Eye-witness
by Himkyu
Summary: Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie) / 'Disaat hanya satu orang yang tahu bahwa si Pembuat Masalah, memiliki masalah menyedihkannya sendiri' / SEVENTEEN / yaoi / bl / DLDR :D
1. Chapter 1

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)  
**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

.

 _Selamat berpuasa^^  
_

Miyu akhirnya kembali lagi kali ini dengan fic buat Meanie (Horrayy!).

Fic ini adalah special comeback setelah laptop Miyu sembuh TvT Jadi ingin kembali menulis sekedar twoshot dulu. Sebagai pemanasan /?

Chapter kali ini pendek saja dulu ya!

Semoga dinikmati!

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"Hmm...Bwahh.."

Udara pagi ini tampaknya lebih segar dari kemarin. Aku selalu menyukai kehidupan remajaku. Jika banyak pelajar yang mengatakan bahwa kehidupan remaja itu sangat membosankan, tidak untukku. Aku berusaha menikmatinya.

Terlanjur menikmatinya.

Mendapatkan uang jajan setiap harinya. Kau tidak perlu menghabiskannya, tinggal minta saja makanan dari temanmu, dan kau akan diberikan. Selama kau benar-benar tahu cara merayu temanmu. Uang jajanmu utuh untuk dipakai berkencan, atau berbelanja kaset games terbaru hari ini.

Kau tidak perlu harus belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus. Selama kau pintar dalam berstrategi bersama kawanmu, nilai bagus lebih mudah didapatkan daripada yang punya otak cerdas sekalipun. Tapi, rasa waspada tentu saja jadi senjata terbaikmu. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?

Bahkan kau tidak perlu takut merasa bosan dengan lingkungan kelasmu yang kacau balau, dipenuhi buku-buku pelajaran, dan pekakan makian beberapa kawanmu hanya sekedar bercanda. Bertemu dengan orang-orang membosankan yang setiap hari terpaksa harus kau sapa di lorong sekolah. Atau harus bertugas bagai babu jika berpapasan dengan guru yang meminta bantuan.

Kau hanya perlu melarikan diri ke beberapa spot sekolah yang tersembunyi. Yang bisa saja kau jadikan tempat istirahat dan tidurmu selain kasur di rumah sesekali waktu. Bahkan jika kau beruntung, kau jadikan tempat itu sebagai milikmu sendiri.

Aku contohnya.

Menemukan spot menakjubkan dan sangat aman dari buruan anak-anak lain, yang mengganggu waktu tenangku. Atap sekolah. Tempat aku menidurkan diri kali ini,sambil melihat jejeran awan di atas langit.

Ada biru muda, putih, beberapa warna hitam (kenapa burung-burung di Korea berwarna gelap?). Asupan yang baik untuk mataku yang butuh warna-warna cerah,daripada warna kelabu kusam dan pucat di dalam sekolah.

"Hidup itu harus dinikmati. Ya. Kau benar, Mingyu. Kau sangat pintar sekali." aku tersenyum bangga. Memuji diriku sendiri sembari membantalkan kepala di atas dua tangan terlipat, dan bertelentang ke sekian waktu, tidak menghiraukan suara bel selanjutnya. Aku lalu hanya mengatup mata.

Namun,

itu tidak berlangsung lama.

 **BRAKKKK**

Suara dobrakan membuat mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Keheningan menjadi sangat mencekam dengan suara pintu tadi yang dipaksa terbuka. Seingatku,aku sudah menutupnya rapat-rapat. Tidak mungkin karena angin,kan?

Aku serius mengatakan bahwa atap ini terjamin dari anak-anak pengganggu. Tidak ada yang pernah datang kemari, karena atap ini sudah dikenal akan kutukannya (Yang sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah percaya). Tidak ada se _centimeter_ pun ada yang berani melewati pintu masuk atap setelah rumor tak berdasar itu (tentu saja kecuali aku).

Aku merangkak. Posisi tidurku berada di balik dinding sebelah pintu. Siapapun yang mendobrak masuk, tidak akan langsung melihatku. Aku bersender pada dinding, menggesek-gesek bokong (maksudku, menggeser posisi dudukku pelan-pelan), agar bisa mengintip ke arah pintu masuk.

Yang kulihat setelah pada pintu yang terbuka lebar, ada seorang siswa lain dengan seragam yang sama denganku, berdiri di tepi pembatas atap. Ia berdiri, diam, tidak melakukan apapun selain menatap lurus atau ke bawah bangunan. Aku berharap ia tidak berencana untuk bunuh diri.

Ya walaupun itu mustahil,kecuali ia berminat memanjat pagar kait yang dipasang tinggi mengitari tepi pembatas.

"Siapa dia?"

Aku tetap terdiam. Lebih baik berada jauh dari posisinya, daripada ia terkejut, dan benar-benar akan memanjat pagar kait saking ketakutannya. Ah. Itu terlalu berlebihan.

Siswa itu mungkin tidak setinggi aku (jika aku boleh menerkanya). Berpakaian agak kurang rapih (ia melepas jaketnya. Kemejanya sengaja ia keluarkan). Berambut agak jabrik berantakan, dan beberapa tindik di daun telinganya.

Tindik?

 _ **Clang**_

Pagar kait menimbulkan suara saat ia mencengkeram celah-celahnya dengan kuat. Ia terlihat sedang marah. Aku jadi curiga.

 _ **Hiks**_

Tiba-tiba suara isakan terdengar. Ia menunduk. Lalu mengusap berkali-kali sesuatu yang mengalir di wajahnya. Mungkin air mata. Aku tidak terlalu jelas melihat wajahnya yang masih memunggungiku.

Tak berapa lama, orang itu berbalik. Meninggalkan posisi berdirinya. Ia jatuh terduduk, dan bersender di dinding pembatas atap. Menyembunyikan seluruh wajahnya dalam pangkuan tangan. Aku benar-benar geger ingin sekali menarik tangannya dan melihat wajahnya. Apa yang terjadi denganmu, _Bung?_

Mungkin dewa-dewa kali ini berpihak padaku. Sampai saatnya,ia mengangkat kepalanya dari persembunyian. Ia menyandarkan kepala pada pagar kait, dan menatap ke atas. Menatap yang seharian ini kulihat.

Saat itulah badanku seperti tersengat listrik. Dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di hadapanku.

.

.

.

.

Itu Wonwoo.

Si Pembuat Masalah _Gunseon*_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ming..MINGYU!"

Kepalaku sampai jatuh dari pangkuan tangan, saat sahabatku terus menerus menggerak-gerakkan mejaku agar aku cepat sadar. Aku terlalu banyak melamun hari ini.

"Telingamu itu bolot sekali. 15 menit dari tadi teriak-teriak, dan kau tidak sadar juga. Aku bisa maklumi kalau kau ketiduran. Tapi, kau gila jika tidak menyahutku dengan dua mata terbuka begini." Hoshi iseng melebar-lebarkan kelopak mataku. Aku mencoba menangkis tindakan brutalnya.

"Iya, maaf." Aku kembali menyeruput susu yang teranggur.

Hoshi berdecak berkali-kali, sampai akhirnya menggeret salah satu bangku mendekat pada mejaku. Kupikir orang ini pasti kurang kerjaan, ditinggalkan kawan-kawannya karena hanya dia dari sahabat-sahabat se genk nya yang tidak ikut ekskul basket. Yah, bukan karena ia tidak suka atau tidak bisa basket. Hoshi memang dilarang karena pernah mengalami _fraktur_ (patah tulang) kaki kanan.

"Memangnya apa sih yang kau pikirkan? Baru kali ini loh seorang Mingyu ngelamunin sesuatu. Pasti ngelamunin hal-hal jorok,ya?"

Tiba-tiba aku tersedak sendiri oleh _susu_ ku. Susu kotakku, lebih tepatnya.

"Hah?!"

"Ya, sifat alami para mahluk mamalia jantan. Kau tahulah." Hoshi memang biangnya para pemesum di muka bumi. Hanya saja, baru kali ini aku diajak bicara dengan topik 'nggak-nggak' kali ini. Jadi,aku cukup kaget. Pantas saja, ia dilarang keras bergaul dengan para Siswi. Kalau iya. Topik seperti apa yang akan ia bawakan pada mereka.

 _"Wow. Dadamu besar juga! Berapa ukurannya? Apa perawatannya?"_

 _"Kau tahu ukuran **** pacarmu?! Berapa?!"_

Hahh... sepertinya pikiranku yang tidak waras.

"Jangan mulai kau, Mesum." Aku menghela nafas. Mencoba mencari sebuah topik pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu sesuatu tentang Wonwoo, gak?"

"Hah? Wonwoo? Si Biang Keladi itu? Kau dari tadi mikir jorok tentang dia, ya?"

Aku langsung menjambak rambutnya.

"AW AW AW! YAYA! AKU BECANDA."

Aku melepas cengkeramanku.

"Kenapa harus tanya tentang dia, sih? Kayak gak ada orang lain aja yang mau dibicarakan." Dia mulai memangku kepala malas. Aku juga jadi malas bicara dengan orang ini.

"Entahlah. Mungkin kau tahu sisi lain Wonwoo selain ekspresi sangar dan tingkah lakunya yang agak kasar?" Aku menjeda sebentar. "Mungkin dia pernah menangis?"

Hoshi kaget. Ekspresi wajahnya kelihatan tidak percaya.

"BWAHAHAHA"

"Hei! Kenapa kau tertawa?! Apa yang lucu?!"

"Haduh. Jangan becanda deh, Gyu. Orang itu mana pernah menangis! Senyum saja tidak pernah. Apalagi berharap dia menangis." Hoshi mengusap sedikit air matanya saking lelahnya tertawa. Aku hanya terdiam mengamati. Ada yang salah dengan selera humornya ternyata.

"Kau tidak lihat keningnya yang berkerut saking kebanyakan marah dan kesal. Cuman ekspresi itu yang ia punya. Setidaknya kau bersyukur ia hanya bisa melakukan dua hal itu. Jika ia sampai menangis, berarti ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Hahaha.."

 **BRAKK**

Suara gebrakan yang sama seperti Deja Vu. Ternyata berasal dari sebuah bola yang terlempar dari arah jendela masuk ke ruang kelas dengan keras hingga memantul di meja siswa. Semua penghuni ketakutan. Aku dan Hoshi yang duduk bersebelahan dari jendela, segera mengamati ke bawah bangunan.

Ada dua siswa sedang berkelahi. Keduanya sama-sama memakai baju olahraga.

Yang satu menarik baju siswa lain yang bertubuh agak pendek. Tatapannya sengit dan membentak-bentak ke arah si Pendek dengan tangan membulat siap menghantam wajah ke hadapannya.

Beberapa lama kemudian, tontonan diakhiri dengan 3 orang guru melerai keduanya, dan membawa paksa siswa beringas itu ke tempat lain hingga aku tidak bisa melihat sosoknya lagi.

"Astaga. Sepertinya aku harus tutup mulut soal anak itu."

Aku melirik Hoshi. Ia memang benar dengan pernyataannya.

"Kau memang harus berhenti membual tentangnya. Atau bola itu selanjutnya yang menghantammu,bukan ke meja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu panjang.

Setelah aku kebetulan bertemu dengan 2 kejadian berkaitan dengan anak itu, aku merasa kecapekan sendiri memikirkan dia. Aku tidak pernah peduli dengan para pelanggar aturan (kecuali jika itu tentang aku sendiri). Aku tidak pernah kenal dengan Wonwoo secara spesifik, kecuali dari yang kudengar di sekitar.

Tapi, apakah Wonwoo yang kulihat pertama kali di atap, dengan yang mereka katakan adalah dua orang yang sama?

"Mungkin aku harus beli bahan makanan dulu untuk di rumah." Aku pun berjalan ke arah Myeondong, di mana pusat perbelanjaan tumpah ruah disana. Berbelanja adalah satu hal yang setidaknya bisa membuat pikiranku fresh kembali.

 **PRANGG**

"PERGI KAU! TOKOKU BISA BANGKRUT JIKA KAU BEKERJA DISINI TERUS!"

Aku seketika menghentikan langkah saat suara keributan tidak jauh terdengar. Di depanku, dari sebuah warung makanan, kulihat seseorang ditendang keluar. Si pemilik adalah pria tua yang cukup kuat mengusir pemuda yang masih rapih dengan apron putihnya. Aku tidak berani melanjutkan perjalanan, aku masih ingin memperhatikan mereka.

"PERGI DAN JANGAN KAU BAWA WAJAH PREMAN SIALANMU ITU KEMARI LAGI!"

Pemuda yang berlutut itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain tetap berada di posisinya setelah ditinggal masuk bosnya ke dalam toko. Pasti diperhatikan banyak orang, membuatnya sangat malu.

Pemuda itu tak lama kemudian berdiri dengan sendirinya. Orang lain yang mencoba membantu mulai jaga jarak, mengurungkan niat mereka yang baik. Apa yang mereka lihat sehingga mereka ketakutan begitu?

Rupanya seseorang yang baru beberapa saat ingin kulupakan sejenak.

Wajahnya penuh luka, dan memar. Mungkin bekas berkelahi di lapangan tadi siang. Karena luka itu, pasti ia diusir oleh bosnya.

Entah kenapa aku mencoba bergerak ingin membantu. Tapi, langkahku tidak mau dipercepat menyusulnya. Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang dengan beberapa jarak menjauh. Mengamati punggungnya terus. Mengamati orang-orang yang menatap aneh padanya. Aku ingin berteriak pada mereka, " _HEI dia temanku! Jangan seenaknya melihatnya dengan tatapan cacian begitu!"_

Tanpa sadar, langkahku berhenti di sebuah gang kecil. Aku menjauh dari tubuhnya yang semakin melesak ke dalam gang yang gelap. Aku akhirnya berhenti, berdiri kembali di jalan masuk yang bercahaya. Tapi aku masih bisa melihat sosoknya dengan cahaya remang-remang.

 _ **Hiks**_

dan lagi-lagi suara isakan itu. Deja Vu. Deja vu yang sangat menyakitkan.

Entah kenapa aku antara tak percaya dan percaya bahwa sosok preman yang mereka maksud bisa menangis seperti ini.

Namun, apapun yang terjadi.

Aku adalah saksi, mereka adalah pembual. Mereka adalah pengarang cerita. Mereka membuat segala karangan sehingga Wonwoo terlihat lebih menakutkan dan patut dijauhi. Kuat,dan tidak butuh perlindungan.

Tapi, saat ini aku yang melihat dengan kedua mata. Aku sendiri yang melihatnya tidak sekuat yang mereka pikir. Hanyalah aku yang tahu bahwa ia bisa menangis secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Aku mengepal tangan. Ingin sekali aku menghampirinya,

dan memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue.**

* * *

Yang udah baca "MAMB" dan "MIMB", ternyata cukup banyak yang antusias buat updateannya (alhamdulillah). Tapi,maaf sekali kalo sampai sekarang janjinya tidak kutepati.

Laptop Miyu baru aja dibetulin. Terpaksa beberapa dokumen kehapus (karena males di back up,urusannya lama). Termasuk fic yang udah kuketik sebagian. Jadinya, Miyu harus buat ulang lagi. Ini kejadian yang kesekian kali, jadi mohon maaf ya (laptop Miyu sensi banget euy).

Insya Allah kalo liburan kali ini gak dibuat males-malesan (?)dan kegiatan lain, akan segera kuselesaikan (aminn).

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca **Eye witness ,** ditunggu chapter terakhirnya yang mungkin lebih panjang ^^

 _ **Would you appreciate my work with some review/like/fav/follow?** Gamshaa m(_ _)m_


	2. Chapter 2

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)  
**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

.

 _Selagi Wonwoo udah comeback, kita rayakan lewat ff ini (?) Wonwoo, we miss u! Mingyu akhirnya gak bang Toyib-an lagi (?) #MaafMiyuLagiGakJelas_

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **POV : Jeon Wonwoo**

 **[Chapter sebelumnya, POV : Kim Mingyu]**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 2  
_

 **Cklek**

Punggungku bersandar lelah di depan daun pintu yang tertutup. Kesejukan tersambut dari dalam ruangan kecil yang kumiliki telah lama ini. Aku bergegas melepaskan sepatu _sport_ usang dari kakiku yang agak pegal, dan menjamah lantai kayu _reyot_ yang berderit saat kakiku menyentuhnya.

Kulihat kembali seisi ruangan yang tidak akan pernah dengan ajaib berubah dalam waktu singkat. Menjadi lebih mewah, dan lebih layak. Hanya ruangan apartemen seharga murah untuk menghabiskan 3 kotak isi ramen selama sebulan. Itu sudah cukup murah dan bersahabat untuk pemuda sederhana sepertiku.

Jaket sekolah kulempar sembarang , tergerai di atas lantai. Kaus kutang yang telah berkeringat, kulepaskan. Bau siang hari yang menyengat sudah menggelitik hidung, mohon-mohon minta dibersihkan di bawah guyuran air dingin. Aku bukan tipe suka kebersihan, sehingga pikiran tersebut hanya kuanggap angin lalu. Lebih suka melemparkan diri ke atas ranjang terdekat, dan menatap langit-langit berdebu.

Pak Tua _sialan_ itu sekali lagi mengusirku keluar dari toko baunya. Tidak tahu berterima kasih dari semua usaha yang kulakukan untuk membuat toko itu masih tetap berjalan. Tapi setidaknya, ia tidak membenci usahaku selama ini. Yang ia benci adalah wajah berandalku. Yang seolah mengejeknya, tidak bisa lebih jelek dari yang ia punya. Hehe.

Aku tidak merasa menyesal dengan sehari yang telah kulewati, lagi. Tidak ada yang beda. Membuat masalah (mereka pikir begitu), melakukan hal serampangan, mendengarkan celoteh memuakkan. Semuanya berjalan seharusnya. Seolah takdir inilah yang telah mengemban pada tubuh berdosaku ini. Ya, aku jadi tidak menyesal. Aku terima saja.

"Tapi ini melelahkan." Mataku terkatup. Walaupun menjalankan hari-hari _payah_ ini begitu saja setiap harinya, tapi kenapa tubuhku merespon sebaliknya. Mudah lelah, mudah capek. Terasa sakit, _kadangkala_. Terutama di 'hati'. Sangat sakit. Padahal sebuah kalimat terus mendorong dalam diri ini.

 _Wonwoo, Inilah dirimu. Berada di dunia yang menganggap keadilan sudah seperti 'hal tabu'._ _Jalani saja_.

Ayah menepuk kepalaku berkali-kali ketika mengucapkannya. Senyumannya selalu terbayang acap kali kalimat itu terlontar dari dalam pikiranku.

 _Ugh… aku ingin menangis lagi. Kau ini benar-benar cengeng, Jeon Wonwoo._

 **GRRRRR! GUUKK GUUK!**

Suara gonggongan menyentak di telinga. Aku langsung terbangun, melarikan diri ke arah jendela, mengawasi tiap jejak jalan dari dalam. Anjing _Bibi Jin_ , pemilik apartemen usang ini, sangat peka pada suara asing yang jarang ditemui di sekitarnya.

Tidak perlu lagi alarm pengintai para pencuri tengah malam. Walaupun menurutku, itu tetaplah tidak berguna. Mana ada pencuri mau menerobos masuk, mengambil hak-hak orang tak ber-uang disini. Mereka mau ambil apa? Keperawanan wanita tua? Pakaian busuk para buruh? Atau buku-buku anak SMA?

"Tapi, ini belum tengah malam." Para pencuri pastilah belum selesai mendengkur dari tidur sorenya. Atau mengemas peralatan bongkar-pasangnya. Pasti bukan pencuri yang barusan mengejutkan sang Anjing _Rottweiler_ itu.

Namun jalanan kosong. Seperti biasa. Tidak pernah terisi oleh penduduk berlalu-lalang. Paling ramai ketika siang hari, dimana jalanan tidak sedang rawan para pekerja mesum habis mabuk-mabukkan.

Rasa curigaku gugur. Hanya memaklumi keadaan. Aku pun menggeret jendela kaca kembali tertutup. Besi rodanya sudah berkarat, hingga suara geretannya terdengar bising. Aku berjanji, tidak akan seenaknya membuka jendela terlalu kasar.

Huft... Angin sepoi malam ini lebih dingin dari yang kukira.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Keesokan paginya..**

" _Yang benar saja. Dia lagi yang tertinggi?"_

" _Aku tidak percaya ini."_

" _Apa dia memalak guru untuk mendapatkan bocoran?"_

 **Brakk**

Aungan jahanam dari mulut mereka berhenti. Langkah-langkah dipercepat, setengah berlari, setelah aku menggebrak papan mading dengan keras.

Telingaku cukup panas mendengar gurauan mereka. Ucapan mereka tidak ada yang berdasar. Memalak, huh? Untuk apa tangan kotor ini melakukannya? Lebih baik kupakai untuk merobek mulut kurang ajar mereka sampai habis.

Lagi-lagi, aku dipermalukan oleh nilai tertinggiku. Kalian pasti merasa heran, apa yang harus dipermalukan dari coretan tinta merah dengan angka 1 dan dua bulatan berjejer kokoh di atas kertas? Semua patut bangga mendapatkannya. Nilai sakral yang sangat diincar orang-orang 'gila' di luar sana.

Walaupun aku mendapatkannya, aku bukan orang 'gila'. Aku tidak terobsesi, aku pun juga tidak terlalu bangga. Malah terbilang, ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Karena mendapatkan nilai tertinggi selalu dianggap jadi omong kosong dan dusta bagi sebagian orang yang mengenalku. ' _Mustahil'_ , jadi koleksi kata yang kudengar setiap kali meraih nilai tersebut.

Dan kau tahu, itu sangat menjengkelkan.

Mereka tidak tahu. Bahwa aku pun juga ingin saja berdoa tidak pernah mendapatkannya, lagi. Kalau saja soal-soal pelajaran itu tidak terlalu mudah bagiku (jenius XD)

Aku tidak suka diakui sebagai jenius, ber-IQ tinggi. Aku tidak pernah peduli itu. Menjalankan saja apa yang otak ini beri jawaban. Itu saja. Ayahku selalu mengajarkan untuk mengeluarkan apa yang sudah jadi kemampuanku, bukan menahannya. _Jika kau bisa, kenapa kau harus malu menunjukkannya_.

Jadi, tidak diakui pun, itu tidaklah menjadi masalah.

"Jadi, namamu Wonwoo?"

Langkahku terhenti. Tepat ketika suara itu terdengar dari arah belakangku.

"Kau ternyata cerdas, ya."

 _Cerdas.._

… _Cerdas._

Baru kali ini ada yang menyebutku begitu. Apa ia tengah mengejekku?

Aku berbalik, berhadapan dengan pria yang beberapa cm lebih tinggi dariku. Kulitnya hitam manis, dan ada lengkungan senyum mengarah padaku.

Pandanganku heran, khawatir. Orang ini seperti sedang mengejekku dari dua buah maniknya. Tidak pernah kukenal dia. Aku bersumpah.

Walau dia tampan, bersikap ramah, masih ada secercah rasa tidak suka padanya. Kenapa ia sok kenal padaku?

" _Psst… Apa yang dia lakukan?!"_

" _Dia mau mati?"_

" _Hey, jauhi dia. Kau akan dihajarnya._ "

Terima kasih telah mengingatkan. Sedari tadi tanganku memang terkepal untuknya, siap menghajarnya, jika mulut manis nya sejahanam mulut kalian.

"Perkenalkan namaku Mingyu."

Lelaki itu, mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu jabatan dariku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Panti Asuhan** _ **Chuseok**_

"Wonnie~"

Aku tersentak dengan tepukan di pundak kanan. Menengok, melihat wajah keibuan yang begitu hangat, terlihat mencemaskanku. Nama beliau _Shin Ahyeol_. Wanita baik yang sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri. Umurnya sekitar 50-an, namun tidak renta. Ia sekuat saat masih gadis.

"Wajahmu terlihat kebingungan. Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" Wanita itu menduduki kursi kosong di hadapanku. Kami akan bercakap layaknya konsul di tempat psikolog.

"Ada masalah lagi dengan sekolahmu, eum?"

Untung saja senyuman wanita ini semanis kopi susu, hati luluh dan menghangat seketika. Aku tersenyum pada Beliau, tidak baik senyuman manisnya dibalas tundukan putus asa.

Lelaki itu. Entah kenapa memenuhi pikiranku beberapa hari ini. Setelah hari itu, dimana kemunculannya secara tak terduga dan pertemuan dengan cara tak sebiasa orang-orang yang kutemui, ia menyapaku. Memperkenalkan namanya, dengan dua suku kata paling kuhafal hingga sekarang. Min-Gyu. Ia menyebutkannya dengan senyum terukir tampan-Ugh. Tidak. Menyebalkan.

"Caramu bersikap, mengingatkanku pada gadis perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta."

Mataku membelakak, kembali pada kesadaran bahwa aku tidaklah sendiri disini. Kenapa aku memikirkan orang lain yang sama sekali belum kukenal dekat, hingga menjadikanku dijuluki 'gadis perawan' oleh wanita _berkepala lima_ ini?

"Yang benar saja, Bibi." Aku terkekeh. "Hanya ujian sekolah yang melelahkan, itu saja."

"Kau memikirkan ujian sekolahmu? Tumben sekali. Kukenal kau sebagai anak asuhanku paling cerdas. Tidak pernah mengeluh dengan kesulitan materi pelajaran dan nilai jelek. Kau selalu dapat nilai tinggi, bukan? Aku tidak yakin kau sedang bimbang hal itu."

Sial. Bibi sepertinya benar tidak bisa dikelabui. Semakin tua, semakin _awas_ mereka berinsting.

"Bagaimana jika," nafasku terhela sejenak. "Ada seseorang yang mau berteman denganku."

Bibi terpukau. Ia menepuk kedua tangannya, seolah terkesima akan pernyataanku. Ini pembicaraan yang ditunggunya, pasti.

"Siapa? Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku. Ia pasti gadis yang cantik."

Aku menggeleng cepat. Sepertinya aku yang salah. Insting wanita tua, yang sudah menganggapku seperti puteranya sendiri ini, ternyata lebih peka untuk mencarikan pacar untukku.

"Ia laki-laki."

"Ah." Bibi menurunkan kedua tangannya. Wajahnya setengah kecewa. "Bibi cukup terkejut kau mulai membuka dirimu agar lebih bersosialisasi."

"Tepatnya, dia orang aneh yang mau berkenalan denganku." Aku setengah merebahkan diri di atas sofa yang kududuki. Punggungku sedikit pegal. "Aku tak tertarik berteman dengannya."

"Jangan begitu, Wonnie. Apa salahnya berteman?"

"Tidak ada teman untukku. Mereka hanya memperalatku, lalu menertawakanku setelahnya. Bibi ingat kan. Temanku satu persatu, hanyalah sampah." Aku mendesah. Bibiku menatapku iba. "Saat mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

Memori jahat yang _menguar_ lagi ini, pasti membuatnya cukup khawatir. Aku ini memang sensitif.

"Aku yakin, setelah laki-laki bodoh itu mengetahui masa laluku, ia akan menjauhiku, dan memfitnah keji seperti yang lain—"

"CUKUP!"

Bibi menyentak keras. Membuatku terbangun oleh suara menggelegarnya di dekatku. Beliau mengambil nafas lemah, menenangkan jiwa raganya yang _berkabut_.

"Kau bicara seolah menyalahkan ayahmu, menjadikanmu tidak bisa hidup selayaknya manusia. Jangan seperti itu, Wonnie."

Bibirku terkatup. Salah. Aku yang salah. Tidak pernah sedikit pun aku menyalahkan perihal ayahku. Aku yang terlalu berlebihan menyangkutpautkan ketidak-bergunaan diri ini pada masa lalu. Masa lalu yang ingin kuhapuskan, tidak kuingat. Hanya yang indah-indah ingin kuingat saja.

Maafkan aku, Ayah.

Tiba-tiba, usapan di atas pucuk kepala. Selalu siap melumerkan emosi tak terkendali ini.

"Mereka hanya tidak tahu. Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang lahir ke bumi ini. Seperti anak-anak lainnya di panti asuhan ini. Ayahmu mencintaimu, maka ia menitipkanmu padaku, untuk menjaga anak mungil berhati murni, bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Yang kelak jika besar, akan menjadi orang hebat, dan bisa membanggakan Beliau, walaupun ia sudah berada di Surga."

Tetesan air mataku jatuh. Mendengar panggilan ayahku disebut oleh nada lembut Bibi _Ahyeol_ , rasa duka itu datang kembali. Bibi benar. Aku bertahan di dunia ini, demi mengabulkan apa yang Ayah harapkan.

Hanya saja, dunia ini dipenuhi orang-orang brngsek dan tidak tahu diri. Mereka menganggap apa yang kulakukan hina baginya. Aku terus dipersalahkan. Tanpa ingin tahu, niatku sebenarnya.

Sama seperti saat Ayahku dulu hidup. Beliau juga sering dipersalahkan.

Itulah kenapa, aku hanya perlu menjalankan semua dengan tameng kasat mata untuk hati dan tubuh ini. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan orang-orang. Mereka hanya sampah, kecuali Bibi Ahyeol,dan anak anak tak berdosa di Panti Asuhan ini. Aku tidak perlu memikirkan masalah-masalah burukku terlalu lama.

 **Brakk**

"Bibi! Bibi!"

Suara pekikan dari anak laki-laki berumur 13 tahun , menghebohkan kami. Anak muda itu tampak tergesa-gesa, telunjuknya mengarah-arah keluar pintu.

"Pria itu datang lagi, Bibi!"

Pria? Aku melihat ekspresi tenang Bibi , menjadi begitu panik.

"Wonnie, tunggulah disini. Bibi ada urusan."

Aku hanya mengangguk, dengan semua ketidakpahaman ini.

Sudah begitu lama aku tidak mengunjungi rumah pertamaku ini setelah diterima bersekolah di SMA _Gunseon_. Aku memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri, setelah lama dirawat baik selama 8 tahun.

Jadi, selama 2 tahun aku telah meninggalkan tempat ini, tak banyak yang kutahu lagi. Apa yang terjadi selama kepergianku?

Aku segera menjinjing tas sekolah, mengambil jaket seragam yang terlentang bebas di atas sofa. Urusan apapun yang Bibi lakukan, pastilah tak ingin diganggu. Aku pun juga harus segera pamit pulang.

Namun, bayangan dua manusia, timbul dari sebuah pintu kaca yang hendak kulewati. Berasal dari ruangan pertemuan untuk para tamu yang datang. Tamu-tamu calon pengasuh untuk anak-anak Panti, atau para pendonasi baik hati.

Tapi, perkiraanku mungkin salah untuk kali ini. Wajah Bibi Ahyeol yang tampak suram mendengar panggilan _Pria_ itu disebut, membuatku bertanya. Siapa 'Pria' yang dimaksud? Orang baikkah?

Langkahku tidak mau menurut untuk berjalan lurus menuju pintu keluar. Melainkan pada pintu ruang pertemuan yang cukup pribadi tersebut. Aku menengok kanan-kiri, mengawasi sekitar. Tidak ada siapapun sejauh ini.

' _ **Tidak bisakah ditunda untuk beberapa hari lagi.. Kami benar-benar belum memiliki uang sebanyak itu, Tuan.'**_

Telingaku mendadak panas. Untuk apa Bibi Ahyeol memohon-mohon seperti itu?

' _ **Saya mohon beberapa hari ini lagi, Tuan. Saya akan berikan uangnya segera.'**_

"Panti ini sebentar lagi akan digusur."

Aku hampir jantungan dan ingin berteriak ketika anak muda itu lagi, muncul tiba-tiba. Tangannya sibuk membawa nampan berisi dua cangkir minuman.

"Bibi berusaha membujuk Perusahaan pria itu untuk mengurungkan niat melakukan penggusuran. Namun, Pria itu memberikan syarat, berupa biaya ganti yang berjumlah cukup besar." Anak muda itu tertunduk. Mengungkapkan semuanya padaku dengan nada mungilnya. Padahal barusan ia berteriak cukup keras yang sempat menyentakkan seisi ruangan.

"Masih banyak Anak Panti disini. Bagaimana kami hidup jika Panti ini digusur? Bibi Ahyeol berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan tempat ini. Kami pun juga jadi bingung, bagaimana cara membantu Bibi Ahyeol yang sudah kami anggap Ibu sendiri."

Dadaku mulai terasa was-was.

"Berapa biaya yang dibutuhkan?" Aku pun mulai menimbang-nimbang. Anak muda itu tertunduk, mungkin ikut menghitung angka-angka berseliweran di otaknya.

"Bibi Ahyeol tidak memberi tahu. Tapi aku yakin, jumlahnya cukup banyak untuk melunakkan hati seorang pengusaha besar itu." Anak muda itu tersenyum. Hambar. Aku yakin itu bukanlah senyuman terhebatnya.

"Tolong jangan beritahu Bibi Ahyeol bahwa aku membocorkan masalah ini pada _hyung_. Bibi tidak pernah mau melibatkan kami, apalagi _Hyung_ yang sudah menjadi bagian begitu lama di Panti ini."

Mendadak hati terasa teriris mendengar bocah ini berbicara. Seluruh kata-katanya membuatku tersentuh dan ingin segera memeluknya yang terlihat begitu rapuh, habis menceritakan ketidakputus-asaan nya padaku. Namun, bocah itu malah pergi, bergegas mengantarkan nampan di tangannya sebelum minuman-minuman itu mendingin.

Sangat tidak ingin melepaskan Panti ini begitu saja. Sekalipun tubuhku tidak lagi menetap disini. Namun tempat inilah aku merasa masih memiliki keluarga utuh. Jika dihancurkan, keluarga utuhku akan tercerai berai, seperti dahulu kala. Benar-benar tidak ingin.

 **Cling**

Suara lonceng pintu terdengar. Aku sudah berdiri di trotoar jalan, sambil mengamati gedung Panti yang tak semewah gedung-gedung pencakar di sekelilingnya. Walaupun lebih baik daripada apartemen usangku.

Tanpa sadar, aku merasakan seseorang tengah mengawasiku. Arah itu berasal dari jalanan di seberang sana. Jalanan lengang. Kenapa beberapa hari ini, seperti sesuatu telah mengikutiku?

Aku tidak mau tahu lagi.

Cukuplah aku dibingungkan dengan masalah Panti. Ini lebih penting.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **#** _ **Krasak Krasak**_ _*suara ngacak kertas (?)_

" _Masih banyak Anak Panti disini. Bagaimana kami hidup jika Panti ini digusur? Bibi Ahyeol berjuang keras untuk mempertahankan tempat ini. Kami pun juga jadi bingung, bagaimana cara membantu Bibi Ahyeol yang sudah kami anggap Ibu sendiri."_

Suara-suara itu berputar kembali dalam pikiranku seakan kaset _recorder_ yang menyala. Aku begitu putus asa, mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu yang belum kutemukan satu jam ini. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 12, langit gelap sudah membujukku tidur.

Tapi mataku belum terlelap, masih asik fokus pada kertas-kertas bekas. Dari kertas ujian tak berguna, dan kertas tagihan apartemen yang telah lama bersarang.

"Jika saja aku punya sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan Panti itu. Sungguh, aku lebih baik mengorbankannya daripada melihat Bibi Ahyeol dan anak-anak itu terlantar di tengah jalan."

Dadaku sesak. Lagi-lagi emosiku mulai tak terkendali akibat membayangkan keberadaan pria brngsek itu, memaksa Bibi Ahyeol bersujud padanya. Siapa dia?! Hak apa dirinya meringkus semua kebahagiaan yang mereka miliki?! Cukuplah aku yang paling tersiksa di muka bumi ini. Jangan mereka!

Tanganku membulat, tak sadar sudah membentur dinding semen itu dengan keras, hingga cukup menggetarkan beberapa barang yang berdiri dekat dengan dinding. Buku-buku yang kususun rapih, mendadak berjatuhan. Kekuatan amarah ini membuat suasana semakin kacau.

"Tsk. Sial!" Aku membangunkan diri, sembari mengumpulkan satu-persatu buku-buku jatuh itu, dan mengumpat kasar. Semua kuutarakan untuk si Bedebah tanpa nama itu.

Tiba-tiba, kulihat sesuatu tak asing, tersangkut salah satu halaman buku. Kutarik secarik kertas tersebut.

"Ah ini." Mataku seolah berbinar melihatnya. Tak salah lagi. Inilah yang kucari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Silahkan masuk."

Mendengar perintah dari dalam ruangan, aku lekas membuka pintu.

Wajah orang tua itu cukup shock melihat aku berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Wajahnya sedikit muram saat aku melangkah masuk. Sapaan selamat datang yang tidak hangat. Ia memang tidak berharap bisa bertatap muka dengan pembuat masalah sepertiku.

"Ada apa kau kemari?" Cih. Nada angkuhnya sekali lagi membuat emosiku meluap. Tidak salah bila pria satu ini masuk daftar orang yang paling kubenci di sekolah ini, mungkin di bumi ini.

Aku tidak mau mengalah. Dadaku membusung tegak, dan memutar bola mata seakan kesal. Pria itu tahu betul bagaimana sifatku pada siapapun. Sebaiknya Anda perlu belajar untuk tidak tersinggung setelah berhadapan dengan saya.

"Ini." Kertas di tangan kuayunkan sejenak, lalu kuulurkan di atas mejanya. Ia bingung. Tapi, juga penasaran.

"Saya mencabut beasiswanya. Saya sedang membutuhkan uang."

Pria tua itu langsung geger. Mulutnya mengaga tak percaya. Aku dijadikannya sebagai objek luar biasa di hadapannya, sehingga ia tidak lekang menelusuri keseriusanku pada ucapan tadi.

"Kau mau mencabut beasiswa? Kau serius?"

"Saya serius, Pak Tu-Pak Kepala Sekolah."

Alis Pria itu turun. Mulai ke babak baru. Ingin menghakimiku. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau seenaknya meminta pencabutan beasiswa dan meminta uangnya?!"

"Bukankah Anda menantikannya? Jika saya mencabut beasiswanya, saya akan lebih mudah dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini." Aku tersenyum picik. Begitu puas. "Kecuali jika anda sudah terlanjur membelanjakan hak saya. Ya, korupsi," Aku mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin~"

Pria itu langsung tersedak dengan air ludahnya sendiri. Sudah kuduga. Tidak jauh beda dengan pejabat kotor.

"KAU! KAU KIRA KAU SIAPA?! MEMINTA UANG BEASISWA SEENAK JIDATMU DENGAN PERLAKUAN KURANG AJAR BEGITU?! KAU MEMANG ANAK PEMBUAT SIAL! SAMA SEPERTI AYAHMU—"

Tanganku secara cepat mencengkeram leher Pria botak tak tahu diri itu. Leher terkekang keras dengan tangan kanan, dan hampir babak belur dengan tangan kiri.

Sebelum sampai ke moment terpanas, sesuatu menahan tangan kiriku melaju ke wajah berkerutnya. Suatu genggaman yang lebih keras dari kekuatan kekanganku pada leher pria tua sialan ini.

"Wonwoo! Hentikan!"

Pemuda itu lagi. Entah kenapa sosoknya muncul disaat yang tidak tepat. Sok menjadi pahlawan bagi si Tua Bangka gila ini?

Tapi, daripada membantu pria malang itu yang sudah kehabisan oksigen, ia lebih memilih untuk menarikku keluar dari ruangan dan berlari menjauh. Seolah, ia mencemaskanku melakukan tindakan lebih brutal dari yang tadi. Atau, mencemaskanku diketahui oleh lebih banyak saksi daripada dirinya. Ia ingin menghindarkanku dari masalah, sepertinya.

Pemuda itu, maksudku, Mingyu? Entah kenapa tubuhku mau saja ikut pada pelariannya kemana pun. Padahal aku bukan tipe patuh atau suka dipaksa. Aku lebih suka mengikuti arahanku sendiri. Tapi, saat ini aku lebih memilih mengikuti dia. Aku tidak berpikir lagi untuk melanjutkan tindakan beringasku tadi demi memberi pelajaran pada mulut biadab Pria itu. Aku malah memikirkan, _'Kemana Mingyu akan membawaku'_?

Sampailah aku disini.

Di sebuah tempat tak asing. Angin menyapu keras rambutku disini.

Atap sekolah.

Jadi, bukan hanya aku yang suka berkunjung kemari?

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _To Be Continue_**

* * *

Sebelumnya saya bilang kalo chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi chapter terakhir. Tapi itu hanya prediksi (jangan pernah percaya kalo Miyu dah nyebutin chapter endingnya dimana wkwk). Ternyata saya pikir-pikir, terlalu cepat untuk menjadikannya chapter ini terakhir. Bermaksud memperpanjang, tapi saya takut entar mengulur waktu, dan makin lama update nya (saya lagi semi hiatus nih huhu). Jadi saya buat pendek saja dulu, tp updatenya disegerakan, gitu.

Maaf jika chapter ini menurut kalian , alurnya kecepetan (menurut saya begitu). Saya biasanya edit, bakal nambah beberapa kalimat per paragraf nya (bermaksud mengulur alur), tp saya lagi gak konsen, dan gak ada ide lagi, ya udah yang ada saja saya cantumkan. (ditekan juga sama perasaan mau cepet2 update). Jadi sekali lagi mohon maaf jika kurang berkenan ya. Semoga di chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik lagi!~ (maka, jangan sungkan memberi _review_ /kritikan _) ^^_

 _ **Would you appreciate my work with some review/like/fav/follow?** Gamshaa m(_ _)m_


	3. Chapter 3

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)  
**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **POV : Kim Mingyu  
**

 **[POV akan berganti-ganti per chapternya]  
**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Wonwoo tampak kebingungan ketika aku sudah sampai menariknya ke atap gedung. Angin siang ini terasa cukup nyaman dan tidak terlalu panas. Tempat yang cocok untuk kami berbincang sementara. Ide yang bagus, Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, apa aku menarikmu terlalu keras?" aku mencoba mendekati dan hendak memeriksa situasi pergelangan tangannya yang kutarik cukup keras. Apalagi dengan tiba-tiba berlari terlalu kencang sehingga beberapa kali Wonwoo hampir terjatuh dari langkahnya. Aku takut sudah menyakitinya.

Saat tangannya kusentuh, tiba-tiba ia menjauhi. Seolah mencegah kulitku menyentuh kulitnya. Lagi-lagi tatapan brutalnya menelanjangiku. Tapi itu tidak mengerikan.

Lebih kepada, kasihan.

"Brngsek. Siapa kau?! Apa maksudmu mengikut campur urusanku?!" Wonwoo membentak. Tidak jauh berbeda dari seekor anjing meraung keras pada musuhnya. Ia melihatku seperti musuh, musuh yang sangat dibenci.

Aku mencoba tenang dan tersenyum.

"Aku Kim Mingyu. Kita sudah berkenalan sebelumnya, bukan?"

"Hah? A—aku tidak peduli siapa kau, a—"

"Tapi tadi kau bertanya 'siapa aku'? Jadi kujawab."

"BODOH! Maksudku, apa posisimu untukku sampai kau lancang menganggu rencanaku, sial!?"

Aku tertawa tanpa dosa sembari menggaruk belakang kepalaku. Bertingkah polos ketika di hadapanku ada seorang pemuda emosian yang kini pipinya memerah. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia terlihat imut.

"Begini. Kita mungkin belum terlalu kenal. Tapi sebagai seorang teman, aku jelas tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan kekerasan di sekolah, apalagi dengan seorang Kepala Sekolah. Apa kau tidak takut dikeluarkan karena hal itu?"

"Aku tidak peduli!" Wonwoo bersuara semakin keras. Telingaku jadi agak pengang. "Kalaupun aku dikeluarkan, itu lebih baik. Aku tidak butuh sekolah yang tidak mau menganggapku. Yang kubutuhkan adalah uang!"

"uang? Anak secerdasmu, bisa menghasilkan uang kapanpun dan dimanapun."

Wonwoo terdiam. Maniknya mengerjab-ngerjab penasaran. Lihat. Ia memang adalah laki-laki yang imut di luar kepribadiannya yang sadis. "Be—benarkah?"

"Ya, itu jika kau bisa dapatkan dulu ijasah SMA mu. Mungkin, tidak akan menjadi kesulitan untukmu."

Wonwoo mulai menurunkan intens kemarahannya. Ia berlalu kepada pagar pembatas.

"Jangan merendahkanku di situasiku yang sedang sulit ini."

Aku memperhatikannya yang terlihat putus asa. Aku terus mengawasinya dari kejauhan, takut-takut jika ia berusaha mengakhiri hidupnya.

"Kenapa kau sangat butuh uang untuk saat ini? Bahkan sampai mengorbankan pendidikanmu sendiri. Sayang sekali. Jikalau pun kau butuh, kau bisa kerja part time, kan?"

"Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu? Kau tidak akan membantu sama sekali. Pergilah! Aku butuh sendiri."

Aku tersenyum. Lebih kepada sindiran. "Baiklah."

Aku mendekatinya. Seraya mengambil genggaman tangannya, kutulis sesuatu di tangan kanannya dengan pulpen yang sedari bertengger di kantung seragamku.

"Kalau kau sangat butuh uang, kau tidak usah mengorbankan beasiswamu. Ajarkan aku saja , aku bisa menggajimu." Lalu kusudahi hasil tulisanku.

Sebuah alamat berharga yang hanya kuberikan untuknya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku melaju pada pintu atap hendak meninggalkannya. Aku terpikirakn sesuatu. Pada pertanyaanku sebelumnya, dan bagaimana ia meresponku.

 _Kenapa ia belum jujur juga padaku padahal aku tahu jawabannya. Aku hanya ingin ia mengungkapnya lebih jelas dari mulutnya sendiri._

Pintu terbuka, aku menelengkan kepala beberapa menit ke arahnya, masih memperhatikan punggungnya. Ia tidak kemana-mana, benar-benar sedang berdiri memperhatikan aku dengan tatapan bingungnya. Benar-benar sangat lucu.

"Sampai jumpa, Anak Pintar." Mengedip sebelah mataku, lalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu."

"KAU GILA! PERGI! KAU MENJIJIKKAN!"

 **HUG**

"Tidak! Karena aku terlalu mencintaimu."

"*hiks* kenapa?! Kenapa kau bisa mencintai pria menjijikkan sepertiku, dan seorang berandal bodoh? Kenapa?!"

"Cinta tidak pernah melihat siapa dirimu. Cinta menerima siapapun kau."

 **Cklik**

"YAK! APA-APAAN INI?!"

Minji, adikku, mencoba merebut remote tv yang sudah kugenggam. Sayang sekali, bahkan untuk tubuh seukuran anak SMP dan punya hormon tinggi dari keturunan keluarga ini juga, masih belum bisa mencapai uluran tanganku.

"Sudah berapa kali _oppa_ bilang, dilarang nonton drama sesama jenis di ruang keluarga. Bagaimana kalo ibu dan ayah menangkapmu? Aku juga yang repot."

"Tapi ayah dan ibu lagi ada pesta! Mereka pulang masih lama! Aku sudah perhitungan. Jadi kembalikan!"

"Ooh, kau tidak memperhitungkan kehadiranku, huh?"

Minji seperti tidak mau tahu. Ia terus berlari bolak-balik mengitariku dan melompat-lompat seperti kancil untuk menggapai remote di genggamanku. Kasihan juga. Aku sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan apa yang jadi hobinya, aku hanya senang menjahili.

"Kalau begitu jelaskan padaku dulu. Kali ini apa yang kau tonton?"

Minji berhenti bertingkah terlalu aktif. Ia duduk dan berekspresi mengambek.

"Oppa aneh. Melarangku nonton, tapi selalu bertanya apa yang kutonton. Kalau kau tidak suka, tidak perlu minta aku spoiler apapun kan? Kau juga tidak akan mau menontonnya."

Haha.. ya benar. Aku tidak suka cerita macam telenovela yang terlalu dramatis, disentuh dengan gender sesama. Tapi, rasa penasaranku terlalu besar. Aku tidak perlu menontonnya, hanya mengoleksi cerita-cerita dari mulut adikku sendiri. Siapa tahu beberapa di antaranya terlalu dewasa untuk anak seumurannya. Sekaligus jadi ikut mengawasi, kan?

"Oh ayolah. Aku memang tidak akan menontonnya. Tapi jaga-jaga kalau film yang kau tonton sekarang menganduk _sex appeal_ yang tidak cocok untuk bocah sepertimu."

"Ugh. Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, semuanya _safe_ kok! Aku juga belum siap kalau sudah mengandung begituan." Minji menautkan beberapa jemarinya. Tingkahnya malu-malu. Hmm, aku mencurigainya. "Tapi, kalo kakakku sendiri dengan partnernya, aku sangat ingin..."

 **WTF.**

Tiba-tiba pikiranku berantakan dan semrawut. Adikku sendiri yang mengatakannya. THE HELL 14th YEARS OLD GIRL SAID THAT TO HER OWN BROTHER?!

"A—apa?! Kau sudah gila?! Sudah berapa lama otakmu dicuci seperti itu, HAH?!"

"Habis, menurutku dan teman-temanku, _Oppa_ itu cocok banget jadi _seme_! Punya muka tampan dan digilai para wanita, juga—siapa tau—dengan laki-laki juga!"

Well, aku tidak keberatan kalau dia bilang 'aku digilai para wanita'.

Tapi kenapa juga dengan 'LAKI-LAKI'?!

SEME?

Minji tiba-tiba bangun dari bangkunya. Gadis ini jadi bertingkah semangat tak karuan.

"Aku membayangkan Oppa adalah sosok seme perhatian yang sangat _protect_ pada kekasihnya! Seperti dalam drama ini saja! Oppa meyakinkan seorang berandal dengan hati sebeku es, memeluknya-mengecupnya, menunjukkan cinta terbesar oppa hanya untuknya. Sehingga hati es itu meleleh. Ia berubah jadi baik, dan tidak berbuat masalah lagi hanya untukmu." Ia berucap layaknya berikrar kemenangan di medan perang.

Manik mataku mengedip berkali-kali. Mencoba mencerna semuanya, pelan-pelan.

Kenapa rasanya, Deja Vu?

"Wait! WHAT? Kau membayangkanku sampai segitunya?! Karena drama ini?!"

"Tapi itu _sweet_ , Oppa!"

"CUKUP! Kuambil semua kaset drama menjijikkanmu itu!"

"OPPA! JANGAN! OPPA JAHAT!" Minji tiba-tiba meraung ketakutan. Ia menarik-narik celanaku, berusaha mencegatku mendekati ruang pribadinya yang sudah lama tidak kukunjungi. Aku penasaran, berapa banyak kaset jahanam itu disimpan.

 **Ting Tong**

"Eh?! Ayah , ibu?!" Minji melepas tarikannya. Air matanya meluber ke wajahnya. "AKU BAKAL ADUIN KE AYAH DAN IBU! OPPA JAHAT!"

"HEI! TERSERAH! Yang ada kau yang kena hukuman, anak nakal!"

Minji berlari tunggang langgang mendekati pintu masuk dengan aku yang menarik nafas sejenas dengan leluasa. Cerita gila tadi hampir saja menelan kesadaranku.

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak merasa mual. Aku hanya, tertarik?

Eh?

"OPPA!"

Ada apalagi, huh? Anak itu semakin membuatku pusing dengan tingkah polanya yang bisa berubah tiba-tiba jika sudah bersama ayah dan ibu. Aku yakin, dia setelah ini akan tertawa jahat padaku karena sudah membuat-buat akting untuk menjatuhkanku. Bocah penyihir!

"APA—an."

Aku terkejut. Seseorang di luar dugaanku

datang.

Minji terlihat asik merangkul lengannya, dengan sumringah lebar. Wajah menangisnya, ditelan kebahagiaan. Ada apa?

"Oppa! Dia kekasihmu, ya?!"

 **EH?!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Eum, ma—maaf atas ucapan aneh adikku tadi. Ia terlalu banyak menonton hal-hal yang tidak sewajarnya. Haha."

Wonwoo hanya terdiam. Ia masih terlalu asik mengamati setiap bagian dari kamarku. Kamarku memang cukup besar untuk ditempati seorang saja. Bahkan terbilang rapih dan cukup nyaman. Aku selalu senang merapihkan barang.

Apa ia tidak tersinggung jika kuajak kemari?

"Wonwoo. Kenapa malam ini kau datang ke rumahku?"

Pemuda itu menghentikan perhatiannya. "Kau memberikan alamatmu. Jadi aku langsung kemari."

"Well. Sebenarnya bukan berarti itu keharusan sih. Aku hanya iseng saja mencoret tanganmu."

Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam tundukan. "Aku tertarik dengan tawaranmu."

Oh! Tunggu! Mendengar samar-samar ucapannya, aku masih jelas menangkap. Ia sudah memikirkan dengan matang tawaranku tadi siang? _How nice!_

"Eh? Eum.. kau serius?"

"Aku sangat serius. Tapi, tolong. Bisakah kau membayarku full lebih awal? Aku berjanji, akan melakukan apapun. Aku akan mengajarimu hingga larut, atau dimanapun. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Wonwoo terlihat memaksakan kehendaknya demi uang itu. Jujur, aku sangat sukarela untuk membantunya. Tapi, ia tidak akan suka jika semuanya dilakukan Cuma-Cuma. Aku sudah cukup kenal anak ini. Aku sudah cukup banyak mencari tahu siapa dia. Ia, hanya belum tahu tujuanku padanya.

Orang ini cukup sensitif. Aku tidak bisa lagi menutup celah untuk mendekatinya.

"Kalau begitu. Mulai besok, kau sudah bisa jadi guru privatku. Dan, suka maupun tidak, kau tidak boleh mengusirku jika aku ingin dekat denganmu."

Raut wajahnya sedikit cemas. Ia pasti masih menimang-nimang pernyataanku tadi.

"aku akan membayarmu sekarang. Tinggal kau sebut berapa yang kau butuhkan? Tapi, aturanku tadi berlaku sampai ujian kelulusan. Kau akan mendapatkan extranya jika kau bertahan sampai aku dinyatakan lulus. "

"Sampai lulus?!"

Yes. Aku akan bersama anak ini selama 5 bulan kedepan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dengan segenggam susu, dan roti manis di gigitan. Aku berlari sebelum waktu mendekat ke jam 7.

Entah kenapa semalaman aku terlalu banyak pikiran, atau bahkan bisa dibilang, aku kesenengan?

Tunggu. Ini aneh. Aku bertingkah seperti para pemeran dalam drama yang semalam diributkan.

 **Grrrtt**

Sial! Pintu gerbang tertutup tepat di hadapanku. Tinggal sepersekian detik.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!"

Ah, aku jadi tidak mood makan rotiku lagi setelah ditegur oleh pengawas sekolah.

Setelah itu, ia menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya , bisa kutebak ke suatu tempat yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi siapapun yang melanggar aturan.

Lapangan sekolah.

"hukuman telatmu adalah membersihkan lapangan ini dari sampah-sampah."

HAH?! Lihat! Betapa banyak sampah berserakan disini. Apa-apaan ini? Ketika aku dihukum, sampah-sampah ini berkumpul?!

"Sepertinya hari ini kau kurang beruntung. Karena, kemarin lapangan ini dipakai perwakilan ekskul sepak bola untuk persiapan kompetisi hari ini. Jadi kau bisa memakluminya, kan?" Pria botak disampingku menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan sumringah menyindirku. Sial.

Aku menyambar sapu yang tergeletak dengan perasaan jengkel. Aku merasa ingin mematahkan sapu ini sekarang juga, jika pengawas sekolah botak itu sedang tidak konsen pada tingkahku. Aku benar-benar seperti seorang narapidana.

Ya sudah. Aku dengan senang hati melakukannya. Semakin cepat menyelesaikan tugas bodoh ini, semakin cepat aku ditinggalkan pria botak itu.

"Berikan sapu itu."

Terlalu konsen dengan kegiatanku, kulihat seseorang dengan seragam yang sama berada di hadapanku.

Cukup terperangah ketika menyadari Wonwoo berada di hadapanku. Lagi-lagi, suatu kebetulan.

"Kau juga telat?" aku mengulurkan sapunya. Mungkin aku bisa membantu dengan mengambil sampah-sampah dengan tanganku saja.

"Aku ketahuan membolos kelas."

Aku terkekeh. "Ke atap lagi?"

Wonwoo memalingkan muka. Pasti malu dengan teguranku. Haha.. dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

Eh?

"Sepertinya atap tidak bisa jadi tempat persembunyianmu lagi. Memang mata pelajaran apa kali ini?"

"Bahasa inggris."

"Kau tidak menyukainya? Kau tidak menguasainya?" aku tidak yakin dengan tebakan kedua tadi.

"Mr. Jung terlalu banyak membuat kegiatan berkelompok. Aku melarikan diri dari rencananya hari ini."

"Ah, introvert, huh?" aku terkekeh seraya memungut sampah-sampah ini sedikit demi sedikit.

"diam kau."

Aku tertawa melihat tingkahnya yang seolah tidak peduli, dan terus menyapu rumput-rumput tanpa menoleh padaku.

Sepertinya perbincangan kami semakin intens dari sebelumnya. Dan ia bisa leluasa membuka diri setelah perjanjian kami kemarin.

Aku penasaran, akan berapa banyak hal yang kutahu tentang dia untuk hari-hari berikutnya..

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Sepertinya chapter ini terlalu pendek. Tapi, semoga masih bisa dinikmati ^^

Cerita ini akan dibuat lebih banyak chapternya dari yang diperkirakan.. tapi gak akan banyak banget gitu. So, dont forget follow biar gak ketinggalan.

Beri **review** untuk perkembangan _next chapter_ , dan pemberi semangat Miyu untuk update-an selanjutnya! Chow ^o^)ob

.

.

* * *

 **Next:**

 **Aku tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi kenapa dia, yang bernama Kim Mingyu, terus menerus membantuku.**

 **Aku hanyalah orang yang dijauhi dan dihindari. Semua orang takut padaku. Tapi, dia seolah menahanku dengan embel-embel macam ini.**

 **Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri, ia terus merengkuhku. Entah dengan tatapannya, senyumannya, tawanya, perhatiannya. Semuanya. Ia berusaha merengkuhku.**

 **Menjadikan aku miliknya?**

 **Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa kau bisa berpikir sejauh ini?!**

 **Dia hanya si Bodoh lainnya yang sedang merendahkanmu!**

 **Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, karena aku butuh uang itu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Aku tidak tahu kenapa wajahmu terlihat lebih .."**

 **"Mengerikan? Kau penasaran dengan bekas luka-luka ini?"**

 **"Tidak. Aku memang terganggu dengan luka-luka itu. Tapi, wajah manismu tetap menarik untukku."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)  
**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **POV : J** **eon Wonwoo**

 **(Warning!: Sudut pandang Wonwoo banyak mengandung** _ **Violent**_ **word. So, be warning)**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

Sampah-sampah yang berserakan tak karuan sekitar lapangan ini, bersih sudah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa sekolah ini membiarkan lapangan dibiarkan kumuh seenaknya saja sampai menunggu siswa tak berdosa seperti kami membersihkannya.

"Ah, selesai juga."

Mingyu tampak lelah. Merebahkan diri di antara bentangan rerumputan. Kulihat tangan laki-laki itu sudah kotor oleh tanah. Ia membiarkan tangannya kotor, memunguti sampah tanpa jijik. Mungkin ia terlalu asyik bercengkrama padaku, sampai-sampai tak menyadari betapa menjijikkannya benda-benda yang ia pungut dengan tangan telanjangnya.

Aku berlutut di sampingnya. Kupikir saking kelelahannya, ia tak sampai hati ingin membangunkan kedua matanya. Ini kesempatanku untuk membersihkan tangannya yang kotor.

Bagian bawah dari kemeja seragamku menyapu tangannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Aku tak ingin membuatnya sadar atas perhatianku yang tidak berarti ini. Aku tidak mau ia kegeeran atas perlakuanku. Kumohon semoga ia masih terlelap.

Ah, sudah. Tangannya setidaknya sudah lebih bersih dari sebelumnya. Ia masih asyik mendengkur. Wajah nya penuh peluh, dengan sunggingan senyuman yang konyol. Tapi,

Ia cukup tampan.

Aku merasa bersanding dengannya, hanya akan membuat kesan 'keren'nya mendadak menjijikkan. Sudah seharusnya aku menjaga jarak pada siapapun.

"Hei! Enak sekali kalian malah malas-malasan!"

Pria botak sedari tadi mengawasi kami. Gertakannya membuat telingaku panas. Ditambah, ia tidak menganggap semua kerja keras kami selama hampir 1 jam? Menganggap kami malas-malasan? Inilah yang membuat tanganku siap untuk menghanjar pria br*ngsk ini.

 **Happ**

Saat aku sudah siap bangun untuk menutup mulut pria sialan tadi, suatu genggaman menarikku. Aku tersungkur kembali ke tanah. Mingyu sudah bangun rupanya. Ia kembali berdiri, membungkuk hormat pada pria brngsek itu. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran dangkal Mingyu hingga bisa memaafkan mulut bngst nya.

"Maaf Pak. Kami sudah selesai membersihkan. Karena terlalu lelah, saya ketiduran tadi." Mingyu cengengesan. Benar-benar tipikal dirinya yang suka bersenang-senang, apalagi dengan kondisi _menggerahkan_ ini.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi kalian harus kembali ke kelas. Awas kalau kalian bolos." Pria botak itu melirikku dengan tidak suka. Aku merasakan permusuhan dengan pria ini sejak dari tadi.

"Dan seragammu. Kotor sekali. Bersihkan!"

 _Kau tidak usah membentakku, sialan! Aku juga tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!_ Gertakku yang hanya bisa kusampaikan dalam tak hentinya bergemelutuk untuk mengekspresikan rasa kesalku.

"Fiuh. Lepas juga hewan peliharaan kita." Mingyu menghampiriku. Membantuku untuk bangun.

"Eh?" Tiba-tiba ia berhenti mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Ia mengamati lama. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Tanganku kayaknya tadi kotor sekali. Sekarang sudah agak bersih."

Dua matanya tiba-tiba bergerak menuju bagian bawah kemejaku yang ditegur sangat kotor penuh tanah. Ia tidak tahu bahwa aku yang membersihkan tangannya, kan?

"A—aku tadi terjatuh." aku tak ingin ia membayangkan kejadian apa yang kulakukan padanya, sehingga aku segera beralasan. Walaupun, itu alasan yang kurang ampuh.

Mingyu mendadak tersenyum.

Entahlah, aku merasa aneh dengan senyumnya itu, lagi.

Ia membantuku untuk bangun. "Kau harus kembali ke kelas. _Well,_ ke kelas yang kau tak ingin masuk, _right_?"

"Aku harus mencari tempat persembunyian lain."

"Hahaha" pemuda itu menertawakanku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang lucu dari ucapanku barusan.

"Bilang aku jika kau sudah menemukannya." Mingyu tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang punggungku. Aku sampai menengok kanan-kiri untuk mengintip perlakuannya, yang kadang aneh.

Kejutan dari tangannya menepuk kedua pundakku, membuat perhatianku langsung terarah ke depan.

"Tapi untuk hari ini, _Mr Jeon_ harus masuk kelas dahulu. Karena aku sangat lemah di . Kau tahu kan. Kau harus me _review_ materi beliau nanti untukku."

"A—apa?!"

Mingyu mendorong tubuhku terus hingga mencapai pekarangan sekolah. Aku sampai tak berhenti memakinya di tengah perjalanan kami. Namun, ia hanya merespon dengan tertawaan yang sangat _annoying_.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan apa yang dibenaknya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Aku berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Langkahku lebih semangat dari sebelumnya. Aku tak sabar untuk segera mencairkan _check_ yang Mingyu sudah berikan padaku. Uang yang cukup untuk bisa menyelamatkan panti asuhan.

Tapi, aku bingung. Bagaimana dengan alasan yang bisa membuat Bibi menerima uang pemberianku? Kepalaku mendadak tak nyaman. Langkahku diperlambat saja, hendak memikirkan perlahan-lahan selama aku berjalan mendekati halte pulang.

" _Berbuatlah baik kepada orang yang baik padamu, oke, Chagi?"_

Memori di kepalaku mendadak berputar kembali. Kalimat yang tiba-tiba keluar dari angan-anganku inilah yang seringkali membuatku pusing. Entah kenapa. Kepalaku bersender pada tiang halte. Memejam sejenak kedua mata, meredam pusing yang mendadak datang ini.

" _Hei.."_

" _Hei"_

"Hei"

Kedua mataku langsung terbuka setelah mendengar teguran itu.

Mendadak wajah seorang gadis tepat berhadapan denganku. Apa aku sudah mati?

"Kau sedari tadi disini. Sedang menunggu jemputan?"

Entah kenapa beberapa minggu ini aku sering didekati orang-orang asing. Mereka seharusnya menjauhi orang sepertiku. Kenapa tertarik dengan kehadiranku?

"Eum. Tidak. Aku menunggu bis. Sudah jam berapa sekarang?"

Gadis itu melirik pada jam tangannya. "Jam 4."

Astaga. 1 jam aku tertidur di halte ini? Bank yang kutuju pasti sudah menutup pelayanannya.

"Kau terlihat panik. Ada apa?"

Kuperhatikan gadis itu sekali lagi. Kulihat dari seragam sekolahnya, sepertinya masih SMP.

"Eum. Kau kenapa banyak sekali bertanya tentang urusanku?"

Gadis itu tiba-tiba tertawa.

Tunggu. Aku sepertinya familiar dengan tawanya.

"Kau tidak ingat denganku? Padahal baru kemarin kita bertemu."

Gadis dengan rambut hitam panjang, diikat _pony tail_ , senyum _annoying_ , dan tubuh lumayan tinggi bagi seorang anak perempuan yang menginjak tingkat pertama.

"Minji?"

"YEY! Calon kakak iparku akhirnya ingat!"

Manikku hanya berkedip. Masih belum mengerti, dengan berbagai responnya terhadapku. Kemarin dikira pacarnya Mingyu, sekarang calon kakak ipar?

"Kau baru pulang sekolah?"

"Yup. Aku baru selesai ekskul." Gadis itu begitu bersemangat. Tidak jauh dari sang Kakak yang begitu hiperaktif. Ia duduk di sampingku dengan mengibas-ngibas kakinya dengan riang gembira. Sedangkan aku hanya melirik bingung. Kenapa berakhir dengannya menemaniku begini?

"Kau seharusnya pulang. Kakakmu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Hah? Sejak kapan? Anak itu bahkan tidak akan menoleh dari tvnya saat aku pertama menginjak kaki di rumah." Bibirnya bersungut. Dasar, Mingyu. Aku jadi ikut mengasihani anak kecil ini.

"Kau tidak pulang dengan Mingyu?"

Mendengar informal nya ia bicara, aku jadi tidak nyaman. "Kau harus panggil aku dan dia 'Kakak' , ok?"

"Ups. Maaf. Aku sudah kebiasaan memanggil Mingyu oppa tanpa banmal. Oppa tidak pernah keberatan sih, hehe." Minji terkekeh. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Anak itu benar-benar mengajarkan hal-hal yang tidak benar pada anak seumuran Minji.

"Wow. Aku tidak menyangka. Bahkan untuk menegurku, kau sangat sopan sekali—maksudku 'oppa'. Teman-temanku benar-benar salah menilaimu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi aku seharusnya pulang dengan teman-temanku. Tapi aku berpapasan denganm—maksudku 'oppa'. Jadi aku tidak mau pulang." Minji menautkan beberapa jemarinya. Menggemaskan.

"Mereka bilang, 'Kau kenal orang itu?', 'hati-hati! Ia kelihatan jahat', 'pasti dia salah satu _Iljin_ (preman)'. Aku berusaha membela, Oppa. Tapi mereka masih khawatir. Jadi aku beralasan kalau aku ketinggalan sesuatu di sekolah, dan tidak bisa pulang bersama mereka. Biar aku bisa nungguin Oppa bangun."

Hatiku cukup teriris mendengar cerita Minji. Bahkan anak seumurannya menilaiku begitu. Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi aku keberatan jika Minji suatu saat dijauhi hanya karena dekat-dekat denganku.

"Kau seharusnya mendengarkan teman-temanmu, Minji. Mereka benar. Aku salah satu _iljin_. Kau tidak bisa berteman dengan sosok jahat sepertiku." Hardikku. Walau aku sedang berbohong. Aku tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjadi bagian anak-anak sok cari perhatian semacam _iljin_.

Minji menautkan alisnya. Terlihat hendak marah. "Itu tidak benar!"

Aku cukup terkejut dengan respon Minji yang begitu cepat.

"Kakakku bilang, kau orang yang baik dan pintar. Wajahmu saja yang terlihat sedang marah, seolah mengutuk seluruh dunia ini. Padahal, Kakakku pernah melihatmu menangis. Kakakku bilang, orang yang menangis adalah orang yang baik. Oppa hanya dipandang dari sisi luarnya. Tapi Kakakku tahu, sisi terdalam oppa selembut salju."

Oke. Mataku masih membelakak kaget. Seperti itukah Mingyu melihatku? Mendadak jantungku berdetak tidak sinkron.

"Walaupun aku sering bertengkar dengan Kakakku, tapi ia selalu bicara jujur padaku. Karena Kakakku hanya ingin aku tahu mana yang benar dan menjauhi apa yang salah. Makanya aku sering sakit hati sama ucapan Kakakku yang terlalu jujur. Namun, itu berarti ia sayang padaku. Dan jika Kakakku jujur tentang oppa, berarti ia sayang sama Oppa."

Sayang?

"Jadi, Oppa sayang sama Kakakku ju— _eumphhh!_ "

"OKE CUKUP, KIM MINJI!"

Aku terkejut dengan kehadiran Mingyu. Ia entah darimana datang dan membekap mulut adiknya sendiri. Perdebatan ini seperti _deja vu_.

"Jangan kau dengarkan kisah dramatisnya. Ia hanya membual."

"HAH?! Aku tidak membual ya soal kata-katamu kemarin! JANGAN SOK AMNESIA!"

"Tapi bukan berarti 'sayang' bisa kau ungkit-ungkit disini, Bocah Aneh!"

"Setidaknya sebagian besar ceritaku tadi benar adanya, kok!"

Mingyu bersama adiknya terus-terusan berdebat. Perhatianku tidak lepas dari keduanya. Aku tidak bisa merespon apapun, aku masih sibuk mencerna ucapan-ucapan Minji.

"Mingyu." Entah kenapa mulutku secara otomatis memanggil namanya.

Yang dipanggil pun pada akhirnya memberi perhatian padaku.

Mata kami tanpa sengaja saling bertubrukan.

Pipiku... terasa panas...

"WOAH! WOAH! INI BERBAHAYA! PIPI OPPA MERAH!" seru Minji.

A—APA?! Jadi pipiku benar-benar sedang bersemu ?! OH TIDAK!

"Kau kenapa Wonwoo? Sakit?" Tangan Mingyu mendekap kedua pipiku.

OH TIDAK! Aku semakin merasa aneh dengan tubuhku sendiri. Seakan ingin ku rem, tapi _loss_ begitu saja.

Aku mendadak menepis dekapannya. Berlari meninggalkan kakak-beradik Kim tanpa berpamitan. Menjauh dan menjauh, meluangkan perasaan yang campur aduk ini.

Ada apa denganku akhir-akhir ini?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Oh Wonwoo.."

Aku tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Bibi di depan pekarangan rumahnya tepat setelah aku sampai.

"Kau tampak lelah. Baru pulang sekolah?"

Leherku seakan tercekik. Nafasku tak mau mereda. Aku berlari dari sekolahku langsung ke panti asuhan yang memiliki jarak terpaut jauh. Aku tidak ingin senekat itu. Tapi aku juga tak bisa berpikir jernih selama perjalananku. Kakiku melangkah dengan sendirinya hingga kemari.

"Bibi.. ijinkan aku beristirahat sebentar disini" ungkapku dengan tarikan nafas sekali lagi.

Bibi tentu saja tidak akan mengusirku ataupun menolak. Tempat ini sudah menjadi rumah keduaku. Dengan tangannya yang sudah menua, ia akan menuntunku , mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Mau Bibi buatkan teh?" ucapnya seraya mengelus lembut punggungku penuh sayang. Aku mengangguk. Mungkin segelas teh dapat mengusir kelelahanku.

Seperti biasa aku akan mencari tempat nyaman, yaitu di dalam ruang kerja Bibi. Aku tak ingin menganggu main anak-anak panti, walaupun mereka senang akan kehadiranku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu mereka.

Setelah menaruh tas , menanggalkan sepatu sekolah yang sudah agak lecet, menggantinya dengan selop rumah, melepas kemejaku yang sudah agak kotor, hanya memakai kaus kutang yang agak bau keringat dan itu tidak masalah. Aku menelusuri panti yang lumayan luas dengan gaya lumayan tua, mencari-cari tempat dengan ramai anak-anak. Dimana mereka?

"Itu Kak Wonwoo!"

"WONWOO HYUNG!"

Padahal baru saja aku berdiri di ambang pintu, sekelompok anak dengan variasi umur yang berbeda, mengerumuniku. Mereka sangat buas. Menarikku, mendorongku, hingga aku tersungkur ke lantai. Mereka sangat menggemaskan. Memelukku erat dan begitu hangat.

Hanya anak-anak panti ini yang tidak pernah takut dengan penampilanku. Mereka palingan sekedar bertanya dengan luka-luka yang kupunya, lalu akan memintaku untuk segera berobat. Mereka seperti adik-adik mudaku yang mengkhawatirkan kakak tertua mereka. Manis sekali, bukan?

"Kalian sedang apa? Sudah makan?" Kulepas satu-satu anak-anak yang tidak mau melepas dari pelukannya, dan masih merajuk merindukanku.

"Kami sedang main petak umpet!"

"Kami sedang main kejar-kejaran!"

"Aku gak mau makan kalau Wonwoo hyung belum datang!"

Aku tertawa. Aku menepuk-nepuk satu persatu kepala mungil di hadapanku. Bibir mereka bersungut ngambek, membuat mereka semakin imut layaknya boneka.

"Makan dahulu, baru kita main bareng, ya!"

Mendengar ucapanku, mereka tidak berdiam saja. Dengan semangat yang membara, satu-persatu mereka melarikan diri ke ruang makan. Aku tidak tahu berapa banyak makanan yang sudah menunggui mereka sedari tadi. Dasar anak nakal.

"Hyung. Kau datang."

Anak muda yang lain hari sebelumnya membocorkan perihal masalah yang Bibi Ahyeol hadapi, datang padaku dengan membawa nampan. Dari semua anak-anak yang dirawat disini, anak muda ini jauh lebih dewasa. Ia juga memang yang tertua di panti asuhan saat ini, setelah aku dilepas dari panti ini. Aku seperti sedang bercermin di hadapannya. Semoga hidupnya tidak sesulit yang kupunya saat ini, kelak jika ia sudah dewasa.

"Ini teh nya." Anak muda itu mengulurkan nampan dengan sebuah gelas bertengger di atasnya. Aku mengambil gelas itu tanpa sungkan.

"Terima kasih , Juno." aku menduduki sofa terdekat sambil menikmati teh khas bibi. "Kau tidak ikut makan dengan anak-anak lainnya?"

Jeno ikut duduk di sampingku. Perawakannya tampan dan manis. Tidak seharusnya Jeno masih bertahan disini. Ia seharusnya sudah diasuh oleh orang tua kaya, atau orang tua dengan status selebritis. Secara, wajahnya yang bak model begitu menjual sekali.

"Aku sudah makan sebelumnya. Karena aku yang membuatkan semua makanan untuk anak-anak yang lain."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Kuberi tepukan pada pucuk kepalanya sebagai ungkapan banggaku. Ia benar-benar sosok kakak yang baik.

"Kau terlalu betah disini atau orang tua di luar sana begitu bodoh tidak mau mengasuhmu?"

Jeno tertunduk. Terlihat risau. "Kalau boleh jujur, aku lebih baik tidak meninggalkan tempat ini."

"Hmm?"

"Aku masih ingin menjaga Bibi Ahyeol lebih lama. Juga menjaga anak-anak panti ini, setidaknya sampai mereka semua memiliki tujuan baru setelah panti ini digusur."

Pernyataannya mengejutkanku.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Hyung. Panti ini tidak punya harapan. Sampai sekarang pun Bibi Ahyeol tidak punya ide apapun untuk mengumpulkan uang sebanyak itu untuk melepas kontrak dengan pemilik tanah. Aku pun berusaha membantu, tidak juga mendapatkan pemasukan yang seharusnya." Jeno mengungkapkan semuanya dengan segala keputusasaan yang bisa kurasakan. Air matanya menggenang, sebentar lagi jatuh.

Oh, tidak. Aku tidak tega siapapun dari panti asuhan ini terlihat terluka begitu.

Aku ingin bicara semuanya. Aku ingin menepis pikiran Jeno, dan ketidakada harapan nya Bibi Ahyeol. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa ada uang begitu banyak yang sudah kupegang untuk menyelamatkan panti mereka. Namun, tidak secara begitu saja diberikan. Bibi Ahyeol akan sangat sedih jika orang sepertiku yang begitu ia jaga, menyelamatkannya. Ia mengira aku begitu rapuh, tidak seharusnya semakin menghancurkan diri demi melunasi hutang-hutangnya.

Banyak penjelasan yang ingin kuberikan pada semua orang, bahwa semua ini tidak cuma-cuma, tapi juga bukan berarti aku menghancurkan tubuhku demi uang. Aku melakukannya ikhlas, dengan bantuan orang sebaik Mingyu.

Andaikan ada Mingyu disini, meluruskan semuanya.

Tidak.

Aku tidak mau siapapun, terlebih Mingyu mengetahui masalahku saat ini.

"Hyung? Apa aku berbicara terlalu banyak?"

Pertahananku melemah. Aku hanya bisa menguatkan diri dengan memeluk Jeno. Pelukan ini kuharap juga bisa menjadi obat penenang bagi Jeno yang terlihat sedih.

Aku pasti bisa menolong panti ini. Karena tempat ini juga rumahku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Ting Tong**

Aku kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Mingyu. Aku melenguh nafas, mengontrol hati dan juga sikapku. Aku berharap insiden tadi siang, tidak teringat kembali. Biarkan aku menjadi Wonwoo yang biasa. Galak, tidak murah hati, egois.

 **Cklek**

"OPPA!"

Minji berseru gembira seakan aku adalah Santa. Ia terlihat cantik dengan piyama merah mudanya. Cocok, mungkin. Tapi itu agak kekanakan, padahal dia sudah menginjak penampilan seorang gadis dewasa. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan hormon _giant_ yang dimiliki keluarga ini.

"Minji, apa kakakmu ada?"

Alis kanan Minji terangkat naik turun.

"Kau-maksudku Oppa, tidak sabaran bertemu Kakak ya? Oppa ingin meluruskan masalah tadi pagi?"

Kehadiran Minji memang begitu berbahaya. Sampai hati membuatku kembali teringat dengan hal yang sangat ingin kuhapus. Aku hanya tertunduk, tidak mau ia melihatku dengan pipi menyipu kembali.

"Oke! Cukup sudah, Bocah aneh!" selalu saja sang Kakak akan datang menginterupsi pertemuanku dengan adiknya. Sepertinya ia tahu, bahwa memang berbahaya jika adiknya berkeliaran dekat denganku. "Kau hanya akan membuat Wonwoo jadi ingin pulang."

"Yah! Jangan dong." Minji merangkul erat lenganku. "Aku maunya Wonwoo oppa disini. Kalau bisa nginep aja."

"Makanya jauh-jauh darinya, Bocah aneh!" Mingyu menyeret adiknya tanpa ampun ke dalam rumahnya. Aku hanya terkekeh. Perilaku mereka begitu kekanakan. Rasanya sangat nyaman sekali memiliki saudara yang bisa diajak bertengkar.

"Maaf atas perilaku adikku. Kadang aku juga bingung dengan sikapnya."

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Dia baik dan lucu."

Tiba-tiba Mingyu menyipitkan mata padaku.

"Kau tidak naksir dengan Minji, kan?"

Naksir dengan Minji?! Aku terkejut dengan pikiran dangkal pemuda ini kadangkala. "Tentu saja tidak!"

"Bagus. Berarti aku punya kesempatan." tubuhnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Membiarkan pintu terbuka untukku, sebuah kode bahwa aku dipersilahkan masuk begitu saja.

Namun, aku sejenak menelan kalimat terakhirnya tadi sebelum ia masuk.

Aku, bingung.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kau membawa tas dan seragammu sejak dari siang? Kau tidak pulang?"

Aku masih sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa buku dari tasku yang kupersiapkan untuk bimbingan belajar malam ini.

"Ya. Aku hanya tinggal di apartemen kumuh. Aku bebas pulang atau tidak pulang. Tidak akan ada yang mencariku."

Mingyu bergulingan di atas ranjangnya. "Enak sekali bisa tinggal sendirian." dirinya pada akhirnya menyamankan diri dengan posisi kepala bergelantungan di ujung ranjang dan tubuh bawahnya merebah di atas ranjang. "Orang tuamu kemana?"

Pergerakanku berhenti. Pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk kujawab akhirnya datang juga. Orang ini terlalu banyak ingin tahunya. Merepotkan sekali.

"Aku tidak punya orang tua."

"Maksudmu?"

Aku melirik kasar padanya. Bisakah ia berhenti menanyai hal-hal pribadi diriku? "Bisakah kau diam, dan lakukan saja kegiatan yang seharusnya kau lakukan malam ini?"

Mingyu lagi-lagi cengengesan. Lama-lama aku ingin meninju wajah meledeknya itu. "Maafkan aku, deh."

Aku menyiapkan segala perlengkapan di meja kecilnya yang ia sengaja taruh di tengah ruangan. Jika harus kudeskripsikan, ruangannya begitu nyaman dan rapih bagi kamar laki-laki. Apalagi, ukurannya cukup besar dari kamarku sendiri.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mereview pelajaran pagi tadi? Aku sudah mencatat beberapa materinya, dan aku-"

"Kurasa kau bisa menginap disini."

Aku menatap Mingyu dengan bingung. Ia sedari tadi mengabaikan omonganku ? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan?

"Ya. Lagipula ini sudah sangat malam, dan ide Minji tidak jelek juga."

"Aku tidak keberatan pulang malam sendirian." Tanpa memperhatikan dirinya yang sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa konsen dengan pelajaran malam ini, aku merapihkan beberapa alat tulis di atas meja.

"Tapi itu sangat berbahaya!" Mingyu sudah berada tepat di hadapanku. Ekspresinya memelas seperti anjing kecil. "Kau juga mau Minji tidak tidur tenang semalaman karena membiarkanmu pulang sendirian malam-malam?"

"Sebegitu dia khawatir padaku?"

Mingyu bersungut kesal. "Dia bahkan lebih menganggapmu sebagai kakaknya daripada aku."

Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa dua kakak beradik ini begitu menempel dengan orang sepertiku?

"Baiklah."

"YEY!"

Oke, aku ingin sekali tertawa kembali. Respon Mingyu sangat lucu seperti tingkah adiknya barusan.

"Kau bisa tidur di ranjangku, kau bisa tidur di _sleeping bag_ milikku, atau.." ia tersenyum tanpa dosa mengarah padaku. "Kau bisa tidur berdua denganku di ranjang yang sama?"

"Hah? Kau gila?"

"Habis ranjangku lumayan besar." Nadanya terdengar kecewa.

Mendengar celotehnya yang sedikit tidak masuk akal, membuatku agak kesal. Aku membuka buku catatanku dan membiarkan dirinya dengan bayangan-bayangan anehnya terhadapku.

"Baiklah aku akan membaca materi 1, dan kau dengarkan. Setelah itu aku akan memberi latihan untukmu."

"YES KAPTEN!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Beberapa waktu kami telah menghabiskan waktu. Mingyu belajar cukup serius ternyata. Ia cukup menelan materinya dengan sangat baik dan mudah. Beberapa latihan dikerjakan dengan hasil memuaskan. Aku merasa tidak yakin dia lemah dalam pelajaran ini.

Karena waktu sudah menunjukkan angka 11 malam, dan kami berdua pun sudah agak mengantuk, aku meraih beberapa barang untuk dimasukkan kembali ke tas. Merapihkan segala perlengkapan yang diacak di meja kami.

Sementara Mingyu menyiapkan sebuah sleeping bag untukku.

"Oke, Sleeping bag nya sudah selesai."

Sleeping bag itu tergerai tepat di samping ranjangnya.

"Kau bisa langsung istirahat. Aku akan mematikan lampunya."

Sebagai tuan rumah, aku hanya mengikuti apa saja arahannya. Ini adalah pengalaman pertama bisa bermalam di tempat orang yang baru kukenal.

Lampu dimatikan setelah aku merebah di atas sleeping bag nya yang empuk. Namun, ruangan tidaklah segelap yang kubayangkan. Tidak segelap kamar tidurku. Cahaya dari luar, dari terangnya bulan, menyelimuti tidur kami. Aku tidak pernah merasakan tidur dengan balutan cahaya bulan. Betapa beruntungnya, Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa wajahmu terlihat lebih.."

Perhatianku terhadap bulan di jendela luar, terhenti. Rupanya sedari tadi Mingyu memperhatikanku dari atas ranjangnya.

"Mengerikan? Kau penasaran dengan bekas luka-luka ini?"

"Tidak." Mingyu tersenyum. Senyumannya ditambah silauan cahaya bulan dari luar sana berpadu sangat indah. "Aku memang terganggu dengan luka-luka itu. Tapi, wajah manismu tetap menarik untukku."

 **DEG**

Jantungku mendadak berdetak sangat kencang. Apa maksud Mingyu berbicara demikian? Tidak tahukah pujian itu biasa untuk seorang gadis?

"Oke, selamat malam , Wonwoo! Semoga tidurmu nyenyak!" Mingyu pun memutar posisi tubuhnya , hingga sudah tak terlihat lagi sosoknya dari atas sana.

Aku masih belum bisa memejam mata, walaupun suara dengkuran Mingyu sudah terdengar. Aku belum bisa mengontrol perasaan ini yang mendadak sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan.

.

.

.

Aku sampai sekarang tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya. Tapi, kenapa dia yang bernama Kim Mingyu, terus menerus membantuku?

Aku ini hanyalah orang yang dijauhi dan dihindari. Semua orang takut padaku. Tapi, dia seolah menahanku dengan embel-embel macam ini.

Aku tidak bisa melarikan diri, ia terus 'merengkuhku'. Entah dengan tatapannya, senyumannnya, tawanya, perhatiannya. Semuanya. Ia berusaha 'merengkuhku'.

Menjadikan aku miliknya?

Aku langsung menggelengkan kepalaku, tidak percaya.

 _Jeon Wonwoo, kenapa kau bisa berpikir sejauh ini?!_

 _Dia hanya si Bodoh lainnya yang sedang merendahkanmu!_

 _TAPI_

 _aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak._

 _Aku hanya butuh uang itu_.

.

.

.

 **To be continue**

* * *

Terima kasih masih menikmati cerita ini sampai chapter sekarang :)

Beri **review** untuk perkembangan _next chapter_ , dan pemberi semangat Miyu untuk update-an selanjutnya! Chow ^o^)ob

.

.

.

* * *

 **Next:**

 **Akhir-akhir ini Wonwoo melarikan diri dariku. Sikapnya yang aneh itu membuatku jengkel.**

 **Apa ada yang salah untuk mendekati dia?**

 **Tapi, mendekati Si Sok Jual Mahal, menarik juga. Kemana pun dia pergi, aku akan terus mengejarnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Oppa ku akhir-akhir ini suka baca manga BL ku. Aku mengendus hal iya-iya, nih."  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Apa aku boleh menciummu?"**

(Support kalian menyemangati Miyu melanjutkannya lebih cepat.^^)


	5. Chapter 5

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)  
**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **POV : Kim Mingyu**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 5  
_

Mataku terbuka pelan-pelan. Rasa kantukku belum usai juga. Terlalu menguasai tubuhku hi ngga agak sulit dibangunkan. Kemarin malam belajar cukup larut. Aku tidak terbiasa selama itu tidak bisa tidur juga. Aku tidak bisa jatuh tertidur begitu saja karena aku tidak mau membuang kesempatanku untuk dekat dengan Wonwoo selagi bisa, kan?

Tubuhku sedikit bergeser, melihat dari ujung ranjang. Ingin kuawasi lagi keberadaan Wonwoo saat tidur. Wajahnya ketika tidur bagaimana, ya? Apa sekacau aku? Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.. Tapi ia mungkin terlihat imut jika begitu.

Eh? Tidak ada apapun. Sleeping bag yang seingatku tergelar di atas lantai, bersama tubuhnya di bawah selimut, sudah tidak ada. Dengan reflek , tubuhku terbangun sendiri. Mengkhawatirkan Wonwoo berangkat sekolah meninggalkanku. Sangat mengecewakan sekali.

Kaki setapak demi setapak keluar dari kamar, lekas mendekati ruang inti.

"Ah rupanya kau sudah bangun."

Seorang wanita—ani—ibuku seperti biasa sebelum kerja, rapih dengan apron melapisi baju kerjanya. Membawa beberapa mangkuk untuk makan pagi kami. Ayah terlalu konsen dengan koran paginya.

"Kau selalu bangun terlambat. Untung saja hari ini kau masuk siangan, benar?"

Aku mengernyit, "darimana Ibu tahu?"

"Anak muda itu memberitahu." Ibuku mengode dengan dagunya ke arah dapur selagi ia masih sibuk menata meja makan. "Kau tidak bilang ada temanmu akan bermalam. Ibu dan Ayah bisa bawakan makan malam untuk kalian seharusnya."

Aku tidak menggubris kembali. Lebih cepat mendekati arah dapur. Langkahku begitu semangat hingga Ibuku menegurku ke sekian untuk tenang.

Kulihat seorang pemuda yang sudah lengkap dengan seragamnya, yang sudah dilapisi oleh apron juga. Di sampingnya berdiri seorang gadis setinggi Wonwoo, yang tampak bermanja menggelikan dengan tawanya memenuhi dapur.

"Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo mengalihkan acara memasak bersamanya. Tolehannya membuat dadaku bergemuruh. Anak itu tidak meninggalkanku sendirian. Malah terlalu menikmati keadaan di antara keluargaku untuk beberapa waktu. Memasak bersama, tertawa bersama. Syukurlah, ia sudah mulai menyamankan diri. Kukira, dia tidak akan betah.

"Eum. Maaf. Aku tidak mau menganggu tidurmu. Aku ingin membangunkanmu setelah sarapan sudah siap." Ucapnya malu-malu. Perhatiannya padaku, ditampakkan dari niat dan tindak malu-malunya. Bukankah itu menggemaskan?

"AW. So sweet. Bukankah kalian berdua seperti sepasang suami-istri baru?" Minji lagi-lagi bercakap seenaknya. Menggelikan.

"Diamlah, kau!" aku menggaruk tengkuk dengan tidak enak. "Eum maaf kalau aku merepotkanmu, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mengambil semangkuk macaroni dari dalam oven. Tindaknya benar-benar seperti seorang istri. Sangat manis. Menurut. Melayani dengan suka hati. Ia lalu mendekatiku, dan tersenyum.

Tunggu, dadaku tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan. Wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku hingga asap dari mangkuk tidak bisa memudarkan keberadaan wajahnya.

"Kau membayarku, aku melayanimu."

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

 **DEG**

Butuh waktu 10 detik agar aku terbangun kembali dari kesadaran setelah menanggapi sikap Wonwoo kepadaku barusan. Ada apa dengan nada menggoda dan ucapan illegalnya? Aku seakan membayar untuk tubuhnya..AH TIDAK.. aku terlalu banyak menelan cerita Minji tentang semua homo itu.

Minji menyikut pinggangku. "Kau harus tahu. Wonwoo juga suka padamu."

Secepat kilat, tidak ragu lagi wajahku langsung bersemu merah sambil membidik Minji dengan tajam. Dia serius?!

"HAH! BENAR KAN KATAKU! Kau naksir Wonwoo oppa!"

 **EUMPHH** , aku membekap mulut anak keparat ini agar mulut sembrononya tidak berkoar hingga satu ruangan.

"Mingyu! Minji! Usaikan pertengkaran kalian, dan cepat ke meja makan! Kalian bisa terlambat ke sekolah!"

Keributan kakak adik kami mau tidak mau harus ditunda setelah Ibu menegur. Aku juga harus menetralisir otakku sementara waktu setelah Minji banyak menggodaiku perihal Wonwoo.

Aku tidak tahu. Kenapa aku jadi gampang terpengaruh hal-hal seperti itu. Kukira hubungan sesama hanya membuatku semakin mual membayangkannya.

Tapi aku tidak melihat bersama Wonwoo akan begitu buruk. Maksudku, dia _such an adorable_ dibalik keras kepala dan dingin sikapnya. Aku senang setiap kali berada bersamanya. Bukankah itu hal yang biasa?

Tapi setiap kali Minji menganggap kami lebih dari itu, hatiku tidak sanggup terkontrol. Bagus. Aku terdengar seperti perempuan.

.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya aku dan Wonwoo menggunakan angkutan umum untuk sampai di sekolah. Kami berangkat lebih awal, tak ingin kena tangkap lagi si botak itu.

Aku berdiri di sampingnya, yang sedang mengamati lalu lintas dengan begitu tenang. Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengamati wajahnya. Aku berpikir, apakah wajahnya selalu seserius itu? Aku jadi ingin melihatnya tertawa, tersenyum lebih banyak. Aku mencobanya, tapi ia selalu berubah lebih dingin padaku.

"Hei."

Aku langsung tersadar dari lamunanku. Tangan Wonwoo mengibas-ngibas di depan wajahku. Meminta perhatianku kembali kepadanya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Huh?"

"Tidak ada." Ungkapku mencoba membantah. Semoga ia tidak tahu bahwa sedari tadi aku mengamatinya. Ia memandangku dengan begitu curiga.

Wonwoo membuang wajahnya kembali dengan ekspresi _'terserah kau saja'_. Dia menekan tombol berhenti di dalam bis ini. Persinggahan kami sudah dekat. Aku tidak tahu perjalanan kami bisa secepat ini. Sayang sekali.

Sekolah kami masih begitu ramai jika sudah jam segini. Mereka berdatangan seperti lalat. Satu persatu melewati pagar tersebut sebelum tertutup dan tak bisa diterobos lagi. Berdatangan dengan teman sebaya, orang tua, sendirian dan kendaraan masing-masing, atau bahkan dengan kekasih.

Aku disini datang ke sekolah dengan seseorang yang bahkan tidak bisa kusebut teman, sahabat, apalagi kekasih. Hubungan kami belum sedekat itu. Ia tidak terlihat juga ingin menjalin hbungan seakrab itu kecuali hanya untuk mengajarku setiap malam.

"MINGYU!"

Hoshi dari kejauhan menyapaku seperti biasa. Ia berlari mendekat, mendekat, lalu berhenti.

"Wonwoo?"

Hoshi memperhatikan Wonwoo dengan begitu bingung. Seolah keberadaannya adalah hal yang begitu baru ditemuinya. Aku menebak, dia pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa berjalan hanya berdua dengan Wonwoo. Sejak kapan aku bisa sedekat ini dengan Wonwoo?

"Mingyu." Wonwoo tiba-tiba menyikutku. Ia lalu mengulurkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah tas kecil. "Ini untukmu. Aku pergi."

"Eh!? Hei?! Aku belum sempat.." Wonwoo tidak menggubris teguran Hoshi dan meneruskan jalannya meninggalkan kami. Kepergian Wonwoo dan sikapnya begitu, membuatku yang bingung saat ini.

"Wow, _man_! Sejak kapan singa itu jadi jinak padamu?"

Aku melirik kesal pada Hoshi. "Siapa yang kau bilang _singa_? Dia itu Wonwoo."

"Kau bahkan membelanya. Luar biasa. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, kalian bersahabat,ya?" Hoshi menepuk tangan, memberi tanda kebanggaan hanya untuk menggodaiku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin saja bilang 'iya'. Tapi, aku tidak mau membuat perasaan Wonwoo jadi tidak nyaman jika semua orang tahu dia bersahabat denganku. Bagaimana jika ia tidak menganggapku begitu? Bukankah menyakitkan?

Wonwoo mungkin tipe penyendiri. Berbagai rumor jelek seringkali di dapatkannya, dan maka itulah ia tidak mau ambil pusing bergaul dengan orang-orang yang hanya akan semakin menjelekkannya. Walaupun ia tidak tahu, tidak semua begitu.

"Hoshi."

"Eum?"

"Apa kau membenci Wonwoo?"

Hoshi yang akhirnya menemaniku sampai ke kelas, memandangku penuh tanda tanya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

Hoshi melenguhkan nafasnya. "Tidak. Untuk apa? Bikin capek aja."

"Meskipun ada rumor-rumor tentangnya?"

"Rumor apa? Selama anak itu tidak menghajarku, aku tidak akan membencinya."

Aku bernafas lega dengan jawaban Hoshi. Lihat, kan? Tidak semua orang membenci Wonwoo. Beberapa mungkin ada yang salah paham, tapi ada juga yang menganggap semuanya hanya sebuah angin lalu. Tunggu sampai mereka melihat begitu tulus dan baiknya Wonwoo padaku , pada Minji, pada keluargaku, dan pada...

"Ngomong-ngomong apa yang Wonwoo kasih padamu?" Hoshi mengawasi tas kecil di genggamanku yang belum sempat membuatku penasaran. Isinya agak berisi dan berat.

Aku duduk di bangkuku. Menaruh tas kecil itu di hadapanku. Aku menerka apa isi di dalamnya dalam beberapa waktu.

"Kau lama sekali!" Hoshi merebut tas itu yang sedang kutebak-tebak isinya. Aku berusaha merebutnya, tidak ingin membiarkan si pengacau ini menghancurkan pemberian Wonwoo khusus untukku.

Namun terlambat, sampai Hoshi sudah membuka paksa isi tas. Cukup tercengang dirinya ketika melihat ke dalamnya.

"Wow! Pertama, jalan bareng. Kedua, perilakunya menjinak. Ketiga, memberikanmu bekal?" mata sipitnya semakin menyipit padaku. "Kau punya hubungan apa dengannya?"

Ludahku terteguk. Dia tahu aku sedang panik.

"Hmm.. apa kalian.."

"Ti—tidak! Hu—hubungan kami tidak seperti itu! Kami tidak berpacaran!"

Hoshi, aku, dan orang lain yang sempat mendengar percakapan kami mendadak terdiam. Mulutku mengatup cepat. Otakku langsung merespon.

Tersadar aku membuat suatu kesalahan.

"WOAH! MINGYU SUDAH PUNYA GEBETAN?" Oh tidak! Vernon, si Bule Tukang Tidur tiba-tiba merangkul dari pundak kiriku. Ia paling suka percakapan seperti ini. Aku yang tidak suka ia sudah mencium-cium kehidupan pribadiku. Mulutnya sangat pedas.

"Benarkah?! Perkenalkan pada kami? Siapa dia?" Sedangkan temanku yang lainnya, si Ketua Kelas yang punya mulut "besar", Dukyeom, paling suka bergosip hal tidak-tidak, ikut mendekat dan tatapan mengerikannya seakan siap melempar interegosi panjang untukku sebagai bahan gossip lainnya.

Aku tidak siap. Aku melempar tatapan pada Hoshi, meminta tolong padanya jika ia berkenan.

"Apa benar kau punya hubungan seserius itu dengan Wonwoo?"

Mataku terbelakak. Bukannya menolong, mulutnya tidak pamit mengucapkan hal-hal demikian. Membuat pikiran dua teman di sampingku, langsung terkotori. Mereka terkejut bukan main, keduanya menusukku dengan bidikan mereka. Keringat dinginku mendadak bercucuran.

"MINGYU?! KAU G—G—A—A"

"ARGHHHHHHHHHh!"

Aku membekap kedua temanku sebisa tanganku menggapai mereka.

Keributan ini tidak berakhir, sampai aku benar-benar bisa membersihkan kembali pikiran mereka yang sudah terkontaminasi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari melelahkan. Aku harus menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi. Dukyeom dan Vernon sulit sekali diyakinkan, hingga aku harus mentraktir mereka agar membuat mereka tutup mulut. Hoshi sempat kuomeli karena mengambil kesimpulan yang fatal.

Aku mendesah lelah. Mengamati pemandangan dari atas atap sekolah, menghapus rasa jenuhku seketika. Rasanya melegakan. Kesepian ini pantas saja paling disukai Wonwoo.

Dari atas sini, aku bisa melihat banyak hal. Pohon-pohon hijau tersapu angin. Siswa-siswa berlarian, bercanda, bergulat sebagai penghapus rasa jenuh mereka. Siswi-siswi lebih banyak bercengkerama dengan sekelompok teman mereka. Ada yang menyendiri juga sekedar membuat waktu luang dengan buku bacaannya. Para siswa yang mengikuti ekskul, meramaikan lapangan.

Aku juga melihat dua insan yang sedang memadu kasih.

Oh bukan. Itu Jeonghan dengan Seungcheol. Sampai sekarang aku sulit membedakan Jeonghan dengan siswi lainnya. Untung saja ia masih pakai celana panjang ke sekolah.

Keduanya seperti biasa selalu bersama. Jeonghan adalah ketua osis sekolah ini, sedangkan Seungcheol adalah ketua klub anggar. Mereka terlihat serasi dan begitu akrab, walaupun mereka dikenal disiplin. Sangat sulit akrab dengan mereka. Tapi mereka toh akrab satu sama lain.

Kapan aku bisa sedekat itu? Kapan aku bisa berjalan berdua dengan Wonwoo dan bercengkerama akan banyak hal di bawah terang matahari siang? Sekedar membicarakan pelajaran, hal bodoh teman-teman kami, atau candaan yang tidak lucu? Tanpa harus dicurigai kami punya hubungan serius atau apapun itu. Sekedar sahabat, tidak boleh kah?

 **Greakkk**

Aku menoleh setelah mendengar suara pintu besi terbuka. Sesuai dugaanku, Wonwoo muncul dari balik pintu itu. Ia cukup terkejut melihat kehadiranku.

"Kau rupanya."

Wonwoo mendekat padaku. Kami pada akhirnya berdiri berdampingan , ikut memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar kami. "Sudah memakan bekal buatanku?"

Pertanyaan mendadak darinya mengejutkan hati ini. Aku langsung tersipu. "Su—sudah. Terima kasih. Sangat enak."

"Huft. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak memasak makanan selengkap tadi." Aku melihatnya, ia memperhatikanku dan lalu tersenyum.

Te—tersenyum...

"Terima kasih untukmu dan orang tuamu."

Hatiku berdegup tidak karuan. Ia barusan mensenyumiku dengan senyuman indahnya yang sangat kuimpikan sejak tadi pagi. Kenapa begitu cepat dikabulkan?

Tanganku reflek mendekap pipinya. Entah kenapa ingin sekali menahan senyuman itu lebih lama. Aku ingin melihatnya lagi.

"MINGYU!"

WAA! Aku langsung melepas tanganku. Kenapa aku melakukannya?! Semoga dia tidak akan meninjuku.

"Kau kenapa sih kok akhir-akhir ini jadi aneh?"

Aku tergagap. Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Aku tidak ingin membuatnya jijik dengan perilaku barusan. Bagaimana menjelaskan 'aku hanya ingin melihatmu senyum lagi' dengan bahasa yang bisa diterimanya?

"Aku hanya melihat matamu lebih capek dari biasanya." Mataku beralih. Aku tidak bisa berbohong dengan menatapnya. "Apa karena belajar terlalu larut bersamaku?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku sudah biasa melakukan pekerjaan hingga larut."

Syukurlah. Percakapan ini akhirnya berganti topik. Aku hampir saja akan di lempar dari atap kalau dia tahu aku suka dengan senyumannya. Kalau yang kutahu dari si Otaku Woozi, namanya _Tsundere?_ Tsundere itu berbahaya, katanya. Hm.. aku juga tidak mengerti sih.

"Oh ya, kau memang sudah biasa kerja di kedai makanan. Jadi, sebagai chef?"

Wonwoo langsung menengok padaku dengan cepat.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Kulihat dirinya menatapku dengan penuh curiga.

"A—aku.." bagus. Sekarang dia akan benar-benar menghindariku karena semua sikap anehku ini.

"Kau mengikutiku?!"

"A—aku hanya pernah.." ia mendekatiku, menahanku dengan mata yang begitu tajam dan menakutkan. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kesalahan sekali, bisa membuatnya membenciku selamanya.

 **Triggg**

Aku terjebak di antara pagar dan tubuhnya yang menahanku. Tangannya ikut menjebakku di samping kepalaku. Wajah kami terlalu dekat.

"A—aku hanya .."aku tergagap mencoba mencari jawaban. apa aku harus jujur?

"Aku pernah lewat , dan melihatmu keluar dari toko itu, dengan kenaan apron!" Aku segera menghalangi wajahku dengan kedua tanganku secepat mungkin, sebelum ia menghajarku karena jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Kau tahu berarti. Sht." Ia menjauh. Kulihat dirinya berjalan bolak-balik. Terlihat putus asa. Tapi melegakan untukku karena aku bisa bernapas kembali.

"Apa ada yang salah mengetahui kerja part time mu?"

"Salah! Mereka dan kau tidak seharusnya tahu tentang hal ini."

Dahiku berkerut. "Tapi, kenapa? Kau bekerja keras. Mereka tahu, mungkin pikiran negatif mereka bisa sedikit mereda." Aku berusaha menengahi perilaku keras kepalanya kali ini.

"Aku tidak mau mempergunakan pekerjaanku untuk membersihkan nama baikku. Aku tidak peduli, dan aku tidak mau siapapun mempedulikanku. Apalagi kau!"

"Oke. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Kenapa kau tidak mau aku membantumu?" tangannya kutahan. Ia berusaha melepas, tapi kekuatanku entah kenapa lebih kuat darinya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mau pada akhirnya kau membenciku!" tanganku akhirnya bisa dilepas dengan kekuatan penuhnya.

Ia pun melarikan diri. Pergi semakin menjauh, menjauh, dan menghilang dari balik pintu sebelum aku sempat mengejarnya.

 _Aku tidak mau pada akhirnya kau membenciku!_

Kata-katanya kupikirkan begitu lama dalam otakku.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

.

.

"dia tidak ingin kau membencinya, ketika kau berusaha menolongnya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya. Aku hanya berusaha membantunya karena saat ini nama baiknya sangat tidak baik. Tapi, ia tidak mau aku ikut campur dengan alasan demikian."

Seungcheol berguling di atas ranjangku, mencari posisi ternyaman. "Mungkin. Urusan pribadinya hanya akan mengacaukan hubungan kalian. Ia hanya ingin semuanya berjalan normal, jadi sebaiknya kau tidak mencium sesuatu lebih dalam."

"Oke, ucapanmu semakin berat. Kau belajar sastra atau apa?"

"Opiniku yang sedikit dilebihkan." Ia terkekeh menyebalkan.

"Jeonghan? Ya. Pacarmu itu kebanyakan membacakanmu novel roman."

"Hei! Bukan pacar!"

"Ya, BELUM pacar."

Seungcheol tersipu. Ia membuang wajah memalukannya itu menghadap ke dinding.

Seungcheol setauku punya perasaan dengan Ketua OSIS sekaligus sahabat masa kecilnya itu. Yoon Jeonghan. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta dengan sahabat kecil yang wajahnya lebih cantik dari perempuan sebenarnya? Hanya saja ia tidak tahu apakah Jeonghan _gay_ , atau _bisex_ sepertinya. Kalaupun iya, belum tentu Jeonghan akan langsung menerimanya.

Keputusan yang sulit, _dude_. Aku merasakan apa yang sedang kau rasakan.

"Dia ingin berteman denganmu. Dia ingin lebih dekat denganmu, menjalani hubungan seakrab mungkin, dan tidak mau dikacaukan dengan hal pribadinya. Itu maksudku, Bodoh!"

Mataku seolah berkilat. Bersemangat.

"Benarkah?!" aku menggoyangkan tubuh tidur Seungcheol dengan kencang. Seungcheol sampai memprotesku. "KAU INI KENAPA?!"

"Ia berarti mau berteman denganku?!"

"Kau ini sebenarnya sedang membicarakan siapa, sih?"

Aku tertawa. Sekarang ia menganggapku gila. "Kau ini tidak normal, ya?"

"Mungkin, sudah tidak 'normal'."

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku tidak lagi pergi ke sekolah bersama Wonwoo. Malam sebelumnya juga ia tidak datang. Mungkin karena insiden yang membuat perasaannya kurang cocok mempertemukan kita dahulu.

Aku harus segera menemuinya dan meminta maaf. Mungkin kesalahpahaman ini bisa di selesaikan.

Aku segera mendekat ke kelas Wonwoo. Mencari keberadaannya. Tepat itu juga aku melihat dirinya duduk sendirian, sembari menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Ia tampak tidak sesemangat yang lainnya.

"Hei, Mingyu!" Temanku yang lainnya, Joshua menyapaku. Aku menyapanya sebentar, lalu mengabaikannya. Aku terlalu terburu-buru untuk mengurusi Wonwoo.

Melihatku mendekati Wonwoo, Joshua entah kenapa langsung menahanku. "Hei! Kau mau apa?! Kau sudah gila, ya?!"

"A—aku punya urusan dengan Wonwoo!"

Joshua terus menahanku hingga aku menjauh dari kursi Wonwoo. Semua orang di kelas jadi memperhatikanku.

"Kau habis bertengkar ya? Jangan urusi dia, kau tidak akan bisa menang darinya."

Aku langsung menepis penahanan Joshua. Aku sedikit kesal dengan anggapannya yang begitu negatif pada teman sekelasnya sendiri.

Segera kudekati Wonwoo dan meraih tangannya. Ia terbangun. "Hei, apa-apaan kau!"

Tanpa ragu aku menarik tangannya. Segera menjauhi setiap tatapan yang begitu menghakimi Wonwoo. Entah siapapun yang terlibat dengannya, apa harus di nilai begitu 'buruk'?

Sebelum keluar dari pintu kelas, aku berpapasan dengan Joshua. Kubalas dirinya dengan pandangan yang tidak seramah kusapa dia sebelumnya.

"Ia temanku." Saat itulah aku berlalu dan tidak bisa kulihat lagi Joshua sedang berekspresi apa padaku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback**

Kulihat Minji duduk sendirian di meja makan dengan secangkir susu cokelat di hadapannya. Tubuhnya sudah besar, tapi sikapnya masih saja kanak-kanak.

"Kau sedang apa? Tidak nonton film humu mu itu?"

Minji melirik sinis padaku.

"Kok, Wonwoo Oppa belum dateng juga?"

Semenjak Wonwoo bermalam denganku, Minji jadi lebih dekat dengan Wonwoo dan cepat merindukannya sepertiku. Ini menggelikan, kakak dan adik tampak saling merebut hati orang yang sama. Walaupun Wonwoo bilang tidak suka dengan Minji, anak ini yang berbahaya untukku.

"Kayaknya dia sedang ada tugas , dan harus dikerjakan di rumahnya. Tidurlah. Kau hanya membuang waktu disini."

"Aku kangen sama Wonwoo oppa. Dia bilang dia mau baca salah satu mangaku kalau kita ketemu lagi."

Aku tersedak soda yang kuminum. "Manga humu mu itu?! Kau mau mengajarkan hal tidak-tidak, ya?!"

"Aku hanya bilang apa hobiku. Terus dia gak tahu maksud hobiku. Biar dia tahu, aku mau menunjukkannya manga-mangaku saja. Emangnya salah?"

"Itu salah! Kau bisa menjerumus dia ke jalan yang salah!"

"Apa?! Oppa saja tidak pernah baca!"

Aku tidak mau kalah berdebat dengan anak ini.

"Huh?! Aku belum membacanya, tapi aku bisa membacanya!"

"Oh ya? Kau memang tahan membaca manga-mangaku?!"

Perdebatan kami terus berlanjut. Entah kenapa otak kotor adikku ini benar-benar terkontaminasi hingga ia terus menahanku dengan pemikiran anehnya.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, aku berada di kamarku. Sendirian. Berdampingan dengan beberapa buku yang tidak bisa kubayangkan apa saja isinya. Minji membuatku tidak bisa mengecoh lagi dengan menyuruhku membaca buku-buku ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jika aku tidak membacanya , Wonwoo yang akan membacanya.

1 buku, kucoba membukanya. Covernya sudah membuatku agak mual. Tapi, aku penasaran dengan isinya.

Satu halaman, dua halaman. Tiga halaman, empat halaman.

Entah kenapa aku cukup larut dengan bacaan ini. Isinya tidak seburuk yang kukira.

Walaupun ada beberapa _scene_ berbahaya , tapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Unflashback**

Sekarang aku sampai di atap sekolah. Tempat ini yang bisa memberi kesempatan untuk kami berdua saja tanpa diganggu siapapun. Semoga tidak ditangkap si botak sialan itu.

Kulihat Wonwoo sudah membidikku dengan tatapan hampir murka.

"Kau ingin menjelaskan apa sekarang?! Menyuruhku untuk bolos kelas, huh?"

Aku segera menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba menetralisir bacaanku semalaman kemarin. Buku-buku Minji membuatku agak sensitif jika sudah berhadapan dengan Wonwoo.

"a—aku minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin. Aku terlau keras padamu saat kau sudah tidak nyaman denganku."

Wonwoo menatapku dengan tatapan yang lebih lembut dan tidak marah lagi. Tanda murkanya sudah mereda. Aku bersyukur sekali karena itu.

"Aku janji aku tidak akan membahas apapun lagi tentang hal-hal yang tidak mau kau dengar. Aku hanya ingin jadi orang yang bisa membantumu setelah kau membantuku."

Wonwoo melenguh lega. "Aku yang terlalu keras padamu. Maafkan aku." Tulus dan baiknya ucapan Wonwoo membuatku luluh. Perasaanku begitu berbuga mendengarnya.

"Jadi, apa kita berteman sekarang?"

Wonwoo memperhatikanku dengan tatapan yang sulit dipercaya. Seolah pernyataan _'sebagai teman'_ baru pertama kali ini ia terima. Aku lega jika aku adalah teman pertamanya.

Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum padaku.

 **DEG**

 _ **Not again**_ _._

Senyuman itu membuat hatiku langsung lemah.

Apakah seperti buku-buku yang semalaman kubaca? Jatuh cinta pada temanmu sendiri...seorang laki-laki sekalipun?

Aku mendekap kedua bahunya. Memperhatikan begitu lama wajahnya cukup dekat. Meneguk ludahku jika perlu.

Pertahananku sudah tidak bisa tegar lagi.

"A—apa aku boleh menciummu?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal's POV**

 **Sekolah Minji**

"Bagaimana Minji? Mana Manga yang mau kau pinjamkan?"

Minji merogoh tasnya lebih dalam lagi. Mencoba menemukan manga yang seharusnya ia bawa. Tapi sampai sekarang ia belum menemukan apapun yang ia cari. Apa mungkin tertinggal?

"Aduh. Aku benar-benar teledor. Sepertinya aku meninggalkannya."

Teman Minji bersungut ngambek. "Ah, sayang sekali. Padahal aku sudah cukup _hype_ dengan terbitan baru _sensei_."

"Hehehe.. besok deh aku bawakan, oke!?"

 **Drrrrttt**

Minji merasakan hp di tasnya bergetar. Ia mengambil hp nya tersebut.

Dirinya mendengus ketika melihat nama di monitor hp nya. Ia sedang badmood untuk membalas pesan dari Kakaknya.

 **From : Mingyu Oppa~**

 **Minji, buku terakhir belum kukembalikan. Aku bawa sementara. Nanti di rumah akan kukembalikan.**

Alis Minji bertautan. Dirinya heran untuk menanggapi pesan Mingyu tersebut. "Wow. Mingyu oppa ketagihan atau apa."

Teman Minji yang melihat sahabatnya itu kebingungan , langsung menegur. "Ada apa, Minji?"

"Tidak apa. Hanya saja Kakakku yang ternyata membawa manga ku."

"Hah?! Kakak laki-lakimu baca begituan? Dia fudanshi*?"

"Aku tidak yakin. Hanya saja, Oppa ku akhir-akhir ini suka baca manga BL ku."

Senyum licik Minji terbentuk di wajah manisnya. Membuat temannya agak bergidik ngeri.

"Aku mengendus hal iya-iya, _nih_."

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Terima kasih masih menikmati cerita ini sampai chapter sekarang :)

Beri **review** untuk perkembangan _next chapter_ , dan pemberi semangat Miyu untuk update-an selanjutnya! Chow ^o^)ob

.

.

.

* * *

 **Selanjutnya**

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Bahkan aku tidak berani menatap wajah si Brngsek itu lagi!"

.

"KENAPA KAU TERUS MENYUSAHKANKU!?"

.

"Jika, Panti itu tidak bisa tertolong. Kumohon, enyahlah dari kehidupanku..."


	6. Chapter 6

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)  
**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

. _  
_

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?"

Kedua mata Wonwoo mengedip-ngedip. Dirinya tak paham dengan permintaan tiba-tiba yang Mingyu ujarkan. Wajahnya Mingyu saat ini serius, malu-malu, takut. Membuat Wonwoo tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana.

"Ci—cium?"

Mingyu hanya terdiam tidak memberikan sama sekali petunjuk bagi Wonwoo yang kebingungan. Mungkin menyembunyikan hasrat yang mendorongnya begitu gila. Entah kontrol besar ini datang darimana, tapi ia ingin sekali mengunci bibir manis Wonwoo di bibirnya. Sama seperti yang manga ia baca terakhir ini.

"Mingyu?!"

Mata Mingyu terbelakak saat ia tersadar hadapannya suda terlalu dekat dengan wajah Wonwoo. Pemuda di depannya mencoba mundur dan mundur, tanpa menangkas perbuatan Mingyu.

"Apa yang ingin.." Wonwoo menahan pundak Mingyu. Tubuh pemuda itu terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia bingung. Otaknya penuh akan banyak pilihan. Meninju? Menampar? Menendang? Mendorong? Atau diam? Selagi memilah-milah, tangannya hanya sibuk menahan tubuh besar Mingyu agar masih memberi jarak.

Tak lama kemudian..

Tangan Mingyu melonggar di atas pundak Wonwoo. Laki-laki itu bergerak mundur. Membiarkan Wonwoo kembali leluasa dengan pendiriannya.

Namun, Wonwoo masih bingung. Ya. Dia mungkin pintar. Tapi, bersosialisasi dengan orang semacam Mingyu masih belum ia biasakan. Apa bergaul dengan anak semacam dia akan melakukan hal-hal demikian? Apakah itu normal? Selama 17 tahun dia belum pernah didekati orang-orang sejenis Mingyu. Itu saja.

"Ma—maafkan aku.. Aku hanya terbawa suasana." Mingyu mengusap tengkuknya. Tahu tidak gatal. Tapi ia sedang _nerveous_. Canggung. Wajahnya hampir tersipu mengingat kejadian berbahaya yang hampir ia lakukan.

"Itu hanya tanda bahwa aku sangat serius ingin berteman denganmu."

Mata Wonwoo berkedip cepat. Ekspresi nya polos seperti anak kecil di balik wajah sangarnya. Mingyu berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak segera memakan Wonwoo kembali. Kenapa rasanya penglihatan dan pikirannya menjurus hal-hal yang tidak semestinya?

"Oh begitu." Tatapan Wonwoo menghindar dari tatapan lurus Mingyu yang begitu tegas sekaligus indah. Ups..

Berusaha menahan gejolak hatinya. Ya. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang begitu serius ingin berteman dengannya.

Selama ini ia tidak mudah percaya untuk melakukan pertemanan kembali. Selanjutnya teman-temannya hanya akan memanfaatkan dan mencaci makinya.

Apakah Mingyu akan sama seperti mereka? Ia tidak tahu. Tapi, kita lihat saja nanti.

"Kalau begitu sebagai perayaan pertemanan kita, nanti malam kau datang lagi kan ke rumahku?!" Mingyu berucap begitu riang, sehingga membuat ketermenungan Wonwoo berhenti. "Kau tahu. Minji begitu merindukanmu."

"Rindu? Padaku?"

"Hei.. hei! Hanya sebagai 'kakak' , kau tahu! Jangan berharap dia rindu padamu karena niat lain. Aku tidak pernah mengijinkanmu berpacaran dengan adikku."

Wonwoo mendecih. "Siapa juga. Kenapa kau selalu berpikir tidak-tidak tentang kami?"

"Ya. Kan, aku cembu—" Mingyu mengatup mulutnya dengan segera. Hampir saja kata-kata itu keluar. Wonwoo yang menunggui dirinya meneruskan kalimatnya, jadi ikut penasaran. _Kenapa_?

"Hehehe.. Kutunggu saja nanti malam! Kau makan malam di rumahku saja , oke!"

Wonwoo tersenyum. Ia mengangguk paham.

Senyuman ke sekian, membuat hati Mingyu terpanah ke sekian kali juga. Dalam benaknya ia berteriak kepada hatinya, " _Bisakah kau tahan sekali ini saja, Bodoh?!"_

"WONWOO!" Tiba-tiba teriakan Mingyu membuat kehirauan Wonwoo lekas berubah jadi perhatian kepada sikap Mingyu yang begitu salah tingkah. "Bo—bolehkah aku memelukmu?"

Wonwoo terkejut dengan permintaan lainnya yang Mingyu inginkan. Anak itu begitu banyak keinginan rupanya. Wonwoo jadi keabisan akal.

"Boleh." Ucapnya datar.

Sekejap, tubuh tegap Wonwoo berada dalam rengkuhan Mingyu. Anak itu memeluknya begitu erat, seperti tak ingin dilepaskan. Mingyu ingin menumpahkan semua hasratnya yang tertunda, kepada pelukan sederhana ini.

Tidak sadar.

Bahwa orang lain merasakan ketidaknyamanan di dalam tubuhnya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak lebih cepat. Kehangatan yang berbaur dan ketidakadanya jarak di antara mereka, membuat Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

Rasanya aneh, aneh, dan aneh. Ia tidak tahu harus ia sebut apa perasaan ini. Pipi Wonwoo terasa panas dan panas.

"Oke. Selesai." Mingyu melepas rengkuhannya dan bernafas lega. Hasratnya sudah cukup terbayar.

"Sampai ketemu lagi di rumahku, ok!?" Mingyu tepuk pundak Wonwoo sampai akhirnya dirinya tenggelam di balik pintu besi.

Wonwoo terdiam. Tak bisa bergerak kemana pun untuk sejenak.

Lepasnya pelukan itu, berangsur menumbuhkan rasa kekecewaan di hati kecil begitu singkat?

Ada apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Flashback]**

 **Wonwoo's POV**

"HUAAAA"

Aku menangis sekejar-kejarnya saat darah keluar dari kulit yang terbuka. Ku habis terjatuh setelah sepedaku tidak dapat mengerem cepat, dan terlanjur terjungkal oleh batu di depanku. Rasanya sakit sekali seluruh badanku. Luka di tangan dan kakiku tidak membaik setelah kutekan lama. Bahkan luka di kakiku semakin membesar. Sangat mengerikan. Lihat darah, sangat menakutkan!

"Wonnie!" mataku yang basah melihat pada sesosok pria berlari mendekat. Itu ayahku! Dia sedari tadi memang menggunakan kaus bergambar ikan besar, sehingga aku langsung cepat mengenalnya.

Aku semakin menangis ketika ayah muncul. Karena aku ingin menunjukkan seberapa sakit luka ku ini, dan ayahku pun langsung menyadari. Ia sangat kelelahan, terbukti dari tarikan nafasnya yang begitu berat. Ia pasti habis lari begitu jauh.

"Jangan menangis, Puteraku." Ayah memelukku dengan erat.

"HUAAA" karena itulah kulangsung memeluk erat ayahku. Kubutuh penahan untuk rasa nyeri ini. Kutarik kuat-kuat baju ayahku , sebagai pelampiasan. Ayahku terus menepuk kepalaku, dan memintaku untuk tidak menangis.

Semakin lama tangisanku semakin mereda. Kehangatan yang disalurkan dari pelukan ayah membuatku bisa meredakan rasa sakit apapun yang kumiliki.

Aku bahagia karena ada ayahku. Ayahku sudah sebagai obat penyembuh dari sakit apapun. Aku bersyukur ayah masih menemaniku meski ibu udah gak ada.

Aku berharap aku masih bisa merasakan pelukannya sampai kubesar nanti. Karena tanpa ayah, siapa lagi yang memelukku. Gak ada pelukan terbaik dan sehangat punya ayah. Tidak ada pelukan yang akan membuatku begitu nyaman dan sayang untuk dilepas.

Tidak ada. Jadi, aku bahagia ayah ada untukku selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ **End-Flashback]**

Aku segera membuka mataku. Sedikit menguap karena tidur nyenyakku begitu membuai sekali. Kuperhatikan sekitarku, masih di tempat yang sama. Sebuah kelas dengan anak-anak membosankan memperhatikanku begitu lekat. Mereka menatapku begitu aneh. Ya, aku orang aneh.

Kusadari bahwa tanganku sudah basah oleh buliran air. Aku tidak tahu darimana tetesan air itu berasal. Namun, pipiku yang kusentuh juga ikut basah. Air mataku? Mengalir begitu saja selama aku tidur sedari tadi.

Semua orang tertegun melihatku menunggu respon. Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa tetesan air mataku jatuh sendiri.

Aku muak dengan berbagai bidikan ke arahku, sehingga aku segera melarikan diri. Merapikan peralatan secepatnya, dan memasukkan asal ke dalam tas hingga timbul suara mengacak cukup nyaring. Lalu menapak cepat keluar kelas.

Kepalaku mendadak pusing karena kenangan jaman dahulu datang kembali ke mimpiku. Aku seharusnya tahu bahwa tidur di kelas bukan pilihan terbaik dalam mengusir bosan. Timbul pemikiran sudah orang-orang bahwa aku ini seorang yang cengeng dengan mimpi tak wajar.

Bagaimana, ya? Mungkin inilah efek kerinduan pada Ayah. Mimpiku memutar pada kejadian di waktu kecil terus menerus. Kejadian yang selalu ada ayah hadir di dalamnya. Tidak ada mimpi buruk lainnya, misalkan aku yang dipukul hingga tulang dadaku patah oleh anak-anak sekolah Gangnam, atau pengusiran ke sekian kali dari semua tempat kerja part-time ku.

Aku melenguh nafasku dengan setengah lega setelah langkahku sudah tidak menapak di lingkungan sekolah. Kulihat jam tangan, sudah menunjukkan dekat angka jam 5 sore.

"Masih ada waktu untuk ke Bank!" ungkapku setelah teringat bahwa sedari kemarin, check dari Mingyu belum kucairkan. Aku segera berlari cepat. Jarak yang terlampau jauh tidak menjadi masalah lagi, karena hanya fokus pada 1 tujuan saja.

Baru beberapa meter , hingga sampai di lampu merah. Aku berusaha secepat mungkin melewati jalan penyeberangan.

" **TINNNNN!"**

Aku langsung terjatuh kaget.

Bokongku mencium tanah begitu keras. Sangat sakit.

Mobil di hadapanku, bumper nya tinggal beberapa cm menyentuh tubuhku. Apa yang akan terjadi jika pengendara sialan ini tidak mengerem cepat? Tubuhku akan ditemukan sudah hancur.

"APA-APAAN INI! Kau tidak punya mata, hah?!"

Sudah kuduga. Pengendara menyebalkan yang hanya menggunakan otot dan nada keras agar menunjukkan kehebatannya dan menutupi ketidakbersalahannya. Muak sekali menemukan spesies sejenis ini.

Aku tidak menggubris. Lebih tepatnya, tidak punya waktu. Setelah membangunkan diri sendiri, aku siap kembali melaju cepat menuju lokasi tujuan tanpa membalas dengan kata-kata.

Sampai akhirnya, tanganku malah di tarik keras olehnya. Apa lagi maunya?!

"Apa-apaan kau! Kau membuat saya dan bos saya hampir saja celaka, dan kau pergi bergitu saja?! Kurang ajar sekali!" ia mencengkeram kerah seragamku.

Pria ini berbadan cukup bongsor, dan lebih tinggi 10 cm dariku. Tatapannya tajam dan dingin. Bahkan kulihat ada luka di ujung kiri bibirnya. Baru kusadari, betapa memuakkannya pria ini jika dilihat lebih dekat. Aku ingin membuang air ludahku, dan masalah kelar.

"Hei, lepaskan anak itu."

Kulihat, wajah pria yang cukup berumur, muncul dari balik jendela mobil. Jadi itu bossnya? Kukira tertukar.

"Dia hanya murid SMA, dan lihat. Kau bisa membuat macet jalan. Cepat lepaskan."

Tanpa debat sekalipun, pria sok menakutkan ini pada akhirnya bisa melepaskanku. Begitu patuh seperti anjing kecil. Dasar pengecut.

"Terima kasih." Ucapku sembari membungkuk pada pria di dalam mobil itu. Ia hanya membalas dengan anggukan yang terlihat angkuh layaknya pemimpin besar pada umumnya.

Kulirik sinis pada pria tadi , ia pun membalasku juga sebaliknya seperti itu. Seperti mengikatkan tali permusuhan. Untung saja setelah ini kami tidak bertemu lagi.

Ku langsung melarikan diri. Sudah tidak tahu lagi jam berapa sekarang, atau tahu apa pelayanan sudah ditutup atau tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kudapati dari penjaga keamanan di Bank yang mengatakan bahwa pelayanan sudah ditutup dari 5 menit yang lalu. DAMN! Telat 5 menit saja?!

Aku jatuh terduduk di atas trotoar dengan begitu gusar dan kesal. Kekesalan yang begitu membuih ini, membuatku ingin menendang tulang kering pria tadi yang mencari masalah denganku.

Sudah 2x aku mencoba mencairkan check Mingyu ini. Takut-takut penagih datang kembali ke panti asuhan. Seandainya setengah uang sudah masuk ke kantong orang itu, mungkin bisa menutup mulutnya untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

"ARGHH SIAL!"

Kefrustasian ini tidak berlangsung lama setelah aku bangkit kembali dan menemukan sesuatu terduduki. Selembar kertas. Dengan isi yang mengundangku segera ke alamat yang tertera.

" **Dicari pelayan bar..."**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Minji berjalan bolak-balik dari setengah jam lalu. Sepulang sekolah, ada hal yang begitu meresahkan dia sedari tadi. Ia menunggui orang yang meresahkannya itu. Yang belum pulang juga. Hingga membuatnya menggigit jari dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku pulang."

Mendengar suara sang Kakak sampai ke telinganya. Ia lekas berlari menuju pintu masuk. Dilihatnya sang kakak sibuk melepas sepatunya.

"KAK MINGYU!"

Mingyu mendongak , dan memperhatikan gadis muda itu berkerut alis padanya. "Tumben sekali kau menyambutku. Panggil dengan formal, pula."

"Aku tidak menyambutmu. Aku ingin manga ku kembali."

Mingyu rada kecewa. "Dasar, Bocah aneh." Mingyu yang tak ingin adik kecilnya menangis tidak berguna, ia segera melemparkan buku tersebut ke arah Minji. Gadis itu tampak riang.

"Lalu, Wonwoo oppa?"

Mingyu langsung membidik cepat Minji dengan tatap awasnya. "Kau mau aku kembalikan 'Wonwoo'? Aku tidak pernah bilang meminjamnya darimu."

Minji memutar bola matanya. Ketololan kakaknya ini kadangkala membuat dirinya agak emosi. "Maksudku, kau mengajaknya lagi ke rumah, kan?"

"Hei hei. Kalau iya, kenapa? Aku tidak mau kau ambil kesempatan untuk nempel-nempel sama dia, ya." Mingyu memperingatkan. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Minji , dan meneruskan kegiatan rapih-rapih sepulang sekolah.

"Syukurlah." Gadis itu menepuk dada dengan lega. "Aku tidak pernah punya niat merebut Wonwoo oppa darimu kok, tenang aja."

Mingyu yang mendengar timpalan Minji, langsung melihat gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Lagipula aku punya standart terlalu tinggi untuk seorang laki-laki. Dan tentu saja, salah satu syaratnya, 'yang tidak dipunyai Kim Mingyu'."

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kalau cowoknya pacar Kak Mingyu, aku gak bakal suka, gitu." Gadis itu dengan tingkah tak bersalah, berlalu begitu saja. Melompat girang sambil memeluk buku yang sudah kembali ke tangan. Menghiraukan sang Kakak memelototinya hingga tubuhnya tak terlihat lagi.

Mingyu menggeleng kepalanya. Mencoba membersihkan bayangan-bayangan yang timbul akibat pernyataan tidak wajar oleh adiknya.

Ia sebenarnya merasa lega bahwa adiknya selama ini tidak punya perasaan apa-apa dengan Wonwoo. Namun di sisi lain, ia merasa aneh bahwa dirinya dikatakan 'pemilik Wonwoo'. Seolah Wonwoo adalah miliknya yang begitu berharga.

Kepala Mingyu mencium papan pintu. Dirinya mendesah putus asa.

' _Ciumannya saja aku belum dapat.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Sebuah gedung yang sederhana, dengan dinding bata yang tidak di cat. Pintu alumunium yang terbuka lebar, dan sebuah papan dengan tulisan seadanya. Cukup menunjukkan bahwa di dalam gedung ini, ada sebuah pesta pora meriah dengan suasana klub malam kota.

Aku mengecek jam tangan. Sudah hampir malam.

Suasana dentuman musik sudah asik terdengar di telinga. Tapi air ludahku meneguk dengan payah. Aku merasa ketakutan dengan penampilan di luarnya, bagaimana jika di dalam. Orang dewasa mabuk, wanita setengah telanjang menari ria, dan bau rokok menganggu penciuman.

Tapi aku bersih keras. Sudah tekad kuat mencapai kemari, namun aku harus melarikan diri karena nyali yang menciut? Tidak. Aku harus melakukannya. Ini masih dalam angka peruntungan. Bisa jadi, aku pun juga tidak diterima seperti lokasi kerja sebelumnya.

Aku pun mencoba masuk.

Tapi kehadiranku sangat dicegah oleh dua orang bertubuh gempal yang sedari tadi menjagai pintu masuk. Aku benci orang-orang bertubuh besar untuk hari ini.

"Mau apa kau? Kau tidak diijinkan masuk. Anak sekolah tidak diperbolehkan masuk."

Sial. Mereka sangat mengikuti aturan untuk tidak mengijinkan siswa dengan seragam lengkap masuk ke wilayah berbahaya.

"Sa—saya ingin melamar pekerjaan." Kuulurkan sebuah kertas.

"Hmm.. Bukan berarti anak sekolahan sepertimu bisa bekerja disini. Cari kerja di tempat lain."

Huh? Aku mau saja. Namun tempat ini memiliki gaji yang lebih meyakinkan.

"Maaf, bisa beri saya kesempatan untuk menemui pemilik bar nya?" aku berusaha memohon.

"Tidak, tetap tidak. Pergilah." Ia terus menerus mencegat, membuatku habis kesabaran.

Aku berusaha menerobos masuk ketika dua pria itu menahanku. Tangan mereka sangat kuat membuat tubuhku hampir saja diangkatnya keluar. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga, meminta tolong. Sengaja membuat-buat kegaduhan agar penghuni klub ada yang mengiba padaku.

"Hentikan."

Tak lama kemudian seorang pria keluar.

Berontakku berhenti. Beberapa menit mematung karena kulihat pria yang baru beberapa jam ini kutemui, malah dipertemukan kembali. Pria itu masih sama seperti yang di dalam mobil. Pria itu juga masih sama menggunakan setelan coat merah tua yang mahal, dan sebuah tongkat antik untuk menumpu tubuhnya yang sudah agak renta.

"Kau lagi rupanya."

Aku berusaha melepas dari sergapan dua pria tadi. Lalu membungkuk hormat kepada pria itu. Aku begitu menghormatinya karena pria ini sudah menolongku sebelumnya.

"Biarkan dia masuk."

Ekspresiku mungkin sudah berseri-seri, menatap kesungguhan pria itu mengintruksiku untuk ikut masuk. Aku pun memasuki tempat itu dengan sangat percaya diri.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, kenapa ada anak sekolahan kemari?"

Sayup-sayup kudengar orang-orang membicarakan hal yang sama. Aku segera menutupi dengan erat lambang sekolah di kantung kemejaku, dengan jaket sekolah yang sedari tadi hanya melingkar di pinggang.

Aku merasa canggung dengan situasi yang mendadak seperti ini. Belum pernah aku masuk ke dalam klub malam, belum pernah aku masuk ke tempat sarat orang kriminal dan sumber kesenangan orang-orang tak berguna ini. Tapi aku pun hanya terpaksa, dan setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari si pemilik bar, aku akan segera melarikan diri.

"Hei kau yang disana."

Seorang pria tiba-tiba menghampiriku. Dari penampilannya, menggunakan baju khas bartender, kurasa ia bekerja di belakang bar. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dirinya sekitaran umur 40 tahunan.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk kemari? Anak sekolahan tidak diijinkan masuk."

Bibirku tertutup rapat. Tidak tahu harus merespon apa.

"Ia kusuruh masuk." Ucap pria di sampingku datar. Lagak pria di hadapanku menjadi salah tingkah mendapati siapa yang mendapingiku. Ia membungkuk hormat, entah pada siapa. Mungkin pada kami berdua? Yang pasti, aku tidak tahu bahwa pria di sampingku ini begitu di tetuahkan.

"Kudengar kau ingin mencari pekerjaan?"

Aku mengangguk , membenarkan ucapan pria tua ini.

"Kau ingin bekerja di bar?"

Lagi-lagi aku harus membenarkan tebakan pria tua ini.

"Ijinkan dia bekerja di tempatmu, Sung."

Pria dengan penampilan bartender tadi langsung terperanjat. Dirinya sudah siap siaga menolakku, tapi perintah pria tua ini mengunci nyalinya.

"Ta—tapi, dia masih sekolah."

"Dia tidak bekerja dengan seragamnya , kan? Tidak ada yang tau." Pria tua ini senang sekali merespon jawaban tanpa ekspresi. Dingin sikapnya , membuat pria di hadapanku yang membeku diam.

"Eum. Kapan kau bisa mulai bekerja?"

Hatiku membucah. Girang rasanya dipertanyakan begitu. "Be—besok pun aku sudah bisa mulai!" tak butuh waktu lama ku enteng menjawab.

"Baiklah, kau diterima."

"YESSS!" tubuhku melompat-lompat kegirangan hingga beberapa pasang mata memperhatikanku. _Dasar bocah_ , mungkin tanggapan yang mereka berikan. Aku tidak menggubris, dan masih terlena dengan kebahagiaan.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tuan! Terima kasih banyak." Kutunduk kepada pria tua itu berkali-kali. Beliau tidak merespon banyak, hanya anggukan yang sama. Ia kemudian berlalu pergi, hingga tak dapat kulihat orang itu lagi sudah tenggelam di balik keramaian.

"Si—siapa dia?" rasa penasaran ini membuatku mempertanyakannya kepada si pemilik bar. Pria ini lebih muda dari pria tadi, tapi lebih arogan. Aku tak suka responnya , mengamatiku dengan tatapan tak suka. "Beliau adalah pemilik klub ini."

Aku mengangguk paham. Dengan umur setua itu, masih saja sanggup mengawasi klub malam yang diisi anak muda dan musik-musik keras ini.

"Tugasmu di belakang bar. Menyediakan beberapa minuman. Aku tidak menyuruhmu menyediakan minuman keras. Kau hanya bertugas membersihkan dan menyediakan minuman ringan jika pemesan menginginkannya. Aku tak mau bar ku dianggap kriminal, telah mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur. Datang juga jam 7 malam, pulang jam 9 untukmu. Paham?"

Aku hanya mendecih. Kenapa semua orang menganggapku anak kecil padahal sebentar lagi umurku sudah 18 tahun?

"Baiklah." Ucapku mengalah.

Setelah percakapan yang tidak disambut baik serta dikenalkan dengan beberapa _sunbae_ , aku berlalu pergi. Musik pengang ini membuat gendang telingaku agak sakit.

Kulihat sisi lain dari luar klub malam. Bulan sudah menunjukkan wujudnya. Aku tak sadar, sudah menghabiskan sekitaran 1 jam untuk meraih pekerjaan itu.

Aku mendesah lemah. Menyalurkan rasa lelah dan keluhku.

Kulihat kembali secarik kertas yang sudah menghuni lama di tasku. Check yang diberikan Mingyu tertulis beberapa angka.

"Aku butuh uang lebih banyak lagi untuk bisa melunasi hutang-hutang panti. Aku bisa menolong mereka."

Setelah merenungi beberapa saat, aku segera berlari menuju tujuan selanjutnya.

Rumah Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Mingyu sedari tadi berganti posisi dari 2 jam yang lalu di kamarnya. Kalau tidak membaca komiknya, melihat ke jendela, bertelentang tidur, membuka random komputernya, kembali membaca komik lagi. Kegiatan tersebut menjadi siklus selama 2 jam hanya untuk menunggui kehadiran Wonwoo yang belum juga menampakkan diri.

Resah? Iya.

Khawatir? Iya.

Rindu? Eum..

Hatinya membuncah. Ia dengan frustasi melempar komiknya ke atas ranjang, dan memutar diri di kursi belajarnya. Putaran tubuhnya agak membuat kepalanya pusing, tak apa, demi menjernihkan pikirannya kembali.

 **Ting Tong**

Dengan lekas tubuh Mingyu melesat dari kursinya, berlari keluar dari kamar, hingga hampir menabrak tembok. Jalannya dipelankan setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk. Berhenti sejenak, dan merapikan beberapa cabang rambutnya agar tampak rapih. Bau badannya? Tidak buruk.

 **Cklek**

"Lama sekali bukanya."

Ekspresi kesal yang pertama kali menyambut Mingyu. Entah kenapa membuat dada anak itu berdentum cukup keras. Oh, dia ingin memukuli dadanya agar tetap tenang. Bukan waktu yang tepat berlagak khas fanboy begini.

"Oh, hai, Wonwoo! Maaf aku tadi terlalu menikmati acara televisi." Bebernya berbohong. Ia tidak mungkin mengujar bahwa dirinya sempat-sempatnya merapikan cabang rambut hanya untuk tampil lebih menarik di depan Wonwoo.

"Oh." Wonwoo tak tertarik merespon banyak. Ia masuk setelah diijinkan, dan berjalan mendekat ke ruang santai , tentu saja dengan perhatiannya ke seluruh penjuru area rumah Mingyu. Rumah ini selalu terlihat sepi setiap malam. Kemana semua penghuni, selain Mingyu?

"Orang tuamu kemana?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Mereka berdua selalu datang larut malam." Mingyu segera melempar diri di bangku meja makan, memperhatikan Wonwoo tengah menduduki diri di sofa tv. Meja makan dan ruang santai berhadapan. "Makanya kau hanya bisa temui mereka saat pagi hari, kan?"

"Kapan kau punya waktu luang bersama keluargamu? Orang tuamu sibuk sekali." Tanya Wonwoo penasaran sambil membuka isi tasnya. Tampaknya , ia merencanakan kegiatan belajar bersama di ruang tv saja.

"Sabtu, Minggu, dan tanggal merah. Kami selalu berencana melakukan perjalanan bersama-sama. Jika libur panjang, kami akan ke kampung halaman di Gyeonggi." Mingyu memperjelas semuanya. "Ibuku lebih suka berjalan-jalan di sekitar Seoul. Tapi ayahku yang asal dari Gyeonggi, agak punya _homesick_ , jadi kami sering mengalah demi ayahku. Hahaha. Kalau kau perhatikan beliau agak tegas dan pendiam, sebenarnya dia pemalu dan menyebalkan."

Wonwoo yang mendengar fakta menarik Mingyu, membuatnya tersenyum hambar. "Keluargamu begitu bahagia. Ayahmu penuh dengan kenangan indah."

Mingyu perhatikan lagak Wonwoo begitu mendengar semua ceritanya. Serasa, ada yang begitu salah hingga membuat pemuda itu terlihat murung. Ia harus tahu bahwa Wonwoo selama ini sendiri, tidak seperti Mingyu yang masih punya keluarga lengkap.

"Eum. Kau ingin makan malam dulu, kan?" Mingyu segera mengganti topik. Mencairkan kecanggungan di antara mereka. "Aku akan buatkan sesuatu, sebentar."

Wonwoo agak terkejut. "Kau bisa masak?"

Mingyu mengedip sebelah matanya dengan sangat percaya diri. "Pemasak terbaik di keluarga ini."

Mingyu yang sudah berlalu ke dapur ,untuk menyiapkan hidangan terbaik. Membuat Wonwoo menunggu dalam keheningan. Ia tidak suka membosankan diri.

Baru saja mengeluh akan waktu yang terasa begitu panjang, datang Minji yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Begitu girangnya Minji mendapati Wonwoo sudah berada di ruang tengah.

"Oppa!" Minji melompat ke Wonwoo, dengan kerinduan yang begitu besar. Memeluk erat Wonwoo, hingga hampir menjatuhkan tubuh Wonwoo ke atas lantai. Gadis ini punya kekuatan yang besar sama seperti kakaknya. Wonwoo memberikan tepukan menenangkan ke punggung gadis itu, selayaknya adik nya sendiri.

"Kak Mingyu, mana?" Minji bingung dengan ketidakhadirannya kakaknya yang begitu nempel jika ada Wonwoo.

"Oh, dia sedang masak."

"Hmm.. dasar suami andalan." Wonwoo hanya terkekeh mendengar sebutan tersebut. "Benar bukan , Oppa? Kau suka tipe suami andalan? Bisa masak, bisa melayani, terus patuh.."

Wonwoo perhatikan Minji dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus terkaget. Pipinya agak memerah. Kenapa Minji mengatakan semua hal itu padanya?

"Woah Oppa? Oppa mukanya merah gitu."

"Bu—bukan.." Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata-kata. Jujur, ia masih agak salah tingkah setelah kejadian pelukan di atap sekolah waktu itu.

Apa tidak sekalian saja ia mempertanyakan segala tingkahnya ini pada Minji? Mungkin anak ini lebih paham.

"Minji.. Apa maksud dari perasaan tidak nyaman saat dipeluk ?"

"Hmm?" Minji tidak mengerti. Ekspresinya bertanya-tanya. "Kau merasa tidak nyaman?"

"Ya. Misalkan jantungmu berdegup lebih kencang ketika dipeluk oleh temanmu sendiri. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Oppa membicarakan dirimu sendiri? Emangnya oppa dipeluk siapa?" Minji terdengar begitu penasaran. Ia tidak percaya anak yang punya penampilan preman ini bisa juga menarik seseorang untuk memeluknya. Siapa? Perempuan? Ia tidak rela Wonwoo direbut dari tangan kakaknya.

"Eum." Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Kakakmu.."

Minji langsung menjatuhkan rahangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan begitu hening selama mereka makan-makan. Mingyu perhatikan lagak Wonwoo yang tidak juga mengangkat kepalanya selama makan. Padahal cuman ada Mingyu di hadapannya. Kenapa harus takut-takut menatap ke arahnya? Apa melihatnya akan membuat mood makannya berkurang?

Melihat sikap Wonwoo yang agak janggal, Mingyu beralih kepada Minji. Yang begitu tenang, dan agak tersenyum-senyum sendiri memakan makanannya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Mingyu membidik curiga pada segala tingkah adiknya. Kalau sudah ada Wonwoo, ada saja yang dilakukan gadis itu yang bikin bulu kuduk agak merinding.

"Oh gapapa. Aku terlalu khitmat sama makanan Kak Mingyu yang enak sekali. Benar bukan, Oppa?"

Wonwoo yang terdiam segera perhatikan Minji. Ia dengan takut-takut mengangguk. Lalu kembali menyendok makanannya.

Ok, Mingyu agak frustasi dengan keterdiaman Wonwoo. Baru beberapa jam lalu ia begitu aktif , sekarang menjadi pasif setelah bertemu Minji. Jangan-jangan, Minji melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi.

Setelah makan malam selesai. Piring-piring kotor berkeliaran di meja makan. Wonwoo mencoba membantu untuk merapikan.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak perlu merapikan. Kau bisa langsung ke kamar, tunggui aku saja. Biar aku yang selesaikan semua ini bersama Minji."

Kamar?

Wonwoo tiba-tiba menggeleng tidak mau. "A—aku di ruang tv saja."

"Kenapa? Toh, di kamar lebih nyaman. Kalau kau ketiduran, silahkan pake ranjangku saja. Nanti kubangunkan. Kau pasti capek." Mingyu memberikan penawaran semenarik mungkin. Mencoba menganjurkan Wonwoo, yang sedari tadi hanya menolak apapun.

Minji tersenyum sendiri melihat tingkah Wonwoo yang terlihat sensitif. Apakah jampinya beberapa waktu lalu buat Wonwoo jadi lebih sadar dengan setiap perhatian Mingyu bahwa itu bukan sekedar perhatian sebagai teman? Kenapa ia begitu senang telah berhasil menggodai Wonwoo.

"Kak Mingyu mending temenin Wonwoo oppa. Kayaknya dia gak berani masuk ke kamar Kak Mingyu, karena tidak sopan. Biar Minji yang beresin semuanya."

"Ooh, begitu, ya?" Mingyu meletakkan kembali piring-piring kotor. Masih belum sadar dengan situasi yang ada. "Kau bersihkan semuanya, awas kalau ganggu aku sama Wonwoo."

Minji hanya terkekeh. "Tidak akan pernah. Toh, privasi kalian paling aku utamakan disini." Minji segera berlalu dan membiarkan kepolosan kakaknya begitu saja.

Sementara itu Wonwoo yang sedang merapikan alat tulisnya di ruang tv, disadari dengan teguran Mingyu kepadanya. "Kita ke kamar, yuk."

Wonwoo menggeleng lagi tidak mau. "Di—disini saja."

"Disini panas. Kita lebih nyaman di dalam kamar. Kau akan bermalam lagi, kan?"

"Se—sebaiknya tidak. Aku harus pulang."

"Hah? Kok jadi pulang. Ini sudah larut."

Wonwoo mencoba mencari alasan untuk melarikan diri dari cegatan Mingyu berkali-kali. "Kita lanjutkan besok saja, tidak apa? Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

Mendengar pernyataan begitu Mingyu menjadi sangat khawatir. Ia duduk begitu dekat pada Wonwoo hingga dirinya pun tidak mampu menghindar lagi. Gerakannya terkunci, sementara tubuh Mingyu semakin maju mendekat padanya.

"Benarkah?" Mingyu tiba-tiba menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Wonwoo. "Kurasa tidak panas. Kau sakit dimananya?"

Wonwoo kembali merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Sama seperti kejadian siang lalu. Dadanya bergetar hebat. Kenapa semua tingkah Mingyu begitu tidak wajar kepadanya? Perasaan macam apa ini?

Minji pasti salah. Tidak mungkin Mingyu..

"KENAPA KAU TERUS MENYUSAHKANKU?!"

Mingyu terkejut dengan bentakan Wonwoo dan dorongan kepada tubuhnya hingga ia kembali terpental menjauh. Apa salahnya?

"Wonwoo, kau kenapa?"

Wonwoo tidak tahu juga. Pikirannya membludak kemana-mana. Kesalahtingkahannya , ketidaknyamanannya, semua keanehan ini membuat dia pusing kepala. Dia butuh waktu sendiri.

"Aku ada keperluan malam ini."

Mingyu melihat lagak Wonwoo yang berusaha menghindarinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menjadi kesalahannya.

"Aku antar sampai rumah, ya. Kumohon."

Wonwoo tidak lagi bisa menepik untuk permintaan Mingyu kali ini. Tidak merasa enak sudah membentak Mingyu untuk sesuatu yang tidak menjadi kesalahannya.

"Baiklah. Tapi ada tempat yang ingin kukunjungi, aku akan bermalam disana."

Mingyu mendesah kecewa mendengar bahwa Wonwoo tak ingin bermalam di tempatnya. Tapi ya sudahlah. Ia tak mau memperpanjang masalah. Mingyu tahu Wonwoo sedang terusik akan suatu hal yang selalu disembunyikannya. Mingyu harus cari tahu sendiri.

Sementara itu, Minji yang baru selesai beres-beres piring, melihat keduanya akan berlalu dari rumah.

"Loh, kalian mau kemana?"

Wonwoo tersenyum, mencoba menanggapi pertanyaan Minji dengan tenang. "aku harus segera pulang. Ada keperluan malam ini."

"Oppa, tidak terlalu cepat, kah?" Minji merangkul tangan Wonwoo. Seolah sulit melepas Wonwoo pergi lagi.

"Besok aku akan datang lagi, tenang saja."

Setelah memberikan salam berupa asakan di puncak kepala gadis itu, Wonwoo pun berlalu.

Sementara Mingyu memberikan tatapan tajam pada adiknya sebelum ia berlalu pergi. "Habis ini, beri penjelasan padaku."

Melihat sikap kakaknya yang kelihatan agak marah, membuat Minji menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. "Penjelasan apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepeda motor Mingyu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung lusuh. Mingyu amati begitu lama gedung itu, menelusuri setiap area dengan mata tajamnya. Tidak seperti panti-panti modern, tempat ini seperti sudah dibangun cukup lama. Terlihat begitu tua.

Wonwoo kenapa mengajaknya kemari?

"Panti asuhan?"

"Ya. Aku dirawat disini sejak kecil."

Wonwoo bisa melihat tanda tanya besar tergambar di ekspresi wajah Mingyu. Ia sudah tebak, pastilah akan banyak rasa penasaran diukir Mingyu dalam pikirannya.

"Uang yang kau berikan padaku, hanya untuk panti ini." Wonwoo mengamati gedung lusuh itu dengan sedih. Betapa tak teganya jika melihat gedung yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama ini, akan rata oleh tanah.

"Semua anak yang menghuni panti ini, adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki."

Mingyu terdiam seribu bahasa. Membiarkan Wonwoo melanjutkan segala penjelasannya. Ia ingin tahu lebih banyak keterbukaan Wonwoo padanya.

"Aku akan berusaha melakukan segala cara demi menyelamatkan panti ini."

Mendengar hal itu, hati kecil Mingyu sedikit terusik. Malam itu, dengan nada lembutnya ia pun berucap, "Aku bisa membantumu."

Wonwoo memperhatikan Mingyu. Nada bicara Mingyu, terdengar serius.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu untuk menyelamatkan panti ini. Kau tinggal bilang." Ucap Mingyu kembali memperjelas ungkapannya.

Namun, Wonwoo terlihat tidak menyukainya.

"Mingyu, bisakah kau berhenti melakukan apapun untukku. Yang bahkan yang kulakukan untukmu itu hanya seujung biji jagung. Sedangkan bantuanmu terlalu besar. Dan sekarang, kau mau menolongku lagi?"

Mingyu kembali terdiam.

"Aku tidak suka dikasihani. Semua orang yang pernah mengasihaniku, pada akhirnya hanya akan menginjak harga diriku. Itu juga yang terjadi pada ayahku!" Wonwoo menegaskan diri. Membuat Mingyu bersusah payah untuk menenangkan Wonwoo yang cukup marah padanya.

"Wonwoo, aku melakukannya bukan karena mengasihani. Aku hanya melakukannya sebagai tanda—"

"Aku tahu kau punya segalanya. Kau punya keluarga yang mencintaimu. Kau punya uang banyak. Kau punya teman banyak. Kau tidak usah susah payah menghadapi kebencian orang-orang. Kau tidak akan mendapat tatapan ngeri dari semua masyarakat. Mendapat penilaian buruk. Kau tidak merasakannya jadi aku, Mingyu! Kau bisa bebas begitu saja memperdayaku? Setelah itu kau akan menertawakanku!"

Mingyu mencegat dua tangan Wonwoo. "Wonwoo! Kau mengatakan ini, karena trauma mu, kan!?"

"Hah!? AKU TIDAK PUNYA TRAUMA! Hentikan omong kosongmu, br*ngsk!" Wonwoo mencoba melepaskan diri. Ia terus menerus memberontak, hingga kekuatannya sendiri hampir saja habis.

Mingyu agak kerepotan menghadapai keliaran Wonwoo. Apalagi tindakannya bisa membangunkan kesadaran masyarakat di waktu tidur saat ini.

Mingyu menarik nafas panjang untuk berpikir. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

 ***Kiss***

Bibir Mingyu tiba-tiba melekat di bibir Wonwoo.

Sentuhan begitu hangat itu, berbaur dengan nafas di antara keduanya. Dingin malam itu, jadi kurang terasa. Konsen Wonwoo kepada sentuhan yang diberikan Mingyu, dan Mingyu konsen pada bagaimana respon Wonwoo setelah ini.

Tubuh Wonwoo tiba-tiba berhenti memberontak. Seiring waktu, tubuhnya lemah, seakan sentuhan di bibir itu, melumat semua kekuatannya.

Mingyu melepas ciuman itu pelan-pelan. Ini benar-benar pikiran gila, memang. Ia terlalu mengikuti anjuran dari sebuah buku yang dibacanya. Namun, ternyata ampuh. Wonwoo lebih tenang dan jinak dari sikapnya yang begitu liar beberapa waktu lalu.

"Ma—maaf." Mingyu sudah harus meminta maaf atas sikap kurang ajarnya. Ia benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu saling bertukar tatapan.

Tak lama kemudian, Wonwoo mengambil tasnya, dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang diliputi begitu banyak penyesalan, dan juga setumpuk penjelasan yang ingin ia ungkapkan dari pikirannya. Tapi, Mingyu tidak mampu menahan Wonwoo lagi jika ia tidak mau meneruskan percakapan di antara mereka.

Baru beberapa saat, langkah Wonwoo berhenti. Tubuhnya tegar tidak mau berbalik arah, sekedar membalas pandangan Mingyu. Mingyu bisa mendengar tarikan nafas lemah dari Wonwoo yang sedang memunggunginya. Apakah Wonwoo mau mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa'?

Semoga..

"Jika, panti ini tidak bisa tertolong. Kumohon, enyahlah dari kehidupanku.."

Tubuh Wonwoo melaju ke dalam panti tanpa ucapan salam apapun.

Tubuh Mingyu pun hanya mematung diterjang angin malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **[Flashback]**

Air mata Wonwoo hampir saja berjatuhan. Tongkat pemukul di tangannya dipegang kuat, bergetar hebat dalam genggamannya.

Ia begitu takut, sangat takut.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Wonwoo, berikan tongkat itu pada Ayah!"

Wonwoo yang otaknya berputar kemana-mana , hanya mengikuti arahan ayahnya. Tubuhnya masih bergetar ketakutan. Diserahkan tongkat yang sudah terkena cipratan darah itu ke genggaman ayahnya.

Ayahnya segera menarik tubuh kecil dan rapuh Wonwoo ke dalam rangkulannya. Pelukan yang begitu kuat untuk menenangkan keresahan pada puteranya.

"Ayah, aku takut." Isak tangis anak itu melukai hati Ayahnya sedikit demi sedikit. Sangat sedih mendengar anak sematawayangnya harus ikut terlibat akan kejadian seperti ini

Ayah Wonwoo memandang nanar ke sekelilingnya. Juga pada tongkat yang sudah ada di genggamannya. Tidak ia percaya, puteranya bisa melakukan hal yang kelewat berbahaya. Tapi bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Ayah.. aku takut. Ada darah."

Wonwoo mengusap darah di pipi ayahnya. Ayahnya tahu, anak kecil ini cukup takut dengan darah.

Beliau ingin mengubah pemikiran puteranya tersebut.

"Wonnie~ Darah itu tidak perlu kau takutkan. Jika memang darah ini menjadi tanda bahwa kau membela dirimu, dan menyelamatkan harga dirimu, darah ini tidak perlu kau takutkan. Darah ini tanda kekuatanmu. Kau ini laki-laki, Wonwoo. Jangan tunjukkan kau lemah. Ayah bangga padamu."

"Benarkah? Darah itu tidak menakutkan?"

"Ya. Asal dilakukan demi kebaikan, darah itu tidak menakutkan." Ayahnya tersenyum hambar. Bersusah payah menahan keresahan yang sedang melandanya.

Ayah Wonwoo memeluknya kembali. "Jikalau pun ayah tidak ada, itu karena ayah melakukannya demi kebaikanmu dan orang lain. Ada kalanya kita berkorban lebih banyak daripada menunggu orang mengasihanimu."

"Ya, ayah orang baik. Ayah gak jahat."

Tanpa disadari Wonwoo, ayahnya menangis di balik punggung anak itu. "Kalau ayah tidak ada, Ayah minta, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Banyak orang yang kau percayai bahkan akan menyakitimu pada akhirnya. Bibi Ahyeol adalah orang yang terbaik, ok?"

"Ayah, paman ini orang jahat. Padahal paman ini sangat ayah hormati, bukan?"

Ayahnya begitu gemas dengan segala pertanyaan polos Wonwoo. Ia mengangguk.

"Ayah tidak lagi mempercayainya. Ayah benci orang-orang seperti itu."

"Aku juga ayah. Aku juga." Dan mereka pun kembali memeluk satu sama lain. Seolah tidak mau terlepas oleh waktu.

Tapi, Wonwoo tidak tahu.

Bahwa setelah ia lepas dari pelukan ayahnya, keesokan pagi ia tidak akan bisa bertemu ayahnya lagi.

Sejak saat itu, ia begitu merindukan pelukan hangat ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continue**

* * *

 **ada beberapa note yang mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaan kalian.. kalau kalian mau nanya [asal gak menjurus spoiler] silahkan saja ^^**

1\. pengadaan flashback disini gak terlalu jelas. Miyu sengaja sih wkwk.. karena kumau readers sendiri nerka masa lalu Wonwoo tuh gimana dengan menggabungkan potongan flashback yang ngebingungin dan masih agak tersirat. lagipula, untuk chapter khusus flashback (seperti beberapa permintaan readers), sepertinya tidak bisa terpenuhi. Karena udah menjurus spoiler banget. So, nikmatilah potongan flashback ambigunya!

2\. Nama Kim Minji mungkin gak sesuai sama nama sodara perempuan Mingyu yang asli (Kim Minseo). Aku sengaja. Karena karakteristik Minseo sama Minji lumayan beda. (terutama dari tinggi badan, yg Minji disini tingginya hampir sama kayak Mingyu #mianMinseo-ssi). Minji emang OC dariku, lepas dari Minseo. Tapi kalau kalian mau membayangkan Minji seperti Minseo, atuh silahkan ^^

3\. Beberapa ilustrasi Wonwoo dan Mingyu , seperti penampilannya kayak gimana dalam plot ini, ada gambarnya. Kutaruh di wattpad ku. Kalau kalian mau update disini dan disana, silahkan. Disana lebih lengkap aja ada ilustrasi tokoh dan momentnya. Tapi cerita gak berubah. Silahkan berkunjung : 344754740-eye-witness-author%27s-note atau cari user **Miramiyu**

Review dan dukungan kalian sangat berpengaruh akan kelangsungan jalan cerita ini. So, dont forget **review/follow/favorite**!

See you ~'^')~


	7. Chapter 7

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

Aku merasa tidak enak setelah kejadian semalam. Momentum tersebut menganggu ingatanku beberapa kali, bahkan hingga pagi ini, saat aku belum siap apapun untuk 30 menit lagi masuk sekolah. _**Blank**_. Apa yang kulakukan , apa yang selanjutnya kulakukan, apa yang sebelumnya kulakukan.

Hanya termenung saja di depan cermin dengan wajah kurang tidur, dan kaus berantakan. Hening hingga beberapa waktu ke depan.

Sampai akhirnya suara ketukan keras, memekak ke dalam kamar.

"Kak Mingyu, ka-"

Aku menengok ke arah Minji yang segera mengatup mulut dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Aku sendiri tanpa sadar sudah menunjukkan wajah suram ini. Masih tenggelam dengan setengah bunga mimpi yang masih menyangkut.

"I-IBUUU! KAK MINGYU SAKIITTT!"  
Minji berteriak histeris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau bertengkar dengan Wonwoo?"

Aku menelan rotiku yang sudah kukunyah dengan berat, memperhatikan keseriuan ayahku yang dengan baik mau menyudahi baca korannya sementara demi ikut campur urusanku.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu sebenarnya. Sungguh."

"Tapi kau bilang sendiri bahwa kau menyesal melakukannya pada Wonwoo tadi malam. Ada apa masalahnya?"

Semua mata mengarah padaku dengan serius dan mencercaku dengan berbagai spekulasi miring mereka seperti aku adalah pelaku kejahatan. Aku menelan ludah, sungguh ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mencemaskan.

"Kak Mingyu, apain kak Wonwoo?!" Minji tiba tiba merengkuh lenganku, sedikit gemas seperti ingin mencabik daging-dagingnya, dan memakan bulat-bulat. Ia tidak mau Oppa favoritnya itu diperlakukan tidak baik oleh kakak kandungnya sendiri. Tidak ada ampun, meskipun yang sedarah itu siapa.

"Hei, aku tidak melukainya atau bahkan memukulnya. Tidak ada sedikit pun. Err.." aku mengacak rambut gemas. Terasa frustasi di interogasi oleh keluarga sendiri. "Aku hanya kepikiran masalah itu, dan kupikir aku sangat menyesal. Kenapa aku melakukannya."

Ayah dan Ibuku bertukar tatapan. Masih belum paham dengan arah pembicaraanku. Terlalu ambigu, mengandung ratusan makna. Mana yang benar, tidak bisa kubeberkan dengan jelas. Mulutku mengatup rapat.

Mana mungkin menjelaskan tragedi 'penciuman' itu. Aku bisa disudahi sebagai pelaku kejahatan seksual pada sesama jenis.

Minji yang menerka paling keras, mulai menggertak gigi. Kerut keningnya mengendur, seolah baru menemukan jawaban.

" _Oh My God!"_ Minji tiba-tiba menangkup bibir seolah sesuatu mengejutkannya. "Jangan bilang, Kak Mingyu..."

"A-Apa?!" aku mulai curiga dengan segala gerak-gerik nya. Perasaanku benar tidak enak.

"Ada apa? Kau tau sesuatu, Minji?" Ibuku mulai antusias penasaran. Ditunggunya jawaban dari Minji yang berkali-kali mengarah mata ke kiri-kanan, dengan was-was. Sama saja, seolah Minji serupa ingin menyangkal intuisi nya.

Kumohon jangan pernah dikeluarkan dari mulut licikmu.

"Ah, waktunya berangkat!" Minji mengecek jam tangan. "Aku bisa telat ke sekolah!"

Dengan sigap, dirinya menarik tanganku. Membawaku bersamanya untuk ikut berangkat ke sekolah. Aku mengelak, karena selain tarikan tangannya amat kuat bikin sakit, aku juga jarang pergi ke sekolah bersamanya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat tak biasa.

"Minji, kau yakin tidak mau berangkat dengan Ayah saja? Ayah kira kau tidak suka naik motor."

"Ah, tidak untuk hari ini. Aku sedang ingin diantar Kak Mingyu. Ayuk!" Minji melingkar tangan padaku, berakting manja seperti adik baik. Tidak biasanya, dan malah membuatku merinding.

"Baiklah, nak. Hati-hati, ya." Ibu memberikan kecupan sebelum berangkat. Ayahku hanya sekedar dadah tangan untuk kami. Walaupun ekspresi nya masih tergambar heran. Ibuku pula.

Mungkin setelah kami beranjak hilang, ayah ibuku masih bercakap panjang mencurigai kedua putera putrinya. Rasa penasaran menarik diri ke jurang tanda tanya terdalam, dan mereka mencoba mencari tangga menuju sebuah jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan sih!? Lepaskan dulu! " Aku melepas rangkulan tangannya. "Kenapa kau jadi sangat menakutkan." Yah kuakui, keagresifan gadis belia kadang membuatku heran dan khawatir.

"Kak Mingyu, harus beberkan semua padaku. Sekarang juga!"

Aku terperanjat dengan bentakannya gadis mungil ini. Sampai tanganku tidak mood mencengkeram rem tangan lagi.

Apa yang harus kubeberkan? Keras kepala sekali.

"Kak Mingyu tadi malam... ARGHH.. sudah kuduga tidak bisa kupercaya sekalipun dua laki-laki pulang bersama di malam hari!"

aku berkerut dahi. Masih bingung seperti sebelumnya. "Maksudmu?!"

Minji berbisik di dekatku. "Kak Mingyu sudah melakukan _itu_ pada Kak Wonwoo tadi malam?"

"HAH!? _Itu_ apa?!" Mataku memicing. Kali ini aku yang berpikir keras.

"Yeah, kau tahu. 'itu' yang kumaksud adalah sebuah hubungan yang cukup intim antara laki-laki dan laki-laki. Dimasuki dan Memasuki..." jelas Minji dengan gestur tubuh menjelaskan ini itu selayaknya seseorang memberi literatur di depan mahasiswa.

Aku tergelak, sekaligus terpacu kesal. Ku jitak saja kepalanya agar otaknya kembali ke jalan yang benar. Mungkin error karena terlalu khawatir perihal Wonwoo.

"Kau ini tidak bisa sekali saja berhenti berpikir kotor tentang kakak kandungmu sendiri?"

Minji meringis, "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sehingga menyesal?! Kak Wonwoo tidak mungkin ngambek untuk sesuatu yang gak penting Kak Mingyu lakukan kecuali kalau gak memukul, berantem fisik, atau ya tadi, di _R-a-p-e_."

Aku latah menjewer telinganya. "Bukan begitu, cewek mesum!"

Aku sendiri sebenarnya setengah niat untuk menceritakan segalanya. Selain tidak punya waktu, entah bagaimana ekspresi anak ini jika tahu masalahku adalah karena _tak sengaja mencium_ Wonwoo. Makin liar dia.

"Kak Mingyu kalau tidak bilang juga, aku akan duga kak Mingyu _r-a-p-e_ Kak Won-"

"OKE! Aku tidak sengaja cium bibirnya!"

 **HAP**

Aku mendekap mulut, kaget. Aku kelepasan untuk menahan diri agar tidak terungkap tadi. Gembok mulut tidak bisa terkunci rapat.

Minji mendengarnya , yang langsung tampang shock. Lebih shock daripada ia berspekulasi diriku habis _apa-apaain_ Wonwoo tadi. Aku sangat miris.

"WOAHHH! Aku harus lapor temanku!" Minji segera mengeluarkan hp nya. Respon macam apa itu?!

Ia baru saja akan menghubungi temannya yang sama _iblis licik_ juga. Aku langsung merebut cepat hp maksiat nya itu dengan paksa.

"Jangan pernah kau lakukan itu, Iblis kecil!"

Minji mendecih sebal, "Kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus, Kak? Kakak sudah selangkah maju di depan." Ia memberi dua ibu jarinya padaku. _Two thumbs up_. "Itu hebat, loh."

"Hebat kepalamu! Itu adalah hal yang irrasional dilakukan. Sesama laki-laki melakukan itu di publik!?"

"Tapi, kakak suka Kak Wonwoo, kan?"

Aku langsung lempar bidikan pada Minji dengan tampang kaget, malu-malu, bingung, dan kesal.

"A-aku tidak suka padanya!" nadaku terdengar mengelak tapi dengan sedikit keraguan. Aku bertanya pada diri sendiri, _Sungguh?_

"Ohhh~ pilih mana! Kakak suka sama Kak Wonwoo, atau aku suka Kak Wonwoo!?"

Mendadak aku getar-getir. Gemas dengan pilihan ketat yang tiba-tiba _straight_ menyerangku dari mulut mungilnya.

"A-aku... FINE! AKU KALAH!"

 _Yeah_ , kalian pun tahu, aku sudah jatuh cinta dengannya. Ini tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Aku sampai mengelap muka kalap dengan jatuhnya pertahanan hari ini. Aku benar benar tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lebih lama lagi.

"Lalu apa maumu?!"

Minji melompat kegirangan. Tidak jauh dari seorang gadis baru saja dapatkan tas baru dengan diskon termurah.

"YES! Teknikku kemarin malam ternyata jitu juga. Kalian baru saja _first kiss_ yah!"

"HAH?!" aku membludak menuntut pada pernyataannya barusan.

"Yeah, Kak Wonwoo itu kan _virgin_. Tidak pernah punya pacar. Kak Mingyu sendiri belum pernah punya pacar. Jadi, kalian baru saja melakukan _first kiss_."

 _Rudicilous_. Aku menuntut dengan pemikirannya barusan seolah aku ini adalah seorang perjaka muda yang _innocent_ dalam hal seksual.

Namun fakta tadi, cukup mengejutkanku. Sekaligus membuatku tergugah gembira. Bukankah ini mengejutkan? Aku memang belum pernah berpacaran, tapi semua perempuan dekat denganku. Aku ini tampan, mempesona, tinggi hitam manis, dan friendly. Hanya saja aku tidak ingin serius dalam suatu hubungan lebiu dahulu.

Sampai aku bertemu wonwoo.. dan tahu dia tipe innocent yang belum pernah menyentuh bagian terlarang tersebut dengan bibir gadis manapun. Aku penasaran, apa dia sudah melakukan _masturbasi_? Hmm..

Minji dengan kebanggaan besar, memberi tepukan dukungan pada punggungku. Aku sudah seperti anak asuhnya saja. "Tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku. Apapun masalah kalian berdua , aku akan bantu menyelesaikannya."

"Te-termasuk kesalahpahaman ini?"

"Yups! Kesalahpahaman apapun. Kalian harus bersatu. _No matter what_. Jadi serahkan pada Mak Comblang satu ini."

"Tunggu, kau sebenarnya sudah merencanakan ini sejak awal?"

Minji mengangkat bahu. "Well, siapa tahu?" Ia mencibir dengan cengiran menggelikan.

Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar harus membakar komik-komik homonya itu agar tidak semakin meracuni anak ini. Dia semakin tidak waras, dan ketidakwarasannya membuka pintu kedekatan ku dengan Wonwoo.. siapa tau benar Wonwoo jadi kepincut ?

"Kita berangkat naik bus saja kalau gitu." Kutinggalkan motorku yang masih kokoh terparkir di garasi. Diikuti mata Minji membulat cepat dan tak rela.

Aku mengacuhkannya, yang sengaja kutinggali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Aku berlari mendekat semakin ke dalam sekolahku. Semakin ke dalam, perasaan menakutkan itu semakin menggerubungiku. Aku terbayang wajah Wonwoo yang masih marah padaku, padahal dari pagi aku sudah bulatkan tekad untuk menjelaskan semuanya serta meminta maaf.

Walaupun aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil.

" _HEY, teman!_ "

Panggilan sayang seorang teman itu tidak membuatku nyaman, hingga aku tak suka untuk menoleh ke belakang. Tapi tamparan keras di punggung, mengharuskanku melakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ? Semalam aku menelponmu, dan kau tak mengangkatnya." Hoshi menyikutku. Alisnya naik turun. "Bersenang-senang semalam?"

"Hei, kau mesum. Aku sedang tidak ingin becanda." Aku melihat semua orang. Setiap sudut sekolah, seperti orang linglung. "Kau melihat Wonwoo?"

Hoshi mengatup bibir. Suasana wajahnya kelihatan kaget. "Kau bermalam dengan Wonwoo?!"

Seketika aku melempar pandang kaget pula padanya. "A-apa?! Bu-bukan begit-"

Tepat pada saat itu, aku melihatnya. Seseorang dengan tas ransel yang ia tak pernah serius membawanya. Kemaja yang agak acak. Rambut yang lebih berantakan daripada kemarin seperti dirinya tak siap ke sekolah.

Sebelum sempat meneruskan perkataanku, tubuhku sendiri sudah melesak mendekat pada pemuda berantakan itu, hingga suara Hoshi berkali-kali lewat saja dari telingaku.

Tak tahu, tapi aku merasa panggilanku tak didengarnya, ia tidak menoleh padaku sama sekali. Bahkan jalannya lebih dipercepat, semakin menjauh. Semakin aku mendekat, jarak kami akan semakin banyak. Panggilanku tak digubrisnya, malahan diterima orang lain yang memenuhi lorong dan mengamati kami dengan sangat aneh.

Jalannya diperlambat, sudah mendekat pada kelasnya.

"Wonwoo!"

Panggilan terakhir, sempat membuatnya melirik. Walaupun ia tetap memasuki kelasnya.

Aku sangat ingin meneruskan percakapan, tapinya ia sangat membenciku hingga ia tidak sudi lagi berbicara denganku. Membuatku merasa sangat kecewa pada diri sendiri.

Aku membalik badan, untuk menyudahi niatku.

"Mingyu."

Aku melihat ke belakang. Pemuda itu membuang mata, tapi masih sempat memanggil namaku barusan. Senyum lebarku jadi terbentuk sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kami kembali berdiri di atap. Ya, atap yang sama saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Pertemuan pertama saat aku melihatnya menangis (aku tidak berani mengungkapkannya langsung).

Angin mengepul cukup keras hari itu, dan cuaca memang kelihatan tidak bersahabat.

"Begini, Wonwoo. Aku minta maaf soal semalam." aku mulai langsung _to the point_ , sehingga membuatnya berbalik menghadapku. Itu adalah kemajuan yang bagus.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dalam pikiranmu." Wonwoo membalasku dengan kedinginannya. "Tapi aku tidak mau ada di antara kita saling mengecewakan."

"Maksudmu?"

Wonwoo menghela nafas. "Aku telah memikirkannya. Bahwa kau berteman denganku atau hubungan apapun itu, jika denganku, kurasa akan rumit."

Aku cukup bingung. "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Mingyu, aku tahu kau baik. Tapi kebaikanmu hanya akan jadi bumerang untukmu. Bagaimana jika aku memanfaatkanmu? Kau lihat orang-orang disana tidak percaya denganku. Mereka melihatku ngeri. Mereka menganggapku aneh. Bahkan jika kau sok akrab denganku, mereka akan mengamatimu dengan aneh pula. Dan itu semua karenaku."

Aku mengamatinya nanar. Apa itu yang dipikirkannya tentang aku?

"A-aku"

"Ketika orang mengasihaniku, maka ada sebabnya. Mereka membantuku, setelah itu menjatuhkanku. Mereka berhasil dipandang sepenuh mata, aku malah justru dipandang sebelah mata. Kau bilang ini karena trauma ku? Apa yang kau tau tentang traumaku? Apa kau semacam _stalker_?"

aku bernafas panjang berusaha menangkap arah pembicaraan serius ini.

"Ayahku meninggal, karena perbuatanku. Jika aku tidak melakukannya, maka ayahku akan tetap disini. Tapi, ia akan menghilang dariku. Tuhan sudah menyuratkan diriku menjadi orang kesepian. Itu saja. Itu yang membuatku tidak percaya siapapun, kecuali yang sudah merawatku sejak kecil."

Aku membulat mata.

"Wonwoo. Apa yang kulakukan padamu bukanlah kasihani belaka. Aku melakukannya karena-"

"Aku saat ini hanya ingin menyelamatkan panti asuhan tempatku dirawat. Aku hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk hal itu. Tidak lebih dari itu. Jadi cukup dengan apa yang kau kasih sebelumnya padaku, itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Setelah itu aku berhak menghilang darimu."

"Kau ambil uangku dan kau pergi?"

"Ya. Aku ambil uangmu, menjadi guru privatmu sampai kau lulus. Setelah itu tidak ada hubungan lagi. Itu saja kontrak kita, kan?"

Aku memegang tangannya kuat. Pernyataannya barusan menimbulkan rasa tak rela.

"Bagaimana jika aku memberimu uang lagi, dan kau terus di sampingku setelah aku lulus?"

Wonwoo membulat mata. Ia berusaha melepas diri dari cengkeramanku, tapi aku tidak rela. Aku belum menyelesaikan semua keseriusanku. Aku tidak suka caranya menjadi egois. Aku lebih suka dirinya yang jujur.

Tapi ia memutar balikkan sesuatu fakta dalam dirinya. Ia tidak mau terbuka padaku. Itu yang tergambar di matanya. Semua yang ia utarakan seolah paksaan, bukan dari lubuk hatinya. Ia tidak jujur, ia sedang bohong.

Ia selalu menutup diri, itu yang sangat kutahu darinya.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu'?"

 **DEG**

"K-KAU GILA?! Kau berusaha mempermainkanku?!"

Aku tidak peduli.

"Aku bukan penghianat di luar sana yang kau temui. Aku tidak sama dengan mereka. Aku tidak suka dengan cara pandangmu padaku. Bagaimana bisa kau menyamakanku dengan mereka setelah aku sangat serius padamu, Wonwoo?" aku menahan tangan lainnya, menjadi lebih keras kepala. Aku bisa merasakan getaran ketakutannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau sama gilanya! Kau juga merendahkanku! Kau brengsek!"

"Memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?!" entah kenapa aku seperti bukan diriku sendiri. Aku menjadi sangat beringas. "Setelah membantumu, mereka akan melakukan apa padamu?!"

"Me-mereka.."

"Apa aku pernah sedikit pun merendahkan ayahmu? Apa aku pernah menertawakan keputusasaanmu? Apa aku pernah mengejekmu? Apa aku pernah membuangmu?"

Tubuhnya semakin kupojoki ke pagar pembatas. Pagar kawat menahan tubuhnya, begitu juga diperangkap sergapanku. Aku semakin liar. Dia tidak kuat mencegat aksiku.

"Seandainya kau lebih terbuka padaku, seandainya kau lebih jujur padaku, seandainya kau mengungkapkan semuanya padaku. Aku tidak akan melihatmu menangis lagi, aku tidak akan melihatmu sangat terluka. DAN.."

 **HAP**

Aku mendorong diri menjauh setelah aku sadar aku hampir melakukannya. Aku mengambil nafas terdalam, menetralisirkan pikiranku. Mengembalikan kepada Mingyu yang semula.

Aku mencoba melihatnya kembali. Wonwoo agak ketakutan , mencengkeram keras seragamnya yang hampir berantakan karena sergapanku. Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padaku? Bukan seperti ini cara meminta maaf yang sebaiknya dilakukan!

"Aku minta maaf."

Wonwoo mengernyit kecewa. Ia seolah bertampang jijik melihatku. "Ini yang kedua kalinya, Mingyu. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kau." Ia berbicara dengan nada bergetar. "Kau memintaku lebih terbuka, tapi kau sendiri sangat membingungkanku. Akan lebih baik jika kau tidak kenal denganku, dan aku tidak mengenalmu. Maka tidak ada tuntutan dari diri kita satu sama lain."

Aku membenam muka lelah dalam tangkupan tangan. "Aku minta maaf! Aku hanya melihatmu sebagai Jeon Wonwoo. Bukan karena kasihani! Aku hanya ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Wonwoo, dan menjadi tempat berbagimu. Temanmu. Apa ada yang salah?"

Aku membulatkan tangan , menahan emosi yang bercampur dalam diri ini. "Ada dalam diriku yang tak bisa tertahan, ingin jadi orang pertama yang kau anggap sebagai teman baik. Tempat berbagimu di sekolah, dimanapun. Yang bisa kau ajak kemana pun. Tertawa bersama, menangis bersama. Kau mungkin anggap aku _friendly_. Tapi aku tidak melakukan semua temanku sama halnya denganmu. Kenapa? Karena kau orang yang sulit kumengerti. Banyak fakta yang tidak kuketahui sehingga aku penasaran dengan seorang Wonwoo. Perlakuanmu yang kasar, dan sebagainya. Itulah kenapa jika perlakuanku lebih untukmu. Agar kau bisa lebih terbuka padaku."

"Kau ingin tahu banyak tentangku? Tapi apa yang menarik dariku? Masa lalu ku berantakan, tidak sebaik punyamu. Kau sangat bahagia dengan keluargamu" mata Wonwoo mulai basah. Ya, lagi-lagi aku melihat sisi terlemahnya.

"Kau mau tahu semua cerita 'bahagiaku' dari awal?" Aku membujuk.

Wonwoo menatapku dengan antusias. Seolah rasa takut itu tenggelam jika aku berbicara lebih lembut dan akrab padanya. "Apa?"

"Kau berspekulasi bahwa 'aku adalah manusia paling bahagia di muka bumi ini hanya dengan memiliki satu keluarga menyebalkan'. Hmm?"

"Mereka menyebalkan?"

Aku tersenyum. "Kau tidak punya petunjuk apapun. Jika aku tidak membuka diri. Maka itu kau tidak bisa menilai orang langsung dengan hanya satu pengamatan. Kau harus tahu dari seluruh fakta yang ia miliki."

"Bagaimana?"

aku mengenggam tangannya, kali ini lebih halus dan tidak memaksa. Ia kembali menjadi Wonwoo dengan tampilan jinak dan melunak. "Aku mau cerita semuanya. Tapi, kau harus cerita juga padaku tentang dirimu. Kita dari mulai 0."

"Aku tidak mengerti kau." Wonwoo membuang muka, rada kesal. Aku tertawa setelahnya.

Genggamanku menguat pada kedua tangannya, tapi lebih _gently_. Ia tidak menolak, mungkin ia lebih suka jika Mingyu seperti sekarang memperlakukannya begitu. Aku lega. "Hei, Wonwoo! Aku mingyu. Mau jadi temanku?"

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut. Heran.

"Eum apa maksudnya ini?"

"Mau dengar sesuatu? Aku bisa meramalmu."

"A-apa?!"

Matanya berkedip khawatir, cemas. Tapi aku melihatnya, dia sedang sangat antusias dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Luka di kepalamu pagi ini," aku menyentil kepalanya. Ia meringis , tapi juga menatap galak segera padaku. "Dari seorang anak yang tak sengaja menendang bolanya terlalu keras hingga menyundul kepalamu."

Wonwoo jadi berubah panik. Aku merasa geli dengan tindak tanduknya yang lucu. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?"

Aku terbahak. Mungkin karena saat perjalanan dari bus, aku tak sengaja menangkap seorang pemuda yang punggungnya bidang tegap seperti miliknya, sedang melempar bola pada anak lainnya, yang terus menunduk sesal padanya. Aku seperti sudah membaca kejadian apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Aku sangat menyukaimu, Wonwoo. Jadi kumohon, jangan memandangku sama seperti yang lainnya. Aku berbeda dari mereka. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Biar aku tahu semua keberatanmu, ok?"

Wonwoo melihatku kali ini lebih tulus. Mungkin karena ia sudah bisa memperbaiki emosinya setelah aku berbicara lebih lembut padanya, dan bisa mengembalikan situasi menjadi lebih tenang.

"Aku belum pernah punya teman seunik dirimu, Mingyu." ia menunduk malu. Nada berbicaranya agak rendah, tapi masih bisa kudengar.

Aku bisa merasakan getaran gembira dalam lubuk hati terdalam.

Oh, aku benar-benar ingin memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hei? Hei?"

mataku melurus, tepat pada lambaian tangan Hoshi yang berusaha menyadarkanku.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan hingga kau tersenyum mengerikan begitu?" ia menggeser kursi mendekat ke mejaku. Jadi antusias dengan jawaban yang hendak kuucapkan. Tapi aku masih terbayang banyak hal. Masih terbuai akan bayangan dan perkiraan.

"Kau tahu.

Wonwoo manis juga."

 **PFFFTT**

Hoshi memuncratkan susunya ke wajahku.

" **WTF,** _ **dude**_ **?!** " Hoshi menempelkan keningnya padaku. Merasakan suhu badan ini apa sudah meninggi atau tidak sama sekali. Apa aku sudah gila, atau hanya sedang berhalusinasi. "Kau sakit?! Aku akan bawa kau ke UKS!"

aku mengusap wajah yang sedikit basah. "Apa salahnya aku menilainya begitu?"

Kelopak matanya Hoshi naik turun. Ya, dia heran. Dia pusing kepala , dan segala _symptoms_ ketakutan mengarah padaku.

Hoshi mengambil nafas , dia mencoba menenangkan diri atas informasi yang cukup mengejutkan dari sahabatnya ini.

"Seorang Mingyu ,sahabatku, mengatakan 'Wonwoo, si pembuat masalah itu, adalah orang yang manis'." Hoshi mulai bersabda seadanya. "Pada faktanya ia adalah orang mengerikan, menakutkan, menyedihkan. Apa ada yang salah dengan otakmu?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Hoshi. Kucing liar pun jika kau elus dengan sayang, maka ia akan menjinak seperti kucing peliharaan."

Hoshi mengernyit dahi. "Kau bahkan menyamakannya dengan kucing?!" ia mengelap wajah sebal. Ia mulai menggeser lebih dekat kepalanya padaku. Bernada agak rendah. "Kau suka padanya?"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah, kau tahu. Seorang laki-laki menyebut laki-laki lain 'manis' dengan fakta yang tidak sebenarnya, berarti kau adalah hom-"

"Aku hanya suka padanya. Tidak suka padamu atau laki-laki lain."

Hoshi meluncurkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan hidungku . "AHA! KAU BENAR-BENAR.." ia mengerem ucapannya. Kembali merendahkan nadanya. Suasana ramai di kelas menjadi sumber kewaspadaannya. Ini terlalu pribadi. "Kau suka padanya? Jatuh cinta?"

"Yeah." aku menjawab santai.

"Kenapa kau jujur sekali padaku?" Tampakan wajahnya heran. Hal sesensitif ini bisa begitu mudah masuk ke telinganya, dan ia tak paham kenapa sahabatnya ini sangat terbuka padanya. Tanpa takut, malu, atau bingung.

"Karena hanya kau , adikku, yang tahu. Aku percaya padamu."

Kepalanya berguling ke kanan. "Kenapa kau percaya padaku?"

"Karena kau sahabatku."

Kini ke kiri. "Kenapa aku jadi sahabatmu?"

Tsk. Sigap aku menjitak kepalanya. Hoshi mungkin menjadi orang yang sangat bingung hingga ia kehilangan sedikit akalnya. Aku bisa memaklumi itu.

"Aku tahu ini sangat aneh. Aku menyukai Wonwoo, karena dia unik. Aku bahkan seolah tidak pernah melihat orang yang diluar ekspektasi siapapun. Hanya dia yang sanggup menggetarkan hatiku, Hoshi!"

Hoshi geregetan. Ia sampai mengacak rambut cokelatnya itu frustasi.

"Apa kau tidak lihat ada banyak perempuan di sekolah ini yang bisa kau kencani? Bahkan siapapun perempuan tidak akan menolak temanku ini, yang tampan, tinggi, dan asyik sepertimu. Tapi dari sepersekian, kau memilih Wonwoo?! Kau mentok padanya? Atau karena kau kekurangan gairah, Bung? Aku bisa membantumu kalau gitu."

Gelenganku, pertanda aku menolak. "Aku hanya cinta pada Wonwoo. Itu pengecualian. Aku juga masih suka perempuan, tapi aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengannya. Kau tidak bisa menolak _first sight_ apapun itu, entah karena gendernya yang berbeda. Itu yang kubaca dari manga-"

"Dude, kau hanya termakan rayuan manga homo adikmu. Sudah kubilang, kau harus restui adikmu itu untukku, biar ia kembali ke jalan yang benar."

" _NO WAY!_ "aku membentak bersih keras. Tanda tangan X sudah terpose di depan dada.

Meskipun begitu, dua mata nakalnya memonopoli pertahananku. Seolah dirinya menguarkan suatu perdebatan kasat mata ' _jika kau tidak restui, aku tidak merestuimu juga dengan anak mengerikan itu'_

"Begini saja. Kau sebaiknya tutup mulut tentang aku, apalagi pada Wonwoo. Jika kau bisa membantuku , aku akan memikirkannya."

Hoshi melebarkan matanya yang sedari tadi menyipit ganas. "Kau akan merestuiku?!" Hoshi termakan rayuan. Aku menggertak gigi dengan tak rela. Tapi ini tawaran yang cukup baik.

"Aku hanya bilang, 'memikirkannya'. Bukan berarti aku merestuimu, Bodoh." Tak lama kemudian, wajahnya akan sedikit suram. Tapi ia bisa sedikit tersenyum. "Itu tergantung adikku sendiri."

"Oke! Aku tidak peduli kau gay atau bukan. Selama kau tidak suka padaku, itu tidak apa."

"Eww.. aku lebih baik jadi _aseksual_ * daripada suka padamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan antusias keluar dari sekolah. Pelajaran hari ini diakhiri dengan sejarah yang saaangat membosankan. Membuatku ingin muntah dan mengeluarkan diri dengan berteriak 'KAU SANGAT MEMBOSANKAN, PAK!'

Namun, seantusias aku keluar, secepat itulah aku bertemu dengannya, lagi. Wonwoo sedang menunggu bus di halte biasanya. Wajahnya tergambar khawatir, jika dilihat dari jauh. Mungkin sedang sangat terburu-buru akan suatu urusan. Aku penasaran.

Aku mencoba mendekat.

Saat sempat ia melirikku, ia langsung terhentak. Sampai akhirnya bangkit dari dudukannya. Berjalan ke arah lain, mengabaikan rupa bis yang sudah menunjukkan penampakannya.

Ia melarikan diri dariku.

Aku pun mencoba mengejarnya. Jalanku semakin dipercepat, syukurlah masih dengan pakaian sepatu bola. Tapi ia tidak bisa sedikit pun memperlambat jalannya. Malahan ia bisa memprediksi jarak terbaik untuk bisa menghindariku, tanpa sedikit pun menoleh.

Seolah aku ini adalah penguntit jahat yang sedang ingin memangsanya.

Setelah lariku semakin kencang, aku berhasil juga menangkap tangannya. Keletihan ini terbayarkan pula.

"Kau mau kemana, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo membuang nafas, sedikit helaan dan engahan akibat larinya yang agak dipaksakan. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Hei, kau butuh teman untuk diajak jalan, kan?" aku tersenyum basa-basi, walaupun masih tercekat nafas sendiri.

"Aku tidak butuh kau!" Wonwoo mengacuhkanku. Ia kembali mengabaikanku dengan meneruskan jalannya.

"Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." aku ikut melaju jalan, agak menempel biar ia tidak berusaha kabur lagi.

"Aku tidak mau kemana. Aku mau pulang."

Aku melompat langsung ke depannya agar ia bisa menghentikan jalan. "AHA! Kau tidak jujur lagi padaku!"

Wonwoo yang seketika mengerem kaki agar tidak bertubrukan dengan tubuhku, mendecak lidahnya sebal. "Apa maumu?!"

"Kau mau kemana?"

Pertanyaan tersebut membuatnya geregetan. "Aku akan pergi ke bank untuk mencairkan _check_ mu!" ia mendorongku ke kiri agar jalurnya tidak diperhalang lagi. Aku masih mau mengikutinya.

"Kau masih ingin mencairkan uang itu?" kami akhirnya berjalan berdampingan. "Berapa banyak uang yang kau butuhkan untuk melunasi panti asuhan itu? Aku tidak yakin check itu cukup."

"Memang tidak."

"Padahal aku bisa membayarmu lebih dari itu."

Ia mendelik galak padaku. "Kau mulai lagi, Mingyu. Kau berlagak seperti orang kaya."

"Apa? Aku hanya senang melakukan pekerjaan sosial seperti ayahku."

"Tidak, aku bukan tunawisma. Aku akan bekerja untuk menemukan uang lainnya dengan hasil kerja kerasku."

Ujarannya demikian membuatku tersenyum puas. Ia benar-benar hebat. "Itu yang kusuka darimu."

Wonwoo menghentikan jalannya tiba-tiba, seketika membuatku ikut mengerem jalan pula. Ia menatapku dengan sangat heran.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau selalu bilang 'suka' padaku. Apa kau sebegitu _positif_ nya padaku?"

"Ya."

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan tentang sisi negatifku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku lebih suka melihat sisi positifmu. Aku orang yang tidak mengabaikan sisi terbaikmu. Kau baik, kau pekerja keras, kau rada cengeng."

"Aku cengeng?"

Aku melempar pandang ke arah lain. Ups, sepertinya aku tak sengaja membeberkan suatu rahasia. "Yeah kadangkala seseorang menangis tidak bisa disembunyikan meskipun.."

"Astaga." Wonwoo menepuk kepalanya. "Kau melihatku?!"

Aku mengernyit cemas , jikalau dia akan memukuliku karena ketahuan berulah. "Aku minta maaf. Aku bersembunyi, tapi tidak sengaja melihatmu menangis."

"Itu adalah moment sangat memalukan.." Wonwoo mencoba menghilang pada rengkuhan tangannya sendiri. Tak berani temu pandang padaku. Ia pasti malu sekali karena seseorang seperti dirinya yang kelihatan sok kuat, bisa menangis juga.

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi, jika aku tidak ada disana, aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu." aku berusaha menjelaskan. "Kita tidak akan seperti sekarang."

"Aku tidak mengharapkanmu juga."

"Tapi aku mengharapkanmu."

Wonwoo berhembus nafas putus asa, tidak bisa mencegahku terkekeh jail.

Wonwoo berdiri lebih tenang. Memandangku dengan penuh harap. Ia tidak mau melawan untuk suatu pernyataan manis dariku.

"Aku bersumpah akan mengorek hal memalukan Kim Mingyu dari Minji."

"Hei! Kau bisa menanyakan langsung padaku!"

Ia kembali mengabaikanku. Wajahnya datar, seperti biasa. Ia tidak tertarik dengan ocehanku sepanjang jalan untuk menghilangkan kegondokannya. Kami lanjutkan jalan dengan suasana yang cukup hangat hari itu, dengan aku yang terus berbicara panjang lebar karena ia sangat pendiam sekali. Kami semakin dekat ke bank yang dituju.

"Kau bekerja dimana untuk menambah uang pelunasan?"

"Sebuah bar."

"SUNGGUH?!"

Kami meneruskan perjalanan kami memang dengan percakapan ringan. Sampai ia mulai lebih terbuka padaku. Memberitahuku tentang pekerjaan barunya, makanan kesukaannya, apa yang menyebalkan dariku (ternyata ia membuat list cukup banyak untuk itu). Kami belum sampai percakapan masa lalu dan sebagainya. Aku hanya ingin kenal lebih banyak tentang hal-hal baik dari Wonwoo. Sedikit demi sedikit, semuanya sudah tergambar jelas olehku.

Kedua mataku tidak bisa lepas dari tingkahnya yang mulai merespon, walaupun kebanyakan tumpahan kekesalan dan makian. Sedangkan aku akan membalasnya sehingga percakapan kami akan lebih menyenangkan.

Aku ingin sekali melihatnya tersenyum lagi. Setelah itu, semakin maju hubungan kami,

itu akan lebih mudah aku meraih hatinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Leganya bisa nyelesain 1 chapter dalam 2 hari aja. Karena sejujurnya Miyu suka ulur hingga berbulan #ups. Tapi karena lagi produktif, jadi saya habiskan langsung saja (terlalu banyak deadline, gak mau numpuk).

Btw, cerita ini memang akan menjadi drama. Yups. Lompatan yang gak kerasa, bukan? Mungkin dikira ini macam teenlit yang santai, tapi ke depannya bakal rumit, _bung_ XD (kapan sih Miyu gak bikin yang asem2 kencur dalam suatu hubungan otp?)

Dan lagi, Miyu terbesit pikiran bakal menekan cerita ini biar cepat tamat. Why? Sebenarnya awalnya juga cerita ini direncanakan gak panjang, tapi malah udah bablas chapter 7. Jadi Miyu mikir, bakal maksain (gak juga sih) biar ch 10 udah kelar. Tapi dengan kandungan plotnya gak berantakan.

 _Well,_ itu berarti butuh pertapaan (?) yang matang biar pembaca gak kecewa juga.

So, bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? :) Butuh comment kalian sebagai pembangkit rasa!

THANKS~

 **Review/Follow/Favorite^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 8_

* * *

Beat musik dari stereo mengalun kasar ke seluruh pendengar. Suara-suara random yang masuk ke telinga orang-orang disana, memicu sensasi menggila untuk tidak diam saja. Mereka akan ikut menggerakkan tubuh, mengikuti irama yang ada.

Namun tidak dengan Wonwoo yang masih saja kosong dan terbuai ke alam bawah sadar. Matanya lemah melurus ke depan, entah berbagi pandang dengan apa. Ia asyik saja membersihkan noda pada gelas wine, tanpa sadar sudah berapa kali ia mengasah gelas itu hingga hampir disulap jadi gelas baru.

"Jika kau terus membersihkan gelas itu, gelas itu akan segera menghilang dari tanganmu."

Teguran dingin itu sontak buat Wonwoo kembali kepada kesadaran penuhnya. Ia amati _sunbae_ nya tersebut tengah konsen menakar alkohol pada sebuah gelas. Tindakan yang belum diijinkan untuk seorang Wonwoo yang masih di bawah umur. Ia hanya diperbolehkan sekedar melayani pemesanan minuman ringan serta tetek-bengek melayani obrolan manusia setengah mabuk.

"Maafkan aku, Sung Sunbae." Wonwoo segera menaruh gelas di tangannya, dan akan melakukan pembersihan kedua. Ia memarahi diri sendiri kenapa ia begitu teledor dan terlalu banyak berpikir pada hari pertama kerjanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Anak Muda? Kau baru pertama saja sudah kayak orang linglung begitu." Sung bertanya. Pemuda itu menghentikan kegiatan , ragu-ragu untuk menjawab. Obrolan ini sesungguhnya sangat canggung apalagi sunbaenya satu ini memang begitu disiplin padanya, untuk sebuah kesan pertama yang didapatkan Wonwoo.

Namun, larut akan buah pikirannya pada diri sendiri saja, hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan arah. Ia butuh seseorang untuk mengadu, dan menuangkan uneg uneg. Walaupun harus dengan Sung Sunbae, yang merupakan sunbae tidak paling bersahabat untuknya saat ini.

"Bagaimana menurut sunbae jika bersahabat dengan seseorang yang bermasalah? Mungkin karena pernah melakukan tindak kejahatan?"

Sung pandangi anak muda di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan asing. Seolah hoobaenya itu melontarkan pertanyaan di luar ekspektasi seorang siswa SMA.

Ia pun menghela nafas, lalu menyudahi racikan minumannya sendiri agar bisa mendalami obrolan ini bersama hoobaenya yang tampak sedang dilanda kerisauan. Akan tidak bagus jika dibiarkan, dan malah menjadi menyusahkan.

"Selama ia tidak melibatkanku pada tindak kejahatannya, itu tidak masalah untukku."

Mata Wonwoo seakan berbinar menangkap respon Sung. Ia bisa sedikit beralih dari pekerjaannya sendiri, dan memasang konsen pada jawaban pria paruh baya itu. Suara-suara clubbing cukup pengang di telinga, maka Wonwoo pasang pendengaran lebar-lebar hanya untuk Sung.

"Hmmm.. dalam pendapatku, seorang sahabat baik tidak akan melibatkan sahabatnya pada tindak yang mengancam nyawa. Selama ia tidak menyuruhmu merampok atau mencuri , bahkan membunuh juga, tugasmu adalah bagaimana mengembalikan sahabatmu ke arah yang seharusnya. Bukannya malah membiarkannya."

 _Apa itu yang dipikirkan Mingyu padaku?_ ucap Wonwoo pada diri sendiri seiring menelan pernyataan Sung.

"Bagaimana jika sahabat bermasalahnya ini tidak terbuka tentang permasalahannya karena rasa takut ? Apa yang dilakukan sunbae jika tahu hal itu." Wonwoo mulai memasang perhatian begitu baik. Sung mendecih melihat rasa penasaran begitu besar dari pemuda di sampingnya itu seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak tahu menahu apapun.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksa untuknya membuka diri. Tapi, bersahabat dengan seseorang yang misterius itu sangat tidak nyaman."

Wonwoo agak tersentak. "Apa yang dilakukan Sunbae? Apa kau akan menjauhinya?"

"Tidak. Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri masalahnya." Sung mengendik bahu. "Semua orang pasti punya rasa penasaran yang tinggi, bukan?"

Wonwoo mulai terdiam. Ia berpikir bahwa Mingyu menjadi dekat padanya bukan karena ia akan mempermainkannya seperti kejadian lalu, seperti teman-teman brngsek nya di masa lalu. Seorang Mingyu memberikan perhatian padanya sama seperti yang Sung nyatakan, karena Wonwoo sendiri tidak mau terbuka dengan siapapun.

"Kenapa kau jadi bertanya begini? Apa kau baru saja dapat teman? Apa kau berbuat kejahatan?" Sung dengan santainya meracik _cocktail_ nya untuk pemesan lain.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Ti-tidak. Hanya saja ... temanku ini terlalu nempel padaku."

"Woah." Sung bertolak pinggang. "Gadis macam apa dia? Awas, malah jadi jatuh cinta."

"Hah?! Ah, tidak. Dia laki-laki, Sunbae."

Sung menurunkan senyum menggodanya. Ia lama berpikir hanya karena pernyataan tersebut.

"Kita lanjutkan saja nanti." ucapnya seraya menyibukkan diri pada pekerjaannya lagi yang membuat Wonwoo kembali memulai rasa bosan. Untungnya melakukan hal mudah untuk membersihkan gelas saja, sudah dibayar cukup mahal. Ia tidak rugi untuk larut dengan pekerjaannya kembali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di atas ranjang yang empuk, Mingyu tidak bisa diam berguling kesana kemari, berhadapan dengan langit ruangan. Ia mengamati sebuah gelang rajutan yang baru ia buat bersama adik nya, Minji, sebagai latihan pembuatan karya seni di sekolahnya.

Bagaimana Mingyu tidak akan tersenyum terus kepada gelang tersebut, jika terukir nama 'Wonwoo' disana sembari melayangkan bayangan lengan mulus pemuda itu mempergunakan hasil jerih payahnya? Ya, Mingyu dengan senang hati ingin memasang gelang buatannya itu pada Wonwoo, seantusias memakaikan sebuah cincin pernikahan.

"Kau ini sangat menjijikkan."

Minji tiba-tiba datang. Pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka lebar , yang dapat mengundang siapapun mengamati tingkahnya yang sedang kasmaran seperti gadis belia. Untung saja sang Adik, bukan orang tuanya. Jika tidak, maka semalaman ia akan diinterogasi soal "masa kencan anak muda".

Memiliki pacar perempuan justru lebih diawasi daripada punya seorang gebetan laki-laki.

"Hei, bagaimana menurutmu dengan gelang buatanku? Apa Wonwoo akan menyukainya?"

Minji memasang wajah kesal karena dimanfaatkan (lagi) oleh kakaknya sebagai tempat 'saran' percintaan sesama jenis. Minji tidak keberatan, toh ia juga sangat mendukung kakaknya itu bersama Wonwoo. Hanya saja, ia belum terbiasa melihat ekspresi berseri-seri kakaknya saat sedang jatuh cinta.

Bikin mual.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo oppa tidak datang lagi malam ini?" Minji mengalihkan topik sebelum Mingyu terus berceloteh tentang 'bagaimana menarik perhatian Wonwoo'.

"Dia sudah sibuk dengan kerjaan barunya."

"Kerja?!" Minji mulai tidak terima. "Kerja dimana?! Wonwoo oppa tidak akan datang kemari lagi?!"

"Siapa bilang ia tidak akan kembali kemari." ucap Mingyu bersungut bibir. "Ia memang tidak akan lagi mampir setiap malam. Tapi, Wonwoo masih beri aku privat setelah pulang sekolah ."

Awalnya Minji sampai mengembung pipi mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Hilang sudah moment menyenangkan bersama _oppa_ nya yang tersayang itu melebih kakaknya sendiri.

Namun, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai bola lampu di kepalanya menyala terang.

"Bukankah itu berarti kalian 'dating'?!"

Mingyu melirik. Ia masih heran dengan celetukan gadis itu.

"Kalau setiap pulang kalian bertemu untuk privat di suatu lokasi, itu bisa disebut 'dating'!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan itu?"

Minji mulai bersemangat mengemukakan pendapatnya. "Kalau kalian belajar, pasti ada waktu luang mengobrol bersama, makan bersama, nikmati waktu bersama berdua saja. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti berkencan sambil belajar ?"

Ungkapan Minji diterima baik oleh otak Mingyu, sehingga ia menggambarkan momentum-momentum tersebut tampak indah dalam bayangannya. Perlahan ia mulai terpacu sendiri akan ide brilian adiknya. Ia membangunkan diri, dan memeluk sang Adik. Menumpahkan rasa terima kasihnya..

"Aku besok harus mengajaknya ke tempat romantis! Minji, bantu kakakmu ini, ok?!"

Mata mungil Minji berkedip-kedip. "Loh, kok aku?"

"Kau yang paling pro urusan percintaan seperti ini. Kau Masternya!" Mingyu terus menancapkan pujian-pujian halus pada sang Adik yang kini sedang tersenyum bangga. Baru kali ini ia diberikan sanjungan oleh kakaknya. Dan Mingyu akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuat kencannya berjalan mulus walaupun harus menjatuhkan harga diri di depan adiknya sendiri.

"Tentu saja." Minji mengibas rambutnya , merasa tersanjung. "Selama aku bisa mendapatkan foto ciuman kalian, aku akan melakukan apapun."

"Aishh.." Mingyu mengeplak pucuk kepala Minji. "Pikiranmu itu kotor sekali."

"Setidaknya bukan aku saja yang mengharapkan ciuman itu, bukan?" Minji menoel-noel pinggang kakaknya sambil turun-naik alisnya. Pipi Mingyu jadi sedikit bersemburat.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu melarikan diri dari kelasnya begitu bel istirahat berbunyi. Sambil menenteng sebuah kotak kecil, pandangannya fokus pada jalur perjalanannya daripada meladeni teman-temannya yang ia temui.

Namun, tidak disangka di tengah jalan ia bertubrukan dengan sahabatnya, Hoshi yang baru saja menyelesaikan 'kewajiban' di kamar mandi. Badan keduanya sampai terpental satu sama lain ke atas ubin.

"Kenapa dari sekian orang di dunia ini, yang harus kutabrak itu , KAU!?" geram Mingyu sambil mengelus-ngelus bokongnya yang agak nyeri. Begitu juga Hoshi yang sekalian mengumpat sebal pada sahabatnya itu.

"Kenapa sih kau terburu-buru sekali?!" ungkapnya. Ia melihat Mingyu terburu-buru bangun. Namun mata sipitnya tidak akan melewatkan sebuah kotak kecil yang dipegang oleh Mingyu seakan isinya adalah benda berharga. Sedikit senyum tersungging.

"Ah, Si Cantik mana yang dengan beruntungnya mendapatkan kado dari Kim Mingyu?"

Hoshi langsung bangun dan memberi tepukan support pada kedua pundak temannya yang berjenjang itu.

"Perkenalkan aku dengannya, Kawan."

"Mau apa sih?!" Mingyu menepis tangan Hoshi. "Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Ini urusanku!" Hoshi tetap pendirian. "Aku harus tahu tipe perempuan yang kau suka."

"Yang benar saja." Bola mata Mingyu berputar jengah. Ia sejujurnya ogah mengikutsertakan Hoshi pada cerita cintanya, jika dirinya saja masih berpikir negative pada Wonwoo. "Terserah kau. Tapi kau akan menyesal."

Ia pun tidak membuang waktunya dan terus saja pergi sambil meninggalkan Hoshi yang akan mengekorinya.

Jalannya mulai berhenti ketika mendekat pada suatu kelas. Ia mengambil nafas terdalam, untuk menyiapkan mental. Rasa ragu-ragu di dalam hatinya, terasa menganggu. Hoshi yang ikut-ikutan, ia sampai berjinjit-jinjit ingin mengintip siapa-siapa yang dicari Mingyu di dalam kelas tersebut dengan rasa penasaran menggebu-gebu.

"Hei." Mingyu menegur salah satu siswa yang tak sengaja di lewatinya, ikut keluar dari dalam kelas tersebut. "Bisakah kau panggil Jeon Wonwoo."

Hoshi , maupun siswa tersebut sampai melotot kaget padanya. Sebutan 'Wonwoo' saja menjadi pemicu yang luar biasa pada tindak tanduk mereka. Anak yang diminta tolong, sempat mengecek keadaan di dalam dan melihat ke sisi yang dimaksud. Seperti melihat siluman di siang bolong, ia langsung geleng-geleng kepala pada Mingyu.

Tidak dipungkiri, anak yg diminta bantuan itu menegaskan penolakan.

Ia lalu langsung pergi buru-buru , meninggalkan Mingyu yang masih heran.

Apa ia salah bicara?

"Kau akan memberikan kotak ini untuk anak itu?!" Setelah Hoshi sadar sahabatnya itu seakan ingin bunuh diri,ia mulai inisiatif. Hoshi berdecak lidah, menyayangkan apa yang dibayanginya tidak sesuai perkiraan. Ia kira adalah gadis berambut hitam cantik , nan anggun yang akan ditemui Mingyu. Malah anak muda bertampang sangar seperti Wonwoo. "Bahkan teman sekelasnya saja takut padanya."

"Baiklah. Jika memang tidak ada yang bisa menemuinya, biar aku saja yang temui." Mingyu bersih keras. Dengan percaya diri, memasuki kelas. Hoshi bahkan tidak berhasil menghalangi sahabatnya itu yang terlalu bersemangat mengunjungi lelaki paling tidak ramah itu.

Mingyu mendatangi Wonwoo yang sedang menidurkan diri di mejanya. Wajah tidur itu sama sekali tidak ia sembunyikan dalam tangkupan, malah kelihatan nikmat dalam bunga mimpi. Wajahnya yang manis bisa terlihat jelas dari sudut pandang Mingyu, yang membuat pemuda itu sebentar saja tersenyum menyanjunginya.

Kenapa semua orang malah menganggapnya menyeramkan? Mata Mingyu rasanya tidak sedang sakit.

"Wonwoo!" teguran Mingyu menjadi pusat perhatian siswa-siswi di dalam kelas tersebut. Ia goyang-goyang tubuhnya lemah lembut, seperti membangunkan kekasih sendiri.

Seluru siswa di kelas tersebut malah tidak berpikiran sama. Mereka terlihat semakin awas. Mereka melempar tuntutan pada Mingyu untuk menghentikan aksi membangunkannya, seolah apa yang dilakukannya itu berbahaya.

"Wonwoo!"

Mingyu bersih keras membangunkan pemuda itu, ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali pada tatapan semua orang. Wonwoo begitu lelap dengan tidurnya, ia hanya sekedar berganti posisi kepala hingga wajahnya tenggelam pada tumpuan tangannya sendiri.

Mingyu mulai hilang kesabaran. Ia pada akhirnya melakukan rencana untuk membangunkan dengan cara di dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia mendekat pada telinga Wonwoo, dan meniupkan nafasnya dengan lembut kesana.

Hal itu berhasil. Hingga Wonwoo menyentak mejanya kasar, seperti terbawa emosi. Ia tidak senang ada orang lain ganggu tidurnya.

Badannya sontak berdiri, dan berhadapan langsung dengan Mingyu yang menjulang seperti biasa, yang baru ia sadari masih ada ditempatnya dengan santai sambil nyengir lebar bermaksud sapaan _"Selamat Pagi!"_

"Mingyu?"

Wonwoo lihat sekitarnya, beberapa pasang mata mengamati keduanya dengan heran. Tatapan yang membuatnya aneh itu, menghilangkan mood Wonwoo untuk bertahan lama di dalam kelas. Dengan urusan yang tidak ia ketahui dari Mingyu, ia menarik temannya itu keluar kelas dengan terburu-buru.

Saat berpapasan dengan Hoshi di depan pintu kelas yang masih saja cemas dengan keadaan Mingyu, Wonwoo memberikan tatapan bengis yang siap menciutkan nyali pada anak tidak berdosa itu.

"Mau apa kau?!" ucapnya dengan sangat dingin, membuat Hoshi menghindari Wonwoo yang dikiranya sedang marah besar padanya.

Hoshi membiarkan saja sahabatnya itu tidak berdaya ditarik paksa oleh Wonwoo. Walaupun Mingyu sempat memberikan kode dari jauh, _"Aku punya urusan berdua saja, ok?"_ sambil sempat-sempatnya tersenyum kesenangan.

Hoshi butuh waktu untuk menerka melihat hubungan keduanya yang semakin hari semakin banyak pertanyaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Halaman sekolah yang luas itu menjadi tujuan keduanya. Masih ingat ketika Mingyu dan Wonwoo dihukum untuk membersihkan lapangan? Di tempat inilah mereka kembali hanya berdua saja, dalam keadaan tempat yang sepi pengunjung. Tidak banyak yang sedang bermain di lapangan saat itu, hanya beberapa yang berlalu lalang, dan duduk-duduk santai.

Setelah menyeret Mingyu menjauhi kerumunan orang yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan segan, Wonwoo membiar tangan pemuda itu dilepaskannya. Ia berbalik mengamati pemuda itu dengan segala penuntutan.

"Kenapa kau ke kelasku?" ucap nya dingin. Pertanda kecewa itu membuat bibir Mingyu melipat manyun.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa."

Lidah Wonwoo berdecak. Alasan kekanakan macam apa ini, "Jika kau tidak punya alasan yang benar, pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga!" jawabnya kesal, hampir angkat kaki meninggalkan Mingyu.

Sontak itu membuat Mingyu reflek menahan tangan Wonwoo, "Tunggu, aku punya sesuatu untukmu juga."

"Apa?" Mata Wonwoo melempar curiga.

Dengan kekehan canggung yang terhias di wajah jail Mingyu, pemuda itu merogoh sesuatu dari kantung celananya. Kotak kecil tersebut sebesar kotak cincin , dihias pita biru, dengan balutan kertas kado bergaris-garis. Persis seperti memberikan sesuatu pada kekasih tercinta.

Wonwoo awalnya tidak menaruh perhatian apapun pada kotak tersebut, yang dianggapnya terlalu _'perempuan'_. Dikira ia akan disuruh untuk menitipkan sesuatu pada gadis yang disukainya di kelas Mingyu. Namun pemikiran itu ditepis saat Mingyu paksa menaruh kotak tersebut di genggaman Wonwoo.

"Ini untukmu. Aku membuatnya sendiri, loh."

Awalnya ragu-ragu. Ia tidak pernah mendapat sebuah kado kecil dari seorang teman. Punya teman saja selama bertahun-tahun di SMA, tidak pernah.

Wonwoo buka isinya, dan menemukan gelang anyaman. Lama ia berpikir heran dengan pemberian Mingyu ini. Mencari maksud yang tersimpan.

"Aku membantu Minji membuat karya seni untuk tugasya. Lalu, aku kepikiran kau saat menganyamnya. Jadi kubuatkan satu. Bukankah aku ahli membuatnya?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ekspresinya tidak berubah senang maupun kecewa. Sedatar biasanya seperti tak tertarik. Mingyu harus menurun sunggingan karena dikira telah membuat sebuah kegagalan.

"A-apa kau tak menyukainya?" nada Mingyu sendu. Wonwoo yang terlalu takjub, akhirnya tersentak juga pada lawan bicara.

"I-ini terlalu berlebihan." Wonwoo berusaha menyimpan gemuruh suka citanya dengan rasa sungkan.

"Oh tidak kok. Ini sebagai tanda persahabatan kita!"

Wonwoo terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya bulat antusias.

"A-apa kau juga memberikan ini pada sahabatmu yang lain?" Wonwoo sempat menggambarkan wajah Hoshi dan teman-teman seperrmainan Mingyu yang akan diberikan gelang yang sama dengannya. Bukankah itu sangat mengecewakan, jika disamakan dengan teman-temannya yang lain?

"Tidak. Untuk apa? Mereka tidak spesial untukku."

Entah apa yang dipikiran Mingyu, namun ucapannya sontak buat Wonwoo salah sangka. Wajahnya berubah rada memerah malu, walaupun ia sempat bersembunyi dengan menunduk sambil mengontrol diri. Ini bukan pertanda bagus, ketika jantungnya berdegup terlalu kencang mendengar beberapa kalimat sederhana itu.

Ini pasti salah sangka saja.

"Tapi, kalau kau tidak suka. Kau bisa menyimpannya, atau kau buang saja tidak apa-apa." Mingyu bersungut lusuh. Ekspektasinya sudah macam-macam karena melihat ekspresi kurangtertarik nya Wonwoo.

Namun, siapa sangka bahwa pemuda itu malah mengulur mengembalikan kotak itu pada si pemberi.

"Kau pakaikan untukku. Aku tidak bisa menggunakannya sendiri." Mata wonwoo mengerling kemana-mana, menghindari pandangan orang dihadapannya sebisa mungkin.

Bayangkan bagaimana senangnya Mingyu mendengar tanggapan tersebut. Ia tidak akan menunggu beberapa menit lagi untuk segera melaksanakan permintaannya. Apalagi dengan tanda ekspresi malu tapi maunya Wonwoo yang mencuri hati.

Gelang itu mulai diikat cantik di tangan kanan Wonwoo, dieratkan agar tidak mudah lepas. Seandainya seragam Korea tidak berlengan panjang, biar Mingyu bisa pamer hasil karyanya dipakai sang pujaan hati.

"Kau sudah puas?" ungkap Wonwoo dengan ekspresi sengaja cemburut, padahal di dalam hatinya ia cukup terhibur melihat sumringah Mingyu yang tidak bisa disudahi.

"Sangat puas!" seru Mingyu masih terkesima dengan hasil jerih payahnya dipakaikan di tangan orang yang tepat. Di dalam hatinya, ia ingin sekali mencium tangan tersebut yang lembut di genggamnya sambil mengelus lembut gelang itu dan mengucapkan "terima kasih" pada Tuhan.

"Oh ya, nanti siang jadi, kan?" Mingyu tiba-tiba ingin mengingatkan Wonwoo dengan belajar bersama yang dijanjikan.

Setelah Wonwoo menyelesaikan ketakjubannya, dirinya mulai teringat sesuatu.

"Eum. Sepertinya tidak bisa hari ini."

Mingyu terkejut. "Ke-kenapa?!" Ia yang begitu bersemangat dengan rencana kencannya, begitu saja diruntuhkan.

"Aku harus mengunjungi pemakaman ayahku."

Mingyu terdiam. Ia tahu alasan tersebut tidak bisa dibantah.

Namun Mingyu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan agar rencananya tidak sia-sia.

Ia tiba-tiba mengenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku ikut denganmu."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Sesekali kau harus bawa teman untuk bertemu ayahmu. Kasian jika beliau liat puteranya datang selalu sendirian." Mingyu menyungging tanda optimis.

Wonwoo hanya bisa mengangguk setuju, karena anak itu memang selalu keras kepala.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tidak mengunjungi ayahmu?"

Mingyu mulai mencairkan rasa canggung yang muncul selama perjalanan mereka. Lokasi tujuan tidak terlalu jauh, walaupun agak berkelok melewati beberapa perumahan dan pasar. Sekalian olahraga dan menikmati waktu sore berharga.

"Beberapa bulan, mungkin."

"Selama itukah? Kenapa? Merasa malas?"

Wonwoo berhela nafas. "Tidak mungkin aku malas bertemu ayahku. Aku hanya sedang konsen menyelesaikan banyak pekerjaan part time dan belajar untuk mempertahankan beasiswaku."

"Walaupun pada akhirnya kau ingin mencabut beasiswamu itu?" respon Mingyu santai sambil melempar pandang kemana-mana.

"Ya. Sampai akhirnya aku enggan dengan beasiswa busuk itu, yang hanya dipergunakan untuk keuntungan pria brengsek itu. Lebih baik kuambil apa yang jadi hakku secepatnya, dan menemui ayahku dengan perasaan tenang."

Mingyu tertawa.

"Pria brengsek yang kau maksud itu seharusnya kecewa kehilangan anak didiknya yang paling bisa diandalkan dalam meningkatkan prestasi sekolah."

"Hah? Aku tidak suka dimanfaatkan. Aku hanya melakukan tugasku sebagai seorang siswa."

"Seandainya saja beliau menekuni kemampuanmu itu untuk menjadi sumber nama baik sekolah bukan sebagai sumber uang untuk kantongnya."

Wonwoo mengangguk paham. Ia membenarkan ucapan Mingyu tersebut. Kenapa ia diberi beasiswa jika bukan karena kemampuan nya dalam belajar. Dan kenapa talenta otaknya tidak disanjungi sampai sekarang bahkan diberi penghargaan, karena yang mereka butuhkan hanya uang beasiswanya.

Mereka tidak pernah menganggap talenta Wonwoo sebagai sumber prestasi untuk sekolah mereka. Nama baik Wonwoo sudah terlalu kotor untuk diangkat ke permukaan. Mereka tidak berani menempatkan nama Wonwoo pada berbagai kompetisi keilmuwan, bahkan menaruh namanya di rekomendasi calon Mahasiswa di Universitas Terbaik.

Beberapa saat mereka larut dengan obrolan, tersadarlah Wonwoo jika di depannya ada beberapa orang yang begitu ia kenal berjalan semakin mendekat. Ia sempat mengerem langkah.

"Sebaiknya kita cari jalan alternative." ucap nya demikian sambil memasang muka gundah. Ia sudah ingin mengambil langkah ke arah sebaliknya.

Mingyu amati ada yang tidak beres dengan tindak tanduk Wonwoo, dan mulai memperhatikan ke arah yang dilihat nya sebelumnya.

Dengan tampang bingung, ia bertanya, "Mereka menganggumu?"

"Tidak." Wonwoo bersih keras, menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. "Aku hanya tidak mau menyapa mereka."

"Pasti ada yang tidak beres."

"Wowowo.. siapa ini?"

Belum sempat melarikan diri, Wonwoo Mingyu sudah terlanjur bersih tatap dengan segerombolan pemuda bengal. Mereka tampaknya seumuran, dengan pakaian seragam sekolah lain yang tidak mau dipakainya rapih.

"Apa kabar Wonwoo, berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?" sapa seorang pemuda di tengah gerombolan dengan tampang sok sangar dan senyum kepicikan, yang sudut kiri bibirnya diperban karena luka. Entah habis berkelahi dengan siapa.

"Beberapa minggu, mungkin." jawab Wonwoo dengan seperempat hasratnya.

"Oh ya, 3 minggu lalu ketika kau menghajarku hingga babak belur. Lalu, kau melarikan diri ketika urusan kita belum selesai." laki-laki berambut sedikit pirang mencolok itu mendecih sebal. "Laki-laki penakut macam apa kau ini."

"Aku hanya ingin menutup mulut kalian dari tuduhan sialan kalian itu. Setelah kalian menutup mulut, aku tidak ingin banyak membuang tenaga, jadi aku segera pergi."

"Loh, siapa yang menuduh. Aku hanya berkata pada fakta. Semua orang tau, bahwa ayahmu adalah pembunuh."

Mingyu menonton dari sudut dengan dua matanya beralih kemana-mana. Mencerna obrolan yang tidak menyangkut paut pada urusannya. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki pirang itu yang sedang antusias, dan sebaliknya memperhatikan Wonwoo yang akan dipacu amukan.

"Atau kau melarikan diri, karena kau tidak mau disebut sebagai pembunuh jika kau berhasil mengambil nyawaku? Sudahlah, buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya."

Tangan Wonwoo membulat, siap terangsang akan diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan kembali menghiasi memar pada wajah laki-laki itu.

Mingyu siap siaga, lalu menengahi keduanya dengan badan besarnya.

"Maaf harus mengganggu waktu mengobrol kalian. Tapi sebaiknya kami harus pergi." Mingyu merengkuh Wonwoo, menuntunnya untuk ikut bersamanya daripada moodnya semakin hancur.

Tapi tidak untuk laki-laki itu yang tidak mau tujuan muslihatnya malah di ganggu, ia menarik paksa seragam Mingyu, menahannya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kau siapa?! Ini bukan urusanmu, Brngsek!"

Mingyu meningkatkan rasa sabar, berbalik badan dan berhadapan langsung dengan laki-laki itu. Sikap tenangnya tidak membuat suasana menjadi semakin tegang.

"Ayahku adalah polisi. Jika kau tidak mau dimasuki penjara karena menjadi biang rusuh dalam suatu perkelahian, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini."

"K-Kau!? Kau tidak bisa seenaknya saja..."

"Aku adalah saksinya.. Saksi yang terlibat siapapun itu, akan menjadi sumber informasi akurat dalam suatu kasus. Penjahatnya akan langsung tertangkap. Mau langsung dipratekkan?" Mingyu mulai mengangkat HP nya, menekan tombol asal.

Karena dilanda was-was, mereka tidak bisa melawan balik. Tindak Mingyu terlalu tenang hingga dianggap perkatannya benar dari awal. Makanya mereka tidak mau terlibat lebih dalam, dan melarikan diri.

"Apa itu benar?" Wonwoo membidik curiga pada Mingyu.

Mingyu memasuki hp nya, dan tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. "Ayahku bermimpi menjadi polisi? Ya itu benar."

Dan Wonwoo segera menggulirkan bola matanya.

"Cara mu berbicara sudah seperti pelaku hukum professional. Belajar darimana? Dari ayahmu yang bercita-cita ingin jadi polisi?" mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dengan obrolan lebih intens.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku ingin sekali jadi pengacara!" Mata Mingyu berbinar-binar ketika mengucapkannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mingyu**

Aku mengamati sekitar dengan lebih lekat. Sekitar bukit ini memang begitu banyak tanda salib tertancap di tanah. Aku belum pernah mendatangi pemakaman sekitar sini, kecuali pemakaman nenek-kakek di Busan, itupun di vihara karena aku berbeda keyakinan dengan mereka.

Terlalu asyik melihat sekitarku, aku baru sadar Wonwoo sudah jalan lebih jauh di depan. Ia seakan tidak menyadari aku yang menemaninya, bahkan dengan suka hati membeli sebuket bunga. Punggungnya rada menekuk lesu, seperti tidak punya semangat. Memang apa yang perlu disemangati untuk menemui seseorang yang sudah mati?

Tapi bukankah Wonwoo sudah lama tak bertemu ayahnya? Seharusnya ia senang ia bisa kembali berjumpa dengan beliau walau sudah bertempat di alam lain.

Saat Wonwoo berhenti melangkah, dan aku pun menyusul berhenti di belakangnya. Aku melihat sebuah tanda salib besar seperti yang lainnya, dengan tertulis nama **"Jeon Wonhee"**. Nama ayahnya yang begitu disayangi puteranya. Yang akan selalu tertanam di pikiran Wonwoo selama sisa hidupnya. Yang kadangkala menjadi sumber penyesalan besar yang diungkitnya.

Wonwoo berlutut, sambil mengusap kayu salib. Seakan mengusap kepala ayahnya jika masih hidup. Aku ikut berlutut sembari menaruh sebuket bunga mawar kuning, yang katanya adalah bunga yang sering ditanam ayahnya dahulu di rumah lama mereka bersama.

"Ayah, aku datang kemari dengan teman."

Wonwoo sempat melihat padaku. Memberikan isyarat melalui pandangannya agar aku melakukan sesuatu.

"Oh iya, saya Mingyu, Paman. Teman satu sekolahnya Wonwoo." ucapku dengan nada malu-malu seperti berhadapan langsung dengan mertua sendiri.

"Aneh bukan , Ayah. Untuk pertama kalinya selama belasan tahun, aku akhirnya bisa membawa orang lain bersama untuk menemui Ayah."

Aku cukup mengamati bagaimana Wonwoo dengan suka duka berkomunikasi satu arah dengan ayahnya. Heran melihat koneksi keduanya membuatku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Ia ini agak keras kepala. Aku pernah hampir menghajarnya karena ia selalu mengikutiku dan memaksaku menjadi temannya."

Aku hanya terkekeh tidak enak. Ia pun juga terkikik geli.

"Tapi ...karena dia, aku seperti masih punya harapan untuk mengejar apa yang seharusnya kulakukan. Dan tidak terus tenggelam dengan rasa bersalah, dan berhenti menjadi sebuah patung yang bisu."

Aku hanya bisa berkerut kening mendengarnya, belum ngeh dengan apa yang dimaksudkan. Ekspresinya melesu, dan memperdalam pandangannya dengan firasat yang tidak enak. Tanda emosional yang kembali dibuatnya, membuatku sedikit khawatir.

"Mingyu."

"Eh iya?!" aku mengamatinya. Lekuk bibirnya yang manis itu sedikit menurun. Kemana tawanya beberapa menit lalu?

"Sebenarnya aku bermaksud untuk memberitahumu sesuatu."

Keheningan berlangsung setelahnya.

Aku hanya bisa meneguk ludah. Banyak perkiraan silih berganti hinggap ke pikiran.

Apa akan sebuah _pernyataan cinta_? Di depan ayahnya? Diiringi para malaikat penjaga kuburan?!

"Terima kasih."

Sumringah ku yang terlihat seperti orang gila, mungkin memang luntur seketika. Ia mengucapkannya seakan ia juga menahan air matanya. Aku bangkit, dan bermaksud ingin menarik tubuhnya ke dalam rengkuhanku.

"Wonwoo?"

Belum sempat aku beraksi, seorang kakek tua datang menghampiri kami dengan langkah rada terseok. Wonwoo bangkit tiba-tiba, memberikan salam hormat. Spontan aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa (dan masih terbawa suasana serius tadi), hanya bisa ikut-ikutan.

"Ah anak muda, kamu akhirnya kemari lagi. Sudah berapa lama?" Beliau yang sedang membawa sebuah alat penyiram, mulai menyirami rerumputan kuburan ayah Wonwoo.

"3 bulan, Kakek. Beberapa bulan ini aku harus bekerja dan banyak belajar."

"Kau benar-benar anak yang rajin. Tapi jangan sampai lupa dengan ayahmu." ucap beliau, yang masih merasa sulit untuk tertawa lebar karena lipatan kerut di sekitar wajahnya.

Keadaan ini cukup _clueless_. Aku hanya bisa melongok heran dengan siapa kakek ini dan obrolan akrabnya dengan Wonwoo.

"Oh iya. Mingyu, ini Kakek pengurus makam. Beliau yang sudah banyak mengurusi pemakaman ayahku."

Aku memberikan sapaan terbaik dengan anggukan dan senyuman ramah.

"Oh anak muda. Kau sangat tampan sekali. Aku masih tidak percaya ada dua cucu bertampang selebritis seperti kalian mau mengobrol dengan kakek-kakek renta ini."

"Jangan begitu, Kek. Kami sudah anggap Kakek seperti Kakek kami sendiri. Kakek juga terlihat lebih semangat dan sehat saja." Wonwoo memberikan rengkuhan hangat pada kakek tersebut hingga mereka tertawa seperti sepasang keluarga kecil bahagia.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, meluruh melihat sikapnya yang terlihat berbeda. Seandainya semua orang tahu Wonwoo bukan seperti yang mereka pikirkan, mungkin mereka sudah menepis jauh-jauh segala pemikiran buruk tersebut tentang Wonwoo.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Ayah selama aku tidak datang kemari. Aku akan sering-sering kemari."

"Ya, sebaiknya begitu. Kakek kesepian tanpamu, Wonwoo. Dan bawa sekalian temanmu ini, biar bisa kuperkenalkan dengan cucu perempuanku lain waktu."

" **Tidak!"**

Kakek tersebut mungkin langsung reflek hampir terkena serangan jantung. Melihat kami menyentak bersama-sama dengan tanggapan yang sama.

Aku jelas menolak keras jika hal itu benar terjadi. Jangan sampai aku menghindari Kakek ini karena akan dijodohkan dengan cucunya. Masih mending jika cucunya Wonwoo sendiri.

Tapi yang mengejutkanku adalah, Wonwoo juga ikut menolak seperti yang kulakukan.

"Loh Kakek ini hanya bercanda. Toh, cucu perempuan Kakek tidak tinggal disini, Hahaha.."

Aku hanya berhembus nafas lega. Mataku melirik Wonwoo, sempat menangkap ia juga melemas pundak mendengarnya. Hmm?

"Kalau begitu, Kek, aku dan Mingyu harus segera pulang."

"Kalian tidak mau minum-minum di Pondok dulu?"

"Terima kasih, Kek. Tapi Mingyu harus belajar untuk ujian. Jadi, aku akan menemaninya belajar."

"Ah, kalian berdua memang sangat dekat. Kakek cemburu sekali. Jangan lupa mampir ke Pondok lain waktu."

Kami mengangguk sembari mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

Saat kami pergi menjauh, dengan Kakek itu yang terus melambai pada kepergian kami, seperti melepas pergi anaknya merantau ke Kota Besar.

Aku yang berjalan di samping Wonwoo, sesekali memperhatikannya. Dari ekspresi wajahnya, seperti menyimpan rasa sedih.

Entah kenapa, tanganku sendiri sudah mengenggam tangannya.

"Masih punya waktu untuk privat? Atau, mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku?"

Wonwoo menatapku tanpa ada rasa penolakan. Bahkan genggamannya semakin menguat seperti tidak mau dilepas.

Jantung ini rasanya mau keluar.

"Mau ke apartemenku?"

Dan benar jantungku akan keluar...

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat setelah masuk, mataku langsung menjelajah ke seluruh arah.

Apartemen yang tidak tua, sederhana, dan rapih. Aku cukup shock dengan keadaan di dalamnya. Untuk seorang yang seringkali terlihat beringas, dan tidak beramah tamah, ia menjaga ruangannya sendiri dengan sangat baik.

Dirinya mulai menyibukkan diri mengobrak ngabrik isi tasnya.

Aku hanya melenguh nafas, dan mulai masuk selayaknya orang yang diundang dan diterima. Aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh yang hanya membuatku tidak bisa mendapatkan pintu apartemennya terbuka lagi untukku.

Selagi menunggu Wonwoo mengajakku bicara atau menegurku dengan suara kesalnya, aku mengamati beberapa tempat.

Ada beberapa buku-buku tergeletak di lantai, dan di atas meja. Semuanya tersusun rapih, dan begitu banyak. Aku baru tahu dia sangat suka baca buku. Pantas saja cerdas.

Di pojok ruangan, kutemui vas bunga berisi mawar kuning, pasti sebagai tanda penghormatan pada ayahnya. Bau-bau permen juga menyeruak. Kulihat ada sekaleng permen yang ditaruh di dekat jendela kecil yang berhadapan langsung dengan halaman belakang apartemen. Dia suka makan permen?

Tidak itu saja yang sedang kuanalisis. Di apartemen yang hanya berisi 3 ruangan ini, aku menelisik ke sisi pintu kamar terbukanya. Untung masih sore, aku sedikit melihat keadaan kamarnya dari penerangan cahaya yang sangat sedikit. Kamarnya tidak luas, dan tidak berantakan. Wonwoo benar-benar tipikal suka kerapihan, untuk seseorang yang bahkan tidak ingin memasuki seragamnya ke celana.

Aku mendatangi sebuah meja dengan penataan bingkai foto. Kulihat salah satu bingkai.

Aku mulai berkerut kening.

Ada anak kecil dan seorang pria bersanding satu sama lain di depan kamera dengan senyuman lebar yang bahkan tidak akan pernah dilihat dari Wonwoo selama aku kenal.

"Kau akan belajar apa hari ini?"

Aku sedikit terperanjat.

"Bahasa Inggris?" celetukku.

"Ah, Kenapa kau lemah sekali dengan pelajaran ini, sih." ia berdecak. Aku hanya bisa menyengir tidak enak. Ia langsung mencari-cari buku yang cocok untuk dipelajari.

Selagi ia kembali menyibukkan diri, aku cepat-cepat merogoh sesuatu dari celanaku. Mengambil bingkai yang tadi, dan mengabadikan fotonya.

"Ini kita belajar bab 2" Wonwoo berbicara sendiri, saat aku masih terlalu lekas menyudahi urusanku. Setelah itu, langsung berhambur ke hadapan Wonwoo dengan sikap agak kikuk.

"Kau kenaapa?" ucapnya setelah menilai perlakuanku yang kikuk ini.

"Eum, aku hanya heran. Siapa mereka berdua di dalam foto ini? Kau dan ayahmu?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Melihat uluran bingkai yang ditunjukkan Mingyu.

"Ya itu aku."

"Woahh.. kalian terlihat mirip." aku terlena dengan foto tersebut seakan menemukan harta karun. "Kau suka main bola ya bersama ayahmu?"

"Itu dulu. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak terlalu tahu bagaimana menendang dengan baik ."

Aku menatatpnya dengan tatapan serius. "Kenapa? Main bola itu aktivitas favoritmu dulu kan?"

"Tidak lagi. Siapa yang akan menjadi partner mainku? Tidak ada yang mau." Wonwoo berlaku tidak suka. "Lagipula itu permainan anak kecil."

Aku tidak setuju dengan tanggapannya. "Kalau gitu kita main bola di taman dekat sini, ok?"

"Hah?!"

"Ya. Aku akan menjadi partner main bolamu mulai sekarang."

Wonwoo berdalih. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau."

"Kau harus mau. Ini bagian dari bayaranku untukmu. Kau juga harus menemaniku."

Wonwoo bungkam saat aku menyatakannya seolah ia tidak bisa melawan jika menyangkutpauti uang yg kubayar. Walaupun terdengar jahat dan memaksa, tapi aku sungguh tidak mau melihatnya kehilangan semangat masa kecilnya dulu.

Aku melihat foto itu, dan betapa bahagia dirinya. Kapan lagi aku bisa mengembalikan kebahagiaan itu kalau bukan aku sendiri? Orang terdekatnya..

"Setelah kau menjawab semua 50 soal di buku ini."

"Eh?! Bukankah itu terlalu banyak?!"

Ia mendelik padaku memberikan peringatan, aku menghela nafas dan mengangguk seadanya untuk mengikuti perintah.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

Mereka baru memulai aktivitas bermain bola saat jam menunjukkan angka 7. Masalahnya ada pada Mingyu yang selalu melakukan kesalahan pada beberapa soal dan membuat Wonwoo harus bersih tegang pada temannya yang ia anggap ceroboh sekali itu.

Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Di taman lapang yang hanya beberapa orang berlalu lalang, Wonwoo dan Mingyu mencari posisi terbaik untuk keduanya melakukan permainan bola. Wonwoo sebelumnya rada kikuk, malu ditatap orang banyak. Mingyu malah asyik sendiri, ingin mengerjai Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kita sebentar saja mainnya?" Wonwoo berusaha melarikan diri dari situasi kalau bisa. Tapi Mingyu memasang raut tak setuju. Ia ingin lebih lama bermain. Sepak bola adalah keahliannya.

"Dapat ini, Wonwoo!" Mingyu seakan tidak mau dengar lagi keluhan apapun yang Wonwoo berikan, sampai akhirnya ia menendang sendiri tiba-tiba bola di kakinya.

Sungguh malang, Wonwoo justru tidak siap dan bola pun sukses mengenai pahanya. Ia jatuh terduduk menahan nyeri.

"ASTAGA" Mingyu panik, dan berlari mendekat untuk mengecek keadaan Wonwoo. Sebelum sampai, Wonwoo sudah bangkit dan memberikan tendangan lebih mematikan ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Mingyu terseruduk, dan terjatuh ke tanah.

Mingyu bersumpah tidak akan mengerjai Wonwoo lagi sepanjang hidupnya, jika tidak mau kehilangan "anaknya".

"Itu balasan yang setimpal!"

"Ti-tidak adil! Ugh.." Mingyu berguling kesana kemari memegang bagian intimnya. "Aku hampir saja mati karena kehilangan milikku."

Wonwoo awalnya kesal, tapi perlahan dia merasa bersalah jika melihat keadaan Mingyu yang kesakitan terus menerus. Dia merasa kelewatan. Mungkin dianya saja yang tadi tidak waspada sehingga bolanya langsung mengenai pahanya.

"Mi-mingyu kau baik-baik saja?" ucapnya dengan nada khawatir, sambil bertindak cukup panik melihat keadaan Mingyu.

Di hati Mingyu malah sudah berteriak, 'OH OH... DIA MANIS SEKALI KETIKA CEMAS?! Aku tidak merasa menyesal milikku di lukainya, ehehe..' sampai ia berusaha menyembunyikan senyum-senyum bahagianya.

"Ah tidak apa. Nanti juga hilang." Mingyu tersenyum lebar untuk menurunkan sikap panik Wonwoo. Ia menidurkan diri di atas lapang luas tersebut, sambil memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Kau sendiri yang kelewatan. Aku sudah bilang, tidak usah main lagi." Wonwoo beralih ikut menidurkan diri di samping Mingyu. Mata keduanya bertatapan lurus pada langit di atas sana.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kebahagiaanmu yang dulu sempat hilang. Ayahmu pasti senang kau sudah bisa main bola lagi. Sampai tendangannya saja menyeruduk anuku."

Wonwoo mencubit paha Mingyu, hingga ia meringis sakit.

"Ngomong-ngomong, siapa sih anak2 beringas yang tadi siang kita temui? Kenapa cari masalah sekali."

"Mereka hanya balas dendam setelah aku menghajar mereka 3 minggu lalu, setelah mereka mengatai ayahku." ia menghela nafas. "aku hanya ingin berangkat sekolah dengan tenang pagi itu."

Mingyu sempat terpikirkan waktu-waktu ke belakang. Mengingat 3 minggu lalu adalah waktu pertemuan awalnya bersama Wonwoo. Apa mereka yang sempat membuat Wonwoo menangis di atap waktu itu? Sungguh mengenaskan.

"Mereka mengatakan ayahmu adalah pembunuh. Berani sekali mereka. Ayahmu tidak kelihatan seperti itu. Beliau pasti orang baik."

"Aku berharap semua orang berpikir demikian sepertimu. Ayahku memang tidak seharusnya dipersalahkan menjadi pembunuh. Beliau hanya korban penuduhan."

Mingyu mengangkat setengah badannya, dan menumpu kepalanya di tangan yang menyikut ke tanah. Ia mengamati wajah kecewa Wonwoo.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Mau cerita padaku?"

Wonwoo melihat dalam-dalam kedua mata Mingyu, seperti hendak membaca pikirannya. Dalam hati ia memunculkan ungkapan 'ragu'. Mingyu memang orang yang baik. Orang tuanya bahkan adiknya. Beda dari beberapa orang 'baik' yang sempat ia kenal di masa kanak-kanak, SMP bahkan menjelang SMA, yang hanya mengorek info darinya untuk dibuat becandaan.

Sungguh bukan keraguan lagi yang ia embelkan pada Mingyu jika harus berkaitan untuk menceritakan masa lalunya. Melainkan kata 'menyesal', yang berarti ia tidak mau Mingyu terlibat lebih jauh tentang masa lalunya yang kelam dan traumatis. Cukup ia tahu bahwa Wonwoo dan ayahnya adalah korban salah sangka.

Wonwoo pun mengganti posisi tidur, beralih memunggungi Mingyu.

"Aku tiba-tiba mengantuk. Aku tidur sebentar. Nanti bangunkan lagi kalau sudah mau pulang."

Mingyu sempat kecewa karena Wonwoo mengganti topik. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika memang hal itu hanya semakin memberatkan Wonwoo. Ia kembali menidurkan diri dan menatap ke langit. Ada perasaan menggebu yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku jadi pengacara? Karena aku tidak ingin melihat ketidakadilan pada orang-orang tak bersalah sepertimu." dan Mingyu menguap sambil ikut memejam mata.

Wonwoo di sampingnya hanya bisa terdiam, dan tak sadar matanya hampir basah.

'Maafkan aku, Mingyu..'

.

.

.

.

.

 **Beberapa hari kemudian..**

Mata Wonwoo berbinar setelah sebuah amplop cukup tebal berpindah ke tangannya. Ia melihat isinya dengan suka hati.

"Berilah ucapan 'terima kasih' karena gajimu turun lebih awal minggu ini"

"Te-TERIMA KASIH!" Wonwoo membungkuk semangat.

"Bukan padaku, Bodoh! Pada boss kita! Yang kau sebut kakek-kakek, padahal dia masih cukup muda sepertiku." Sung menyengir. Wonwoo hanya bisa garuk tengkuknya dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana sekolahmu? Baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Sangat baik. Aku hanya mengikuti apa yang mereka ajarkan, dan nilaiku membaik."

"Kedengarannya kau anak rajin, masa depanmu cukup cerah, nak. Kau harus konsen kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan layak setelah ini. Tidak lagi di bar." Sung memberikan tepukan lembut di atas kepala Wonwoo seperti memperlakukan anak kecil.

"Aku nyaman disini, kalau boleh jujur. Pekerjaanku di tempat-tempat lain sebelumnya, memperlakukanku seperti tahanan dan bocah gembel. Jika aku melakukan kesalahan, mereka akan memarahiku tidak ampun."

Sung melipat tangan di dadanya. "Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka? Mematuhi nya?"

"Aku akan tersulut emosi, dan menghajar siapapun yang membuatku marah."

Sung menaikkan alis. Bukannya terkejut, dia malah tertawa terpingkal sambil merengkuh badan Wonwoo mendekat padanya. "Jangan pernah mengampuni orang yang berbuat seenaknya saja, Anak Muda. Hahaha! Tapi tidak berlaku disini. Aku akan memastikan kau puas bekerja disini. Karena pekerjaan ini bebas membuatmu menjadi algojo bagi para pemabuk seenaknya saja disini."

Sung mengasak rambut Wonwoo. "Seharusnya kau bekerja jadi penjaga keamaan , bukannya di belakang bar. Tapi tunggu umurmu 20 tahun. Ah, tidak. Kau harus tetap kuliah dan mencari pekerjaan kantoran yang boss nya sabaran saat umurmu 20 tahun."

Sung dan Wonwoo pun tertawa bersama seperti sepasang ayah dan anak.

Tidak lama dengan percakapan di antara mereka, seorang pria paruh baya menunggu di belakang keduanya. Asyik melihat tingkah mereka, sampai dirinya menegur dengan deheman.

"Eh boss?!"

Pria tua yang selalu rapih dengan kenaannya, memasang wajah datar setiap harinya itu, kini mengamati keduanya dengan serius. Mungkin siapapun mengira dia sedang marah, tapi bagi Wonwoo, beliau sangat disiplin dan keren.

"Te-terima kasih Boss dengan gaji saya ini." Wonwoo lagi-lagi membungkuk.

"Tidak apa. Itu memang berhak untukmu." Pria itu menepuk pundak Wonwoo. "Wonwoo, apa kau bisa melakukan sesuatu untukku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Apapun Boss."

"Aku punya urusanmu, ikut denganku." Pria itu pun berlalu lebih dahulu. Wonwoo pun sempat heran dengan ajakan pria itu , hingga ia bertukar pandang pada Sung, dan mengecek keadaan 'Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?'

"Tenang saja. Jika aku bekerja seumur hidup disini, aku yakin Boss tidak akan pernah marah pada siapapun. Ikuti saja maunya kalau gajimu tidak mau dipotong besoknya."

Mendengar itu , Wonwoo bisa cukup lega. Ia pun menyusul boss nya tersebut sebelum ia ditinggali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boss ingin tahu toko bunga terdekat ?"

Pria di sebelahnya pun mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Aku termasuk baru tinggal di Korea. Jadi tidak banyak tempat yang kutahu. Termasuk untuk membeli bunga untuk kerabat."

"Ah soal itu. Ada tempat kembang yang sering saya kunjungi. Di daerah Myeongdong, dekat gang kecil Jl. Chunsang no.4. Saya sering beli bunga untuk ayah saya."

Pria itu segera memberikan instruksi pada supirnya untuk mengikuti alamat yang diarahkan Wonwoo. Mobil pun melaju sesuai tujuan.

"Ayahmu suka bunga?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi untuk makam ayah saya."

Pria di sampingnya menunduk. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Ah tidak, tidak! Setiap orang pasti pernah kehilangan keluarga dekatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, Boss sendiri ingin memberi pada siapa?"

Pria itu tiba-tiba mulai menyungging senyum. Pemandangan langka yang membuat Wonwoo takjub beberapa menit.

"Untuk saudaraku. Ia meninggal telah lama. Ini pertama kalinya aku bisa mengunjungi pemakamannya."

"Saudara Anda?"

"Ya. Aku dan saudaraku tidaklah dekat. Setelah orang tua kami bercerai, kami berpisah. Aku tinggal dan besar di Jerman, dan mengurusi bisnis disini dari jauh. Sementara saudaraku tinggal disini bersama ayah kami."

Wonwoo mulai antusias dengan percakapan mereka di dalam mobil mewah tersebut. "Apakah Anda dan Beliau pernah bertemu setelah berpisah? Anda begitu baik dalam berbahasa Korea"

"Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan bahasa kelahiranku. Dan aku punya beberapa bisnis besar di Korea, yang melibatkan banyak client Korea. Dan aku serta saudaraku, kami hanya sering bercakap lewat internet. Tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung lagi. Saat aku berjanji untuk menemuinya , ia dinyatakan sudah meninggal."

Wonwoo membungkam mulutnya, dan menghentikan antusiasmenya yang ia anggap hanya menyinggung Boss nya itu. Namun tidak dengan respon pria tersebut, yang senang bisa diajak mengobrol.

"Aku sempat mendengar percakapanmu dengan Sung. Benarkah selama kau ditinggal ayahmu, kau jadi menafkahi diri bekerja di berbagai tempat?"

Wonwoo mengangguk kepala. "Ya. Tidak mudah mencari pekerjaan. Saya seringkali terlibat masalah, dan beberapa kali dikeluarkan. Jika Anda ingin tahu, saya suka sekali berkelahi dengan orang. Saya takut jika Anda ragu merekrut saya bekerja di Bar."

Pria itu tersenyum kembali, mengelus kepala Wonwoo dengan lembut sehangat elusan seorang ayah. "Ayahmu pasti bangga. Setidaknya kau tidak menjadi seorang pengangguran yang suka bermalas-malasan. Lagipula sejauh ini pekerjaanmu di bar cukup bagus."

"Benarkah, Boss?"

"Hahaha.. lain kali panggil aku Yungsik-ssi saja."

Wonwoo tersenyum lebar tidak hanya karena ia mendapatkan kehormatan disambut ramah oleh boss nya yang dingin itu, tapi juga jadi tahu nama asli beliau.

"Aku janji aku akan melakukan yang terbaik. Karena dari semua boss yang kukenal, cuman Boss-maksudku Yungsik-ssi yang terbaik!"

Yungsik pun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah pola Wonwoo yang kekanakan itu.

"Kau jadi mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sering diceritakan saudaraku."

Ucapan Yungsik membuat buah penasaran Wonwoo muncul. "Cerita apa, Boss?"

"Kami berdua sering bertukar informasi soal kehidupan kami di tempat yang berbeda. Pernah sekali ia bercerita tentang seorang partner kerjanya yang ia sanjungi seperti sahabat sendiri."

Yungsik mengamati Wonwoo. "Kukira mungkin ayahmu..."

Dan alis Wonwoo saling bertautan bingung.

Tak berapa lama, mobil berhenti. Supir sudah memberikan petunjuk bahwa mereka telah sampai di toko bunga yang dimaksud.

"Kau ingin menemaniku memilih bunga yang cocok untuk pemakaman saudaraku?"

Wonwoo mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja, Boss!"

Keduanya pun keluar dari dalam mobil. Masuk ke dalam toko dengan cepat dan memilih seadanya sebelum toko akan ditutup karena sudah malam.

Mereka tidak sadar,

dari kejauhan telah diikuti seseorang dengan tatapan penasaran.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf kelamaan menerbitkan chapter ini T-T Saya galau karena chapter ini berulang kali di revisi di beberapa tempat karena suatu ke plin plan an saya. Tapi akhirnya bisa di share juga ;)

Review,Fav,Follow kalian , memberikan semangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 9_

* * *

Dua mata menyipit itu membidik si tubuh teman dari samping. Bukannya menyipit, memang matanya seperti itu. Namun, tetap sudut pandangnya kali ini berbeda.

Penuh pertanyaan.

"Jadi kau gay?"

Mingyu entah dari kapan akan menyudahi keterlenaannya menatapi sisi jauh di bawah sana, memandangi satu pemuda pendiam yang begitu tenang di bangku, yang menatapi sekitar dengan rasa tak tertarik. Tidak ada yang menemani ia mengobrol, bahkan untuk ukuran pelajaran olahraga yang begitu bebas, tidak ada yang mengajakanya main bola bersama. Atau sekedar mengajaknya mengobrol membahas sesuatu.

Laki-laki itu selalu terbuang. dan Mingyu merasa kasihan, sekaligus terpukau dengan kepolosan wajahnya yang terkena pancaran sinar mentari siang itu. _Apa ia bahkan sadar dengan peluh yang basah di kening dan lehernya?_

Mingyu ingin mengelapnya, yang dengan setengah sadar menjadi sebuah gerakan tangannya yang bergantung di udara, ke luar jendela.

"Woy! Mingyu! Ini anak menggigau apa lagi?!"Hoshi gemas, dia menendang kaki meja hingga tempat bertenggernya Mingyu berhalusinasi jadi bergerak kasar. Menghapus angan-angan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Apa sih?!" protesnya. Hoshi memutar mata, _kenapa jadi dia yang dimarahin?_

"Aku tanya padamu. Apa kau bahkan jadi gay karena suka anak mengerikan itu?" mata Hoshi melirik acuh. "Sepertinya aku tahu jawabannya."

"Enak saja. Aku tidak seperti itu. Memangnya aku tertarik denganmu? Tidak!"

"Ya udah biasa aja bilang 'Tidak' nya!"

Mingyu tertawa melihat ekspresi sebal Hoshi yang sejak kemarin begitu _annoying_ tiap kali berada di sampingnya.

Sejak kejadian pemberian gelang pada waktu itu, Hoshi selalu mencium kecurigaan di sekitar Mingyu. Dari sebuah intuisi 'Mingyu adalah penyuka sesama', atau 'ia diancam jadi pembantu nya Wonwoo'.

Baru kali ini lelaki berambut pirang itu dengan latah mempertanyakannya. Dari selang beberapa hari terlewati.

Mingyu kembali menatapi sosok laki-laki itu yang tampak mengantuk, tapi masih belum pergi. Apa mungkin ditugasi jadi pengawas lapangan? Mingyu tersenyum.

"Aku hanya menyukainya. Entah kenapa di mataku, hanya dia yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Perempuan manapun sepertinya sudah tidak menarik. Apalagi laki-laki. Aku tidak merasa suka laki-laki sejak awal, pengecualian untuknya." Penjelasan Mingyu, membuat Hoshi mengatup mulut dengan gelagat ketakutan. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan semacam pengakuan sahabatnya itu.

"La-lu, apa yang kau suka darinya? Pasti ada alasan. Apalagi dia anak bermasalah, dan kau tidak suka terlibat dengan orang bermasalah, kan?"

Mingyu cekikikan sendiri. Bagaimana ya? Darimana ia harus mengungkapkannya?

Begitu banyak ingin ia tunjukkan pada Hoshi , apa saja kesempurnaan pemuda itu di dalam hatinya.

"Eum, kurasa.." Mingyu menerka-nerka. Ia sedang pilah pilih kata di 'kamus Korea' otaknya untuk maksud yang paling jelas dan mudah.

"Dia itu baik, pintar, murah senyum.." Mingyu menjeda, sungging-sungging senyum sudah bikin Hoshi mual. "Ia menggemaskan."

"OMG!" Hoshi berjengit takut. "kau lihat! Bulu kudukku langsung merinding." dan Hoshi tidak bohong setelah menunjukkan tangannya.

Gemetaran yang dirasakan sang sahabat tidak digubris Mingyu. Ia sangat puas mengungkapkan. Kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Namun tidak ada temannya yang akan tahu , tidak ada satupun. Ia berniat untuk menyimpannya. Jauh untuk di lubuk hatinya.

Sisi menggemaskan yang dimaksud , bisa saja membuat beberapa dari mereka minat untuk menculik Wonwoo. Tidak, jangan sampai.

Kalau Hoshi yang tahu,

ceritanya beda lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu sudah tidak terasa panas. Musim panas sudah berlalu, dan sebentar lagi musim gugur. Tentu saja cuaca akan langsung cepat berubah-ubah, dan suhu sudah mulai turun untuk penantian panjang sebuah musim dingin. Daun-daun pohon saja sudah mulai rapuh dari ranting-ranting.

Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri pekarangan sekolahnya, dangan mata tertuju lurus ke depan. Tidak ada penantian apapun, selain pekerjaan menunggu.

Namun dalam hati, ia terbersit rasa rindu dengan langkah-langkah kaki yang sama dari seorang Mingyu di sampingnya. _Kemana anak itu?_

Wonwoo tidak berani mencari. Ia juga tidak berani mengajak. Ia masih malu untuk menjadi seorang yang _pelancang_. Lancang melewati garis kepribadiannya sebagai seorang Wonwoo yang 'dijauhi'.

Jadi sore itu, begitu bel berbunyi, ia tidak akan menunggu. Ia akan langsung pulang.

Walaupun langkah kakinya sengaja dilambat-lambatkan. Mungkin ia tidak sadar hatinya masih mengontrol keras otot kakinya untuk menunggu sesuatu beberapa waktu dahulu.

"WONWOO!"

Mata Wonwoo langsung membulat kaget ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara itu yang menyebut 1 nama terus menerus hingga semakin mendekat. Hati pemuda itu cukup berdegup, ia ingin lari.

Tapi kaki bodohnya tidak bisa memaafkan. Malah langsung berhenti.

"Fiuh~ Syukurlah kau menungguku." nafas Mingyu tersengal-sengal kelelahan. Wonwoo tidak tega, tapi rautnya tidak berubah.

"Siapa yang menunggumu, Bodoh!" _Syukurlah kau datang juga.._

 _"_ Oh begitu ya? Kau ingin kabur meninggalkanku begitu?"

"Ya , tentu saja!" _Tidak sama sekali.._

Mingyu berkerucut bibir. "Padahal aku rela loh menggagalkan ajakan kencan buta nya Hoshi."

"Hah? Kau kencan buta?"

"Ya. Kencan bareng gitu. Karena wajahku tampan, katanya laku kalau dikenalin cewek-cewek disana."

Wonwoo tidak paham kenapa ia harus kesal. Ada rasa yang berat, yang tidak bisa ia kuasai saat mendengarnya. Kemarahan yang alasannya begitu ambigu.

Rautan Wonwoo yang berubah semakin penat, membuat Mingyu menduga dirinya berhasil mengerjai pemuda itu sehingga terlihat cemburu.

"Kau cemburu, ya?" Alis Mingyu sudah naik-turun, senang menggoda.

"Hah?! Siapa juga! Aku tidak peduli. Sana saja kau pergi!" _Brengsek, kau benar-benar menyebalkan.._

"Oh ayolah, kan sudah kugagali. Dia memang suka kehabiskan stok teman cowok untuk acara kencannya, jadi suka maksa aku ikut, padahal berkali-kali kutolak." Mingyu dengan tenang melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak Wonwoo. "Yang kusuka itu kalau bisa jalan-jalan bersamamu."

Wonwoo memukul lingkaran tangan itu yang tidak santun sudah menggapai tubuhnya saja. Ia langsung menderap langkah besar-besar. "Aku bilang, aku tidak peduli!"

Mingyu pandangi punggung tirus itu dengan bersemangat. Ia memang selalu senang melihat setiap perbuatannya, dan tentu saja selalu terlihat menggemaskan.

Apalagi tampang kesalnya tadi.

Oh baguslah, Mingyu jadi semangat semakin mengejar pemuda itu untuk menjadi miliknya.

Hanya perlu beberapa 'langkah' lagi...

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak disangka bahwa keduanya yang ribut sepanjang perjalanan (Wonwoo selalu berlagak marah karena godaan-godaan yang Mingyu lakukan) diakhiri dengan kunjungan ke sebuah cafe untuk makan sore. Sekaligus menunaikan privat seperti biasanya.

Tunggu. Mingyu bahkan tidak ingat kemarin privat tentang apa. Matanya hanya terpana pada wajah Wonwoo, itu saja.

"Kali ini benar kau yang mentraktir?" Mingyu bertanya, tidak lupa dengan alis berlalu naik turun genit.

"Tidak usah berharap banyak. Hanya segelas _matcha teh_ (author : Oh my fav3)." Wonwoo langsung memanggil si pelayan. Gadis berapron hitam itu sebelumnya rada ragu-ragu mendekat karena Wonwoo punya perawakan yang menakutkan. (tatapan Wonwoo memang selalu serius seperti habis ngamuk).

Tapi langsung terobati saat melihat pemuda lain yang bersamanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mingyu, yang pada saat itu sibuk lirik-lirik buku menu dan Wonwoo sendiri.

"Matcha teh dan Es Kopi masing-masing satu. Juga sepiring _Japchae_ (bihunnya Korea)."

Si Pelayan kali ini menurut, dengan tatapan harus terpaksa lepas dari sosok Mingyu. Ia pergi menjauh, menuju dapur.

"Uang yang kau kumpulkan berarti kau tabung? Sudah berapa banyak? Cukup untuk membayar hutang panti?"

Wonwoo yang pada saat itu serius untuk mencari halaman buku, menjeda sebentar. "Mungkin tinggal setengah lagi, seingatku."

"Huft, Wonwoo~ Seharusnya kau berhutang saja dulu padaku. Soal bayar kan gampang kalau denganku."

Wonwoo mendelik. Mingyu langsung beku di tempat, dan tersenyum cengegesan. Sebersit isyarat ' _Oke, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi.._ ' pun terlihat dari gelengan kepalanya.

"Ini tanggung jawabku, karena aku yang dibesarkan di panti, bukan kau."

Mingyu mengulum senyumnya. Ia seperti menelan batu ke dalam kerongkongannya mendengar tanggapan tersebut. Wonwoo sangat sensitif kalau sudah diajak membicarakan hal itu.

Tak butuh waktu lama, seorang pelayan terlihat akan mengantarkan dua gelas minuman, yang terlihat seperti pesanan mereka.

Saat Wonwoo mencuri pandang,

di saat itulah ia melihat seseorang berjaket hitam dan kacamatanya yang gelap, menatap ke arahnya. Ia duduk berseberangan yang tidak jauh, lebih tepatnya tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Yang membuat pertemuan pandang semenit itu, berubah menjadi pelarian lelaki itu keluar dari cafe.

Wonwoo tersentak, ia langsung bangun dari dudukannya dan mencoba mengejar, keluar pintu. Mingyu yang melihatnya tergesa-gesa, tidak luput langsung menyusul. Hampir saja langkahnya membuat tabrakan dengan si pelayan yang mengantar pesanan mereka. "Maaf~" Mingyu hanya sanggup mengatakannya semenit, dan langsung berlalu. Ia tidak mau kehilangan Wonwoo.

Saat Mingyu keluar pintu, ia mendapati Wonwoo berdiri tepat di depan cafe dengan pandangan mengacu kemana-mana seperti mencari.

 _Apa yang dicari?_

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku melihatnya!"

Wonwoo panik, wajahnya tergerus suram karena rasa was-was.

"Tenang-tenang," Mingyu menguatkan pegangannya pada kedua bahu laki-laki di hadapannya itu. "Dia itu siapa? Katakan padaku."

Wonwoo menarik napasnya. Perintah itu membantunya untuk bersikap lebih tenang.

"Kita masuk dulu, ok." Mingyu menuntun, mengantarkan kembali Wonwoo untuk kembali pada tempat duduknya yang nyaman. Untung saja, tidak ada yang berani mencuri barang berharga mereka yang tertinggal begitu saja sedari tadi.

"Minumlah dulu."

Wonwoo mengambil minumannya, yang air-air beku nya sudah banyak menetes. Seruputan demi seruputan menjadi kelegaan sempurna.

"Beberapa minggu aku merasa diikuti seseorang."

Mingyu meneleng kepala. Ia semakin penasaran. "Kau tahu siapa yang mengikutimu?"

"Wajahnya.." Wonwoo menaut tangan, matanya serius sekali memandangi barang-barang di depannya, namun pikirannya melalang kemana-mana. Ia sibuk menggambarkan apa yang ia tatap waktu itu. Ia hubung-hubungkan dengan berbagai perkiraannya.

"Mirip seseorang di masa lalu."

Mingyu antusias.

Ia mengenggam tangan Wonwoo saat itu. Ia 'menawarkan' perlindungan yang begitu berharga. Wonwoo bisa merasakan itu dari caranya Mingyu memandanginya dan hangat sentuhannya.

Membuat Wonwoo tidak tega untuk berbicara sesuatu, yang ia kunci rapat dalam mulutnya.

 _Mungkin, Mingyu bisa dipercaya..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Nah, Jagoan Ayah sudah siap?"_

 _Anak laki-laki menggemaskan itu tersenyum lebar. Gigi putihnya merapat, seakan mau menunjukkan ayahnya, bahwa kesiapannya sudah 100% hingga giginya saja tidak lagi terselip si cabai merah._

 _"Oke, kita siap berangkat!" tangan anak itu bertaut dengan genggaman besar pria gagah itu. Mereka berlalu keluar apartemen sederhana, dan menikmati mentari sore yang akan tenggelam sebentar lagi._

 _Sebuah mobil hitam metalik sudah terparkir di depan pekarangan apartemen murah itu. Tidak cukup sebanding. Namun bukanlah sesuatu yang memberatkan. Malah si Anak melompat kegirangan, akan diantar sebuah mobil mewah. Anak kecil itu belum pernah merasakan sejuk mobil ber-AC._

 _"Sudah siap?" wajah ramah muncul setelah kaca jendela turun._

 _"Bos?" Pria itu langsung membungkuk, memberikan kehormatan._

 _"Ini puteramu?"_

 _"Ya. Dia putera saya satu-satunya." ucapnya percaya diri sambil mengeratkan genggaman si anak kecil. Anak menggemaskan itu tertawa, entah apa yang lucu._

 _"Mirip sekali denganmu. Siapa namanya?"_

 _Pria gagah itu, berjongkok, menyejajarkan posisi berdirinya dengan si Anak. "Siapa namamu, Nak? Om baik ini ingin tahu."_

 _Si mahluk mungil itu memberikan dadahan untuk pria berkenaan baju rapih di dalam mobil mewah tersebut, ia lalu berseru dengan suara melengking cerianya. "Aku Jeon Wonwoo, Om!"_

 _"Wah, Wonwoo yang sangat imut! Kemarilah masuk. Kita akan mulai jalan-jalan."_

 _Pria sopan itu menginstruksi sang Ayah untuk masuk ke tempat duduk belakang, sambil membantu anaknya yang begitu polos tidak tahu bagaimana cara membuka pintu mobil. Tangannya hanya menggaruk-garuk besi mobil. Mengira, ada tombol otomatis bersembunyi seperti robot yang sering dimainkannya._

 _Rupanya tak ada. Hanya sebuah kenop yang sulit tergapai._

 _Ayahnya langsung menarik kenop seperti yang diharapkan si Anak. Pintu terbuka, dan ia menyambut riang._

 _"Masuklah" suruh sang Ayah yang tidak ditolak sama sekali. Si Mungil Wonwoo itu kegirangan , sambil melompat ke dalam mobil._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu. Gedung-gedung banyak dilewati, pohon demi pohon sama berjumpa setiap waktu di sekitar trotoar. Mata Wonwoo mungil akan berbinar-binar melihatnya._

 _Mereka tiba di sebuah taman , banyak permainan dibangun disana._

 _Sebuah jungkat-jungkit, perosotan dengan mulut memberang lebar sebuah Dinosaurus (terbuat dari semen, berdiri utuh sekira menjulur lidah)._

 _Wonwoo melompat senang dan menyerbu arena 'peperangan'. Bergabung dengan anak-anak lainnya, sampai malam tiba._

 _"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki anak seperti Wonwoo." ucap pria berjas itu. Larut dengan tontonan si Anak yang berlari dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya kesana kemari._

 _"Hanya dia yang saya punya setelah Istri tiada. Dia adalah harta paling berharga di dunia ini." sang Ayah membalas, matanya teduh dan cemerlang memuji-muji sang mahluk kecil yang kini suka meluncurkan tubuhnya di perosotan._

 _"Walaupun aku belum memiliki istri dan anak, melihatnya saja seperti aku memiliki putera sematawayang sendiri." Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Aku terlalu sibuk, hingga kebahagiaanmu harus kau bagi padaku."_

 _"Haha, Bos. Tenang saja. Putera saya, bisa Anda anggap Putera Bos sendiri. Wonwoo akan sangat senang."_

 _"Ya. Aku menghargainya."_

 _Sang Ayah memberikan dadahan untuk puteranya yang tiba-tiba memanggil di kejauhan._

 _"Terima kasih, Bos. Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahun paling berharga untuk Wonwoo. Ia selalu berharap bisa kemari, tapi kami selalu tak punya waktu. Saya tidak tahu harus membalasnya bagaimana."_

 _"Haha.. jangan sungkan. Kau mengijinkanku menganggap Wonwoo anak sendiri saja, saya sudah senang. Anggap saja balasan impas."_

 _Kedua pria itu tertawa ramah membalas sepoian angin yang semakin dingin._

 _Kegelapan malam mulai datang.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Aku senang! Aku senang!"_

 _Wonwoo melompat ke dalam pelukan sang Ayah._

 _"Waktu cepat sekali berlalu. Tapi, Wonwoo mengaku sangat menyukainya, Bos." sang Ayah menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya. Rupanya puteranya itu suka bertengger di pundak beliau._

 _"Haha.. anak ini lucu sekali. Saya bersyukur." Tangan pria itu mengasak puncak kepala Wonwoo yang sudah bertengger kepalanya di pundak Ayah._

 _"Kau harus sehat_ _ **Wonhee**_ _, kau justru adalah harta paling berharga untuk Wonwoo."_

 _"Pasti, Bos. Pasti."_

 _Mata Wonwoo yang sedikit mengantuk tiba-tiba terjaga cepat ketika melihat bulat bulan yang jelas sekali terlihat di arah pertepian sungai._

 _"AYAH! BULAN!"_

 _Kedua pria itu pandangi, dan bulan memang terlihat jelas di telusuran jalan pertepian sungai yang sepi penduduk itu. Aliran yang tenang, membuat bayangan bulan yang terpantul semakin indah. Mereka pandangi lama, sambil mensyukuri nikmat._

 _"Aku berharap aku bisa kemari lagi sama Ayah, dan Om!" Wonwoo memperbesar cengirannya yang lucu. Kedua pria yang melihat kearahnya dengan pandangan kaget, kemudian mulai tertawa._

 _Sangat polos sekali..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **SETTT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Tawa menjadi bayangan kelam._

 _Untaian harapan besar menguap seperti asap.. yang kemudian menghilang._

 _Tawa pria terhormat dan lelaki yang merasa sangat beruntung di dunia ,_

 _luruh disapu waktu yang begitu tenang..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"AYAH!"_

 _Wonwoo memeluk ayahnya._

 _Ayahnya yang telah membeku di tempatnya, dengan muram pucat di seluruh wajahnya._

 _Tangan terangkat, tangan yang ia gunakan mengendong sang Anak tadi._

 _Ia seakan berdoa, padahal ia sedang berpandang dengan sekujuran darah merah pekat yang masih basah kental di telapaknya._

 _"AYAH! OM, AYAHH!"_

 _Wonwoo menangis histeris, air matanya meluap seperti air terjun._

 _Matanya bergetar panik lihat ayahnya penuh darah di tangannya._

 _Ia takut,_

 _takut dengan si merah pekat yang ia sering temui di warna si Cabai._

 _"AYAHHH *hiks*" Wonwoo menangis, melihat sekelilingnya, memohon ada yang membantu. Sekaligus mencari-cari orang jahat yang tega melakukan sesuatu hal yang tidak bisa diampuni di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan yang mereka cari beberapa waktu lalu._

 _Orang itu sudah menghilang.. seperti hantu, tidak ada sosoknya sama sekali._

 _ **"ANGKAT TANGAN!"**_

 _sang Ayah mendadak angkat tangan. Ya, tangan yang penuh bercakan merah dari manusia yang sudah tak bernyawa._

 _Wonwoo bingung kenapa orang-orang berseragam itu, mengacungkan senjata pada mereka, dan ayahnya kenapa mengangkat tangan._

 _Ada apa?! Wonwoo sampai menjerit panik dalam benaknya._

 _Wonwoo tiba-tiba diangkat seseorang. Badan mungilnya dibawa jauh, menjauhi sang Ayah yang tak berdaya diborgoli oleh para Polisi._

 _"AYAH!"_

 _Tangan Wonwoo mengais-ngais udara, berusaha meraih kembali ayahnya yang menjauh. Ia berontak ingin lepas. Tapi tak dilepaskan._

 _"Ayah bukan orang jahat!" ia menangis tersedu-sedu, hingga memejam mata untuk mencurahkan air mata asinnya._

 _Setelah terbuka matanya,_

 _ia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya lagi..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Setelah itu aku dirawat Bibi yang telah tahu kondisiku. Aku sulit bersosialisasi karena aku berusaha menjauh dari orang-orang yang memandangku sebagai anak pelaku penjahat. Tidak ada yang percaya denganku, sejak umurku 5 tahun. Tidak ada gunanya aku bicara dengan mereka juga. Makanya orang-orang membenciku."

Air mata Wonwoo terbendung.

Es kopinya tidak disentuh sejak seruput pertama.

Ia menenggelamkan diri dengan masa lalunya, sudah membuatnya patah semangat. Mingyu segera mencari sapu tangan, dan mengelap butiran-butiran berharga itu hingga tak terlepas dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tulus membantu, karena orang paling berharga di hadapannya, hatinya sedang terbuka sedikit oleh luka lamanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu kabar ayahmu?"

"Ia meninggal karena sakit di penjara. Aku baru tahu kabarnya setelah ia tiada. Jahat sekali, bukan?"

Mingyu terdiam. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana merespon, karena Wonwoo bahkan hanya bisa tertawa remeh melucui masa lalunya yang terasa miris, sekaligus menahan air mata. Perasaannya sangat campur aduk.

"Demi bibiku, dan keluargaku di Panti, aku berusaha bangkit kembali. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak orang membenciku. Yang penting, aku masih punya mereka. Ya, itulah kenapa aku berusaha menyelamatkan panti itu."

Wonwoo menghela nafas. Mengosongkan lembaran-lembaran kusut yang sudah dimakan waktu dalam pikirannya. Ia ingin bercerita hal baru.

"Laki-laki yang tadi menguntitku, terasa mirip dengan pelaku penusukan 13 tahun lalu. Itulah kenapa aku mengejarnya."

"Apa?! Astaga seharusnya tadi aku lari saja mengejarnya!"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Percuma. Ia sudah menghilang sebelum kau menemuiku ke luar. Sekarang aku berharap saja aku masih punya kesempatan bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Apa perlu kita lapor polisi?"

Wonwoo menggeleng untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Belum. Jangan. Sampai aku bisa tahu lebih jelas dirinya adalah pelaku waktu itu. Polisi hanya akan menggagalkan rencanaku."

"Rencana?"

"Aku akan membiarkanku diikutinya lagi. Pasti aku bisa memancingnya untuk ditangkap."

"Tapi, Wonwoo! Itu berbahaya!"

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Tidak apa. Jangan khawatir. Kau percaya saja padaku."

Mingyu mengigit bibir tidak tenang. Dalam lubuk hatinya, sungguh sulit mempercayakan ucapan itu, apalagi Wonwoo melakukannya seorang diri.

Mingyu mendekap tangan Wonwoo dan menempelkannya ke dahinya. Ia bersenandung doa. Wonwoo cukup kaget dengan gelagak Mingyu terhadapnya.

"Aku bersumpah akan melindungi Wonwoo dengan nyawaku. Tuhan tolong selamatkan Wonwoo dari segala kejahatan." senandung doanya terdengar jelas. Semburat merah sampai bersemi di pipi Wonwoo.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?!" ucapnya kasar, mencoba melepas dekapan tangan Mingyu, namun tidak semudah itu terlepas. Wonwoo jadi salah tingkah.

"Oh ya, aku punya sesuatu!" Mingyu segera merogoh sesuatu di kantung celananya.

"Ini batu jimat dari mendiang nenekku. Aku selalu merasa beruntung dengan keberadaan batu ini." ia taruh batu hitam mengkilap itu di dalam genggaman Wonwoo.

"A-aku tak percaya Takhayul!"

"Berjanjilah kau akan menjaganya." Mingyu agak memaksa (atau kebawa cemas), hingga ia tak mendengar keluhan apapun dari Wonwoo. Batu itu harus benar-benar disimpannya.

"Eunghh.." jengit Wonwoo. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menyanggupi saja. "Te-terserah kau saja~"

Apalagi batu di tangannya itu, memang tidak terlihat seperti batu biasa.

dan entah kenapa, rasanya lebih aman jika memiliki dua barang spesial yang diberi Mingyu untuknya.

Gelang dan batu ajaib itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen tua itu dipandangnya lama oleh Mingyu, seakan ia tidak pernah datang kemari. Padahal ia sudah pernah mengunjungi.

Hanya saja, setelah mendengar cerita Wonwoo, ia jadi tidak menyangka apartemen ini menyimpan sisi terkelamnya. Hawanya jadi terasa berbeda.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku." sambutan Wonwoo menyegarkan pikiran Mingyu yang kelu. Ia tersenyum pias. Ia berharap rasa sedihnya itu tidak terlalu terbaca oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak percaya aku merasa lega menceritakannya padamu. Aku berusaha menjaga rahasia ini selain Bibiku yang tahu."

Mingyu mengerjab mata. "Kau percaya padaku sekarang?"

" _Well_..." Wonwoo buang pandang. Ia malu mengakui, tapi ia tidak bisa melarikan diri dari kenyataan bahwa Mingyu adalah teman terpercaya untuknya. "Mungkin. Karena kau sudah berjanji akan melindungiku.."

"SUNGGUH!" Mingyu kembali mendekap dua tangan Wonwoo, kali ini lebih kuat. Ia peluk genggaman itu ke dadanya. "aku bersumpah aku akan selalu melindungimu, jika aku sampai berbohong, kau buang saja gelang dan batu keberuntungan itu sejauh mungkin biar aku ketimpa sial!"

"A-apa?! HA HA" Wonwoo tergelak tawa. Ia tak menyangka ucapan kekanakan itu muncul dari mulut Mingyu yang sedari tadi sok bijak padanya. Ternyata masih saja seorang _Mingyu biasa_.

Mingyu terkesan. Ia selalu ingat bahwa hal terindah dalam hidupnya adalah, buaian tawa dan senyum Mingyu kepadanya. Ia tak sanggup menahan dengan kesan yang terpancar.

Hingga Mingyu tak sadar, ia melepas rem terkuatnya untuk mengucapkan, "A-aku mencintaimu..."

 **DEG**

Wonwoo berhenti tertawa.

Waktu seakan berhenti, meninggalkan keduanya bertatapan lebih lama. Saling mempertanyakan banyak hal dari siratan pandangannya.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan?_

 _Apa yang aku lakukan?!_

"A-aku...A.." Mingyu gagap. 'Kamus Korea' dalam otaknya langsung terbakar, tidak menyisakan kata-kata yang bagus untuk melontarkan alasan.

Wonwoo seketika tersenyum simpul memandangi kesalahtingkahan Mingyu.

Dan bibirnya pun dengan ikhlas mendarat di kening lelaki itu. Yang secara ampuh, membuat Mingyu langsung tenang seakan tak bernyawa.

"A-aku pegang janjimu! Kalau kau bohong, aku pasti akan membuang barang-barangmu ini ke laut terdalam!" Wonwoo langsung melarikan diri ke dalam Apartemennya. Meninggalkan keterdiaman lelaki itu hingga berlalu sendiri. Ia malu. Ia mau bersembunyi saja.

Mingyu kedip-kedip mata, untuk kembali pada kesadaran awalnya. Dan berharap juga ciuman tadi bukanlah mimpi belaka. Apartemen yang sama masih berada di depan matanya.

Berarti benar-benar nyata...

"A-

AKU INGIN MENIKAHI WONWOO, YA TUHANNN!"

 **PRANGGG**

"HEI, BERISIK SEKALI!" teriakan menggelegar seketika menakutkan Mingyu, entah darimana asalnya. Dan membuat lelaki itu mau tak mau harus segera pergi sebelum tidak hanya dikejutkan dengan suara piring saja. Tapi lemparan ke kepalanya juga.

Sementara itu Wonwoo yang tidak jauh berada, hanya tertawa geli. Ia rupanya belum masuk ke ruang kamarnya di lantai kedua. Ia masih senang menikmati keterlenaan Mingyu dari balik dinding pagar, yang membatasi dunia luar dan dalam apartemen tua itu.

Lucu sekali.

"Wonwoo?"

Seorang nenek tiba-tiba mendatanginya. "Kenapa di luar?

"A-aku hanya sedang menikmati udara segar dulu." _Mingyu pasti sudah pulang, ya?_

"Nek? A-ada apa ya?" sapa pemuda itu ramah seperti biasa pada wanita renta, sekaligus pemilik Apartemennya. Beliau kelihat ragu-ragu mengulurkan sebuah telepon genggam padanya.

"Ada telepon dari panti asuhan."

Air muka Wonwoo berubah serius, sesaat ia menerimanya.

Tumben sekali pihak panti menghubunginya langsung lewat telepon.

Jika ada sesuatu, Wonwoo akan tahu sendiri jika ia sedang berkunjung.

Wonwoo pun segera mengangkat telepon itu,

dan mendapat kabar mencengangkan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan!"

Wonwoo melesap masuk ke ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa. Menghindari sekumpulan anak-anak panti yang mengelilingi sebuah sofa.

Seorang wanita berkujur di atasnya, dengan luka lebam di sudut bibirnya. Ia memekik memanggil nama Bibi Ahyeol, sambil mata lekas menelusuri keadaan beliau dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Ia terlihat sangat menyedihkan, di umurnya yang sudah menua.

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

bentakan membuat 5-6 anak panti yang sama khawatirnya, malah bergetar ketakutan. Mereka tak terbiasa disentak marah oleh pemuda di hadapannya.

"Penagih hutang itu datang lagi untuk mengusir kami." anak laki-laki yang selalu setia bertanggung jawab di sekitar panti, juga yang tertua itu, memberikan jawaban dengan suasana yang agak tenang. "Bibi Ahyeol memohon untuk pemberian waktu, namun beliau malah ditendangnya."

"Brengsek!" Wonwoo bangkit. Matanya menguar-nguar api murka. Siap bertempur. "Dimana alamat rumah mereka!? Aku akan memberi pelajaran!"

"Ja-jangan Wonwoo~" Bibi Ahyeol, akhirnya sadar. Ia mengenggam kuat lengan Wonwoo agar tidak sempat pergi. "Itu sangat berbahaya."

"Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian diperlakukan semena-mena!" Wonwoo lantang, namun tidak bisa meruntuhkan harapan Bibi Ahyeol agar putera angkatnya itu tak terlibat. Ia tak akan melepas genggaman itu jika Wonwoo kebawa emosi terus. Karena, ia tahu emosi Wonwoo yang meledak hanya akan memperpanjang masalah.

Wonwoo sadar sedang dituntut oleh Bibinya. Ia pun menghela nafas, serta menenangkan tabiatnya. Ia berjongkok kembali. Kali ini dengan tatapan teduh, menyalurkan perlindungan yang ramah untuk Bibinya.

"Aku akan melunasi hutang-hutang panti ini."

"Apa?! Bagaimana?"

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Aku menabung. Cukup untuk panti. Aku ingin bertemu mereka, dan membayar setengahnya dulu. Besok, Bibi tidak akan perlu khawatir lagi soal masalah hutang."

"Astaga, Nak." Bibi Ahyeol yang sedikit kerepotan bangun, sembari mendekap wajah Wonwoo dengan pandangan sulit percaya. "Kau tidak melakukan sejauh itu. Ini tanggung jawab, Bibi."

"Anggap saja sebagai bayaranku telah dirawat selama 13 tahun oleh Bibi." Wonwoo menepuk sambil mencium telapak tangan Bibinya. Curahan kasih sayang serupa kasih pada seorang Ibu. "Aku janji aku tidak akan membuat masalah dengan mereka. Ijinkan aku bertemu dengan mereka dan bernegosiasi."

Bibi Ahyeol hanya bisa merenung. Ia merasa kasian sekaligus tak sanggup melepas. Dapatkah ia mempercayai ucapan anak itu?

Tapi Wonwoo sangat sulit berbohong padanya... Dua manik cemerlang di hadapannya, bahkan terisi berbagai kejujuran.

"Baiklah."

Wonwoo seketika mencium kening Bibinya, dan kembali membetulkan letak tidur wanita paruh baya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan alamat yang ia dapatkan, ia lekas pergi.

Dengan buku-buku jari timbul saking lamanya ia mengepal tangan selama perjalanannya.

Bukti kebenciannya kembali muncul...

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

Review,Fav,Follow kalian , memberikan semangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan! ;)


	10. Chapter 10

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 10_

* * *

Berbekal alamat yang diberikan Bibi Ahyeol, aku begitu percaya diri melangkah mendekat ke sebuah rumah besar yang telah diarahkan taxi.

Rumah itu besar, 5x lipat dari rumah Mingyu. Aku belum pernah menginjak kaki di rumah besar dan seluas ini.

Dibilang nyaman? Tidak. Bulu kudukku meremang, memuncak adrenalin ketika pagar masuk sudah kulewati. Beberapa belasan mata menengok ke arahku. Badan mereka besar-besar, menakutkan. Siap menimpaku jika aku berbuat macam-macam. Siap mengigitku, jika aku merongrong membuat masalah.

Bahkan bau pembunuhan merangsang inderaku. Tidak ada yang rapih dan senang dirawat di sekelilingnya. Mereka tidak takut mempertontonkan parang dan kayu tumpul seperti aksesoris sehari-hari di genggamannya.

Entah aku telah diundang, atau tamu manapun bisa dipersilahkan masuk selayaknya turis asing memasuki sebuah lokasi wisata, mereka tidak menerjangku dengan pelarangan masuk. Mereka hanya awas memperhatikan pergerakanku seperti singa lapar.

Langkah kakiku lemas justru karena merasa diijinkan bebas maju sampai ke dalam.

"Kenapa rumah besar seperti ini tersembunyi dekat daerah hutan?" gumamku, hampir tidak didengar siapapun.

Rumah ini memang kuakui tertutup sebagian besar batang pohon besar, dan tidak dekat pemukiman yang padat penduduk. Tempat seperti ini pasti tak ingin jadi daya tarik, tapi untung taxi masih mengenal alamatnya.

"Mau bertemu siapa?"

Langkahku terhenti, dicegat seorang pria plontos dengan badan menjuntai menghadap di depanku. Ia bersidekap, matanya tajam, siap membelah siapapun yang tidak bisa menjawab benar.

"Tu-Tuan Jisung." aku tidak bisa menahan rasa takut. Segera kusodorkan kertas dengan tulisan acak-acakan di dalamnya. Itu hasil tulisanku yang sedang menanggung emosi. Tidak punya waktu menyalurkan hasrat pada jari-jariku saat itu untuk menulis rapih.

"Saya datang untuk melunasi hutang-hutang panti asuhan Bibi Ahyeol."

Pria plontos bertubuh besar itu mendelik. Reaksi yang cepat apabila ia megenal sesuatu dari Bibi Ahyeol.

"Ikut aku." ucapnya dengan nada begitu berat. Dengan gontai aku hanya mengikut, walaupun aku tidak akan berdua saja bersamanya untuk masuk. Kehadiranku menghadap Tuan Besar mereka juga diantar dua asisten lainnya. Total aku diawasi 3 orang sekaligus, yang kuperhitungkan, bahkan tidak bisa kuambruki dengan tangan kosong.

Mungkin aku sudah menghajar banyak orang.

Mungkin juga aku sudah melempari mereka dengan barang-barang berat.

Mungkin sudah pernah dilaporkan polisi.

Mungkin juga aku sulit memasang wajah takut pada siapapun.

Tidak setelah aku berhadapan dengan semua orang di dalam rumah ini yang lebih mengerikan dari monster sekalipun. Mereka menghantuiku dengan tatap awas mereka. Menjilat tubuhku dengan udara pengap berisi asap rokok. Juga kulihat beberapa benda pukul dan tajam dengan berani mereka bawa-bawa.

Mereka ini apa? _Yakuza_? Mafia? Buronan?

Aku dibawa ke sebuah Tempat kerja seseorang ramai dengan berkas-berkas tak tersusun selayaknya dimana-mana. Terasa sekali hidup dalam keputusasaan.

Aku tak sengaja mencium bau darah? Atau perasaanku saja. Semoga salah satu yang membawaku tidak pernah jadi algojo.

Tubuhku didorong, disuruh mendekat ke sisi meja di tengah ruangan. Ku berani mendekat ke sebuah kursi hampir bobrok di depan. Berhadapan dengan meja itu, sebuah kursi kerja putar yang belum berani menghadap padaku. Seseorang duduk di belakangnya, sambil mengepulkan asap yang menyembul ke udara.

Tampilan seperti apa si 'Tuan Besar' ini? Aku sudah sangat penasaran, hingga berkali-kali mencoba mencuri pandang ke baliknya.

Kursi kerja itu akhirnya memutar,

sosok yang sepertinya senang mempermainkan siapapun itu, menyungging senyum tak enak padaku. Aku sama sekali tidak menganggap itu adalah sambutan yang ramah. Sebaliknya, itu semakin membuatku sangat jengkel.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Jeon Wonwoo?"

aku langsung berkerut kening. Maksudnya apa ini?

"Kau tau namaku?"

"Tentu saja." Ia menyalakan pemetik api nya. Menyalakan cerutunya yang baru dan masih segar. "Kami mencari taunya sendiri."

Pernyataan barusan sontak membuatku terbangun dari bangku. Kuperhatikan lekat-lekat dua maniknya yang menghinaku...

"Tunggu. Jadi, selama ini kau yang..." aku mengebrak mejanya. Amarahku berkilat-kilat, tersulut emosi. "Apa maumu?!"

Tiba-tiba suara pelatuk pistol terdengar.

Kulihat sekeliling, kerumunan orang-orang semakin banyak saja berada di ruangan ini bersama kami. Beberapa dari mereka dengan serius, mengacungkan pistol ke arahku.

Perasaan tidak enak tentu saja menggeluti, hinga akhirnya, aku putus asa dan kembali duduk tenang di kursiku. Menatap kebencian pada lawan bicara ini, sebagai pelampiasan.

"Tenang saja, Nak. Kedatanganmu ini sebenarnya untuk melunasi hutang bibi angkatmu hari ini, kan?"

Aku mendecih. Jijik kalau ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan bersamanya. Ia terlalu banyak tahu tentang urusanku hingga membuatku tidak senang.

"Atau kutawarkan sesuatu yang lebih baik?"

Dahi berkerut gemas. Masih tak paham dengan yang dimaksud orang ini. Aku masih sulit mempercayainya jika ia masih saja menyungging senyum jenaka di situasi seserius ini.

"Aku akan menawarkan kebebasan ayahmu, dan membebaskan hutang Bibimu.

Setelah kau melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.."

.

.

.

.

.

 **#1st Day**

 **Mingyu's POV.**

Aku sangat sulit menelan bubur merah buatan Ibuku.

Ingatanku terhadap masalah Wonwoo, orang yang telah mengikutinya, masa lalunya, keterlibatannya dengan kisah tragis yang terjadi 13 tahun lalu,

membuatku semakin penasaran hingga terbawa seharian.

 _Bagaimana keadaannya?_

 _Apa dia bisa menanggungnya sendiri lebih lama lagi?_

 _Apa aku harus diam?_

 _Apa dia marah kalau aku membantunya?_

 **Tuk**

"AWWW! Apa-apaan sih Minji?!"

"Ayah, Ibu.. Mingyu ngelamun lagi!" ucapnya setelah berhasil memukulku dengan sendok panjangnya saat aku lengah. Ia berani memelet pada kakaknya sendiri. Tingkah pengaduannya menyebalkan sekali.

"Mingyu. Kan sudah Ibu bilang berkali-kali jangan melamun saat makan. Kau tidak punya waktu lagi. Nanti telat." Ibu memarahiku sambil menyendokkan ayam untuk Ayah yang memang tadi meminta.

Aku hanya mengerucut bibir, sebal dan kesal. Kulirik Minji, ia puas dengan cekikikannya yang tak berdosa. Aku kembali melanjutkan santapanku dengan mood tak baik.

Memangnya tidak boleh mengkhawatirkan orang yang kucintai?

Tak lama kemudian,

kurasakan senggolan pundak dari orang di sebelahku. Ia berbisik kecil,"Psst.. Wonwoo Oppa kenapa?"

Rupanya ia terlambat sadar bahwa lamunanku ini ada artinya tentang Wonwoo.

Aku mendelik kesal padanya. Ini bukan keadilan namanya jika langsung kutanggapi setelah sebelumnya membuatku jadi bahan omelan.

"Ibu, Ayah.. Minji ganggu makanku!"

Ibuku mendelik dengan tatapan tajam yang tak bisa ditentang,"Minji..."

Minji terhentak, langsung larut menelan makanannya lagi tanpa protes.

Kalau tidak ada Ibu, aku sudah pasti akan tertawa keras.

Beralih dari keributan tak berarti tadi, aku kemudian mulai mengingat sesuatu selama waktu makan-makanku. Kulirik Ayah, yang masih konsen dengan koran dan makanannya.

"Ayah."

"Hmm?" beliau menegak teh panasnya.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba mencari ide bagaimana membicarakannya pada ayahku.

"Ayah punya kenalan polisi, tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Banyak. Memangnya kenapa?"

Aku terbawa suasana sendiri hingga hampir melompat dari kursi. "Ayah, kenalkan aku!"

Semua penghuni di meja makan melirik padaku. Mereka pasti tak mengira aku bisa sangat segegabah ini.

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Aku mau tangkap penjahat!"

 **PFFT...**

Minji hampir menyemburkan susunya. Ayah ibu sama-sama membelakak kaget, kemudian saling melirik.

"Pe-penjahat?! Astaga! Kau seharusnya tidak terlibat-" Beliau langsung menyentak korannya, ia sudah beraut ingin membentakku kalau aku melakukan kenakalan.

"Makanya Ayah! Aku butuh bantuan polisi. Kalau ayah punya kontaknya, aku minta, ya. Aku gak nakal kok."

Ayah saat itu tidak bisa bersikap apapun, masih heran. Akalnya semrawut. Wajar jika seorang ayah akan panik jika mendengar salah satu anaknya tidak angin tak ada hujan, tiba-tiba ingin dikenalkan dengan seorang polisi kalau tidak dengan alasan yang jelas.

Tapi bedanya, Ayahku ini selain mengangguk dengan wajah terherannya, ia sudah berniat mencari sesuatu dari hp nya tanpa ba bi bu lagi. Mungkin rasa khawatirnya cepat melunak kalau aku sudah membujuknya untuk _daijobu_ (bahasa jepang : "tidak apa-apa")

"Namanya Yongguk. Dia sudah bekerja sebagai polisi selama kurang lebih 3 tahunan, satu SMA dengan Ayah."

Ayahku mengulurkan HPnya , mempertunjukkan deretan angka. Aku secepat kilat menuliskannya di kulit tanganku dengan pulpen yang selalu kusangkutkan di kantung seragam.

"Mingyu, kalau kamu buat macam-macam, Ibu akan menghukummu.." Ibu tiba-tiba menghardikku yang tengah sibuk menulis. Beliau memang yang paling sensitif jika dikenai masalah yang melibatkan dua anaknya. Namun aku tidak terlalu konsen untuk menanggapi.

"Makasih, Ayah!" ucapku setelah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. "Aku pasti akan jadi anak yang membanggakan."

"Apa yang bisa ayah banggakan dari anak yang bermasalah dengan seorang polisi, Anak Nakal!?" Ayah ternyata mulai marah setelah sadar dengan apa yang ku lakukan. Kenapa harus memberikan nomor seorang polisi pada anak yang tidak memberikan alasan yang jelas?

Tapi aku tidak ingin menjelaskan apapun dulu.

"Aku bisa telat! Aku pergi dulu, Yah!" aku langsung beranjak dan pergi tanpa menoleh.

"Mi-Minji juga!" dan tanpa sadar adikku juga ikut-ikutan, aku tidak peduli.

Dan ini kali kedua aku dan Minji melarikan diri dari rasa penasaran Ayah dan Ibu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal's POV**

Mingyu telah lama memperhatikan foto yang berhasil ia ambil saat berada di apartemen Wonwoo. Foto anak dan ayah yang senyuman mereka itu pun lebih sekedar dari bahagia.

Pikirannya banyak teka-teki, banyak penalaran. Bahkan sebodoh-bodohnya dia, ia masih cukup cerdik untuk menakar ukuran berbagai frame demi frame kejadian yang terlibat dalam masa lalu Wonwoo untuk menjadi sebuah petunjuk.

"Kejadiannya 13 tahun lalu. Umurnya kala itu masih 5 tahun." Mingyu memejam mata. Ingin fokus daripada meladeni orang-orang di perpus itu yang berlalu lalang kesana kemari di hadapannya. "Ayahnya pernah bekerja dengan seorang majikan yang kaya raya? Tapi Wonwoo tidak bilang namanya siapa, atau macam perusahaan apa. Ia hanya paham kalo orang itu sangat kaya."

"Ia diikuti sejak beberapa minggu ini. Dan anehnya, Wonwoo curiga orang itu punya penampilan yang sama dengan orang yang waktu itu menusuk majikannya.

Entah dari segi wajahnya memang mirip, atau Wonwoo sekedar membenam pemikiran bahwa tampilannya mirip sehingga ia menduga begitu. Aku tidak tanya, apa orang yang mengikutinya kemarin ia lihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Ia terlalu terguncang."

Ia kembali membuka matanya, dan mulai melurus tajam ke atas meja. Ia hampir ingin menggigit daging tangannya sendiri, karena gemas telah berusaha berpikir banyak. Ia tidak ingin bertingkah seperti detektif, tapi ia ingin membantu Wonwoo.

Kalau memang jasanya tidak akan diterima Wonwoo, lebih baik ia mempelajari sendiri masalahnya secara diam-diam tanpa si korban tahu.

Ah, Di antara pemikiran sulit ini, ia jadi terbesit rasa rindu dengan Wonwoo.

 **DrrrrtttDrrrrttt**

Secepat kilat, tangan Wonwoo langsung meraih telepon. Dibaca sms yang terkirim padanya.

Ia mengulas senyum setelah membaca balasan yang diharapkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taman itu terlihat cukup ramai.

Anak-anak senang bermain di petak pasir atau bahkan bermain di atas lapangan sekedar kejar-kejaran.

Orang dewasa lebih suka bercengkerama mengawasi anak-anak mereka, atau yang masih _single_ terlihat berfoto ria atau main skateboard sebagai pemecah waktu luang. Ada juga beberapa seniman jalanan, melakukan perform di tengah keramaian.

Mereka semua menikmati sore itu. Namun Mingyu lebih suka larut dengan rasa gelisah, karena orang yang ditunggu tidak juga tampak. Atau bahkan ia canggung, kalau harus berhadapan dengan orang penting.

Ini polisi loh yang mau ditemui. Bukan guru nya yang suka ia jaili diam-diam.

"Hei, Anak Muda."

Suara cukup dalam masuk ke indera nya , membuatnya sedikit terhenyak dari rasa melamun. Ketika ia menoleh, muncul seorang pemuda berseragam yang tak dibayangkan Mingyu.

Ia terlihat seperti,

pria normal?

Maksudnya, tidak berseragam... Tidak terlihat seperti penampilan seorang polisi pada umumnya.

Pria bertubuh cukup tegap tinggi itu, mengendong seorang anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahunan di dekapannya. Bermain dengan 2 robot yang ia adu satu sama lain dengan lucunya.

"Kau pasti anak dari Yunhwa _sunbae_."

Mingyu membungkuk. "Nama saya Mingyu, Yongguk- _ssi_."

Mingyu bangun dari bungkukkannya , sambil melirik anak kecil di dekapan pria gagah itu. Yongguk melihat tatapan Mingyu pada sang Anak sudah pasti tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkan anak muda di depannya itu.

"Ia Yonggi. Anakku."

Mingyu mengerjab. _Benarkah?_ "Anda tidak terlihat setua itu."

"Haha.. umurku dengan ayahmu hanya terpaut 2 tahun,loh." Yongguk menurunkan gendongan anaknya, "mainlah nak, jangan jauh-jauh. Ayah ingin bicara dengan kakak ini."

"Ya, ayah!" ucapnya dengan nada nyaring bahagia. Ia berlari dengan kaki kecilnya ke dekat peti pasir, berisi anak-anak seusianya. Ayahnya sudah yakin anaknya cukup pintar menjaga diri tanpa ayahnya awasi.

Mingyu dan Yongguk akhirnya mendudukkan diri di bangku terdekat. Mingyu menelan air ludah, dengan suasana yang nyaris hening. Ia mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan, namun ia takut. Sekali ia menoleh, yang ia dapati adalah lekuk wajah lelaki berkarisma itu yang tegas dan gentar, yang di bayangkannya dirinya sering berkutat dengan kasus kejahatan membuatnya menjadi mahluk yang tidak bisa mengampuni jika menemukan 1 kesalahan.

Nyali Mingyu langsung ciut kembali.

"Jadi," Yongguk akhirnya mengajak Mingyu bicara. Mingyu secara gelisah, hanya tergagu beriya-iya saja. "kau bilang ada sesuatu masalah yang ingin kau bahas?"

senyum beliau sangat tulus, bisa buat jatuh cinta. Mingyu saja yang laki-laki hampir terpincut, namun ia tahu satu-satunya laki-laki yang cintai hanya Jeon Wonwoo.

Ia menggeleng kepala, menyudahi pikirannya yang sangat konyol.

"Ah, iya. Pak! Ma-maksudku, Yongguk- _ssi_." Mingyu menoleh ke arah lain, membelakangi Yongguk. Mengutuk diri, _kenapa ia sangat memalukan sekali._

"Jangan takut, Mingyu. Aku ini sengaja datang tanpa seragamku justru agar kau tidak khawatir. Aku justru disini ikhlas ingin membantu jika ini serius."

Ucapan yang ramah itu membuat rasa ragu Mingyu berujung terlucut. Mingyu menghembus nafas, mencoba meneguhkan diri. Jangan sampai kesempatan ini ia sia-siakan.

"Saya ingin Anda bisa mencari data-data tentang kasus kejahatan yang terjadi 13 tahun lalu." Mingyu mengeluarkan HP nya, memperlihatkan sebuah foto. "Tentang pria ini, yang bernama Jeon Wonhee."

Yongguk mengamati lama. 13 tahun adalah kasus yang sangat berlalu sekali, bahkan ia belum terlibat dengan dunia kriminal saat itu. Masih bau bujang.

"Kenapa, Mingyu? Kenapa dengan kasus ini?"

 _Siapkan dirimu, Mingyu. Kau akan diinterogasi dalam-dalam.._

Mingyu sudah menduga bahwa tak secepat itu seorang polisi menerima petuah. Apalagi menyangkut masalah kriminal yang sangat privasi, dan tidak dibayar pula, atau tidak dijamin kalau sampai ketauan petinggi kepolisian.

Tapi Mingyu tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa meminta dari yang sudah terjerumus di bidang ini.

Mingyu mengambil nafas dalam. "Ini menyangkut sahabatku, Yongguk- _ssi_." Mata Mingyu menatap sungguh-sungguh foto Wonhee yang mendekap Wonwoo kecil. Memang tidak terlihat seperti seorang penjahat sama sekali. "Beliau adalah pelaku pembunuhan yang dituduhkannya, sekaligus seorang ayah."

Mingyu menatap lurus, berbayang gambaran kembali Wonwoo dan ayahnya yang-jika saja kasus ini tidak menimpa-mungkin sedang lari-lari bersama di sekitar taman ini. Atau bercengkerama tentang masa muda.

 _Sungguh kasihan.._

"Kasus kejahatan itu dilemparkan tanpa ada kesaksian kuat. Dan langsung dijatuhkan yang membuat beliau dijebloskan pada kejahatan belum tentu dilakukan.

Sahabat saya sendirilah saksi utama dalam kasus itu. Bahkan jika bulan malam itu-yang diceritakannya padaku-bisa berbicara, aku yakin akan bersaksi hal sama di pengadilan waktu itu.

Namun ia hanya seorang anak 5 tahun, yang bahkan hanya dianggap penganggu saat membela ayahnya sendiri."

Yongguk tidak akan menulikan pendengarannya. Seakan berhadapan dengan kasus penyidikan yang sehari-hari ia kerjakan, ia tulis semua pernyataan anak di sebelahnya betul-betul dalam ingatannya sendiri, tanpa ada yang meleset. Ia mereka berbagai kemungkinan, selayaknya detektif.

"Intinya, kau ingin kasus ini diungkit kembali setelah 13 tahun tidak diusut? Untuk keadilan beliau?"

Mingyu memberikan balasan tatap. MungkinkahYongguk membaca hatinya? Atau itu hanyalah intuisi seorang polisi? "Benar sekali, Yongguk-ssi. Bukankah itu hak manusia? Mendapatkan keadilan?"

"Sahabat saya mengingat kisah buruk ini selama 18 tahun dirinya hidup. Sangat mustahil seorang anak 5 tahun yang dianggap mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa, akan mengingat ini begitu kental, bahkan hingga terbawa mimpi. Itu berarti dia bukan lagi anak-anak yang polos dan bodoh waktu itu.

Saya kenal dia, dia anak yang sangat pintar. Bahkan mungkin saat aku 5 tahun, aku masih minta mainan tempur-tempuran, dan dia sudah ingin dibelikan buku keilmuan."

Mingyu tersenyum, terpaksa. Ia mencampurkan rasa antusiasnya, dengan rasa miris. Bukankah bercerita kisah baru dengan ending buruk, selalu menggugah banyak emosi pada siapapun yang mendengar maupun yang bercerita?

"Tapi kau sudah tahu bukan, menemukan data-data kasus ini pun tidak akan menjadi bekal yang kuat untuk maju ke pengadilan."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin mencari tahu tentang beberapa hal kecil lainnya, yang mungkin masih bercabang dari sebagian kecil data-data yang ditemukan. Dan itu bisa membantu untuk menemukan jalan keluar."

Yongguk memejam mata. Ia mengambil nafas. Bergulir dalam dilema, sama dengan Mingyu saat ini. Mengigit bibirnya, sambil menyilangkan dua jarinya.

Keputusan ada di tangan Yongguk...

"Tidak semua berkas kasus akan kuberikan padamu, Nak. Tak apa? Mungkin data korban juga identitas pelaku. Itu pun hanya beberapa hal kecil. Hal penting lainnya, adalah privasi pihak polisi yang sangat disimpan erat." Yongguk tersenyum. "Apa itu sudah cukup?"

"Tentu saja, Yongguk-ssi!" Mingyu melompat dari kursi. Ia berdiri sambil membungkuk berkali-kali. "Terima kasih banyak! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Hei, Nak! Jangan melakukan hal itu! Sudah-sudah.." Yongguk terkekeh, mengulurkan tawaran untuk Mingyu duduk kembali di bangkunya. Semangat muda benar-benar di luar jangkauannya.

"Aku memiliki pertanyaan terakhir untukmu. Agar aku semakin yakin, aku tidak sia-sia membantumu.."

Mingyu memperhatikan Yongguk yang tanpa cela. Lelaki baik di sampingnya ini berhak diberi sambutan terakhir.

"Kenapa kau begitu besar harapan ingin menolong sahabatmu? Apakah dirinya tahu tentang peranmu ini? Seharusnya dia bersamamu menceritakan sendiri padaku..."

Mingyu mengangguk pelan. Ia telah menyiapkan jawaban terbaik untuk kemungkinan pertanyaan ini.

"18 tahun ia sendirian mencari orang-orang terpercaya untuk bisa membantunya, dan sia-sia. Aku akhirnya bertemu dirinya, dengan rasa pesimis yang sudah terbentuk. Ia mungkin sudah lelah berharap.

Jadi aku ingin membuatnya seperti 'duduklah, kawan. Beristirahatlah, dan biarkan aku membantumu'."

Mata Yongguk seakan bergelimang haru dan hasrat melihat ketulusan dari nada bicara Mingyu.

 _Gadis yang beruntung_ , ucap Yongguk demikian dalam benaknya. Bukan sahabat lagi kalau begini , dia mengira.

"Dan dari semua itu. Aku seperti kebanyakan lelaki yang terkena cinta buta, sesungguhnya."

 _Ya, aku mengerti, nak. Kau sedang jatuh cinta._

"Saking cintanya pada dia, aku bisa saja berbuat bodoh. Bahkan teman dekatku mengira aku sudah terlalu bodoh sejak awal, karena mencintainya...

mencintai anak laki-laki bermasalah seperti dirinya hingga aku mau terlibat hal-hal semacam ini."

Yongguk pun seketika hening diliputi keterkejutan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#2nd Day**

Wonwoo membuka mata.

Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua.

Ia mencoba bangkit, namun sangat sulit.

Entah berapa banyak pukulan diterimanya waktu itu, hingga berhasil melumpuhkan tubuhnya sampai esok hari. Bahkan sampai sore ini, ia masih berbujur kaku di kamar entah berantah ini.

Bau ruangan itu usang, busuk-bagi siasat bencinya pada apapun yang berada di rumah ini, ia akan terus mengutuk-Tidak layak diberi emblam 'kamar tidur'.

Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian sehari lalu, sebagai hiburan selama ia melemaskan tubuhnya dulu di ranjang kaku ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku akan menawarkan kebebasan ayahmu, dan membebaskan hutang Bibimu._

 _Setelah melakukan apa yang kuinginkan.."_

 _Wonwoo sudah sekian mendengar perjanjian busuk ini. Orang-orang yang pernah menawarkan hal sama, akan melakukannya..._

 _Namun apa? Terbukti, ia masih dikatakan anak 'pembunuh' selama sisa hidupnya.._

 _Wonwoo terbakar emosi, sudah terlanjur dan tidak bisa dihalangi kalau hanya dengan ancaman pistol di berbagai penjuru. Ia tidak takut. Ia sudah pernah kena hujaman pisau, atau lemparan batu, demi membela diri. Dan Tuhan masih mempertahankannya hidup.._

 _..untuk ditertawakan lebih lama. Ia sudah kebal bahkan pada Tuhannya sendiri yang sedia mempermainkannya._

 _Ia bangkit, menerjang ke depan meja, dan meraih kerah baju itu yang ingin ia koyak dengan tangan kosongnya._

 _"Jangan main-main kau, Brengsek! Kau kira aku percaya dengan permainanmu!? Lebih baik kubayar dengan uangku! Kau kira aku tidak bisa melunasinya!? Besok semuanya lunas! Dan aku tak peduli dengan apa yang kau tau tentang ayahku, dan omongan besarmu! Berikan saja kebebasan panti itu!"_

 _Emosi Wonwoo membuat orang-orang memegang pistol lebih tinggi dan semakin menekan pelatuk lebih dalam, siap meletupkan peluru. Namun mereka mendapat instruksi dari gaya tangan Boss mereka. Menunggu dan tak gegabah, itu maksudnya._

 _"Sayang sekali, permintaanmu tidak ada di dalam pilihan yang kutawarkan."_

 _Wonwoo berkerut kening. Apa maksudnya?_

 _"Kuingin kau melunasinya hari ini juga. Tapi kau menawarkan besok. Itu diluar perjanjian."_

 _"A-apa..."_

 _"Dan ada tawaran lain, kau malah menolaknya."_

 _Wonwoo semakin bulat ingin segera meninju wajah renta di depannya itu karena telah tersenyum sambil mengisap rokok ganjanya dengan santai tanpa memikirkan situasi yang ada._

 _"Jangan gegabah. Pikirkan baik-baik dulu."_

 _"Tidak, Brengsek! Aku tidak mau berpikir banyak untuk orang sinting sepertimu!"_

 _"Oh begitu?" Tanpa disadari Wonwoo , pria di hadapannya tengah melakukan instruksi lainnya. Entah ditujukan pada siapa. Ia tak tahu ada pria gempal menunggu di belakang punggungnya sedang mengayun sebuah tongkat baseball. "Kalau begitu, biar ku bantu memudahkannya."_

 _"Aku harus memaksamu memilih tawaran yang terakhir."_

 _ **BUKKKKK**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo tidak ingat lagi apapun selain merasakan denyutan sakit di punggungnya.

Ia mengucapkan umpatan berkali-kali memenuhi ruangan kosong itu, berharap ada pendengar yang merasa terkutuk setelah mendengarnya.

Ia memaksakan diri untuk bangun. Ia bangkit, ia lihat cermin. Ada memar di ujung bibirnya.

 _Sialan, mereka pasti memukulku saat aku tidak sadarkan diri._

Kemudian, Wonwoo mencari sesuatu untuk bisa membuatnya melarikan diri.

Ruangan yang ditempatinya berada di lantai kedua, setelah ia mengintip dari jendela yang dihalangi batang besi. Ia seakan dipenjarakan disini. Tapi ia yakinkan, tidak lama lagi.

Ia mencari barang dengan ujung tajam. Mungkin pulpen? Jarum? Atau kalau beruntung, langsung saja obeng.

Tapi belum berhasil, malah sudah terlanjur pintu terbuka untuknya.

Ia bergerak mundur, bergerak awas melindungi dirinya sebelum sesuatu akan menerjangnya.

"Kau tidak usah repot-repot melarikan diri. Hari ini pun kau sudah boleh meninggalkan tempat."

Wonwoo mengerut, tidak yakin. Ia tidak merasa aman dan harus percaya kalau ia berujar demikian sambil ditemani 2 orang besar di sisi kiri kanannya , dengan tatapan ingin membunuh.

"Hanya saja, kau perlu melakukan sumpahmu padaku untuk melakukan apa yang kuminta, maka kau bisa pergi."

Wonwoo mendecak. Ia banyak pikiran. Apa ia harus kabur saja, ya? Menerobos pengamanan dua orang besar, jika saja ada celah untuknya, dan tak ia temui pria-pria bertubuh besar lainnya di tempat lain nanti, mungkin bisa membuatnya keluar dari tempat ini.

Kemungkinan nya tidak sampai 10%.

"Kau lebih suka mana? Bertahan disini dan meninggalkan orang tercintamu selamanya, atau melakukan apa yang kuminta, dan terbebas selamanya."

"Jaminanmu.."

Sepatah ucapan Wonwoo membuat alis Pria di depannya terangkat.

"Kau bilang kau ingin membebaskan keadilan ayahku.. Dengan cara apa? Kau harus menjamin bahwa kata-katamu itu benar bisa kupercaya."

"Itu mudah.. Ikut aku."

Dua pria besar itu tiba-tiba hendak menahan tangan Wonwoo, namun tentu sebagai seseorang yang tidak ingin dianggap buronan atau penjahat, ia menghindar. Dan keduanya tidak keberatan selama Wonwoo tidak melakukan pemberontakan.

"Kau pasti kenal dengan orang ini."

Wonwoo terkejut ketika pertemuan di sebuah ruangan kerja, mempertemukannya dengan seorang laki-laki yang dikenalnya.

Laki-laki itu wajahnya sangat cemas, dan tak mau bertemu pandang dengan Wonwoo walaupun hanya sekali saja. Ia dikepung dua pria besar lainnya, agar ia tak bisa lari.

"Kau..."

"Ya, dia penusuknya. Dan juga yang akan menyerahkan diri dengan sekali perintah dariku."

Wonwoo tak bisa menahan kebingungan dari segala teka-teki acak yang terbentuk tiba-tiba di otaknya. Problema macam apa ini?! Ia tak paham.. kenapa semrawut. Kenapa ada laki-laki ini, kenapa dnegan pria bangsat ini, kenapa dengan ayahnya, kenapa dengan bibinya,

dan kenapa dirinya langsung terlibat...pada suatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan.

Kenapa tak diduga-duga... ia seperti terlibat kembali dalam kejadian 13 tahun lalu, yang direka ulang agar terlihat lebih jelas.

Beberapa menit ia mencoba menerka banyak hal,

akhirnya ia mengerti.

"Sebenarnya aku tak menduga hal ini akan merenggut nyawa musuh bebuyutanku.

Aku senang saja, tapi aku merasa bersalah denganmu, nak."

Dada Wonwoo kembang kempis. Ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan monster dalam dirinya melompat memunculkan diri.

"Karena itu, aku akan menyerahkan anak buahku yang bodoh ini ke polisi. Tapi, tentu saja itu tidak bisa kulakukan cuma-cuma. Karena pembunuhan si brengsek Shim Go Hyun, tidak bisa mengembalikan hak ku. Dan aku sangat sabar 13 tahun untuk bisa mendapatkanmu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Wonwoo mendengarnya dengan segala kebencian yang ada dalam dirinya. Rasanya jadi omong kosong, tapi mendengar penjelasan kasus yang seharusnya benar dibuktikan dalam pengadilan itu, membuat dia semakin jelas ingin membawa perkara ini kembali secepatnya.

Mereka bisa membantu ayahnya kembali pada keadilan...

"Kau pasti kenal dengan Yungsik."

Wonwoo menoleh cepat. "Ada apa dengan beliau?! Apa kau tidak cukup melibatkan orang-orang terdekatku?!"

"Wah, jadi kalian sudah dekat? Bagus. Tidak kusangka, menjebakmu untuk bisa masuk di tempat kerjanya adalah ide brilian."

Wonwoo berkerut sangar. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan orang ini. Kenapa banyak hal yang terasa terusik akibat ucapannya.. Permainan apa yang tengah ia mainkan untuknya?

"Orang itu adalah saudara dari Go hyun bukan?"

Wonwoo tak sudi mengangguk. Kalau memang iya, kenapa? Hal berbahaya apa yang tengah direncanakan pria sialan ini pada Boss nya itu.

"Jadi pekerjaanmu mudah karena kau sudah cukup dekat dengannya."

"Apa maumu..."

Pria itu menyungging senyum. Picik dan mengengat di hati Wonwoo.

"Kau tidak kusuruh membunuhnya,

hanya mengambil sesuatu yang ada di tangannya. Yang 13 tahun telah dicuri Go Hyun keparat itu. Dan kini dipindah tangankan pada saudaranya yang sama-sama keparat itu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **#3rd Day**

Menu pagi itu cukup berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Begitu juga suasana yang tercipta.

Yunhwa begitu bergegas, sudah menggeret beberapa kopernya.

Wanita idamannya tidak kalah sibuk, membawakan barang-barang suaminya yang serba ketinggalan.

Tidak ada lagi ketenangan di meja makan, tidak ada lauk pauk yang serba ada. Sekedar ramen yang simple terbuat sudah dihidangkan.

Mingyu setelah selesai berpakaian serta mengabaikan kekacauan dua orang tuanya yang berlarian kesana kemari, ia menyusul ke meja makan. Rupanya sudah ada Minji yang telah mengambil mie nya sendiri.

"Kak" Minji menegur pertama, Mingyu yang masih mengeringkan rambut, menoleh pada si gadis berjaket merah muda itu. "Kabar Wonwoo oppa gimana? Aku kangen setelah Wonwoo oppa gak kemari lagi."

Manik pemuda itu sinis terlempar ke adik sendiri. Bagaimana bisa adiknya berlaku sewenangnya merindukan lelaki yang dia incar? Walaupun gadis itu telah mendeklarasikan diri sebagai _cupid_ untuk mereka berdua, tentu deklarasi memberi perhatian cukup Mingyu saja.

Mingyu mudah cemburuan..

"Dari kemarin aku tidak sempat kencan dengan Wonwoo." ucap Mingyu seenaknya kali ini, karena percuma orang tuanya tidak akan dengar. "Dia juga tidak cari aku."

"Ih, gimana sih kak. Yang cinta itu kan kakak, bukan Wonwoo oppa!"

"Hei, bocah!" Mingyu menunjuk-nunjuk dengan sumpitnya. "Belum, ok. Jangan katakan seolah dia tidak akan menyukaiku."

"Ya kalau begitu, jangan berharap Wonwoo oppa mau mencari Kakak duluan. Kak Mingyu yang harus dekati dia, beri perhatian, tanyain dia 'udah makan belum', 'mau pulang bareng gak?'. Jangan biarkan Wonwoo oppa sendirian..

Jadi seme tuh yang bener dong!"

Mingyu terdiam, argumennya dikuras abis dari pernyataan adiknya sendiri yang sudah masuk level jauh dari dunianya. Bahkan sebagian kata-kata tidak bisa ia terjemahkan, yang membuatnya hanya berkerut kening dan linglung.

"Terus yang kemarin, kenapa? Wonwoo oppa kena masalah sama polisi?"

Pertanyaan yang tak diharapkan akhirnya diucapkan. Mingyu sejak kemarin mencoba melarikan diri dari permintaan aneh-aneh adiknya itu, namun sepertinya belum berhasil.

Walaupun begitu, Mingyu masih ingin melarikan diri. Sesungguhnya, ia tak mau adiknya menjerit histeris tahu bahwa Wonwoo punya kisah tragedi memilukan dan membuatnya terjerat perkara hukum sewaktu-waktu.

"Aku mau melaporkan tentang orang mesum yang terus membuntuti Wonwoo."

"Apa!?" Minji menggebrak meja. Matanya terbelakak fokus dan mematikan, minta penjelasan lebih jauh. _Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh Oppa-ku_ , mungkin artian siratan matanya. "Siapa?! Pingin kuhajar dia!"

"Mau tau siapa?"

Minji mengangguk semangat dan berani. Ia siap melakukan apapun demi Oppa tersayangnya itu.

"Namanya..." Wonwoo mengambil ancang-ancang. "Kim Minji..."

" **KAKAKKKK!"**

Mingyu berlari kembali ke kamarnya, disusul Minji yang ingin menusuk badan kakaknya itu dengan garpu.

Yang kemudian, diteriaki Ibu mereka untuk tenang dan tidak membuat kekacauan di tengah kejadian bikin stress yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mingyu's POV**

Aku teringat terus dengan yang dikatakan Minji tadi pagi.

3 hari tanpa Wonwoo ternyata membuatku jadi kesepian.

 _Ada benarnya yang dikatakan Minji.._

Setelah bel istirahat , aku langsung melesat keluar dari kelas dan bermaksud menyusuli ke kelasnya Wonwoo.

Wonwoo kenapa tidak pernah datang ke kelasku atau ia muncul di depanku sekali saja? Aku sempat heran begitu. Tapi, aku terlalu konsen dengan beberapa hal.

Minji benar, aku harusnya lebih perhatian padanya karena aku bahkan belum tahu perasaan aslinya padaku. Dia mungkin lumayan keras kepala atau rada pemalu.

Sampai di kelasnya, aku menengok kesana kemari, dan tak melihat yang kucari. Ia tidak terlihat tertidur lagi di atas mejanya. Apa ia ke kantin?

Saat berkeliling pandang ke setiap penjuru, seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku dari belakang. "Sedang cari siapa, ya?"

Lelaki di hadapanku itu memasang wajah heran.

"Eum, apa kau tahu dimana Wonwoo?" aku bertanya setengah hati. Apakah laki-laki cantik ini bahkan mau menjawabku? Teringat dengan murid lain pada waktu itu yang langsung kabur saat aku bertanya hal serupa.

"Wonwoo tidak masuk 3 hari." ucapnya dingin. Wajahnya datar, dan tidak tertarik.

"Ti-tiga hari?"

"Ya. Apakah kau Mingyu? Anak-anak bilang ada teman dekatnya Wonwoo yang bernama Kim Mingyu." ucapnya demikian, dengan ekspresi tak berubah. Ada apa denganku?

"Kukira justru aku bisa bertanya keadaannya kenapa tumben sekali ia tidak masuk."

"K-kau siapa nya, ya?" aku menatap curiga. Orang ini kenapa perhatian sekali dengan Wonwoo? _Oh tidak, jangan cemburu terus, Mingyu~_

"Aku ketua kelasnya, Yoon Jeonghan."

Mataku mengerjab. Laki-laki cantik ini kelihatannya tak bersemangat, atau dia malas bicara, entahlah. Tapi itu tidak sepenting pernyataan yang barusan kudengarkan. "Kalau kau bertemu dengannya, tanyakan kabarnya. Dia tak masuk tanpa alasan apapun."

Setelah itu, Jeonghan masuk ke kelas tanpa mengumbar apapun lagi. Aku menggaruk tengkuk kaku. Mulai dipenuhi banyak pikiran.

Berlaku khawatir, aku kembali ke kelas dengan perasaan hampa. Melamun disaat aku berjalan di antara keramaian lorong, adalah ide yang tidak bagus. Aku hampir tertabrak banyak murid.

"Kemana dia?"

aku terlalu konsen dengan hal lain dan sekali tak memperhatikannya, ia sudah menganggapku seperti orang asing hingga mengabaikanku? Atau ada sesuatu yang menimpanya namun aku tak tahu?

Wonwoo itu kan penuh teka-teki. Penuh rahasia... Perlu dipancing, jika ingin membuka kedoknya.

 _ **"Aku akan membiarkanku diikutinya lagi. Pasti aku bisa memancingnya untuk ditangkap."**_

Langkahku langsung terhenti.

Saat kulihat ke arah jam terdekat, detik-detik yang terasa lambat, membuat tanganku terkepal tak tenang.

"Jangan-jangan dia..."

Aku langsung berdoa semoga bel pulang lebih cepat dari yang ku duga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Malam sebelumnya...**

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Kulihat rumah kokoh itu, yang pilar-pilarnya sudah usang. Kebunnya masih terasa hijau, suka dirawat. Namun dinding putihnya lebih suka dibiarkan hingga sedikit menguning.

Aku mengambil nafas panjang. Melihat dari luar rumah tua ini, tidak lagi dengan perasaan serupa. Semangat atau bahagia. Ada rasa lain. Gelap, dan sunyi. Hampa dan takut.

Langkah kakiku akhirnya maju, semakin ke dalam. Suara hiruk pikuk anak-anak kecil berlarian, atau rengekan lainnya, mengiris hati. Berapa lama lagi aku akan mendengar hal ini? Kuingin menikmatinya setiap waktu. Ramainya suara anak kecil, adalah mimpi-mimpi yang kujaga sejak ku ditinggal pergi Ayah. Agar aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian.

"Hyung?"

Belum sampai ke ruang inti, sudah ada yang menyambut.

Jeno, si anak yang semakin lama setiap waktu terlihat lebih dewasa, terkejut sambil membawa nampannya di tangan. 1 cangkir teh, yang kutahu akan disuguhkan ke siapa.

"Hai, Jeno."

"Hyung!" Pekikannya mengudara, disambut anak-anak kecil yang juga ikut-ikutan menyusul. Mereka semua memelukku. Aku tentu tidak mungkin menolak. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah setelah berlama di dunia lain yang tak kukenal.

"Bagaiman-" Kurasakan jari mungil mengusap ujung bibirku. "Hyung terluka?"

"Ah!" aku teringat. Luka dari si Brengsek itu tidak akan langsung sembuh dalam waktu beberapa jam. Tapi aku sudah terlanjur mempertunjukkannya. "Tadi jatuh pas kemari."

"Hyung tidak bohong, kan? Hyung tidak dipukul mereka?"

Mata-mata berlian saling melempar penasaran. Ada bayangan iba, takut, khawatir bersatu padu. Tak tega sekali aku untuk membohongi mereka, namun juga mengakui sesuatu kebenaran adalah kesalahan besar.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja." kusungging senyum, cukup sebagai pesan baik untuk mereka semua.

"Bibi Ahyeol ada di ruangannya? Beliau sudah membaik?"

"Bibi baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu istirahat, tubuh beliau sudah sehat bugar. Kemarin Bibi sempat siram tanaman-tanaman di kebun, dan membuatkan makanan untuk anak-anak." jawab anak panti paling besar ini.

"Baiklah, aku ingin membawakan kabar gembira untuk beliau." ucapku, sangat meyakinkan. Anak-anak langsung melompat dengan bahagia. "Kalian istirahat saja, ya."

"Baik, kak!"

Aku pun meninggalkan hiburan itu, dengan melangkah ke ruangan lain. Kini dua jariku hanya perlu bersilang, meminta keberuntungan dari Tuhan.

"Bibi?" panggilku setelah mengetuk pintu. Kutengok ke dalam, dan melihat Bibi tengah melihat berkas-berkas.

Ia menengok, kami saling bertatapan dengan lama karena Bibi pasti perlu kesadaran untuk memastikan kehadiranku bukanlah halusinasi semata.

"Wonwoo!" Bibi menghampiriku cepat dan segera memeluk, kami saling berbagi kehangatan. "Kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" Ia memperhatikanku, dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau terluka, nak?"

"Ini hanya bekas lukakarena aku jatuh di tengah jalan." aku mengeles. "Semuanya baik-baik saja. Malah ingin mengabarkan hal baik."

Sepertinya pengalihan bicara tadi berhasil membuat Bibi tak mempermasalahkan luka di bibirku. "Benarkah? Kabar baik apa itu, Nak?"

Kupegang kedua bahunya dengan keteguhan. Menyalurkan kepercayaan, yang akan disambut baik olehnya. Agar rasa keraguan dan segala permasalahan yang selalu dipikirkan wanita paruh baya yang telah mengabdi untuk merawatku ini, tidak lagi dipikirkannya...

"Hutang panti ini sudah lunas."

Dan kedua mata beliau yang sayu, menjadi terbelakak. Ada ketidakpercayaan, juga sebuah harapan yang besar.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum,

menyedihkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's POV**

"Hyung."

Jeno mengulurkan segelas teh hangat pada pemuda yang berbeda 5 tahun darinya itu.

"Makasih ya, Hyung. Bibi Ahyeol jadi terlihat tidak cemas lagi soal ancaman orang-orang jahat itu. Ia malah terlihat banyak tersenyum malam ini. Kuharap anak-anak lain setelah tahu, akan bersorak gembira pula."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia yang saat itu duduk di daun jendela, sambil menatap ke arah langit malam, justru tidak terlihat seperti merasakan suka cita yang serupa. Ia mengambil segelas teh, dengan perasaan yang tak diketahui siapapun, masih terasa dingin.

Jeno perhatikan ada yang salah dari sikapnya. Ia meneleng kepala, mendalami gerak-gerik Wonwoo untuk ia cari tahu apa masalahnya.

"Hyung baik-baik saja?"

Malam itu , di ruangan tersebut, hanya mereka berdua. Jeno bukannya diberi kamar khusus dan bisa berleha sendirian. Kamarnya usang, hampir seukuran gudang, banyak barang simpanan. Jeno hanya tidak kebagian kasur empuk dan bagus di kamar lainnya seperti yang anak-anak lebih muda darinya dapat. Dan ia tak keberatan mengalah menempati kamar yang kecil ini, walaupun sudah ditawarkan Bibi untuk tidur di ruang kerja nya yang masih ada sofa.

Kamar itu tidak akan sepi kembali karena suka ditempati berdua bersama Wonwoo jika ia ingin menginap.

"Baik." ucap Wonwoo singkat. Ia menoleh ke arah lain setelahnya, seolah tatapan Jeno mengumbar banyak tuntutan yang tidak bisa Wonwoo jawab.

Dengan desiran udara yang cukup dingin, Wonwoo merajuk. Ia pura-pura merasa kedinginan, lalu melompat dari tempat duduknya, dan menggapai bantal yang sudah disuguhkan di atas kasur tipis yang tak empuk. Ia tak mengeluh, lalu terlelap tidur-'Berusaha' tidur.

Jeno yang hanya diam memperhatikan, seperti barusan menonton acara bisu. Yang tahu-tahu sudah usai saja, dengan membawakan cerita ambigu yang belum dipahaminya. Wonwoo pasti membawa banyak cerita di benaknya, yang biasa cerewet mengalir begitu saja dan asik didengarkan Jeno.

Namun kali ini, setelah perihal 'berita pelunasan' yang dibawa-bawanya, ia menjadi usai dan pendiam.

Sungguh, Jeno penasaran.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Keesokan paginya..**

"Hei, Dek!"

Jeno yang sore itu sedang menyapu halaman, mendongak menatapi seorang pemuda jangkung berlari ke arahnya.

"Ya, Kak?"

Mingyu sejenak ambil nafas karena terlalu terburu-buru berlari mendekat pada Jeno dengan perasaan serba gelisah. "Apa kau melihat Wonwoo?"

"Hyung?" Jeno perhatikan baik-baik Mingyu. Ada rasa curiga, penasaran. Baru kali ini ada yang mencari Wonwoo di panti. Kalau dilihat dari seragamnya, Mingyu ini sepertinya satu sekolah dengan Wonwoo.

Mingyu pakai seragam sore itu, berarti hari ini masih waktu sekolah...

Tapi kenapa Wonwoo sendiri tidak masuk sekolah?

"Hei, Nak?"

Jeno terlalu banyak diam, hingga membuat Mingyu perlu menyadarkannya. Kesadaran Jeno telah kembali, ia menjawab seramahnya, "Kak Wonwoo bilang, ia mau pergi kerja."

"Kerja?" Mingyu berdecak. Rupanya pencarian baginya kembali gagal setelah ia berkelana hampir ke berbagai tempat demi menemukan pemuda itu. Rupanya ke panti pun, sosoknya masih belum ditemukan. Dan kabar buruk lainnya, ia pun belum tahu dimana Wonwoo bekerja.

"Kakak temannya Wonwoo hyung?"

anak yang hampir seumuran Minji itu, membuat rasa bingung Mingyu teralihkan. "Eh, iya."

"Kak Mingyu.. Kak Wonwoo kenapa, ya?"

Pertanyaan yang diutarakan pemuda itu sontak membuat Mingyu mengerut kening.

"Sejak kemarin malam, sifat Kak Wonwoo jadi ada yang aneh. Entahlah, apa cuman perasaanku aja."

Mingyu hanya terdiam. Ia cukup menerka keanehan dari penyataan barusan.

"Kalau Kak Wonwoo kenapa-napa, Kak Mingyu bisa kan jagain Kak Wonwoo? Karena aku gak pernah tahu siapa temannya. Jadi aku bersyukur ternyata ada 1 teman yang baik bisa jagain Kak Wonwoo di sekolahnya."

Wajah Jeno tersenyum cerah dan teduh. Ia memperbesar harapannya kepada pemuda asing bernama Kim Mingyu yang sangat dipercayakannya itu. Mingyu sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum agak dipaksakan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa percaya dengan diri sendiri...

 _Apalagi yang terjadi dengan anak itu..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Kulihat sekitar, tempat yang penuh dengan fatamorgana sementara. Bau-bau rokok, miras, dan celotehan tak berguna, dimana-mana. Suara musik berdentum tak karuan. Orang-orang asik dengan dunianya, dan aku hanya diam tidak ikut larut dengan suasana.

Kemudian kulihat Sung sunbae, disana ia sudah berjaga di belakang bar seperti biasa.

"Sunbae."

Ia hampir berjengit kaget. "Astaga kau mengejutkanku."

"Apakah panggilanku satu-satunya yang mengejutkanmu, Hyung?"

Ia mendecih kesal. "Karena aku sedang memikirkan banyak hal hari ini, dan tiba-tiba kau mengacaukannya, jadi tentu saja kehadiranmu mengejutkanku." Ia menaruh botol yang sedari tadi menemaninya melamun. "Tidak usah tanya masalah apa yang terjadi padaku. Yang terpenting, kenapa wajahmu muram sekali hari ini? Sampai aku ingin mengelap wajahmu dengan serbet."

Aku tersenyum, tidak bersemangat. "Tidak apa, Hyung. Hanya sedang tidak enak badan."

"Sejak kemarin? Kau tidak masuk 2 hari ini."

"Ya, mungkin."

Sung sunbae memperhatikanku lekat-lekat. Tampaknya sikapku terlalu berlebihan.

"Boss kemana? Hari ini aku ingin minta maaf karena absen."

"Kau akhirnya sadar sudah cari mati untuk absen setelah dapat gaji pertamamu. Beliau ada di ruang kerjanya."

"Ruang kerja?" _Ada ruang kerja disini?_

"Tentu saja. Ruang pribadinya. Sedang menyambut seseorang. Pria pelontos bertopi dan berjas panjang seperti seorang detektif mengerikan. Kau bersembunyi saja. Kalau dia polisi dan kau tertangkap, klub ini akan ditutup otomatis."

Aku menukik alis. Malah semakin penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku akan ke ruang ganti, untuk berganti seragam."

Namun sebelum bangkit dari bangku, "Ei! Sudah kubilang tidak usah. Tunggu saja sampai orang pelontos itu pergi." Sung Sunbae menarikku kembali, hingga aku tak bisa kemana-mana.

"Belum tentu itu polisi. Aku harus bayar upah setelah 2 hari tidak masuk."

"Keras kepala sekali hari ini kau."

Sung sunbae sepertinya tidak bisa melepasku. Aku hanya bisa tergugu diam di tempat mencari akal untuk bisa pergi.

"Boleh aku ke kamar mandi?"

Sung sunbae yang kala itu sedang membersihkan gelas-gelas, melirik padaku dengan aneh.

"Kalau aku kelamaan disini, nanti ada yang godain aku."

Berjengit jijik kepadaku, ia menggertak. "Dasar Bocah! Pergi kau sana!"

Aku hanya terkekeh melihat sikap Sung Sunbae, dan beranjak segera ke tempat yang ingin kutuju.

Ruang kerja Yunsik- _ssi_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku sudah beberapa minggu bekerja di tempat ini, dan tidak mengetahui banyak tempat yang ada di klub ini selain bar, toilet, dan ruang ganti.

Baru pertama kali ini aku menelusuri hingga ke dalam klub malam ini, dan melewati beberapa ruangan, bahkan kulewati kamar mandi begitu saja.

Semakin jauh aku memantau lokasi klub, aku semakin sadar bahwa keadaan menjadi lebih tenang. Tidak berisik dengan pengangnya lagu diskotik.

Berjalan sedikit lagi, kutemui ada belokan setelahnya, yang dihalangi sebuah pintu bening. Kukira terkunci, tapi tidak. Sepertinya di dalam sangat sepi. Rupanya tak ada yang lancang untuk melewati papan **Dilarang Masuk** yang ditempel di pintu bening ini, kecuali aku.

Aku menjadi tidak peduli, dan membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Suara obrolan 2 orang terdengar.

Kututup perlahan pintu dan mulai berjinjit lambat-lambat mendekati ruang inti.

Aku bersembunyi dibalik sebuah dinding yang menghalangi keberadaanku dari 2 orang yang sedang berbincang di meja bangku dekat dengan rak buku di ujung ruangan. Beberapa meter jauh dariku. Mereka tidak akan sadar.

"Bagaimana dengan penanganan pembunuhan itu? Sudah menemukan titik terang?"

Kulirik , melihat sekilas. Keberadaan Yunsik- _ssi_ lebih jelas terlihat daripada tamunya yang terhalang sebuah tiang lampu. Aku tidak bisa banyak bergerak untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Kau masih menyimpan dokumen mereka?"

"Masih. Sebentar."

Ketika Yunsik- _ssi_ akan bangkit untuk mengambil sesuatu, aku hanya bisa mendorong tubuhku sendiri untuk lebih melekat ke dinding, bersembunyi di balik bayangan.

"Kusimpan baik, di laciku ini."

"Menyimpan di tempat seperti itu? kau benar-benar tidak bisa cari aman."

"Hei, jangan begitu, Minhyun. Ini tempat kerjaku yang paling sukar didekati orang jahat manapun. Penjagaku lebih ketat menjaga klub malam ini." Kudengar suara laci kayu berderit. "Dokumen berisi angka-angka keuangan perusahaan mereka buktinya masih terjaga setelah 13 tahun berlalu."

Ekspresi wajahku langsung berubah. Terkejut, padahal masih menghadap ke dinding seperti seekor cicak.

 _Bukankah 'itu' yang mereka incar?_

"Hmm, coba kulihat."

Lekas kudengar suara kibasan kertas halaman. Sepertinya ada beberapa lembar. 5 atau 6 lembar kalau aku tidak salah hitung? Persis seperti yang diciri-cirikan orang jahanam itu..

"Apakah kau yakin ini bisa jadi bukti kuat?"

"Tidak juga. Ini hanya akan jadi sebagian bukti. Yang terpenting adalah saksi mata."

"Aku belum menemukan saksi mata itu."

"Jika saksi dan bukti terkumpul, mereka akan dijebloskan lebih cepat dari yang kita duga."

"Benar juga."

Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Kalau begitu, biar kupegang dulu dokumen ini."

"Kau yakin bisa menjaganya dengan baik?"

"Hei, kau telah mempercayakanku selama 5 tahun ini. Kau masih belum puas dengan _service_ ku?"

"Ya, ya. Terserah kau saja."

Obrolan yang hampir usai itu membuat jantungku berdegup tidak tenang. Aku merasa tak aman, dan ingin segera pergi. Berbahaya jika aku menahan diri sampai obrolan mereka benar-benar selesai..

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Minuman mu itu membuatku rada mual , tahu!"

Kemudian aku segera mengendap pergi, tidak mau tau percakapan seterusnya atau sambutan sampai jumpa lainnya.

Aku segera berlalu, dan dengan tenang sudah bisa mengeluarkan diri dari situasi menegangkan tadi.

 **Ha ha ha...**

Di luar ruangan, aku langsung mendekap mulut sambil menahan nafas. Tubuhku sontak mematung ketika melihat pasangan sejoli keluar dari dalam toilet dalam keadaan limbung. Mereka tidak sadar, dan tertawa riang keluar begitu saja.

Keberadaan mereka yang muncul tiba-tiba di depanku, membuat jantungku hampir ingin berhenti. Semoga tawa mereka tidak melesak sampai ke dalam karena efek membuka pintu tadi. Kalau sampai iya, orang di dalam ruangan tadi akan tahu bahwa ada yang membuka pintu barusan dan mengusik percakapan mereka.

Aku panik bukan kepalang, dan mulai berpikiran tidak-tidak.

Tak ingin menelan hal terpait. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menyembunyikan diri...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yunsik bodoh. Sudah kubilang, aku tidak kuat menikmati kualitas birnya yang aneh itu. Atau aku saja yang norak?"

Kudengar gema suaranya dari dalam bilik yang kumasuki. Jantungku benar-benar berdentum terlalu kencang. Nafasku tersengal-sengal lemah, aku benar-benar panik.

"Aku jadi agak mabuk."

Tak berapa lama, kudengar suara pintu bilik terbuka..

 **Cklek**

..dan kemudian ditutup.

Mataku melirik gegabah. _Apakah ia sedang buang air kecil?_

Aku segera membuka bilik milikku, dan menengok. Tidak ada siapapun.

Keberadaanku yang semakin lama di kamar mandi hanya akan membuat situasiku dalam bahaya. Aku ingin segera melarikan diri.

Namun, aku melihat tas cokelat tergeletak begitu saja di samping westafel.

Mendadak langkahku yang bersemangat jadi berhenti.

Aku memperhatikan sekitar, mendengar juga suara sendawanya berkali-kali. Ia sepertinya asik dengan buaian alkohol, sambil buang hajat atau entahlah, di dalam salah satu bilik.

Merasa tidak dalam situasi yang sempit, aku berani merogoh isi tas itu...

 _ **Kuberi kau waktu...**_

Kata-kata orang sialan itu terpikirkan terus selama aku melakukan hal berdosa ini.

Kulihat isi tas. Hanya 1 dokumen, beberapa buku. Kertas-kertas acak yang semrawut seperti lekas dipakai. Hal-hal lainnya yang tidak kumengerti. Hanya sebuah dompet yang membuat tas ini terlalu berharga untuk ditinggali si pemilik yang ceroboh.

 _ **Semakin cepat kau mendapatkan dokumen itu, maka semakin cepat masalah ini selesai..**_

 _ **Itu dokumen apa?**_

 _ **Oh, hanya angka-angka kesuksesan kami. Hasil hitung masukan perusahaan kami yang menjadi sumber keuangan. Anak kecil sepertimu tak akan mengerti.. Cuman hal itu yang akan membangkitkan kembali perusahaan ku yang hancur, dan kehidupanku yang terenggut..**_

 _ **Kau tinggal ambil saja, tidak usah banyak protes..**_

Aku menggeleng kepala. Aku berusaha tidak memikirkan banyak hal, asalkan aku tidak larut dalam permasalahan ini terus menerus sampai penghujung umurku. Aku ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan masalah ini, secepatnya... Dan melupakannya. Itu saja yang terhentak di otakku.

Aku mengambil 1 dokumen itu. Merapatkan kancingan tas cokelat genggam tersebut baik-baik seperti sedia kala.

Saat kudengar suara pulasan air wc, aku langsung mengendap keluar, seperti seekor tikus pencuri keju yang beraksi dalam keheningan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue..**

* * *

i think , this story should be ended in the next chap? wdyt? :0

Review,Fav,Follow kalian , memberikan semangat buat saya untuk melanjutkan! ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Eye-witness**

Himkyu's Present

 **SVT Fiction_Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie)**

Genre : Romance Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : SVT cast are owned by Pledis Entertaiment , this fic n plot by me (himkyu a.k.a Miyu)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Typo(s), Yaoi

 _I have warned you. If you dont like it, dont continue. Thank you^^_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Chapter 11_

 _(Last Chapter)_

. **Note :** Ini akan jadi chapter yang lebih panjang dari chapter lainnya. Ada unsur "pemaksaan", jadi mohon dimaklumi jika ada salah, luput pengeditan. Sesungguhnya, saya telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk kalian :') Terima kasih, semoga bisa dinikmati...

* * *

Aku kembali di tempat ini. Usang, berdebu, bau kematian dimana-mana yang mulai terbiasa untukku setelah kurang lebih 3 hari ku disekap. Kenangan tidak indah yang membuatku kembali kemari.

Sudah tidak bisa banyak berpikir dengan apa yang kuperbuat. Sambil mengenggam dokumen jahanam ini yang mengawali sebuah perjanjian untuk berkhianat, aku memasuki rumah itu lagi seperti yang disuruh para pria berbadan besar yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

Badanku berkali-kali di dorong dari belakang, disuruh mempercepat langkah. Aku berkali mendecih mereka atas perbuatan tidak manusiawi ini.

Tak berapa lama, aku kembali ke dalam ruangan sebagai saksi kami berdua pertama kali bertemu. Pria itu sibuk menyedot cerutunya tanpa cemas dunia kriminalitas yang dibuatnya bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara kapanpun.

"Kau datang kemari pasti membawakan hadiah?"

Aku malas untuk ikut terhibur seperti yang dirasakannya. Bahkan aku tak bisa tersenyum sama sekali.

"Berikan benda itu. Kau sangat cepat dalam bertugas rupanya."

Awalnya ada rasa ragu. Barang ini belum sempat kuperiksa sama sekali isinya, kecuali memastikan dari pembicaraan 2 orang beberapa waktu sebelumnya. Barang yang sempat diciri-cirikan sesuai. Tidak salah lagi, juga ada tidak yakin. Benarkah dokumen ini bisa mempercepat penyelesaian masalahku?

Dalam kegusaranku yang cukup lama, aku pun mendapati pria itu tiba-tiba menginstruksi seseorang.

Kulihat ke belakang, dan mendapati karyawan cerobohnya datang lagi menampakkan mukanya yang menua setelah 13 tahun berlalu. Wajah karyawan itu selalu terlihat ketakutan jika berhadapan denganku. Mungkin dipergunakan sebagai taruhan antara masuk penjara atau tidak, membuat dirinya was-was.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak pernah mengingkari janji untuk urusan seserius ini." ucapnya santai sambil menepuk tubuh karyawannya itu seperti memberi pukulan mematikan yang menyirat _'siap kau mati di penjara, kan?'_

Dengan lengahan nafas , aku pun menyerah dalam kebimbangan. Maju beberapa langkah mendekati meja, kuulurkan dokumen yang ia mau.

Wajahnya sumringah, dirinya langsung merebut beberapa lembar kertas itu cekatan. Melihat isinya dengan kegembiraan seperti mendapat hadiah.

"Ini dia! Ini yang kuperlukan! Aku bebas!"

Alisku bertaut, tidak mengerti. Kulihat sekitar, semua bawahannya ikut mengumbar suka cita.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?_

"Tunggu. Ini benar, kan? Kau akan membebaskan kami dari hutang, dan menyelesaikan perkara hukum ayahku?!" aku mencoba memastikan karena hanya diriku yang tidak bersenang-senang disini.

Pria itu , siapa namanya pun aku sudah tidak ingat-akhirnya memberikan dokumen itu pada salah satu bawahannya. Minta ditaruh ke tempat rahasia. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pulpennya, dan mendongak angkuh. Aku tak pernah suka dengan sikapnya.

"Tentu saja. Itu sangat mudah, dan semuanya akan beres." Ia lalu merogoh sesuatu dari laci mejanya. Mengulurkan beberapa lembar dan mengulurkannya padaku. Apa itu? Aku tidak tertarik dengan sampah.

"Bukankah yang kau lakukan itu termasuk mencuri? Kau tak takut ditangkap oleh bos mu sendiri?"

Tubuhku berjengit. Tentu saja hal itu selalu menghantuiku.

"Aku menawarkan sesuatu agar kau tetap tenang. Pergi saja ke negara manapun yang kau inginkan. Keluarlah dari sekolahmu yang tidak adil memperlakukanmu. Anak pintar sepertimu berhak dapat beasiswa di manapun. Asal kau tinggalkan negara ini sampai saatnya kau kembali. Maka tidak ada yang bisa menemukan kejanggalan padamu, dan kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau.

Kebebasan ayah dan bibimu. Kesuksesanmu."

Ucapannya membuatku tertuntun melihat isi formulir di atas mejanya. Terdapat 2 buah formulir penerbangan yang siap diisi dengan berbagai syarat yang asing untukku yang belum pernah merasakan jalan ke luar negri.

Tapi cukup menggiurkan.

"Semua syarat sudah terpenuhi, tinggal tanda tanganmu sebagai kontrak."

"A-aku bisa mengundurkan diri dari sekolah?"

"Tentu saja. Itu yang kau mau kan semenjak kau menginginkan uang beasiswa mu dicairkan?"

Aku mendelik. Sudah berapa banyak orang ini mengikuti sampai sejauh dia memasuki masalah pribadi tersebut.

"Kau tinggal pilih negara apa yang kau kunjungi. Maka kupersiapkan pasport, uang dan juga data-data beasiswa yang bisa langsung disahkan."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?"

Pria itu mengukir senyum yang kubenci, tapi dengan maksud menawarkan keuntungan yang tidak mudah kupercayai. "Kau tak perlu tahu. Semuanya mudah untukku hanya dalam 1 jentikan jari."

Aku sudah menduga bahwa orang-orang ini punya koneksi dalam dengan perdagangan gelap atau sekelas yakuza. Terbukti dengan perbuatan yang serba seenaknya saja. Apalagi di rumah tak terawat ini, juga tindak mereka yang dihitung kejahatan pun, rupanya mereka tak tertangkap pula. Semuanya berjalan cukup tenang di tangan mereka. Pasti ada pelindung yang kasat mata.

Karena begitu banyak tawaran yang cukup mengambil resiko, juga dipengaruhi rasa takutku, aku pun mengambil formulir yang diminta. Menuliskan sesuatu di dalamnya seperti yang diinginkan tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Setelah selesai, kukembalikan. Kubiarkan ia melihat-lihat isi di dalamnya. Matanya bergulir menandai setiap kata.

"Canada?"

"Benua Amerika lebih tepatnya. Cukup jauh dari sini, dan bekalku cukup banyak untuk mengambil pendidikan disana."

Pria itu tertawa geli. "Aku tidak menyangka kau sangat pintar sekali. Kalau kuberi pilihan kedua, aku ingin kau jadi bawahan andalanku."

aku memejam mata, menggeleng. "Sangat tidak mau. Aku tidak mengotori tanganku dengan hal-hal berbahaya yang pernah kalian lakukan.

Aku bukan pembunuh seperti yang mereka tuduhkan pada ayahku."

Pria itu kemudian berhenti tertawa , dan hanya tersenyum begitu saja. Ia mengantongi formulir yang kuisi. "Tentu saja. Wajahmu yang membosankan itu walau cocok jadi seorang pembunuh bayaran, tapi hatimu jauh mulia. Sangat tidak cocok. Nanti kau tidak menghadiahkan kepala korban, malah menghadiahkanku bunga mawar dan sebuah boneka."

Tak lama kemudian, dua pria bertubuh besar yang sempat mengawasi sedari tadi sama-sama menahan dua pundakku. Mereka mau apa!?

"Kau bisa pulang sekarang. Nikmati hari-hari terakhirmu disini, sampai kau harus pergi."

"Ta-tapi.."

"Keputusannya sudah jelas, kan?"

Pria itu mengibas tangan, intruksi pada dua pria di sisi kanan-kiriku untuk segera menendangku keluar sebelum aku mendengar argumen lainnya.

Badanku terusir, pintunya ditutup. Aku tidak boleh melangkah sedikit pun kembali ke tempat itu.

"Hei!"

Benarkah mereka mengabulkan permintaanku begitu saja? Aku sudah tidak sabaran karena 13 tahunku terenggut, dan mereka sudahi semudah ini?

Bukankah ini aneh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Langkah kakiku rada gontai ketika menelusuri sepanjang trotoar menuju panti. Malam menyudahi aktivitas di sekitar hingga tak ada yang berlalu lalang.

Ketika aku membelok mendekat pada pintu masuk,

"Kak Wonwoo!"

Aku disapa seseorang dari belakang. Seorang gadis berumur 10 tahun, Yuri, berlari ke arahku kemudian memeluk seperti sangat rindu. Kehadirannya membuatku bisa mengulas senyum sesaat.

"Kak Wonwoo kemana saja? Baru pulang kerja, ya? Yuri kangen."

"Ya, baru selesai kerja." _Atau melarikan diri dari pekerjaan._

"Kok wajahnya lemes? Sakit? Aku baru beli bahan masak buat makan malam. Seorang kakak baik memberikan kami uang untuk bisa makan banyak malam ini. Katanya, sekalian biar kakak bisa makan enak, habis bekerja pasti capek dan laper banget."

Kakak baik? Aku hanya mengerut kening. Tidak merasa ada seseorang kenalan yang kemari dan tiba-tiba bisa sebaik itu.

"Siapa? Kau tau namanya?"

"Nggak, Kak. Jeno _Oppa_ yang cerita. Aku cuman tahu begitu saja."

Kebingunganku berlarut. Apa mungkin orang yakuza itu menyuruh pengikutnya untuk sekalian memberikan sedekah pada anak panti disini? Ah, rasanya tidak mungkin. Mereka kelihatan terlalu licik untuk bisa bersikap sebaik itu.

"Kak , kami buatin Japchae dan ayam goreng! Kesukaan kakak, kan? Ayuk ke dalam." anak itu menarik tanganku mengikutinya sampai ke dalam Panti, membuat rasa kantukku tersembuhkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Mingyu's POV**

"Nah kan ini ekspresi kebelet rindu."

Sindiran Hoshi membuatku memalingkan wajah , yang terpenting tidak menghadap ke wajah menjengkelkannya.

"Kenapa sih? Paling juga besok dia masuk."

"Aku tidak bisa tenang kalau tidak lihat wajahnya." ucapku dengan lemas. Menampakkan raut tidak berselaraku yang hampir mencium tembok kelas.

Walaupun kemarin aku sempat mendapatkan kepastian dari bocah laki-laki kemarin, aku masih saja terpikirkan hal-hal yang buruk menimpanya. Aku ingin sekali segera menyelesaikan kewajiban sekolah ini, dan berkunjung ke Panti untuk memastikannya lagi.

"Hei, bukankah itu Wonwoo?"

Hoshi menepuk punggungku berkali-kali. Aku tentu tidak mudah termakan oleh ucapannya dikala masa menyedihkanku belum kunjung luruh. Terlalu merindu itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Astaga. Untuk apa aku bohong!? Itu barusan dia lewat. Dia gak pake seragam deh."

Sontak aku segera duduk tegap dan mengamati jendela bening yang memisahkan kelas ini dengan lorong sekolah kami yang ribut lalu lalang anak-anak.

Aku tidak melihatnya, tapi badanku langsung panik bergerak keluar kelas ingin memastikan seseorang yang kurindukan telah terlewat.

Kulihat seseorang berjalan menjauh juga tak menghiraukan pandangan di sekitarnya yang suka sirik dan tanda benci. Orang itu benar tidak menggunakan seragamnya seperti biasa.

"Wonwoo?" ucapku lirih. Ada rasa takut untuk mendekatinya setelah beberapa hari tak kutemui. Ada rasa akan kehilangan, perasaan macam apa ini?

"Kau membiarkannya pergi?" Hoshi mengejutkanku, juga mengembalikanku dari rasa ragu-ragu ini. Entahlah, aku hanya tidak yakin.

"Ia kelihatannya tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak mau menemuinya dan mencari tahu? Kau kan sangat dekat dengannya. Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa jadi temannya selain kau."

Aku yang bimbang ini akhirnya termakan bujuk rayu Hoshi. Langkahku langsung mantap menyusuli nya pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Wonwoo's POV**

Langkahku terhenti setelah keluar dari pagar sekolah. Wajahku tidak sesemangat yang kuperkirakan, malah semakin lesu.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa perasaanku cepat berubah. Bukankah ini kemauanku? Tapi kenapa masih juga diliputi kebimbangan yang tidak usai juga? Aku seperti masih menemukan keraguan dan keanehan, dan aku belum menemukan juga apa maksud dari 'keanehan' itu sampai aku mendapatkan surat ini.

Surat Pengunduran Diri.

"WONWOO!"

Suara teriakan itu sontak membuatku terjengit kaget. Aku tak berani berbalik badan untuk memastikan apalagi untuk membalas sapaannya.

Tentu saja aku malah berlari menjauh.

"HEI WONWOO!"

Lariku, harus semakin cepat. Aku sering melarikan diri, itu sudah keahlianku.

Namun,

Kendali kakiku tidak bisa direm ketika menyebrangi _zebra cross_ yang sudah siap meramaikan jalannya dengan laju mobil. Mendadak wajahku panik, bagaimana bisa meloloskan diri jika ada mobil yang menabrakku?

 **Tin Tinnnn**

"WONWOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awww!"

Dia mengusap kepalanya yang kupukuli.

"Kok dipukul?"

"Kau bodoh! Mau bunuh diri?!"

Bibirnya mengerucut, membuatku rada menyesal telah menyalahkannya. Padahal niatnya baik untuk menyelamatkanku.

"Te-terima kasih."

Senyumnya langsung terkembang. Ia semakin bersemangat melekatkan perban pada kakiku yang tergores oleh bidang trotoar yang kasar akibat dorongannya yang lebih awal menghindariku akan tabrakan mobil yang brutal.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari saat kudekati?"

Aku terdiam.

"Wonwoo? Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku lagi."

Wajahnya terlalu dekat memperhatikanku. Kubaca ekspresinya yang kelihatan khawatir. Bagaimana seseorang sepertinya bisa secemas itu padaku? Seseorang sepertiku yang hanya terus merepotkannya. Banyak masalah yang kuperbuat dan dia masih saja mendekatiku.

Aku terus merasa aneh dengan sikapnya.

"Aku akan mendengarkannya."

Tidak. Tidak bisa kuumbar begitu saja. Aku sudah bersumpah akan merahasiakan hal satu ini karena aku tak mau dia malah berbuat nekat untuk terlibat lebih jauh. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan pergi, dan dia tidak akan pernah berada di sisiku lagi.

 _Maafkan aku Mingyu.._

"Aku baik-baik saja." tanganku tercengkram otomatis. Menahan rasa kecewa pada diriku sendiri telah menipu kebaikannya. Ingin sekali cengkraman ini meninju wajahku sendiri. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

"Pe-percaya. Tentu saja." Mingyu tersenyum. Ia mengusap pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Merasakan manjaannya membuatku semakin merasa bersalah.

"Terima kasih."

"Lalu apa hadiahnya?"

Kupandanginya bingung. _Hadiah?_

"Aku percaya padamu karena kau orang yang jujur. Jadi kau harus menjaminku biar aku terus percaya padamu."

"Permintaan macam apa itu?!"

Ia membuang muka, bersikap kekanakan lagi. "Ya sudah aku tidak percaya padamu."

"Ck." aku berdecak dengan sikapnya ini yang suka menyebalkan. "Baiklah, setelah kau lulus nanti, aku akan kasih kau hadiah apapun yang kau mau."

"Benarkah?!"

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Tanpaku mengajarimu terus, kau harus bisa berjuang sendiri juga agar bisa lulus. Kalau tidak, akan kuhadiahi kau pukulan di wajah!"

"Aiiihhh! Baiklah!"

Mingyu tertawa terpingkal , entah dibedakan sebagai kesurupan atau terlalu larut bahagia.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dengan sikapnya.

 _Kau mungkin akan baik-baik saja setelah aku pergi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Suara langkah kaki dari dalam rumah cukup cepat mendekat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu di rumah ini langsung terbuka lebar dan menampilkan sosok gadis menjulang dari gadis normal lainnya. Ia sampai terkejut melihat kami.

"WONWOO OPPA!?"

Aku tersenyum. Badannya langsung terlempar padaku hingga hampir ku terjatuh. Ia memelukku sangat erat seakan tak mau dilepas lagi. Sudah lama tak berkunjung kemari, membuatnya sangat rindu. Aku cukup tersentuh.

"Sudah lama sekali Oppa gak kemari! Oppa kemana aja? Masa tega ninggalin Minji?"

Gadis ini lucu mengerucut bibirnya di depan dadaku. Aku hanya tertawa, mengusap pucuk kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Hei, gak usah nempel-nempel sama Wonwoo." Mingyu muncul setelah menaruh motornya. Mendorong kepala adiknya itu membuat tubuh gadis itu mundur selangkah demi langkah secara terpaksa.

"Kak Mingyu jahat! Kan aku kangen sama Oppa."

"Udah kangen-kangenannya. Bikinin minuman sana, Wonwoo mau ajarin aku buat _try out_ besok." Mingyu rada memaksa. Aku suka merasa lucu dengan sikap keduanya yang ribut terus.

"Ayo. Langsung ke kamar aja. Kakimu pasti masih sakit." Tangannya terulur, mungkin menawarkan bantuan pegangan karena kakiku luka tadi. Walaupun sudah kubilang berkali-kali, lukaku tidak mengkhawatirkan. Ia suka keras kepala.

"WONWOO OPPA KENAPA?!"

"Yak! Bisa gak sih gak usah teriak-teriak di dekat telinga." Mingyu sampai menarik kaus Minji hingga ia meronta-ronta tak mau dibawa pergi. "OPPA KENAPA DULU!?"

"Gak usah bawel, bikinin teh saja. Wonwoo, kamu langsung ke kamarku aja biar anak ini gak ganggu-ganggu. Dia alergi kalau sudah sampai di kamarku, jadi gak bakalan ganggu."

Aku hanya manggut-manggut, mengikuti kemauannya, dan segera masuk ke kamar Mingyu walaupun aku masih rada kasihan dengan rasa keingintahuan Minji sedari tadi. Ia meronta-ronta ingin dilepaskan ketika dibawa ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAHH! Aku lelah sekali. Rasanya otakku mau meledak." Mingyu seketika berselonjor ke lantai dengan posisi menyerah. Baru saja lewat beberapa jam, dan dia sudah terlihat sangat putus asa dan seolah tak bernyawa.

"Aku tidak yakin _try out_ besok sukses besar."

 **Plak** , aku memukul kepalanya dengan lipatan kertas.

"Bisakah kau sudahi rasa putus asamu."

Ia cekikikan saja yang sempat membuatku jengkel setengah mati. "Baiklah, demi hadiah yang dielukan tadi." Ia malah melebarkan senyum percaya dirinya.

Aku mendengarnya semakin jengah, lalu aku melemparkan diri ke atas Kasur karena rasa kantuk yang tak tertahan. Ia menaruh kepalanya di ujung ranjang sambil mengamatiku , yang membuatku risih dan langsung berbalik badan sambil memunggunginya.

"Kau penasaran tidak, apa permintaanku yang harus kau kabulkan?"

Saat aku mendengarnya dari belakang punggungku, ekspresiku berubah jadi bingung. Aku tak berharap banyak.

"Aku tak peduli sebenarnya." Lirihku. Masih rada mengantuk.

"Kau capek, ya? Mau bermalam disini?"

Setelah ia berucap begitu, aku jadi benar-benar ingin tertidur.

"Tidur saja. Besok pagi kubangunkan. Soal seragam, pakai punyaku saja."

Aku mendengar suara langkahnya yang menjauh.

"Wonwoo?"

Aku mengabaikan. Mataku sudah tertutup.

Mungkin beberapa menit tertidur bukanlah masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Wonwoo beruntung bisa kenal sama Kak Mingyu."

Tidurku terusik. Aku tidak membuka mata, hanya mencoba mendengarkan suara lembut itu yang tepat berada di sampingku.

"Kak Mingyu gak pernah memperlakukan teman-temannya lebih seperti yang Kak Mingyu lakuin ke Kak Wonwoo."

Kelopakku merapat, mencoba agar tak terbuka. Apa yang ingin Minji sampaikan sampai ucapannya terdengar sangat serius?

"Kak Mingyu benar-benar suka sama Kak Wonwoo."

 **DEG.**

Apa yang harus kulakukan?! Rasanya tak nyaman , ingin sekali aku membuka mata dan memastikan Minji bahwa perkataannya salah. Mingyu hanya menganggapku teman, bukan?

"Kak Wonwoo itu special buat Kak Mingyu. Kami jarang begitu akrab. Tapi ketika sudah bahas bagaimana membuat Kak Wonwoo suka Kak Mingyu, sudah seperti sahabat dekat. Hihihi..."

 _ **Su—suka?**_

"Minji?!"

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka tiba-tiba. Gadis di sampingku sepertinya tersentak. Ia beranjak dari sampingku. Apa sedari tadi ia duduk di tepi ranjang?

"Kamu ngapain? Kalau udah bikin teh, udah balik ke kamar. Jangan ganggu Wonwoo tidur."

"Ih, kan cuman bentar."

"Sudah terlalu malam. Gak baik cewek masuk kamar cowok."

"Kan ini kamar kakak sendiri, gimana sih?! Ihh.."

Aku ingin sekali tersenyum. Mendengar mereka melakukan pertengkaran kecil, membuatku hampir kegelian.

Tak lama kemudian, aku sudah tak mendengar suara Minji. Ia sepertinya sudah pergi, walaupun sangat disayangkan. Perkataannya tadi terdengar sangat canggung, aku jadi tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri dengan kakaknya ini.

Apa aku harus bangun!? Dan bersikap biasa saja, dengan keadaanku yang tidak terlalu tenang.

"Hmm.." suarannya yang berdehem di sampingku saja sudah buat dadaku berdebar keras sekali. Pergilah Kim Mingyu! Jangan buatku semakin ketakutan.

"Aku tidur dimana, ya?"

 _Bisakah kau tidur dimana saja selain di ranjang ini?!_

"Sudahlah, agak memojok juga tak akan ganggu Wonwoo. Kelihatannya ranjang masih muat."

Bisa tertebak bagaimana tubuhku tegang mendengar deritan suara kayu ranjang ketika ia berusaha menjangkau _space_ ranjang di sebelahku yang masih kosong. Sialan, seharusnya aku tidur telentang saja sambil menguasai 1 ranjang ini untukku.

Aku hanya bisa diam, diam.. mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak bergerak. Masih berupaya agar akting tidur ku tidak terganggu.

"Kau kelihatan manis juga kalau lagi tidur."

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG**

 **AAAAAAAAA!** (me : _same Wo.. same...)_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Normal's POV**

Suara lonceng café terdengar ketika seseorang masuk. Aroma kopi langsung menyebar ke indera penciuman. Mengundang siapapun untuk segera mencari lokasi duduk terbaik sambil ditemani pesanan kopi favoritnya.

Kepala Yungsik mengitar untuk mencari orang yang menunggunya datang. Telepon setengah jam lalu terdengar terburu-buru, yang membuat dirinya serta merta merasa panik sendiri untuk menyudahi tugas pentingnya demi bertemu orang tersebut.

Baru beberapa hari lalu sikapnya begitu santai ke kantornya, dan baru hari ini ia terdengar putus asa.

Tak berapa lama, lambaian tangan , sebuah dadahan tertangkap manik tegasnya. Duduknya berada di pojokan ruangan. Yungsik langsung melaju mendekat tanpa tertarik memesan minumannya dahulu.

"Jongyu. Kenapa?" Yungsik menggeser kursinya sendiri dengan cekatan, dan duduk cukup tegang. Wajah sahabatnya sekaligus yang bertugas penting pada instansi Kepolisian itu, tidak terlihat sedang senang. Rautnya sangat menyedihkan.

"Dokumen itu..." Air mukanya apatis. Seperti ketakutan, panik, bercampur satu. Seorang detektif yang terkenal serius dan begitu telaten mengontrol emosinya, terlihat sangat berbeda. Yungsik otomatis sangat khawatir.

"Kenapa dengan dokumen itu?"

"Aku rasanya begitu ceroboh, dan baru saja sadar bahwa dokumen itu telah hilang."

Suasana yang diharapkan dapat diperbaiki, menjadi hancur seketika. Mood menjadi tidak baik, apalagi pada Yungsik yang baru mendengar situasinya.

"APA?!"

"Maafkan aku Yungsik. Aku benar-benar ceroboh." Jongyu, mendekap wajahnya. Ia menutup ekspresi sesalnya. "Aku bersumpah, tas ku yang berisi dokumen itu tidak pernah berpindah tangan. Aku selalu membawanya kemanapun, dan tahu-tahu setelah kuperiksa , dokumen itu tidak ada. Aku ingat sekali, dokumen itu sudah kumasukkan, tidak mungkin tertinggal. Tidak mungkin—"

"Tenanglah, Jongyu. Ini bukan waktunya untuk menyesali."

Jongyu mencoba tenang. Tapi di dalam lubuk hatinya, tidak sama sekali.

"Apa kau ingat moment tertentu yang menjadi peluang dokumen itu bisa hilang? Apa mungkin tercuri?"

"Tercuri? Sungguh tas itu tak pernah berpindah tangan dariku, seingatku. Dan aku benar-benar sa—"

Jongyu berhenti pada kalimatnya, tercekat sesuatu. Seketika Yungsik meneliti perubahan ekspresi Jongyu hampir mempertemukannya pada sebuah jawaban.

"Aku sempat mabuk sepulang kantormu."

Yungsi berkerut kening. Apa hubungannya?

"Aku tidak sadar keesokan paginya. Cuman moment itu yang memiliki peluang bahwa tas ku dirogoh orang lain."

Penjelasan itu mengungkapkan sebuah kunci. Yungsik mencoba menerka-nerka kemungkinan, tidak kalah dari seorang detektif asli. Masalahnya ini melibatkan sebuah dokumen penting, bukti paling jelas untuk menjebloskan 'seseorang' ke penjara lebih mudah.

"Anehnya, tidak ada barang lain yang tercuri. Dompet ku masih ada. Barang-barang lain masih tersedia. Hanya dokumen itu yang hilang. Siapa yang punya niat mencurinya kalau bukan seseorang yang tahu dan paham maksud isi dari dokumen itu. Kalau orang asing, pasti langsung mengambil dompetku dan tidak peduli dengan cetakan baris harga yang rumit di kertas itu, kan?"

"Ya. Dan juga keamanan di Klub Malam ku sangat aman. Kupastikan orang-orang mereka tak menyusup masuk."

Keduanya pun terdiam. Dua pria itu konsen dengan banyak hal. Cukup dengan beberapa penjelasan, mereka mulai menemukan titik terang soal kejadian tak terduga ini. Mereka tenggelam dengan intuisi masing-masing.

"Mungkin orang dalam? Tapi selama aku berada di Bar, tidak pernah ada percobaan seperti ini. Tak ada orang mencurigakan yang ingin ikut campur." Ucap Yungsik mulai kebingungan.

"Yungsik, apa di tempat kerjamu, ada yang tahu terntang permasalahan ini selain aku? Soal kakakmu yang terbunuh?"

Yungsik mendongak. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. Ia merasa dipojokkan oleh sang Detektif. Mungkinkah ia sendiri melakukan keteledoran? Bukankah mereka berdua bisa saja melakukan kecerobohan?

Lalu mata Yungsik membelakak lebar.

"Jika aku tak salah, karyawan baruku yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo sempat bilang bahwa ayahnya meninggal."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

Yungsik menekan dagu. Berspekulasi.

"Wajahnya mirip dengan seseorang."

Jongyu tidak bisa paham karena Yungsik seolah berada di dunianya sendiri.

"Kau tahu pelaku yang dituduhkan membunuh Go Hyun?"

"Ya, orang yang ingin kau bebaskan dari penuduhan itu. Kenapa?"

Yungsik, pria serius itu terdiam beberapa saat lagi. Ia sepertinya dilanda keterkejutan pada suatu fakta hingga rasanya ingin membodohi diri untuk beberapa waktu. Jongyu sendiri tidak bisa mengusik jika sahabatnya itu sedang konsentrasi. Mungkin setelah ini, akan banyak fakta diutarakan sebagai bantuan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Anak itu punya wajah mirip dengannya."

Jongyu tersentak. _Apakah mungkin..._

"Dan, dia orang luar yang tahu tentang kematian Go hyun. Jika aku benar, mungkin saja ia terlibat?"

"Kau menduga anak itu adalah pencurinya?"

"Entahlah. Aku akan coba cari tahu." Yungsik mengeluarkan HP nya, langsung mengetik nama kontak yang ingin dihubungi.

"Halo? Sung? Apakah kau sedang sibuk melayani?

Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

.

.

.

.

.

Lelaki itu cukup pulas tertidur. Ia belum pernah senyaman ini tidur di atas ranjangnya, apalagi bersempitan dengan orang lain. Terlebih seorang laki-laki.

Namun tertidur berdampingan dengan orang yang dicintai, adalah hal yang berbeda. Mingyu justru merasa terbawa mimpi indah semalaman.

Namun, ketika tangannya yang tak bisa diam, menepuk-nepuk sisi ranjangnya yang lain. Ia baru sadar ada yang tidak beres.

Ia perlahan membuka matanya.

"Sudah puas tidurnya, Pangeran?"

Mingyu meloncat dari ranjang. Kepalanya pangling, mencari seseorang.

Ia ditinggalkan sendiri ?! Apa ia bermimpi kalau tadi malam ia tertidur dengan seorang pangeran cantik di sampingnya?

"Wonwoo kemana?" Ia bertanya pada Minji yang berdiri menyantai di ambang pintu. Mengamatinya dengan cengiran menggoda.

"Putri sudah pulang dari tadi saat kau ketiduran. Dia bilang kalau dia ngerasa gak enak pinjam seragammu, makanya dia pulang untuk ambil seragam dan pergi ke sekolah sendiri." Minji bermain dengan HP nya. "Atau dia melarikan diri karena takut di 'sentuh-sentuh' sebelum waktunya."

"Hah?! Maksudmu, apa?!"

Minji pun memperlihatkan sesuatu dari HP nya. Jelas sekali sebuah foto yang menggambarkan sepasang lelaki yang tertidur seranjang. Dengan salah satunya memeluk lelaki lainnya menganggap sebagai guling, sementara lelaki yang terpeluk punya raut sangat tidak nyaman di sela-sela tidur khitmatnya.

Mingyu bengong. Minji meledakkan tawa.

"KAU!?"

Akhirnya terjadilah pertempuran sengit di antara kakak adik ini. Mereka bergulingan merebutkan 2 hal. Harga diri, dan foto mesra tersebut.

"Mingyuuuuuu!? Minjiiii!? Sampai 5 menit kalian tidak ke meja makan, Ibu potong uang jajan kalian!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HUAAA Aku tak menyangka try out barusan benar-benar menguras jiwa raga." Hoshi melirik ke sampingnya seolah dirinya diacuhkan. Benar saja, sahabatnya itu sedang memandangi sesuatu di HP nya. Kalau Hoshi harus berpikiran kotor, pasti foto telanjang seseorang.

Semoga bukan foto telanjang Wonwoo yang membuat anak itu sumringah lebar di wajahnya. Menjijikkan.

"Hei, apa yang kau lihat?"

Mingyu tidak menyaut. Ia masih berada di imajinasinya melihat foto mesra yang berhasil ia minta dari adiknya yang ternyata tak terlalu pelit membagi sebuah harta karun berharga ini.

"OY! Kalau aku mengajakmu bicara, di respon dong. Kau ini gila ya?"

"Ya, aku tergila-gila dengannya." Mingyu berbicara sendiri, sambil terus memandangi foto indah itu di tangannya. Hoshi jadi mau muntah.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau temui dia daripada kau bayangin hal-hal jorok dengan fotonya?! Orang asli kan lebih baik." Hoshi merapihkan alat tulisnya. "Tapi kujamin dia akan meninggalkan bekas pukulan di wajahmu kalau sampai kau bertindak mesum padanya langsung."

"Ya, aku memang belum sah. Tapi aku akan berusaha." Mingyu akhirnya selesai dengan tontonannya. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduk. "Aku akan menemuinya." Ucapnya serius pada Hoshi.

"Gak usah lapor padaku, Bodoh! Pergi, pergi aja sana! Aku tak mau jadi tempat bernaung orang-orang gak normal sepertimu." Hoshi pun pergi mengabaikan Mingyu. Ia lebih baik mencari teman yang searah dengannya untuk diajak kencan 'lurus'. Ketimbang ikut-ikutan masalah 'belok'.

Mingyu pada akhirnya hanya bisa meladeni hasratnya sendirian. Berjalan riang menuju kelas Wonwoo, sesekali berpapasan dengan teman-temannya yang dikenal dengan senyum bahagia.

 _Tumben sekali, apa yang merasuki bocah itu setelah dibuat setengah mati oleh ujian?_ Pikir salah satu teman yang lewat.

Mingyu kemudian bisa melihat plang nama kelas Wonwoo bergantung. Lekas dirinya memeriksa penampilan, mengetes suara, menciumi nafasnya sendiri. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja.

Ia pun mengecek ke dalam seperti seorang penguntit. Matanya melirik ke sana kemari, mencari mangsa.

Namun seseorang yang dipujanya, tidak terlihat batang hidungnya seperti bersembunyi ke sekian kali.

"Eh, Wonwoo kemana?" pikirnya ketika melihat bangku kelasnya kosong tak berpenghuni.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mingyu sontak memundurkan langkah karena letak berdirinya menutup jalan orang masuk. Saat ia melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara, barulah ia sadar orang itu adalah Jeonghan. Pemuda cantik yang sempat menanyakan keberadaan Wonwoo sebelumnya.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada ekspresi bersemangat dari laki-laki itu.

"Kau tahu Wonwoo kemana?" Mingyu garuk-garuk kepala heran. "Setauku kemarin dia masuk."

Jeonghan melengah nafas. "Kau rupanya tak tahu."

"Hmm? Apa?" ucap lelaki jangkung itu setelah di respon.

"Wonwoo sudah mengundurkan diri. Aku baru tahu dari Ketua OSIS tadi pagi."

Mingyu tidak bisa mengulas senyum bahagianya. Semua ekspektasi menyenangkan yang berada di otaknya seketika hancur dalam sesaat. Jeonghan bisa pahami ada rasa kekecewaan dari raut lelaki di depannya itu. Ia benar-benar sahabat dekat Wonwoo.

"Tak ada yang tahu kecuali aku dan Ketua OSIS serta para guru sejauh ini. Kami memilih diam beberapa saat karena tak ingin ganggu anak-anak dalam try out kali ini." Jeonghan menepuk pundak Mingyu. "Lagipula tak ada yang terlalu peduli. Tapi, kau sebagai sahabatnya pasti merasa terpukul."

"Ke—kenapa hanya kau dan Ketua OSIS?"

Jeonghan terdiam. Wajahnya yang jarang berekspresi itu tidak bisa terbaca apapun kecuali jawaban yang diutarakannya sudah membuktikan bahwa Wonwoo telah pergi dari Sekolah.

"Te—terima kasih." Ucap Mingyu, yang kemudian melesat pergi. Meninggalkan Jeonghan yang belum sempat memberikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya yang terakhir.

Tapi, ya sudahlah..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu cukup panas. Matahari cukup terik menguasai cuaca siang itu, membuat siapapun gerah untuk menikmati hari.

Namun Jeno sama sekali tidak mengeluh ketika membantu membersihkan kebun. Menyapu daun-daun yang berjatuhan terkena angin, atau rerumputan liar yang harus digunting.

Tentu saja anak-anak lain yang lebih suka membantu "kakak" mereka itu ikut bergabung. Mereka jika sudah malas bermain dengan teman sebaya, mereka juga lekas membantu membersihkan pekarangan, menyapu ruang tamu, atau bahkan menyirami bunga. Aksi yang tak disuruh itu, menjadi sebuah acara bersih-bersih massal yang riang. Tidak ada rasa tegang lagi di antara mereka semenjak para penagih itu tidak lagi menyambangi mereka setiap harinya, mengawasi jalur perutangan yang mereka sebut-sebut.

Panti ini sudah selamat.

Tiba-tiba suara geretan roda membuat semua orang yang sedang sibuk di halaman depan jadi teralihkan perhatiannya. Mereka mendapati seorang pemuda yang dikenal , membawa tas dan koper di genggaman.

Jeno langsung sambut pertama kali. Membantu membawakan.

"Kak Wonwoo benar pingin menginap disini?"

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Ya. Tidak apa , kan?"

Seorang gadis kecil menyusul, memegangi tangan Wonwoo yang masih kosong. "Kak Wonwoo capek, ya? Mau kubuatin minuman?"

"Kalian lagi sibuk, tidak usah. Aku bisa buat sendiri. Kalian mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah, Hyung. Sebentar lagi pekerjaan kami selesai. Hyung istirahat saja di kamarku, nanti kubuatin minuman."

Perkataan Jeno, membuat Wonwoo cuman bisa mengangguk mengiyakan. Semoga kehadirannya tidak menjadi penganggu, karena beberapa dari mereka pasti masih merasa asing dengan kehadirannya. Walaupun tinggal di Panti sudah pernah ia lakukan, seperti menganggap rumah kedua.

"Jeno?"

"Hmm.."

Wonwoo sedikit urung. Ia merasa ambang dalam menyampaikannya.

"Jika ada yang mencariku, bisakah kau katakan bahwa aku tak ada?"

"Eh?"

"Bilang kalau aku sudah pergi sedari tadi. Kau tidak tahu aku akan pergi kemana."

"Tapi hyung memang akan pergi, bukan?"

"Ya, aku hanya menduga akan ada yang mencariku sebelum aku pergi.

Kau berjanji akan melakukannya untukku, kan, Jeno?"

Jeno sendiri bingung. Pasalnya, ia tidak bisa berbohong pada siapapun. Dan ia tak tahu alasan kenapa hyung nya itu ingin menyembunyikan diri. Dengan raut yang cukup khawatir, Jeno merasa tak tega, dan hanya mengangguk paham.

"Terima kasih." Wonwoo tersenyum, selanjutnya pergi memasuki Panti.

Jeno semakin penasaran dengan masalah yang disimpan hyungnya itu. Kenapa selalu dipendam sendiri?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana sore itu berangin. Perbukitan dipenuhi dengan salib-salib tertanam di tanah.

Tak banyak yang berkunjung, hanya seorang pria bermantel cokelat panjang. Cukup formal untuk datang ke suatu pemakaman. Manik tegasnya serius tatapi salah satu salib kayu yang berdiri tegak. Mengutarakan banyak hal tersirat.

"Si—siapa kau?"

Pria itu akhirnya menoleh pada seseorang yang menyautinya. Pemuda berseragam dengan letih dan ngos-ngosan. Mungkin kelelahan sehabis menjejaki bukit sampai ke puncak hingga sampai ke tempat yang dituju terlalu terburu-buru.

"Anda siapanya Wonwoo?" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

Pria tersebut akhirnya menyambut dengan senyum dermawan. "Aku Yungsik, bos kerja nya Wonwoo."

Mingyu kalap ketika menyadari pria yang sedikit tidak santun disapanya adalah bos kerja Wonwoo. Ia membungkuk 2x "Ma—maaf, saya tak bermaksud."

"Tampaknya kau sedang sibuk mencari Wonwoo juga?"

Mingyu mendongak, ia heran. Bagaimana ia tahu?

"Aku juga mencarinya."

Mingyu meneleng kepala. "Wonwoo juga tidak bekerja?"

"Sejak kemarin."

Mingyu sepertinya harus memupus harapan lagi. Ia hampir putus asa mencari keberadaan Wonwoo yang hilang bagai tenggelam ke dalam bumi entah dimana.

"Jadi ini makam ayahnya?" Pria itu pun mengalih pembicaraan, membuat Mingyu mendapat perhatian lain. Ia pandangi juga makam itu yang masih rapih dibersihkan oleh si Kakek penjaga makam yang ramah.

"Namanya Wonhee. Persis sekali dengan nama pria itu."

"Apa maksud Anda?"

Yungsik pun kembali berbalas tatap pada Mingyu yang masih tak paham dengan kedua arah pembicaraan. Apalagi mereka tak saling mengenal, dan Wonwoo sama sekali belum membicarakan prihal pria ini.

"Ayahnya adalah pelaku pembunuh, apa kau tahu?"

Wajah Mingyu berubah tak senang. "Beliau bukan pembunuh. Dia hanya dituduh. Saya yakin beliau orang yang baik. Puteranya sudah cerita sama saya."

"Jadi kau tahu banyak tentang anak itu?"

Sontak Mingyu bekap mulut. Apa yang ia lakukan?!

"Tenang saja. Aku butuh kau untuk memastikan sesuatu.

Oh ya, saya adalah adik dari korban pembunuhan itu. Serta, makamnya berada di dekat sini, sebaris dengan makan Wonhee." Ucapnya menunjuk pada salib lainnya yang berbeda 5 makam. Yang baru saja ditaburi bunga, sama seperti makam Wonhee yang juga baru ditaburi bunga, oleh orang yang sama.

Pria ini menghormati keduanya.

"Sayang sekali, kedua orang ini sama sekali tidak berdosa. Si brengsek itu merenggut keduanya."

Mingyu hanya bisa hening dalam keterkejutannya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara pintu diketuk, membangunkan Wonwoo yang terlelap 1 jam lalu.

Ia melihat ke sisi pintu, mendapati Jeno membawakan satu cangkir yang terharum wangi teh. Anak itu benar-benar bocah kelewat baik, yang selalu membuat Wonwoo luruh kalau bertemu.

"Kak Wonwoo minum dulu teh nya. Bibi Ahyeol barusan keluar buat beli bahan makanan untuk makan malam kita. Kak Wonwoo mau dibangunin ?"

"Terima kasih." Wonwoo pun menyesap teh nya itu. Sungguh nikmat. Sudah lama tidak menikmati teh rumahan, karena seharian bisa-bisa ia terlelap sehabis melakukan kerja part time nya.

"Hyung, tadi Kakak baik itu datang ingin bertemu Kak Wonwoo lagi."

Wonwoo hampir tersedak.

"Kakak baik? Siapa?"

"Namanya Kim Mingyu."

Wonwoo menurunkan cangkirnya. Ia sudah menduga bahwa Mingyu mencarinya hingga kesini. Lengah nafasnya pertanda, ia Lelah. Kenapa ia merasa sudah menyusahkan banyak orang? Padahal sebentar lagi ia menghilang. Ia kira, jika dirinya tak dipedulikan siapapun seperti dahulu, kepergiannya tidak akan membekas pada siapapun.

Terima kasih atas pertemuannya dengan Mingyu, dirinya mengubah segalanya.

"Kak Wonwoo gak bilang sama Kak Mingyu kalau mau pergi belajar ke luar negeri?"

Wonwoo manggut kepala. "Anak itu menyusahkan. Dia _stalker_ , mengerikan. Kalau dia sampai tahu, bisa-bisa dia menyusulku hingga Canada."

"Benarkah?! Kok ngeri? Jadi aku melakukan tugasku dengan baik, ya?"

Wonwoo tertawa, ia usap kepala anak lelaki itu. "Ya, kau melakukan yang terbaik."

Jeno tersenyum riang, ia merasa puas telah diandalkan baik oleh Wonwoo.

"Kalau begitu, aku nanti bangunkan lagi jika makan malam sudah siap. Kak Wonwoo tidur aja lagi." Jeno pun beranjak, meninggalkan Wonwoo dengan pemikiran semrawutnya.

Wonwoo kemudian menatap lemas pada cangkirnya wajah berupa bayangan di atas permukaan teh kelihatan tidak sesenang orang-orang yang mendapat kebebasan belajar di luar negeri.

Ia merasa sedih, untuk pertama kalinya, karena meninggalkan banyak orang tersayang.

Banyak..

Rupanya Mingyu benar, masih banyak yang mempedulikannya. Anak-anak panti, Bibi Ahyeol, Bos Yungsik, Sung _hyung_ , Minji, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, beserta Mingyu.

Mereka adalah orang-orang penting yang mengisi hidupnya setelah dihantui kesepian akibat ditinggalkan sang Ayah.

Lalu ia biarkan semuanya hilang lagi? Merasa kesepian lagi?

"Ayah, aku punya banyak teman." Wonwoo tersenyum dipaksa.

Air matanya menetes ke permukaan air teh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KAK MINGYU! KAK MINGYU GAK SEKOLAH?!"

Teriakan Minji meraung-raung di depan pintu kamar Mingyu yang tak terbuka 1 jam setelah jadwal bangun ditentukan. Minji sudah siap dengan segala macamnya. Tapi, tak ada tanda kehidupan di sisi kamar Mingyu semenjak ia menyudahi perlengkapannya. Sangat tumben sekali. Pasalnya kakaknya tersebut selalu selesai bersamaan dengan Minji.

"Ibu! Kak Wonwoo gak mau buka pintunya." Teriak Minji ke ruang makan di mana kedua orang tuanya berada. Ia putus asa kalau hanya mengandalkan dirinya sendiri yang membangunkan si Kakak merepotkan.

"Kelihatannya ia tak sehat. Kemarin dia pulang gak keluar-keluar kamar, kan? Tumben sekali."

Minji berpikir keras. Benar sekali sehabis kakaknya itu pulang, rautnya kelihatan tidak wajar. Minji tidak suka bertanya banyak, jadi ia biarkan saja. Tumben sekali Mingyu kelihatan sangat hancur seperti itu, selain karena Wonwoo.

'Wonwoo...?'

 **Cklek**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka. Minji sampai menengadah mendapati kakaknya yang cukup tinggi itu menampakkan diri. Bau badannya menyerbak, wajahnya kelihatan prihatin, dan rambutnya berantakan sekali.

"Kak Mingyu sekolah gak sih?"

"Tidak. Aku ijin." Lalu Mingyu menutup lagi pintunya dengan kasar.

Minji jengkel, ia menggertak gigi sebal.

"GAK USAH SOK TERPURUK GITU GARA-GARA DITOLAK CINTA!" lalu Minji pun memukul pintu dengan tendangannya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Setelah menyerah untuk membujuk si Kakak, akhirnya ia menuju ke ruang makan sendiri. Ia mendapati dua orang tuanya mengamati anak perempuannya dengan tatap yang sangat serius serta ganjil. Ia merasa telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan...

"Jadi Mingyu sudah punya pacar?"

Minji benar-benar di ambang kematian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bandara Incheon**

Riuh para calon penumpang awak pesawat memenuhi bandara. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Mengemasi koper, mengobrol banyak hal tentang perjalanan mereka, melepas rindu pada sanak keluarga, pegawai-pegawai Bandara sibuk wara-wiri mempersiapkan diri untuk penerbangan selanjutnya.

Wonwoo malah senang berdiam diri merutuk. Kakinya bergerak gelisah, takut.

Ia belum pernah naik pesawat, sendirian pula. Akankah ini menjadi perjalanan pertama dan terakhirnya? Ia selalu dihantui terbang dengan benda bersayap itu berkali-kali.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan." Wonwoo mengenggam erat tiket nya, passport nya. Tangannya berkeringat dingin, tidak tenang.

Ia tak tahu banyak hal selain sebuah surat yang dikirim kepadanya memandu segalanya. Surat itu dikirimkan , berisi banyak hal. Passport (sepertinya illegal), tiket, surat-surat beasiswa (lagi-lagi illegal? Apakah tak apa jika menipu?), dan berbagai persiapan di sana seperti rumah asuhan untuknya.

Ia memang mendapatkan semua jaminan yang dijanjikan. Tapi, dadanya masih berdentum takut tak karuan. Perasaannya tidak bisa sekali saja merasa enak. Seolah musibah akan datang silih berganti, setelah ia meninggalkan negara kelahirannya ini.

Ia yang tidak tenang, mau tak mau melakukan sebuah rencana. Ia masih ingat dengan batu jampi yang diberikan oleh Mingyu. Ia genggam erat batu itu seperti benda paling berharga, sembari menghitung sampai 10 dengan pejaman mata. Lalu berdoa, " _Tuhan, berikan jalan terbaik untukku._

 _Jika kepergianku adalah pilihan terbaik, biarkan aku melepaskan diriku dari tempat awalku ini._

 _Jika tidak, tenangkan diriku. Bantu aku menghadapi resiko ku sendiri."_

Kekuatan doa benar-benar luar biasa. Ia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal tabu, tapi batu itu membantunya menjadi lebih tenang untuk berdoa, dan semakin mempercayai kekuatan Tuhannya.

Ia pun mengambil nafas terdalam, lalu menghembuskannya. Pergerakan antusiasnya, sudah berakhir.

Sekaligus, kebimbangannya akhirnya menemukan titik terang.

 **Pesawat tujuan** _ **Vancouver Airport**_ **, Canada, akan sampai 5 menit lagi. Mohon calon penumpang diharapkan mempersiapkan diri**.

Pesawat Wonwoo sudah ditandai akan sampai. Wonwoo pun mempersiapkan kopernya, dan akan pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memojokkan diri di kasurnya, sembari memeluk guling. Hidupnya terasa direnggut kasar, ketika mendapati Wonwoo tidak ada dimanapun, kecuali yang ada di ingatannya.

Ia ingat perkataan Yungsik kemarin,

 _"Ayahnya benar tak bersalah. Aku mendapatkan bukti-bukti yang benar. Jika aku tahu bahwa anak dari Wonhee adalah Wonwoo, semua urusanku beres untuk menyudahi perkara ini. Bukankah ini kebetulan? Tuhan mempertemukan kami, saksi dari kematian kakakku."_

Mingyu dan Yungsik telah menemukan titik terang dari kasus yang mereka ketahui. Namun sedihnya, yang menjadi korban justru pergi entah kemana.

Mingyu pun mengecap ludahnya sendiri yang terasa tidak enak, karena sejak pagi ia tak keluar kamar apa lagi merasakan masakan buatan ibunya. Ia tidak mood sama sekali.

Apakah kepergian Wonwoo sebesar ini dampaknya? Ia merasa menyedihkan. Mingyu merasa bersalah karena janjinya untuk melindungi Wonwoo, malah ia ingkari. Yang membuatnya terpuruk hingga sekarang.

 **Drrrtt Drrrt**

 _Pasti Hoshi_ , pikirnya. Setelah seharian tidak menampakkan wajah di kelas, pasti Hoshi bingung mempertanyakan keberadaan Mingyu. Apalagi di masa-masa ujian akhir begini.

Ia pun membuka pesan yang terkirim,

 **From : Bos Wonwoo**

"Yungsik- _ssi_?" ia heran kenapa yang menghubungi malah bos nya Wonwoo. Apa maksud dari menghubunginya , padahal belum 24 jam mereka bertukar kontak.

 **Temui saya di Apartemen** _ **Yodangmu**_ **, Incheon.**

 **Wonwoo ingin berbicara denganmu.**

Seketika Mingyu tersadar akan lamunannya. Ia langsung disambar kesadaran berlipat ganda. Melompat dari ranjang, dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apartemen itu sangat menjulang, hampir 60 lantai. Mingyu sampai letih menunggu di dalam lift, untuk sampai lantai yang dituju, lantai 45. Keberadaan orang yang dicarinya sejak kemarin, ada disana.

Saat denting lift berbunyi, pintu terbuka tepat di lantai 45. Hanya Mingyu yang keluar, di antara 5 orang yang berada. Ia berpikir, ' _kenapa harus tinggal di daerah yang setinggi itu'?_

Mingyu pun berlari mencari pintu kamar yang diberitahu.

Sampai di pintu yang memasang plang nomor yang sesuai, ia mengetuk. Wajahnya was-was, tapi ia siap.

Seseorang membukakan pintu, dan mendapati seorang lelaki berpakaian jas rapih, menyambutnya. Mingyu merasa tak percaya diri di sambut seperti tamu VIP, padahal dia sendiri datang dengan kaus seadanya.

Ia masuk ke ruangan. Semerbak kemewahan memanjakan hidungnya. Seperti bau parfum otomatis beraroma mawar.

Saat sampai di ruang inti, didapatinya dua orang duduk berhadapan. Salah satunya adalah Yungsik yang berpakaian kimono tidur, sementara yang lainnya...

"Mingyu?"

Wonwoo... membuat Mingyu membelakak ria.

Ia langsung berhambur ke hadapannya, duduk berlutut, sambil mengenggam tangan laki-laki itu seperti permaisurinya. "Kau kemana saja?! Kau tau kan aku mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Wonwoo tertunduk lemas. Ia menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

"Seperti melihat sepasang suami istri yang saling merindu."

Ucapan Yungsik sontak buat keduanya menyentak jaga jarak. Mereka malu-malu telah bertindak seenaknya seolah dunia milik hanya berdua.

"Tak apa, aku bisa paham. Kalian memang adalah teman dekat.

Ngomong-ngomong, Wonwoo, kau bilang ingin mengakui sesuatu pada kami. Bisakah kau lakukan segera?"

Wonwoo merasa cemas, pengakuannya hanya akan membuat masalah semakin rumit. Namun keputusannya untuk tidak jadi pergi, adalah kesiapan dirinya untuk melawan rasa takut menghadapi resikonya ini.

Ia tahu ia bersalah, dan ia berjanji, ia tak akan melarikan diri. Ayahnya selalu berkata demikian, _'Jadilah seorang ksatria yang menghadapi perang dengan atau tanpa senjata. Darahmu adalah hasil terbaik untuk perjuanganmu'_

"Aku telah mencuri dokumen itu."

Mingyu membulat mata, tidak dengan Yungsik yang seolah sudah memahami alurnya.

"Do—dokumen , apa?" Mingyu mencari tau pada Yungsik yang terdiam saja. Ia tak tahu apa-apa soal pencurian dokumen, karena ia tak diceritakan.

"Kau tau apa isi dari dokumen itu, Wonwoo?" Yungsik menghiraukan Mingyu, malah meneruskan percakapan untuk merespon Wonwoo.

"A—aku hanya tahu isinya adalah angka-angka bisnis milik mereka—" Wonwoo mendesah lemas. "mereka para pelaku pembunuhnya."

"Sudah kuduga kau bersekutu mereka." Yungsik mengangguk-angguk.

"Hah?! Apa?! Tunggu!? Jadi, kau dengan para pembunuh itu?! Kau sudah bertemu dengan mereka, dan malah pergi?! Ada apa ini?! Aku tak paham!?" Mingyu panik sendiri. Ia tak punya ide sama sekali.

"Aku tak ingin bersekutu dengan mereka! Mereka memaksaku. Mereka akan menghancurkan panti itu, keluarga keduaku akan pergi dan berpencar. Aku tak ingin menyakiti mereka." Wonwoo menunduk sesal. Ia seakan tak punya harga diri lagi, dan merasa malu bertatapan 2 pasang mata yang menghakiminya. "Mereka juga menjanjikanku untuk mengakui kejahatan mereka. Pelaku penusukan itu masih ada, ia akan mengaku."

Suasana itu terasa tegang. Tak ada yang bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan setelah semua pengakuan yang diutarakan Wonwoo.

"Ucapan mereka menjadi benar. Aku adalah penjahat."

"HENTIKAN, Wonwoo! Kenapa kau terus memojokkanmu begitu!?" Mingyu yang tak terima, langsung memeluk Wonwoo. "Kau hanya terpaksa, iya kan?"

"Aku mencuri, Mingyu. Aku mencuri."

"Jadi itu kenapa kau pergi?! Dan mengundurkan diri dari Sekolah?!"

Wonwoo mendongak, dan kali ini bisa membalas tatap Mingyu yang semakin serius. Hatinya cukup terluka mendapati orang yang begitu mempercayainya itu akan kecewa.

"Aku sudah membohongimu! Aku tak jujur! Dan aku—"

"Hei~" Mingyu mendekap wajah Wonwoo, mengusap bendungan air asin yang hampir bertumpah ruah dari kelopaknya. "Tak ada yang tahu tentang dirimu sedalam ini selain aku. Bahkan di luar sana mereka heran kenapa aku bisa jadi temanmu. Karena kau selalu jujur, untukku."

Mingyu tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Apa yang kau ceritakan seolah membuatku menjadi saksi dari segala peristiwa yang kau alami. Aku turut merasakannya, aku turut berlaku, aku turut terlibat. Dan aku tidak keberatan. Jika kau mencuri, aku merasakannya. Mencuri karena ini adalah paksaan, aku tahu itu. Kau tidak ingin mencuri, kau tidak ingin berbohong. Semuanya karena terpaksa. Aku juga pasti akan melakukannya jika itu untuk melindungimu dan orang tersayangku lainnya."

Wonwoo pun tenang setelah merasa resah. Ada kehangatan dibaurkan untuknya, ada rasa aman tiap kali bersentuhan kulit dengan Mingyu.

"Aku mempercayaimu, seperti aku mempercayai diriku sendiri."

Wonwoo pun tak bisa mengelak, dan membalas rengkuhan Mingyu. Bahkan lebih erat. Anggap saja sebagai rasa terima kasih, karena banyak memberikannya kekuatan dalam menghadapi semua masalahnya.

Ia akan berhenti menyesal telah dipertemukan dengan Mingyu.

"Wonwoo.." Yungsik mengalihkan momentum di antara keduanya. "Percuma kau mengambilnya dan memberikan pada mereka. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan hal senekat itu, mengakui perbuatan mereka. Tak ada pengusaha pelaku kejahatan yang membuat kuburan sendiri, untuk bisa lepas dari kebangkrutan.

Jika 1 orang mengakui saja, pasti mereka semua kena. Si penusuk itu disuruh, dan pesuruhnya akan dijebloskan pula. Mana mungkin Bosnya membiarkan itu. Mereka pasti akan memusnahkan duluan dokumen tersebut."

"Memusnahkan dokumen itu? Apa keterlibatannya dokumen itu dengan pengakuan mereka?"

"Dokumen itu berisi bukti penipuan kantor mereka yang dilakukan pada perusahaan Go Hyun, kakakku. Melalui bukti-bukti rekening fiktif yang dibuat, hampir menjatuhkan usaha Go Hyun.

Saat aku di Jerman, kami membahasnya agar bisa menangkapnya. Kami pun melakukan rencana, dan berhasil menjatuhkan duluan usahanya dengan mendapatkan semua cetakan rekening tersebut."

Wonwoo tak bisa berkomentar atas fakta mencengangkan tersebut.

"Dengan berkas itu, bisa jadi bukti bahwa mereka memiliki latar belakang kuat untuk menjadi pelaku pembunuhan Go Hyun."

Seketika duduk tegang Wonwoo, bersandar lemas di bangkunya. Wajahnya kosong. Tak ada ekspresi, hanya sekedar melamun. Ia merasa bersalah, sekaligus merasa bodoh.

"Tapi tak apa, itu bagus kalau kau sempat bersekongkol dengan mereka."

Dua mata Wonwoo mengarah tajam pada Yungsik yang tertawa. Haruskah ia masih bisa berharap?

"Karena kau berhasil memancing mereka keluar dari kandangnya." Ia pun menekan sesuatu pada handphone nya. "Aku lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi dari mereka setelah mengetahui alur kejahatannya baru-baru ini karenamu."

Ia pun berhubungan dengan seseorang melalui handphonenya. "Sung? Kau sudah mencari tahu?"

 _Sung_?

"Ah, bagus. Terima kasih. Oke, akan kusampaikan pada Wonwoo."

Telepon pun disudahi, dan Yungsik kembali ke pembicaraan pada tamu-tamunya.

"Aku mendapatkan informasi bahwa para penjahat itu akan pergi ke India 2 hari lagi." Ia menginstruksi penjaganya. Penjaga sudah siap di tempat, merekam perintah bos nya dalam sekali pendengaran ke dalam ingatannya. "Kita akan langsung bergerak lusa. Kita tidak bisa pergi besok, pasti tempat ini bisa saja diawasi suruhannya. Jika di hari H nya, para bawahannya pasti akan lebih konsen mengawasi Bos mereka. Kita akan bebas bergerak."

Wonwoo rasanya ingin tersenyum lebar mendengar rencana brilian tersebut. "Ta—tapi bagaimana bisa Sung sunbae?"

"Oh? Makanya dia titip pesan tadi. 'Jangan tidak masuk bekerja lagi, karena aku akan diandalkan sendiri untuk melakukan segala tugas yang Bos berikan'. Ia adalah kaki tanganku yang sangat diandalkan, lagipula dia tidak akan dicurigai, bukan? Bahkan kau tak sadar dia adalah informan yang handal."

"Woah?! Informan!?" Mingyu sampai terpukau, hingga matanya berbinar. Tidak begitu dengan Wonwoo yang tak paham maksudnya.

"Sebelum kita menangkap mereka, kau ingin menginap dahulu disini? Kudengar kau telah meninggalkan apartemenmu?"

Wonwoo mengangguk, ia tak punya tempat selain di Panti, yang mereka pun sudah terlanjur tahu dirinya sedang menempuh Pendidikan di Kanada. Ia tak mungkin kembali kesana.

"Ah tidak usah. Wonwoo tidur di rumahku saja." Mingyu merangkul pundak Wonwoo, begitu percaya diri memamerkan kasih sayang dan kepeduliannya. "Kami sahabat dekat."

"Oh... ya, sangat dekat." Yungsik tertawa.

"Kalau begitu biar supirku mengantar."

"Tak perlu aku bawa motor. Mungkin supirnya bisa bawa koper sama tas Wonwoo aja. Orangnya aku yang bawa."

Tak lama kaki Mingyu dapat injakan keras dari Wonwoo.

"Maafkan atas perbuatan seenaknya Mingyu, Yungsik- _ssi_. Saya bisa pulang sendiri, tak apa."

Yungsik pun hanya bisa mengekeh melihat perbuatan keduanya. "Tak apa, Mingyu benar. Biar koper-kopermu, supirku yang bawa. Kasian Mingyu pulang sendiri. Ajak dia juga."

Mau tak mau, Wonwoo pun mengikut pada permintaan bos nya itu, walaupun dengan setengah hati. Pasalnya Mingyu selalu cari kesempatan di keadaan serumit ini.

Keduanya pun berpamitan, menyudahi pertemuan mereka yang tak terduga ini. Yungsik sempat berpesan, menunggu bimbingannya agar masalah ini segera selesai.

Wonwoo sangat berterima kasih, ia berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Yungsik. Pria itu pun hanya menerima sanggupan, dan membiarkan keduanya keluar dari kamar apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka kejadian ini seperti _action_ di film-film!"

Suara heboh Mingyu di sela-sela dirinya menyetir motor, membuat Wonwoo ingin sekali memukul belakang kepalanya lagi. Tapi ia lebih memilih membentaknya, "konsentrasi!"

"Aku yakin ayahmu pasti bangga karena akhirnya masalah ini akan terselesaikan juga. Aku jadi merasa bangga diriku sendiri telah ikut membantu."

Terpaan angin akibat laju motor cepat itu membuat ucapan Mingyu terasa sayup-sayup. Namun masih terdengar. Wonwoo seketika tersenyum di belakang punggung lelaki itu. Ia bisa tersenyum sebebas itu karena Mingyu tak akan melihat.

"Jangan takut lagi untuk minta bantuan padaku. Aku ini calon pengacara, siap menyelamatkan keadilan dari orang yang tak bersalah!" hebohnya lagi di bangku depan.

Wonwoo tak bisa mengelak betapa polos dan lucunya sikap Mingyu. Ia pun merangkul pinggang Mingyu, agar merasa selalu terjaga. Kepalanya terbenam ke punggung Mingyu, dan matanya mengarah pada suasana pantai yang mereka lewati selama motor itu menelusuri jembatan penyebrangan. Sore akan berakhir.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Wonwoo, sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sontak, Mingyu hampir oleng dengan motornya, yang langsung membuatnya dihadiahi pukulan di belakang kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Boss, pesawat sudah mendarat."

Pria berkacamata hitam yang sangat santai di bangkunya itu pun, segera bersiap setelah salah satu pesuruhnya memberitahukannya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mencari tahu jadwal penerbangannya sendiri, makanya sedari tadi ia hanya menyejukkan diri di dalam mobil.

Dirinya turun dari mobil, dikawali 2 pesuruhnya yang bertubuh gempal. Membuat segala perhatian tertuju pada mereka. Pria itu merasa bangga menjadi pusat perhatian, setelah lama menyembunyikan diri akibat dipermalukan. Sekarang ia siap meninggalkan negara tercintanya ini, dan mengubur dalam-dalam peristiwa yang menyakitkannya.

 _Selamat Tinggal, Korea. Selamat tinggal semuanya.._

Pria itu menganggap bahwa masalah selesai, dan dia tak terancam lagi.

Namun ia salah besar.

Ketika ia ingin melewati _Passenger pass_ , ia dicegat oleh penjaganya. "Anda dilarang lewat." Ucap beliau bahkan sebelum memeriksa ID nya.

"Hei apa-apaan ini?!" Pria itu tegas tak terima. 2 pesuruhnya pun sontak buat ancang-ancang jika bosnya dipelakukan semena-mena.

"Anda tak bisa lewat karena Anda punya urusan dengan Kepolisian."

"A—apa?!" Pria itu tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tahu. Bukankah aksinya sudah ditutupi selama ini?!

"Kau tidak bisa lari kemana pun Yoon Jisung."

Suara tegas yang menyaut di belakangnya, membuat dirinya berpaling.

Go Yungsik, pria yang ingin dihindarinya selama ini.

"Kau belum melewati pengadilan, maka kau tak bisa pergi kemana pun."

"Apa ini? Kau siapa? Aku tak mengenalmu." Ucapnya, sok tidak mengenal. Menurutnya, tidak pernah adanya pertemuan langsung di antara keduanya bisa menjadi senjata telak agar pria itu tidak berlaku lebih jauh lagi. Ia tidak bisa menindak orang asing.

"Oh ya? Apakah mungkin kau mengenal bocah ini?"

Tiba-tiba Wonwoo muncul dari belakang Yungsik, ia mengamati Jisung dengan pandangan marah besar. Ia tak terima dirinya dibodohi begitu mudahnya.

"Kau..."

"Kau melanggar perjanjian, dan aku tak akan melepasmu." Wonwoo kemudian mengulas senyum cerdiknya, pertanda kemenangan. "Aku menagihnya hari ini."

Tak lama keluar semua orang-orang berseragam polisi yang bersembunyi dan juga berkamuflase sebelumnya dari segala penjuru. Suasana di bandara menjadi riuh, tegang, heboh. Para calon penumpang tak percaya disuguhkan aksi mencengangkan di hadapan mereka.

Para polisi menjatuhkan para pesuruhnya yang tak bisa berkutik.

Jisung pun tidak ampun dikalahkan, dengan kedua tangannya dihadang, dan diborgol. Jisung berusaha melawan, tapi tak bisa lepas jika 2 polisi sudah memegangnya.

Jongyu muncul juga dari keramaian. Menambah unsur ketegangan yang harus diterima Jisung.

"Anda ditangkap karena melakukan pembunuhan berencana, penipuan, perdagangan gelap, pencemaran nama baik dan aksi kriminal lainnya yang berkerja sama dengan mafia."

Jongyu mengintruksi, para polisi langsung sigap membawa pergi para pelaku ke dalam mobil yang telah disediakan.

Wonwoo mendesah lengah. Ia bahkan hampir jatuh terduduk di lantai bandara, saking leganya dengan keadaan. Ia akhirnya mengusaikan rasa cemasnya karena pelaku yang sebenarnya telah ditemukan dan akan dijebloskan ke penjara.

"Wonwoo.." Jongyu membuat Wonwoo mengamatinya. Ia sangat ramah, senyumannya tak selesai untuk pertemun pertama di antara keduanya. Wonwoo tak biasanya disambut seramah itu oleh orang yang tak tahu jati dirinya sebenarnya.

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk bersaksi kali ini di pengadilan?"

Wonwoo tersenyum balik. "Aku sangat siap."

Ia bangun. Dirinya melegakan nafasnya dahulu, dan memantapkan pendirian. Kemudian ia pun ikut dengan sang detektif , dan bosnya yang begitu mempercayainya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kelap-kelip kamera menyilaukan dari segala penjuru. Semuanya berdesakan minta disambut oleh si Empu. Mereka mengacau halaman depan Gedung Pengadilan dengan tidak sabaran.

Wonwoo sampai sulit bernapas sempat dilindungi oleh para bawahan Yungsik.

"Jeon Wonwoo , bagaimana perasaan Anda setelah terpecahkan kasus penuduhan Ayah Anda hari ini?"

"Apakah itu benar Ayah Anda bukan pembunuhnya?"

"Bagaimana kehidupan Anda akibat terkekang penuduhan dari orang-orang karena kasus ini selama 13 tahun?!"

Wonwoo tersenyum, meminta semuanya cukup tenang. Ia tak mungkin bisa menjawab jika begitu gaduh.

Kemudian ketika riuh rada mengusai, ia pun dengan tenang bisa menjawab. "Sejujurnya aku lega. Hidup ayahku terasa diasingkan oleh masyarakat karena dikira pembunuh, dan tak ada yang mempercayaiku.

Kecuali, beberapa orang. Orang-orang yang berhasil mengeluarkanku dari jeratan kasus ini.

Seandainya aku belum terlambat, Ayahku pasti masih hidup dan sempat menghirup udara di luar penjara." Wonwoo memejam mata, ia sempat membayangkan betapa indahnya momentum Bersama ayahnya di usianya yang sudah menginjak 18 tahun ini.

"Tolong, dengarkan kesaksian anak 5 tahun sekalipun, walaupun hanya beberapa hal yang masuk akal diutarakannya. Bagaimana pun anak kecil juga paham bagaimana melindungi ayah mereka yang disakiti.

Agar kejadian ini tak terulang lagi."

Ia pun membungkuk berterima kasih, ke depan salah satu kamera wartawan yang menyala. Ia tahu bahwa kamera wartawan itu dapat mewakili saluran tv dan media manapun.

Yungsik tersenyum melihat sisi baik dan santun anak itu.

"Aku yakin setelah ini, berita tentang betapa baiknya Wonwoo akan mengudara. Sikap orang-orang padanya akan berubah.." gumamnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Wonwoo sebagai tanda bangga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo akhirnya bisa keluar dari persidangan tanpa kekacauan para wartawan yang mengikutinya. Ia menyusul ke tempat lain, dimana seseorang menunggunya.

Mingyu rupaya sudah menunggu cukup lama, tidak ikut serta ke dalam persidangan walaupun ia sangat penasaran. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan try out susulannya karena sempat tidak masuk. Motornya terparkir di bawah pohon rindang.

"Selamat" ucap Mingyu sebagai sapaan pertama. Wonwoo yang baru sampai , hanya bisa tersenyum puas.

"HP ku langsung dapat banyak pesan masuk , menanyakanmu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku muak sekali, jadi tak kubalas." Ia bersidekap tangan, mengekspresikan rasa kesalnya. "Kau jadi terkenal, aku tak suka. Yang tau hal-hal lain dari Jeon Wonwoo, seharusnya cuman aku."

Wonwoo tertawa melihat sikap kekanakan Mingyu. Laki-laki ini benar-benar tak malu menunjukkan rasa cemburunya yang terlihat jelas. _Ia benar-benar manis_ , tanggap Wonwoo dalam benaknya.

"Kalau begitu, mau jalan-jalan kemana? Aku traktir." Mingyu pun siap menggunakan helm nya.

"Mingyu?"

Laki-laki yang sedang sibuk pasang helm jadi menoleh cepat pada Wonwoo yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa?"

Tak lama, sebuah sentuhan bibir mendarat sempurna kepada bibir Mingyu. Mereka bahkan berciuman cukup lama , dibawah sejuknya pohon yang dimainkan dedaunannya oleh angin.

Walaupun ciuman itu terlepas, kesadaran Mingyu tak kunjung kembali. Ia hanya mematung di tempat seperti kehilangan nyawa.

"Itu hadiah pertama khusus dariku. Hadiah kedua masih menyusul setelah kau lulus."

Mingyu pun yang kembali hidup, hanya bisa melompat senang dari motornya, lalu menghambur pelukan begitu erat ke tubuhnya Wonwoo. Pipi Wonwoo sampai dicium berkali-kali, saking gemasnya.

Untung saja suasana siang itu di tempat parkiran, lagi tidak banyak pengunjung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **4 tahun kemudian...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Someone's POV**

Suasana pagi ini cukup sejuk, padahal menjelang siang. Sekitar jam 10 pagi, aku hanya berdiam di salah satu taman yang asri di depan sebuah gedung pencakar langit.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat menikmati pagi ini."

Ucapan Beliau sontak membuatku terperangah. Aku bangkit dari salah satu bangku taman, dan membungkuk hormat.

"Sudahlah, ini minum kopinya."

Ku terima segelas karton kopi dari beliau. Hangat, cocok sekali di suasana seperti ini. Kami pun kembali duduk Bersama di bangku tersebut. "Anda sudah selesai meeting dengan _client_ nya?"

"Sudah. Lebih cepat dari yang kuperkirakan."

Ku seruput kopinya, enak sekali.

"Bukankah hari ini hari special?" ucap beliau lagi memecah keheningan. Tatapannya begitu serius melihat pemandangan bocah-bocah berlarian di antara rerumputan, Bersama orang tuanya.

"Iya, hari ini sangat special. Pagi ini lebih indah bukan, Bos. Karena sekarang ke rumah pun Anda tidak disambut pria kekar lagi, melainkan wanita cantik nan rupawan."

Sontak beliau tertawa terpingkal mendengar candaanku. Namun aku benar-benar bermaksud baik. Aku tak akan berhenti mengungkapkan rasa syukurku dan selamat pada pernikahannya di usia yang menjelang, setelah beberapa banyak tahun ia dalam kesendirian.

Anggap saja itu hadiah terima kasih.

"Terima kasih , Wonwoo. Tapi bukan itu maksudku."

Aku pun menoleh, mencoba mencari tahu maksudnya dari ekspresi beliau yang tak terduga.

"Bukankah hari ini , anak itu akan pulang? Kau harusnya menyambutnya."

Aku membuang pandang untuk menyembunyikan wajah memalukan ini, yang mudah bersemburat merah jika percakapan perihal 'dirinya' dibawa-bawa.

"Ia cukup mandiri untuk pulang sendiri."

"Hahaha.. kau masih saja sama seperti dulu. Suka malu-malu."

Tak lama, Beliau menepuk pundakku. "Kalian sudah berpisah cukup lama. 4 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat? Apa kau yakin tak rindu padanya? Dulu aku sempat lihat, kalian sampai berpelukan erat seolah tak mau terlepas hanya karena 1 hari kau tak ditemukan. Apalagi 4 tahun? Kau mau membuatnya mati."

"A—aku juga rindu padanya." Wonwoo menunduk. "Tapi, Bos harus kujaga."

"Haha.. terima kasih. Aku tak menyesal mengangkatmu menjadi asisten pribadiku. Tapi aku tak mungkin mengekangmu setiap waktu." Ia pun memberikan sesuatu yang berharga, sebuah gelang rajutan yang pernah kubuat sendiri. Aku memberikannya pada Bos Yungsik sebagai hadiah pernikahannya. Kenapa kembali diberikan padaku?

"Gelang ini tidak cocok untukku. Aku merasa tak sesuai umur jika memakainya. Istriku pun juga tak akan setiap hari memakainya. Tapi aku tahu siapa yang berhak." Ia tersenyum dengan ramah, selalu berhasil membuatku terpesona. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip dengan Go Hyun, bos dari ayahku. "Berikan padanya. Biar sama sepertimu yang tak pernah melepas gelang rajutan di tanganmu."

"B—bos.."

"Kenapa? Hahaha.. aku tahu, aku tahu. Gelang itu berharga karena dia yang membuat, bukan? Aku sangat mudah menebaknya."

Aku pun tersenyum simpul dengan tanggapan beliau.

"Baiklah, akan kutemui dia." Aku pun beranjak dari tempat duduk sembari memberi bungkukan sebagai rasa hormatku padanya sekaligus tanda mohon ijin.

Kataku mungkin , 'aku sedikit ogah untuk menemuinya'. Namun ketika disuruh pergi, lariku menuju stasiun terdekat terlalu antusias.

Sebenarnya,

Aku benar-benar rindu Kim Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Akibat lariku, tubuhku langsung ngos-ngosan tidak kuat. Jarak bandara dengan stasiun terdekat cukup jauh. Tapi rasa letihku terobati ketika mendapati seseorang yang terlihat mirip dengan Mingyu sedang berdiri menunggu di antara keramaian.

Tubuhnya menjulang. Bukannya melewati 20 tahun, seharusnya tingginya sudah berhenti?

Aku segera berlari mendekat padanya. Semakin dekat, dadaku semakin berdentum tak karuan. Semakin dekat , rasa rindu itu semakin jelas. Semakin dekat, rasa memiliki ingin diungkapkan.

"MINGYU!"

Perhatian yang sebelumnya ia taruh pada handphonenya kini beralih padaku. Sudah kutebak, bagaimana senyumnya merekah sangat lebar. Ia merentang tangan, siap menerima pelukanku.

 **Hap**

Ya, begitulah kami saling menumpahkan rasa rindu. Aku memeluknya sangat erat. Kami sampai harus berputar-putar, dan tubuhku melayang ke udara. Tenaganya jadi luar biasa setelah 4 tahun bepergian. Aku jadi tak peduli lagi dengan pandangan takjub di sekitar kami. Sepasang laki-laki yang saling menumpah rasa rindu mereka yang tak terbendung.

"Aku menunggumu!"

"A—aku juga." Ucap ku malu-malu. Kami saling menempelkan kening, mendekatkan nafas kami. Tersenyum di bawah bibirnya, ia tersenyum di atas hidungku.

"Wah, wah. Jangan tebar kemesraan di area umum!"

Kami saling melepas pelukan.

Ketika kami sama sama menoleh, kudapati Minji. Aku terkejut melihat Minji yang tumbuh menjadi wanita cantik dengan balutan pakaian bunga-bunganya. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan menawan. Ia merengkuh lengan seseorang , yang tak kukenal.

Pacarnya?

"Kau sendiri tebar kemesraan, dih." Celetuk Mingyu. Ia yang melihat sang adik berangkulan dengan kekasihnya, membuat Mingyu iri dan langsung merangkul erat pundakku. Apa-apaan ini?

"Hei, setidaknya ini normal. Iya kan, say?"

"Wah, pasangan sejenis?!"

Sontak aku berkerut kening. Awalnya terdengar kesal dengan ungkapan bocah laki-laki ini. Ucapannya terdengar tak berdosa.

"Iyap, ini pasangan yang aku ceritakan. Kakakku dan kekasihnya, Wonwoo oppa! Oh ya, Oppa! Ini temanku! Choi Seungcheol!"

"Teman?" ucapku, tidak yakin. Bukankah sudah jelas mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

"Hahaha.. Minji tidak akan berpacaran seumur hidupnya, karena prinsipnya : 'laki-laki harus dengan laki-laki'." Jawab Mingyu, membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Semengerikan itu kah?

"HEI! Gak gitu juga! Aku cuman belum ketemu yang cocok aja.

Lagipula Seungcheol ini udah punya pacar. Hihihi."

Ah, sangat disayangkan. Padahal kelihatannya Minji dan Suncgheol kelihatan cocok.

"Ya, dan pacarnya adalah cowok. Makanya Minji berteman baik dengannya. Semua cowok yang homo, bakal dia temenin."

Hah?!

"EH! Jangan melukai perasaan sesama Homo, ya!"

Kepalaku pusing, kenapa keadaan jadi semrawut begini.

"Sudah-sudah. Maaf, sunbae. Jadinya harus berhadapan dengan urusan tak wajar ini. Tapi kalau sunbae tak ingat denganku. Aku Choi Seungcheol. Ketua OSIS di sekolah kita dahulu dari angkatan bawah Sunbae."

Apa?! Kok aku tak tahu?! Apakah aktivitasku lebih banyak membuang waktu di sekolah daripada mengetahui hal-hal sekecil ini?

"Ya,ya. Tidak usah sok dekat dengan Wonwoo. Pikirkan saja pacarmu yang tidak bisa senyum itu." Ucap Mingyu yang malah menjauhkanku dari Seungcheol untuk bisa mendapatkan salaman dariku.

"Ayah dan Ibu menunggu di mobil. Oppa! Ayo! Kita pulang."

"Eh?" aku tak paham. Pulang kemana?

"Ayah dan Ibuku sudah menemukan rumah yang cocok untuk kita berdua tempati."

Eh?! Aku langsung memandanginya tak percaya. Apa ia serius?! Atau ia hanya main-main?!

"Mulai sekarang, kita tinggal Bersama. Aku rindu belajar berdua hanya bersamamu." Ucap Mingyu sambil mengecup keningku, yang tak sukses membuatku bisa senang sama sekali. Aku masih bingung , sangat bingung dengan informasi tak terduga ini.

Apakah kuliahnya di Kansai (Jepang), mengubah karakternya menjadi sok romantis begini?!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The END**

* * *

 **Finally its DONEEEEE**

Aku maso banget, karena sudah kujanjikan minggu ini selesai (yups, minggu depan saya sudah masuk kuliah normal lagi T_T)

Seharian pun di ranjang terus, dan tak lepas dari computer, demi menyelesaikan ff ini. Itu goals saya sih. Dan ditepati muehehe #DeritaSangAuthor

Semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan akhirnya. Mungkin ada yang kecewa? Saya minta maaf. Saya mencoba yang terbaik :)

Dan juga reviewnya T_T terima kasih banyakkk.. maaf tak bisa dibalas. Yang pasti comment kalian membuat saya langsung maso loh. Aduhh.

 **Sebelum mengakhiri, saya ingin berterima kasih pada Mingyu Wonwoo Hoshi Seungcheol Jeonghan yang namanya terungkit disini. Juga chara OC saya yang datang tak tahu darimana. DAN tentu saja my lovely readers! My lovely jari-jariku yang tak Lelah mengetik. Juga imajinasi saya yang liar X'D**

 **Kesalahan di chapter ini sesungguhnya adalah keluputan saya. Auto correct yang bikin sial. Juga rasa terburu-buru yang membuat saya lupa mengedit beberapa bagian.**

Semoga akan ada fic lainnya untuk MEANIE tersayang 3 dukung terus diriku ini yang suka Lelah hayati dan kurang asupan.

Follow diriku yang ternodai ((Mira Miyu)) di FB, serta twitter ((Himmiw)) ^^ mari menyapa :)

 **Terima kasih!**

 **Review Follow Fav janga lupa ^^/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Thursday, August 24, 2017]**


End file.
